Listen to Your Heart
by xDreamBigx
Summary: It's about three years after the strike, and the Newsies are growing up. Two best friends Ella, and Josie cross paths with the infamous Spot Conlon, and Racetrack Higgins. They soon find themselves caught up in a web of love, and friendship. Follow them in their journey of growing, learning, loving, and realizing what it means to truly listen to their hearts. More chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of their own

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dreams of their own

The lights dimmed, and the thick red velvet curtains opened revealing the Italian Cora Deluna, the most famous showgirl in all of New York. The audience roared and the sound of applause, and whistles pierced through the air.

With her curly mass of walnut brown locks piled high on top of her head, bright green eyes that drew in all who saw, and lovely figure, she was the epitome of Victorian beauty.

The music began and she started to sing as her clear and vibrant voice echoed through Irving Hall. As she began to dance her hips swayed and her legs kicked high as she dazzled the audience with her talent.

Eleanor Grace Colley or Ella as some called her, was 10 years old. She watched her mother perform in awe, her own big brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow Ella! Your mudda sure is something!" her good friend Francis Sullivan shouted over the music. Francis was 10 years old like Ella, and his father had been a regular customer at Irving Hall, and knew Medda Larkson the owner of the hall quite well.

"She sure is Francis! And one day I'll be a famous singer too!" Ella responded proudly. She was still quite young and naive to the ways of the world, and sure she couldn't stand some of the older filthy men that drooled over her mother's every move, but none of that mattered when she saw her mother sing. Ella knew that one day she could be a star too…

* * *

Ten years had passed since Ella's days as a child at the theatre, and it was now late October in 1902.

Eleanor Grace Colley awoke to the sun shining brightly through the window pane at the _Manhattan Home for Girls,_ a girl's shelter, and boarding house in Manhattan New York where she now worked.

She was now 20 years old, and aided in teaching English, Typewriting, Religious studies, occasionally Fine Art, and her passion Music of course.

It had only been a month since she had been fortunate enough to get the job. She had volunteered her time and became a teacher in training, or classroom apprentice as some would call it over the past few months, and now she was officially a teacher.

The sound of the morning bell filled the hallway as Mrs. Jones, the home's superintendent rang it loudly, and made her rounds to awake the girls for the day ahead.

"Ugh…" Ella grumbled pulling her pillow over her face, she was never a morning person.

She began to recall a strange dream she had about her mother. It had been a little while since she had seen her. Her mother had run off with her newest husband, a high-class gentleman, although he was merely a gentleman. Ella knew the kind of man he really was, and there was a reason why she rarely visited.

She missed her younger brother Michael who was 16 years old, born from another father. Michael was currently living with their mother and her new lover. Still, she loved her mother dearly, and hoped and prayed that one day she'd come to her senses.

As Ella lay in bed she began to drift into a deep web of thoughts, and couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if her parents had stayed together.

Clarence Colley was an Immigrant, who's family travelled to an island in the West Indies from India, to work in the sugar cane plantations where he was born. After his father's sudden death his mother, Ella's grandmother Alice Colley, made their way to America in hopes of freedom and more opportunity.

Years later he would meet the Italian beauty Cora Deluna and fall head over heels. Their story was one of joy, sorrow, trials, risks and true but forbidden love, due to their interracial marriage, and class difference that was often frowned upon in that time.

Ella loved hearing their story, as her mother told it, but the past was in the past and now Clarence held a factory job in Brooklyn, and had remarried 14 years prior. He lived with his now wife, Anna Marie Colley, and Ella's two half siblings Nathan who was 14 years old, and Eliza who was 12 years old. Ella would try her best to visit them as often as she could.

Ella snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her father's old pocket watch that rested on her bedside table. It was quarter to eight and she had to be down for breakfast in 10 minutes. "Oh No!" she shouted aloud to herself. Upon realizing the time, she jumped out of bed. She had let her thoughts get the better of her again, she had always been known for daydreaming.

She threw off her night gown and grabbed a white blouse from the armoire, along with a dark blue skirt. She quickly got dressed, and headed towards her mirror and began to hastily brush out her long locks of dark brown hair that had tangled overnight.

She quickly parted her hair down the center, and pinned it back into a fairly thrown together version of the famous "Gibson roll" which rested at the nape of her neck.

She then proceeded to pour some water into her basin as she splashed the cold water onto her face. She dried up, and added a touch of powder to her naturally tanned face.

Then she put a bit of light rouge on her cheeks to improve her weary appearance, which gave her a "healthy glow". Makeup was worn by most women secretly, but it was put on quite sparingly, as natural beauty was key.

Lastly, she placed the golden heart-shaped locket her mother had given her around her neck.

As Ella smoothed out her skirt, she looked in the mirror for a final glance at her appearance, and observed her face and slender figure. She had grown to be around 5'6 in height, and quite pretty, but didn't quite know it. She considered herself to be of average appearance.

Sometimes she wished she inherited her mother's bright green eyes, but was still content with her overall appearance. She figured she'd be thankful for what she did have after all, everyone was made unique in their own way.

With that she took her key locked up her room and headed downstairs where the chatter of Women and Girls filled the dining area.

"Glad of you to finally join us Miss Colley." said Mrs. Jones, her sharp blue-grey eyes eying Ella as she entered the room. She was a widowed older lady who stood tall and proud, her silver-grey hair perfectly in place. She wore her typical black high collared dress which elegantly framed her figure.

"My apologies Mrs. Jones, my thoughts seemed to have gotten the better of me again." Ella replied, as she sat down next to another teacher and friend Miss Nora Robertson.

"Yes well, every lady must learn the art of self-control Miss Colley, please try to be on time tomorrow." Mrs. Jones responded.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones." Ella replied.

Mrs. Jones nodded in approval and went to take her seat at the matrons table.

"So what were you really thinking about that caused you to be late for breakfast?" Nora taunted, her hazel eyes wide with interest. Nora Robertson was a vivacious woman near her mid Thirties, with fiery auburn hair. She never married, and had been teaching for quite some time. Ella admired her independence and friendship. She had learned almost all she knew about teaching from her.

Ella laughed aloud, knowing what she was alluding to. "No certain gentleman in particular." She replied, and continued "Mostly just my mother, my family, and life in general." Ella replied.

"I see, how is your family doing these days?" Nora asked, as breakfast was being served.

"Fine I suppose, I'm not too sure about my mother though, I'm hoping to see her soon."

"How are your classes going?" Nora asked.

"Very Well! I'm hoping to convince Mrs. Jones to allow us to do a Christmas concert, the girls have been doing such a fantastic job in Music, and I'm sure they'd love to perform what we've been working on." Ella replied excitedly.

"Sounds like a swell idea!" Nora encouraged.

"Thank you! I'll ask Mrs. Jones about it in the next couple of days." said Ella.

"Sounds great, if I can assist you in organizing anything, let me know." Nora replied.

"Thankyou Nora! I'm so glad I can count on you to help! And sure, I'll let you know." Ella said smiling, grateful for her mentor and friend.

"You're very welcome." Nora replied smiling, as the two proceeded to eat breakfast.

The chatter in the dining hall continued till breakfast was over, and then they parted ways to start their work and school for the day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ella had just finished teaching her type writing class, and it was now time for lunch. She headed down to the stairs, and saw the Head Cook, Mrs. Burton. She was an older, kind and plump widowed woman, who had a hearty demeanor, and jovial blue eyes. Her rounded face framed her warm, and earnest smile.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Burton!" Ella chimed.

"Good afternoon dear!" Mrs. Burton replied, carrying a couple large bags of goods to bring to the kitchen.

"Can I assist you in carrying those?" Ella asked noticing Mrs. Burtons struggle with the bags.

"That would be wonderful! thank you kindly my dear!" she said passing a bag to Ella to hold.

They proceeded down the stairs towards the kitchen. "You can place them right here." said Mrs. Burton, as her and Ella placed the bags on the large wooden table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. The table was often used for food preparation, and cooking classes.

"Do you mind checking to see how many eggs we have left in the cold closet?" Mrs. Burton asked.

"Sure, it looks like only four left." Replied Ella as she looked inside before shutting the cold closet door.

Mrs. Burton began to make a mental list on what she needed for the week. "Looks like I'll have to drop by _The Pantry Stop_ for some things."

Upon hearing this Ella grew excited and said "May I come along as well?" _The Pantry Stop_ was a small convenience and grocery store with basic necessities for great prices, owned by her best friend Josephine's father.

Josephine Marinos and her family lived above the shop, and Ella never passed up an opportunity to visit her best friend when she could.

"Oh yes dear, as long as it doesn't interfere with your work day of course."

"It should be fine! My next class is in a couple of hours, I'm on lunch break." Ella replied.

"Alright, I'll let Mrs. Jones know, besides I could use some extra hands." Mrs. Burton said smiling as they proceeded to head upstairs to let Mrs. Jones know they'd be doing some shopping for the home.

They informed Mrs. Jones and received the amount they needed from her, and headed out grabbing their hats, shawls, and coats along the way.

The autumn air was cool as October was coming to an end, and the streets were bustling with people busy at work heading to and fro. Ella enjoyed getting out and going for walks when possible. There were rare days when she would use Nora's bicycle with Nora's permission. It still seemed to be frowned upon though by some, but embraced by others, due to the fact that women on bicycles were still viewed by some as controversial.

Despite certain opinions, Ella enjoyed riding a bicycle greatly because with it she could travel on her own accord. She wished she could do it more often. It was hard when she had to be chaperoned by a family member, or an older woman when travelling by foot for proper etiquette of the time.

As they walked Ella continued to observe her surroundings. The sky had turned partly cloudy, but the trees were vibrant with bursts of colors. The leaves on the trees ranged from reds, to oranges, to bright golden yellows. City carriages and trollies filled the cobblestone streets that were worn and tattered after many years of use. Many people were out running errands, and the street vendors and merchants stood outside selling fresh produce. Flower stands filled the air with a sweet floral aroma.

"Good morning Mrs. Burton." A street vendor called out as they walked by.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilson." Mrs. Burton replied as Ella smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Burton walked over to some fresh produce and began to choose some lovely red apples from the stand. "These will be great for a nice apple pie." Mrs. Burton said choosing the loveliest apples she saw.

"Yes, they sure will be!" Ella agreed.

They continued walking and reached _The Pantry Stop,_ Ella couldn't wait to see her best friend Josephine. Josephine's father Niccolo Marinos was a Greek immigrant, and her Mother Maria Marinos, was an Italian immigrant. They met in New York, married, and ran the shop together. Maria Marinos would often help with book keeping. Josephine's older brother Louis was 22 years old, and her younger brother Niccolo Jr. also known as "Nico" was 14 years old and would help run it too, along with Josephine who would help when she wasn't busy studying her nursing books, or training in the hospital.

Mrs. Burton and Ella entered the shop, and the all too familiar smell of the shop brought back memories of Ella's childhood, when Ella would visit Josephine as a child. They had met when they were both 8 years old, and were both new to the school. They became inseparable ever since. Ella laughed to herself as she remembered when Josephine would sneak treats from the back of the shop for her and Ella when no one was looking, and they'd run to her room upstairs to eat it.

Mrs. Marinos had been at the front counter helping a customer and looked up to see Mrs. Burton and Ella walking in.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Marinos!" Ella exclaimed happily. Mrs. Marinos had always been kind to Ella. She had a warm smile, and rounded face, with a rosy complexion. She had always worn her brown tousled hair in the same pinned up do, and Ella smiled at the familiarity.

"Good Afternoon Ella, and Mrs. Burton." Mrs. Marinos replied.

Mrs. Burton smiled and said "Good Afternoon!" as she proceeded to head towards the shelves to find what she needed.

"So how have you been? It's been a while since I've seen you." Mrs. Marinos said to Ella as she approached the front counter.

"I've been very well! How are you?" Ella asked.

"Good Thank you, Josephine told me you're working as a teacher at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ now!" Mrs. Marinos said as her brown eyes glimmered with curiosity.

"Yes, I am and I'm really loving it!" Ella responded.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that." said Mrs. Marinos.

"Thank you, I was wondering is Josephine upstairs? I wanted to say a quick hello." said Ella.

"Yes, she is there, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." replied Mrs. Marinos.

"Great thank you! Mrs. Burton do you mind if I run upstairs to say a quick hello to Josie, I promise I'll be back to help you a in few minutes." Ella reassured.

"Yes, Yes, Go ahead." Mrs. Burton replied smiling, and shooing her along.

Ella quickly made her way up the wooden stairs skipping steps, as she figured Josephine would be in her room.

Along the way she saw Josie's younger brother sitting at the table having bite to eat. "Hey Nico!" Ella said as she passed.

"Oh, Hey Ella!" he responded, as he got up to greet her.

Ella was surprised at how much he had grown. He stood tall and robust, with light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Oh my goodness! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" said Ella as she stood on her tip toes and embraced him. She still remembered when he was a small child, and would always try to sneak into Josie's room to hang out with them.

Nico chuckled, and said "Yeah, it's been a while, Josie is in her room."

"I figured." said Ella as she headed there.

She then got to Josephine's bedroom door, and knocked.

"Yes, just a minute!" called Josephine as she fixed her hair. After her shift at the shop was done, she was planning on heading to the _Sheepshead Races_ with her brother Louis.

"It's me Ella!" She called.

"Oh my Goodness! Ella?" Josephine yelled, and ran to open the door.

When she opened it, the two childhood friends joyfully embraced each other.

"Welcome! I was just fixing my hair, I'm going to the races later with Louis!" Josephine exclaimed.

"The races? That'll be fun! I just came with Mrs. Burton to pick up some things and wanted to say hello, but I only have a few minutes." Ella said, as they walked into Josephine's room where they could chat a bit and briefly catch up.

Ella sat on Josie's bed and Josie proceeded to get ready infant of her mirror.

"So how have you been? And how is teaching going?" Josie asked as she continued to fix her thick locks of dark hair pinning it into a "Gibson Girl" top knot, while leaving some stray strands to loosely hang down. She stood to be 5'4 and was now 20 years old. She had a fair complexion with kind brown eyes, and a pleasant smile. She had always been a spirited girl much like Ella, and the two had always got along, often getting into some kind of mischief as children, and equally knowing how to get out of it as well. Now they had grown into kind, smart, and independent women with dreams of their own.

"Teaching is going really well! and I've been doing good, work has definitely been keeping me busy." Ella replied

"Yeah I bet!" said Josie

"How is nurse training going for you? Do you like training at the hospital?" Ella asked.

"Yes, it's been a really good experience, there's a lot of sad things you see and deal with, but I do really like helping people feel better." Josie said adjusting her blue dress. She then walked over to sit beside Ella.

"Oh for sure, I bet that makes it all worth it right?" Ella asked.

"Yes, it really does" said Josie.

"So how are things with Mr. Cullins? Ella taunted changing the subject, Mr. Cullins was a regular customer at the store, that had been attempting to pursue Josie for the past year, but Josie wasn't interested at all. He was a Middle Aged man who was quite lonely and desperately wanted a wife, and Josie wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh Goodness!" Josie said exasperatingly as she plopped back on her bed laying there, arms stretched out helplessly.

Ella giggled at her reaction. "Well?" Ella persisted.

"Well you know Mother, she would like nothing more than for me to finally get married and settle down and give her some grandchildren, but I'm just not ready for that yet, besides Mr. Cullins? Ugh." she replied with a hint of dread in her voice.

Ella laughed at her remark. "Well there's your studies that you are trying to finish too, right?"

"Exactly!" said Josie as she sat back up.

"I know how you feel, being a teacher takes a lot of mental and physical capacity too." Ella said agreeing.

"What does your dad say about all this?" Ella asked.

"He just wants me to be his little girl forever." Josie replied laughing.

"Who wants to grow up anyway?" Ella joked.

"I know! Growing up is no fun." Josie responded playing along.

The two ruptured into a fit of giggles and chatted a bit longer before Ella said her Goodbye, and headed downstairs to help Mrs. Burton with the groceries.

Mrs. Burton paid for the groceries, and Ella and her grabbed the bags.

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Marinos." said Mrs Burton.

"Goodbye Mrs. Marinos! It was so very nice to see you again!" called Ella as she headed out the door.

"Goodbye Ella! It was nice to see you too!" replied Mrs. Marinos.

Mrs. Burton and Ella then walked back to the home to put the groceries away, and grab a bite to eat before heading back to work again.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my story :).** **This first chapter was more like an intro to the girls' lives so you all get and idea of their characters, then of course the Newsies enter the story in the chapters to follow. This is my first time posting a story on here so reviews and comments are very much appreciated!**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of the story:)**

 **-xDreamBigx**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Tips

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 2: Hot Tips

Evening dawned and Louis and Josephine had arrived at _Sheepshead Races_. The air was cool, and the sun was setting.

Josephine observed her surroundings. People of all ages and classes flooded the seats. There were people that ranged from women dressed in their best with large decorated hats, and gentleman clad in their sophisticated attire in their own permanent boxes. There were middle class, and working class people, as well enjoying a pint or a good cigar, all with looks of anticipation on their faces, in hopes of winning something that evening.

Josie and Louis found a seat near the middle as close as they could to the horse track.

"We, did pretty good considering we don't have permanent boxes." said Josie quite satisfied with her seat.

"Yeah, we sure did, I'll be back in a few minutes, I just saw a friend I know up there" Louis said motioning towards a couple rows back.

"Sure, no problem." Josie didn't mind at all, whenever she went out she had to be accompanied by a chaperone or by one of her brothers, so she enjoyed being alone when she got the chance. Besides she usually had a way of making a new friend everywhere she went anyway.

"Alright, be good, and don't wonder off on me." Louis joked.

"Don't worry Louis. We come here enough, it'll be impossible for me to get lost." Josie said reassuring her older brother.

He laughed "I'll be right up there." He said as he made his way up to say hello to his friend.

"Alright." She replied, as she watched her brother head up for a moment, to see where he'd be. He resembled Josie in appearance. He stood a few inches taller then her, and had the same brown eyes, and dark hair she had inherited as well.

She then turned to the tracks but found it hard to see through the crowd of people, so she stood on her seat and looked down to see the horses getting ready to race, as the Jockeys prepared to mount them. "Wohoo! Let's go Champ! she cheered as she looked down and noticed her favorite horse number 5, there was a reason why they called him "Champ" and in her eyes, he was the best one of all.

Not too far off Racetrack Higgins sat, enjoying a cigar as he waited for the race to start. He had a good feeling about this one, and was sure it would be his lucky night.

His thoughts were disrupted when he looked over to see a pretty girl cheering her heart out. He laughed to himself as he watched her _Would ya look at dat? Now dat goil's got spirit_ he thought.

He put out his cigar, threw it to the side, and he decided he'd go over and introduce himself.

Race walked over to her "So, you come here often?" Race said loudly, trying to speak over the noisy chatter and cheers of the crowd.

Josie was caught off guard as he interrupted her cheering, and looked down to see a young gentleman trying to make conversation. "As often as I can! I usually come with my brother, he's a couple rows back." She said, more focused on her favorite horse then on him.

"How come I've neva seen you here before?" He asked.

Josie continued to cheer, and stopped to say "Well maybe you haven't been looking so good."

Racetrack chuckled, as he shook his head "Well I'm looking now, and I like what I see." He replied coyly, attempting to get her full attention.

Upon hearing this, Josie stopped cheering and eyed him, he had her attention now. He stood to be about 5'9 and looked to be about 22 years old. He had friendly brown eyes and dark curly hair that was covered by a Newsboy cap. A pocket watch hung from his checkered vest. He had a kind, and approachable nature about him.

"Anthony Higgins, but you can call me Racetrack like de othas." He said hands in his pockets as he leaned against the stand.

"I'm Josephine Marinos, but you can call me Josie like the others." She replied stepping down from her seat, causing him to laugh again.

"Pleasure ta make your acquaintance my fair lady." He replied charmingly as he eyed her down.

Josie played along, and said "Pleasure to meet you too." She had no intentions of going anywhere with it, but a little chatter never hurt nobody.

"Oh no da pleasure is all mine." He replied alluringly.

Josie laughed and figured it was time for a real conversation now and said "So which stallion do you have your money on?"

Race averted his gaze to the track speaking less coyly now, and said pointing over to a horse "You see dat stallion ova dere? Her name's Annabelle lucky numba 7? I got a hot tip on her." He replied confidently.

Josie snickered "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I have a 'hot tip' that lucky number 5 is going to win." she taunted.

Race chuckled in disbelief and thought _Is dis girl, outta her mind? Deres no way dat ole' horse is gonna win._ Suddenly he had an idea.

"Aright, aright, care ta make a side bet?" He challenged.

Josie laughed, she wasn't afraid of no side bet, she was confident her horse would win. "Sure, loser shines the winner's shoes." She teased.

Racetrack laughed, this girl had a sense of humor and he liked that. "And buys da winna a hotdog." He added, motioning over to the hot dogs being sold further down by the trackside stands.

Josie looked over at the hotdog stand, realized she was actually quite hungry and said. " It's a done deal!"

Just then the race began, and both Racetrack's and Josie's attention immediately shifted to the race, as they both started cheering.

"Let go Annabelle! You got dis goil!" Race cheered.

"Come on Champ! Show them the champ you are!" Josie yelled jumping and cheering as well.

"Annabelle is in the lead with Ole' Champ following closely behind!" the announcer said.

The announcer continued "Ole' Champ is in the lead! Could this be the end of Annabelle's winning streak?" The announcer exclaimed.

"Come on Annabelle! don't do dis ta me!" Racetrack yelled clenching his fists, and begging the horse to win.

"Let's go Champ! You can do this!" Josie yelled ecstatically. The race continued for a couple more minutes as the two watched in anticipation.

"And Ole' Champ wins! It's a miracle!" shouted the announcer.

"Woohoo! I knew he could do it!" Josie yelled jumping up and down gleefully.

Racetrack stood in utter shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he thought his horse would have won for sure, he put his hand to his head as he mentally kicked himself.

Josie looked over and noticed Racetrack's expression, she was happy her horse had won, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Race, she figured she'd make him laugh a little.

"Well Mr. Higgins, I do believe you owe me a shoeshine, and a hot dog now." She joked

Race looked at her, with traces of disappointment still left in his face. "Shoeshine no problem. Hotdog, you may have to wait on dat one." He said pulling out his empty pockets, before putting them back in again.

Josie laughed and said "I figured as much, come on 'hot tip', I'll buy you dinner." She wise-cracked.

Upon hearing her remark, Racetrack couldn't help but chuckle, he may have lost the bet but he sure won in meeting Josie there. "I was hopin' you'd say dat." He replied grinning sheepishly.

The two laughed as they walked through the crowd of chattering people towards the hotdog stand.

"Maybe you can squeeze in a beer?" Race joked as he followed behind Josie.

Josie turned around and playfully eyed him menacingly. "Don't push your luck." She teased, as they both laughed.

Upon receiving their hotdogs, they headed back to their seats, and continued chatting, Racetrack wanted to find out more about this girl who not only beat him in their bet, but so graciously bought him dinner afterwards.

"So, Josie, where ya from?" he asked chowing down his hotdog.

"Manhattan, my dad runs the Shop on the corner of 5th and 8th, we live above the store." Josie responded before taking a bite out of her hotdog.

They sat down and continued chatting.

"Oh yeah, da _Pantry Stop_ right? I walk by dere almost every day. Do ya help run da place?"

"Yes, sometimes when I'm not at he hospital training. How about you?" She asked him curiously, she was beginning to find this Racetrack Higgins to be quite an interesting fellow, not to mention handsome too.

"Well I started off as a Newsboy in Manhattan, peddlin' da news for a penny a pape. Sometimes I still do for extra money, but l was lucky enough to find myself a job here at _Sheepshead Races,_ woikin' wit da horses. I've been comin here for as long as I can rememba so da stable boss decided to give me an extra job, and dats what I've been doin dese days." he said as he continued eating.

"Thats good! it must keep you pretty busy, being a Newsie and working here?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, it does, but I like stayin busy, keeps me outta trouble." he joked, causing Josie to laugh.

"So how bout you huh? What's your story? You mentioned hospital trainin?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm studying to be a nurse." Josie replied.

"Oh Nurse? He said smiling with amusement, he thought he'd mess around a little "You know I got dis ache in my arm. It's really soar, and it's been givin me a real hard time." He glanced over and saw her concerned expression, still he kept a straight poker face and continued "Now dere's dis overgrown lump right by my elbow."

"Oh no! what happened? and when did it start." Josie replied, quite concerned.

Racetrack continued, wanting to see how long she would believe him for. "Well, it all started when I was getting Ole' Pepper ready for da race." He glanced over at Josephine as she listened wide eyed, he still had her.

He finished the last bite of his hotdog, and continued. "All a sudden somethin spooked her and she went crazy knocking things over left, right and centa!" As he spoke his voice and actions became more animated. "She wouldn't let anyone near her not even da jockey! She hooved him right in da face sendin' him flying towards a stack of barrels, Ole' Peppa ran and I jumped on her grabbin da reigns and trying ta tame her! I felt like a bull rida on a ragin bull!" Just then Josie realized he was playing her, and decided to play along too.

"Oh really? that must have been horrible, and you must have been quite the hero having the courage to get up there and calm her down." She said pretending to hang on to his every word.

Racetrack smirked impishly at her remark and said nonchalantly "Ya well dese things happen every day, ya know."

"Oh I bet, and I got the perfect remedy for you." She replied and then playfully swatted his arm where his so called 'lump' was.

"There you go all better." she said as she finished the last bite of her hotdog.

Racetrack chuckled and said "Oh thanks! Best nurse in town." He replied sarcastically causing them both to laugh.

"I was wonderin when you'd catch on." He teased.

Just then, Louis made his way back to see the two laughing together.

"Hey Jose. I see you found a friend." Louis taunted eyeing them suspiciously.

Josie and Race looked up. "Oh hey Louis, this here is Anthony or as most call him Racetrack Higgins, he was just telling me about his adventures at the track." Josie joked causing race to chuckle.

Racetrack stood up "Nice ta meet ya." He said as he went to shake Louis' hand.

"Louis Marinos." Louis said while shakings hand, and giving him a head nod.

"Well Jose, it's time to go now." said Louis.

"Alright." Josephine said, she wished she could have stayed longer, but knew she had to be home for nurse training in the morning.

"Well it's been great chatting with you Racetrack." Josie said getting up to leave.

"My pleasure Josie." said Racetrack as he gazed at her, as he stood hands now in his pockets.

"Until next time!" she called back to him, following her brother out.

"I'll be looking for ya! Besides, I still owe you a shoeshine and a hot dog!" He called out after her.

"And don't you forget it!" Josie teased looking back, she then smiled and waved goodbye.

He watched her leave, then looked down, chuckled and shook his head. _I knew dis would be a lucky evenin'_ he thought, hoping he'd see the girl of his dreams again very soon.

With that he lit a cigar and headed back to the lodging house for the night, with empty pockets and a full heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Tales and Propositions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 3: Tales and Propositions

It was a Sunday Evening and Josie was visiting Ella at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_. Some of the girls, Ella and Josie sat in the sitting room of the home chatting about their week, and catching up, as the fire place warmed the room giving it a cozy feel. Once the others had left, and it was just them two in the sitting room, Josie was itching to tell Ella about the gentleman she had met at the races, a few days prior.

"So you mentioned you had some exciting news for me?" Ella asked, eager to hear her friends newest story.

"Yes, so remember how when you came to visit me earlier in the week, and I told you I was going to the races?" Josie asked.

"Yes, I remember." Ella replied.

"Well, I was sitting in the stands cheering for Champ my favorite horse, and all of a sudden this guy approaches me, and we started talking." Josie said. She continued telling Ella about Racetrack Higgins, and their bet, and the hot dog that she bought him, and Ella listened intently.

"Then we started talking about how I live above the shop, and he tells me he how he happens to go by there, every day." Josie continued telling Ella about the encounter.

"It's funny how both of you go to the tracks, and have never seen each other before a few days ago, and how he walks by your shop almost every day. It's almost like you guys were bound to meet up, and then finally did!" Ella replied gleefully as she continued to listen.

"Yes! I know it's amazing how it all worked out!" Josie agreed, and continued to tell the story.

Ella continued to listen and said "So by the sounds of it, it seems like you both really clicked, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe someone's developed a little crush? Ella teased.

"Crush? I think he's my soulmate!" Josie kidded back.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you love the races, he loves the races, he seems like a funny guy, and you are a funny girl, and clearly you both love food, considering you both agreed to bet on a hotdog." Ella replied jokingly causing them to laugh hysterically. Ella continued "Sounds like a match made in heaven!"

"I think you're right!" Josie replied laughing.

"So, when are you going to see him again?" Ella asked.

"I don't know, but I hope I'll see him again soon."

"You'll have to go back to the races." Ella suggested.

Suddenly Josie got an idea "What are you doing next Saturday?" she asked.

"Nothing planned yet, why?" Ella asked curiously.

"Want to come to the races?" Josie asked as a mischievous glimmer crossed her eyes.

Ella laughed. "Sure! it's been a while since I've been to the races! I'll talk to Mrs. Jones, and ask Nora to come along as well to chaperone."

"Sounds like a great idea! Then I don't need to drag Louis along." said Josie rolling her eyes, causing them both to giggle.

They continued to chatter well into the night till Josie's brother came to accompany her back to their house. The girls said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways, getting ready for the next day ahead of them.

Later the next day…

Evening came, and the girls at the home had finished their supper and Ella was preparing to teach her music class. She had a few minutes before her class started, and decided she would talk to Mrs. Jones about her idea of doing a Christmas performance with the Girls.

Ella headed down the creaky wooden steps to Mrs. Jones' office, and knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Mrs. Jones.

"Good Evening Mrs. Jones." said Ella.

Mrs. Jones looked up from the book she had been reading at her desk. "Hello Miss Colley, is there something you need assistance with?" She asked looking up through her glasses which rested on the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I had an idea for one of my classes that I'd like to ask you about." Ella said.

"Alright, You may have a seat." said Mrs. Jones motioning to the chair on the opposite side of her desk. She closed her book and listened intently.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones." Ella said as she sat down.

"The Girls in my music class, have been doing very well, and have been working very hard, and I thought it would be a good idea to hold a small Christmas concert at the home. I'm sure they'd love to share what they've been learning, and it could be a really nice evening. Miss Robertson already agreed to help out where needed, and the girls can help make invitations, for their loved ones and families and friends." Ella said.

Mrs. Jones was quiet for a moment as she thought about the idea. "Sounds like it could be a very nice evening, but where in the home do you suggest we have this concert you speak of? You must keep in mind that our space is limited." She said.

"I was thinking we could have it downstairs in the dining hall, the girls can help decorate it, and the invitations would keep the home from being too overcrowded. We can say by invite only, and give them a limit and how many to invite." Ella suggested hoping Mrs. Jones would agree.

Mrs. Jones thought about it for a moment and said "Alright Miss Colley, but I'm trusting that you and Miss Robertson will be able to organize this in an orderly fashion while keeping things under control. If there's anything you need, do let me know." said Mrs. Jones.

Ella jumped up from her seat in excitement, she was ecstatic that Mrs. Jones agreed, so ecstatic that she could have hugged Mrs. Jones then and there, but she knew she had to remain professional. "Oh Thank you Mrs. Jones! The girls will be so happy to hear about this when I tell them! I promise we will do our best to make this a wonderful night!" Ella reassured.

A small smile tugged at Mrs. Jones normally stern face, and she said "Your welcome Miss Colley, just please keep in mind what I said about organizing the event."

"Of course, Mrs. Jones." Ella assured.

"Very Well, now I believe you have a class to attend to." Mrs. Jones said looking up at the clock above the door frame.

Ella laughed and said "Yes Mrs Jones." With that, she headed up the stairs excited to share the news.

Ella got to her class, and the girls started coming in one by one and two by two. She held her class in the evening after supper because many of the girls who were in her music class worked during the day, and could only take lessons in the evening.

The girls in the classes ranged from as young as 8 to as old as 18, and there were about ten of them altogether. Due to the fact that it was an industrial school for women and girls that needed shelter and place to stay, the ages ranged in each classroom. Little Susie Walker was the youngest in Ella's class and Katherine Davis or "Kitty" as some called her was one of the oldest girls who had a gift for playing the piano, while Ella would play the acoustic guitar.

"Good evenin' Miss Colley!" Birdie called, as she entered the room, books in hand. She was about 5'3 and had just turned 15 years old. She was the younger sister of the infamous Spot Conlon. She was a songbird, and was a spunky girl. She had beautiful long golden-blonde hair, her eyes were blue-green and bright.

"Good Evening Birdie!" Ella said.

Then in came Little Susie Walker was 8 years old, and was small with golden brown ringlets, but had the charisma and voice of a little star. She ran to Ella, and gave her a hug.

"Good evenin' Miss Colley" she said still hugging her, and looking up at her with big green eyes sparkling, and wide with excitement.

Ella laughed "Good evening Susie" she said smiling down at her warmly. Little Susie then ran to her seat.

Then came Kitty "Hello Miss Colley." She said smiling. She was a shy girl of 17, with a quiet demeanor, and mousy brown hair. She had a passion and a gift for music which was quite evident the moment her fingertips touched the piano.

"Hello Kitty." Ella said smiling back.

After Kitty, Another Newsgirl Hattie Robinson known as "Queenie" came rushing in giggling with two other girls from the class. She was 16 years old, and a tall brunette girl with pretty hazel eyes, that had a glimmer of mischief in them. She had what you would call 'the leader of the pack persona' and meant well, but also had a bit of a rebellious streak which sometimes got her into trouble. She loved music though and had an ear for it, and Ella was grateful that she came and participated in her class.

"Good evening Queenie." Ella said.

"Good evenin' Miss Colley!" she called from her desk.

Once everyone was seated and ready for class Ella decided she would make the announcement and share the exciting news of the concert.

"Now that we are ready for class, I have a very exciting announcement for you girls." Ella said, she knew she had their full attention now.

"I've been so impressed with the effort you have been putting into this music class, and the talent you all have, so I think it's time that people see what we've all been working so hard on." The girls now sat wide eyed in anticipation.

Ella continued. "I approached Mrs. Jones earlier today to discuss the possibility of doing a Christmas concert."

The girls began to whisper, and gasp with the excitement.

"Girls, I need your full attention please." Ella replied sternly, they all stopped their chatter and continued listening, she continued with a softer voice. "As I was saying, I've approached Mrs. Jones with the idea of creating a Christmas concert for us to perform in, and she agreed to it." Ella said smiling.

The girls cheered with excitement. "Where is it gonna be?" asked Queenie.

"What songs will we sing?" asked Birdie.

"Will I get to sing in it too?" asked Little Susie.

Ella laughed and motioned for the class to lower their voices. "If you'd let me explain you'll find out soon enough!" Ella said.

The class silenced their voices again, and Ella continued as she walked through the class "The concert will be here at the home in the dining hall. I'll need some of you to help with the decorations. We will take a vote as a class on some Christmas songs to sing, and yes Susie, everyone will get to have a part and sing, even you." she said with a smile as she knelt down to Little Susie.

She then got up and continued speaking as she made her way to the front of the class again.

"Due to the limited space in the home, it will be an 'invite only' event, so unfortunately we'll have to put a limit on the number of people who we can invite, so decide carefully. Also, Miss Robertson has so graciously decided to help us in organizing the event, and Mrs. Jones said that if we need anything to let her know, but we must be reasonable of course. Are there any questions?" Ella asked.

Queenie's hand went up. "Yes Queenie?" said Ella.

"Are we allowed to invite whoeva we want? Includin' some boys from the lodgin house?" Queenie boldly questioned, as the girls ruptured into a fit of giggles.

Ella knew what she was getting at, but didn't see any harm in inviting some of the boys, after all it would be a chaperoned event, and they'd be out by curfew, but she'd run it by Mrs. Jones to make sure. "Considering that it will be a chaperoned event held by the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ , I don't see an issue with that, but I'll ask Mrs. Jones to make sure."

The girls began to gasp and chatter again, excited that not only would they get to perform, but that the boys could possibly be coming to watch them as well.

"Girls, I know you are excited but keep in mind we are in a classroom, Any other questions?" Ella asked.

No one else raised up their hand. "Alright then, let's get to planning!" Ella said enthusiastically. Ella and the girls began to plan their event. As Ella divided up tasks for each of them, she was quite impressed at how the girls began to take initiative in planning, and doing what they could do to help organize.

Ella knew the girls would be ecstatic when they heard the news. She cared for each of them deeply, and always did what she could to teach well, and bring a smile to their faces. She couldn't wait for the performance and although she was trying to keep the girls under control, she could barely contain her own excitement.

They continued planning, and went over some music before getting ready for bed, with a new excitement in each of their hearts and something to look forward too.


	4. Chapter 4: Ole' Friends and New Ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 4: Ole' Friends and New Ones

The early morning sun beamed into the _Newsboys Lodging House_ , as the boys began to groan at the thought of having to wake up already. Racetrack awoke to the sound of Kloppman waking up the boys as he did every morning "Come on! Come on! Get up! It's time to sell the papes!" He yelled walking through the room's creaky wooden floors, and making his rounds from one bunk to another. The boys slowly began to wake up, and get ready for the day ahead.

Racetrack rolled out of the bottom bunk, and sat up fixing his suspenders and smoothing out his hair. He quickly fumbled through the objects he had left on the bedside table in search of his cigar.

"Lookin' for something?" Skittery teased from across the room, as he noticed Race fumbling through his belongings in search of his cigar.

"If any of you bums stole my cigar, I'll soak ya!" Racetrack replied irritably as he continued to look for it.

"Oh, you mean dis cigar?" Snipeshooter said as he walked by with it in his mouth, taunting Race.

Upon seeing Snipeshooter with _his_ cigar, he jumped up and headed towards him, causing Snipeshooter to run, as he was being chased by an angry Racetrack.

Just as Race was about to tackle him for it, Kid Blink grabbed them by the shoulders and said "Aright Bummers, thats enough! We got work ta do!"

Race angrily snatched the cigar from Snipeshooters mouth, and Snipeshooter snickered at him.

"You bums shouldn't be touchin' things dat don't belong ta you!" Race retorted, as he headed back to his bunk and sat down.

"How about ya stop leaving your cigars lyin' around?" teased Dutchy from across the room.

"Hey who asked you huh?" Race called over, as he pulled up his socks, and proceeded to put his shoes on with an annoyed look on his face.

"If I had me own place I wouldn't have dese problems." Race mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

The boys proceeded to head to the washroom to wash up. Race grabbed the shaving cream, and used a face brush to put some on, while Mush stood beside him and did the same.

Then as the two began to shave, Mush asked "So Race, have you seen dat goil you met last week around lately?" Race had told him about Josie after coming back from the track the week prior.

"Nah, I aint seen her since dat day." Racetrack replied, a little discouraged, he hoped he would see her again very soon though.

"Aw dats too bad Race, by da sounds of it, you were head ova heels for her!" Mush said laughing. "Why don't ya try and find her again?" He asked.

"Yeah well I'm headin to da races dis evenin wit Jack so who knows? Maybe we'll run into each odda again." he replied, he would definitely keep his eye out for her.

"If it's meant ta be, you'll see her again." Mush said encouragingly.

"Yeah well, let's hope so Mush, she was really sumtin." Race replied.

Crutchy happened to overhear that Race was meeting up with Jack later that evening and said "Say hi ta jack for us will ya?"

Jack had moved out of the lodging house after marrying Sarah about a year ago. He was now living in an apartment with her, in the same building as the Jacobs family. He had gotten a factory job in the factory Mr. Jacobs worked in, but would still visit the Newsies whenever possible, and sell a few papes here and there.

"Will do." Race replied.

They washed off their faces, got dressed putting on their coats, hats, scarves and whatever they could find, and headed out to carry in the banner.

The Newsboys headed to the distribution stand to get their papers. The cool November air hit Racetrack's face, as he pulled up the collar of his coat to keep himself warm, it was his turn to buy some newspapers.

"Hey Mr. Johnson, spot me 50 papes will ya?" He asked as he lit his cigar. Mr. Johnson was a kind elderly man who had taken Mr Wiesel's place after the strike.

"Sure thing Mr. Higgins, how's it going at the track?" Mr. Johnson asked, as he handed Racetrack the papers.

"I got a hot tip on a horse tonight, and I have a feelin I'll be leavin' the races tonight as one very lucky man." Race replied, confidently assuring him.

"Good luck kid." Mr. Johnson replied, as Race took the papers, and placed the stack under his arm, while he held his cigar with his free hand.

"Thanks Mr. Johnson, I could use all da luck I can get!" Race replied as he left to sell his papers.

Racetrack figured he'd sell in Central Park today, after all, it's always guaranteed, then he'd head over to _Sheepshead Races_ later that evening. He hoped Josie would be there too.

Later that Evening…

Miss Robertson also known as Nora, Josie, and Ella had taken a street trolley over to Brooklyn, and had arrived at _Sheepshead Races_. The three of them walked through the stands in search of a good seat.

"It's been so long since I've been to the tracks, and I must admit, it feels Wonderful to be here again!" said Nora wide eyed as she observed her surroundings.

"Thanks for coming with us." said Ella, Nora had gone to chaperone the girls, but had no problem with it because she always enjoyed going to the races.

"It's probably my favorite place in the world!" said Josie laughing.

"So where were you sitting last time when you saw Racetrack?" asked Ella.

"Right over there, but it looks pretty crowded." said Josie as she pointed.

"So, this Racetrack fellow usually comes to the tracks?" Nora asked curiously, Josie and Ella had filled her in on the story of Racetrack Higgins earlier.

"Yeah! Apparently." said Josie, as she glanced over the people nearby.

"I guess that explains why they call him Racetrack." Ella joked.

"Oh my Goodness! There he is!" exclaimed Josie noticing from a far.

A gentleman and lady with an oversized decorated hat stood in front of them, turned around and gave Josie a disapproving look for screaming in their ear.

Josie shrugged it off, she could care less at this point, she just wanted to find a way to get to Racetrack. Ella noticed the look the couple had given Josie, and laughed.

"Maybe if her hat wasn't so big I would have been able to see better." whispered Josie in Ella's ear as they giggled, and continued to walk through the crowd.

Ella looked over at the gentleman Josie had pointed out, and said with a cheeky smile "Oh, so that's Racetrack." He was in the stands cheering loudly still oblivious to their presence.

"Come on!" said Josie eagerly heading in his direction.

"Just a minute ladies! A woman should always know how to approach a man without seeming too eager." informed Nora.

Ella and Josie looked at each other and shrugged, then looked at Nora. "So, what should we do then?" asked Josie

"Well, when we head over there, we must do so nonchalantly, once he notices you _he_ will approach you." said Nora.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" said Josie.

The three walked in his direction, and Josie had an idea. She ran ahead and jumped up on the stand beside him. "Woohoo let's go! Come on horses!" Josie yelled.

"So much for nonchalantly approaching." Ella joked giggling.

"I see she has a mind of her own, kind of like somebody else I know." Nora teased, also referring to Ella.

"We are best friends after all." Ella replied laughing, as they continued to catch up to Josie.

As Josie continued to cheer, Racetrack immediately recognized her voice, looked over, and couldn't believe his eyes. "Josie?" he shouted, eyes wide with astonishment.

Josie smiled, and looked down at him "Hey 'Hot tip' she joked, "You come here often?" She asked cheekily remembering how he approached her the last time, and asked the same thing.

Race chuckled as he looked down and shook his head, looking back up at her and quite infatuated, he said jokingly "If often is every day, den I guess you can say dat."

Josie laughed as he took her hand and helped her down from the stand.

"I was wonderin' when I'd see you again." He said smirking and still holding her hand, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Nora and Ella noticed this, and Nora cleared her throat, reminding Josie that they were there.

Upon noticing Nora and Ella standing there, Josie put down her hand he was holding and went on to introduce her friends to him.

"Oh, this is Miss Robertson— "Please call me Nora she interrupted" Josie continued "This is Nora, and this is my best friend Ella."

"Very nice to meet you!" said Ella.

Racetrack looked over at them and smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies too." he said charmingly.

Nora smiled and nodded her head at him.

"I'm here wit a friend of mine and his wife too actually, I'll introduce ya when I find dem again." He said, as he glanced around seeing if he could spot them.

"Sounds good." said Josie.

There was a pause for a moment, and Ella went on to break the awkward silence. "Nora and I are going to grab some snacks, would you like anything?" Ella asked, she figured that she'd give the two lovebirds some time to chat.

"I'm aright thanks." Replied Racetrack.

"I'm actually fine too. "Josie agreed.

"Alright we'll see you in a few minutes then." Ella replied bringing Nora with her, as Nora shot her a glare, an uncertain expression crossed her face, as they made their way through the crowded stands.

"They'll be fine." Ella assured her laughing.

"Alright but let's make this quick then." said Nora, leaving Race and Josie to talk.

"You know Jose, you had me guessin' if I was eva gonna see ya again." Race said.

"Nothing can keep me away from the Racetrack." Josie replied cheekily, subtly referring to him.

"I hope so." Racetrack replied smirking, playfully nudging Josie with his shoulder.

Josie laughed at Racetrack's comment, and they turned their attention back to the races, as they noticed that the jockeys were preparing to mount their horses.

Back at the trackside stands, a drunken man accidentally bumped into Ella, causing her to bump into a tall brown haired young gentleman.

The drink the young gentleman was carrying spilled on his coat, and he threw up his free hand in disbelief as he looked down in disappointment.

"I am so Sorry!" Ella exclaimed. She felt horrible, for spilling his drink. "If you want I'll buy you a new one, or a new coat?" She replied trying to lighten the situation.

"It's aright, It wasn't your fault, jus watch where you're goin' aroun' here, some people don't know how ta walk so straight." He said referring to the careless drunken man that had caused her to bump into him, as he attempted to dry his coat. He then looked up at her with a set of all too familiar hazel eyes.

Upon seeing his face, her eyes widened in shock "Francis?" she exclaimed.

He couldn't believe his own eyes, a large smile crossed his face upon recognizing her. "Ella!" He shouted.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you!" Ella replied. She was overjoyed, it had been years since she had seen her old friend.

"Look at you, ya haven't changed a bit! Still as clumsy as eva!" He joked.

Ella laughed and playfully swatted him, as he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, causing her hat to nearly fall off.

Nora eyed them suspiciously, as she wondered who this Francis fellow was.

Francis and Ella parted, as Ella proceeded to straighten her hat, and introduce him to Nora.

"Nora, this is an old friend of mine Francis, his dad would come to Irving Hall where Mother would perform back in the day, and that's where we met when we were children."

"Pleasure ta meet ya!" He said to Nora.

"You as well, this night has just been so full of surprises." Nora replied, causing Ella to chuckle.

"It's so good to see you again Francis, it's been so long!" Ella said.

"You too Ella, how's your mudda? Have you been ta Irvin' Hall lately?" he asked.

"Well Mother is off with her newest husband, but I should be seeing her again around Christmas, and no I haven't been there lately. It's been a while since I've been there too."

"Dats probably da last time we saw each odda, when we were dere as kids." He said thinking back.

Suddenly a brown haired girl, with pretty brown eyes approached him to see who the two ladies were that he had been talking to. "Jack, what happened to your coat?" she asked, noticing the spill.

"Aw it's nuttin' a little water can't fix." He replied as he put his arm around her.

Ella noticed that she had a baby bump and looked to be about 4 months pregnant. She then put two and two together.

"Francis?" she said "is this your—Before she could continue he interrupted and said. "Ella meet me wife Sarah. Sarah dis is an ole' friend a mine, her mudda was da famous Cora Deluna at Irvin' hall, and worked wit Medda. We knew eachodda from dere."

Ella couldn't believe her eyes, time had really flown by. Ella remembered how when her and Jack were kids and their parents were busy doing who knows what at Irving Hall, they would entertain themselves through antics, by sometimes playing silly pranks on the show people, and workers at the theatre. Now Jack had grown into a man, and had a family of his own.

"It's so great to meet you! And Congratulations!" Ella replied gleefully, motioning to Sarah's baby bump.

"You as well, and Thank you." Sarah replied smiling.

"I can't believe you are going to be a father!" Ella exclaimed turning to Jack.

Jack laughed and said "Ya me neither."

The four of them began to head back to their seats. Jack walked with his arm around Sarah, and Ella and Nora followed.

"So what'cha ya been up too dese days?" He asked Ella.

"I'm currently teaching at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_. How about you, where have you been?" Ella asked curiously.

"Dats great Ella! You teachin' music? And I've been around, but dey call me Jack Kelly or 'Cowboy" now so dats probably why we neva found each odda." He said smiling.

"Jack Kelly? Why the name change? and yes, I'm teaching music, among a few other things." Ella said smiling.

"Glad ta hear dat! And I changed me name when I became a Newsie and it jus stuck, I had a lot of people coming afta me, so it was for da best I guess."

Ella noticed Josie and Racetrack in the distance and said "That's our seats over there, and that's my friend Josie." Ella said Pointing over.

Jack chuckled "Well aint dat funny? Dats my friend Race ova dere talkin' to her, I guess we was bound to meet up again eventually huh?" He said grinning as he looked over at her.

"Yes, I guess so!" Ella replied, as they laughed and headed over to them.

As they approached the two lovebirds, Jack smirked and said "Hey Race, dat goil dat you's been gawkin' at so happens ta be friends wit me ole' pal Ella!"

Josie blushed and giggled to herself, while Race glared at Jack for his attempt at embarrassing him before saying "Small world aint it?"

Ella laughed. "Josie, this is Francis, or Jack as they call him, the boy I knew from Irving Hall. Remember? The one I use to speak about when we were kids, and this is his wife Sarah." Ella introduced

"Oh yes, I remember! It's great to finally meet you Jack, and you as well Sarah." said Josie smiling.

Sarah nodded and smiled, and Jack said "The pleasure is all mine!"

"This all seems so coincidental." Nora replied, quite baffled at how they all seemed to know each other in some way.

Jack turned to the girls "Hey since we all seem ta know each odda, how about you'se come for dinna and a poker night Race and I are holdin' at me house next Saturday evenin'. You can meet some of da odda guys, and Miss Nora, you can come along too, and help keep things in line." He joked.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'm sure Josie won't mind." Ella said glancing cheekily over at Josie, knowing she wouldn't object to seeing Racetrack again.

"Nora how about you? Would you be in?" Ella asked.

Nora thought about it, she wouldn't mind having an evening out next Saturday and said "I suppose someone has to keep an eye on you young ladies." Nora teased.

"Sounds like a good plan ta me." said Racetrack.

Just then their chatter was interrupted by a trigger that was pulled as the sound filled the air signaling the beginning of the race as the horses bolted off. They all turned their attention to the races, and began to cheer loudly.

Racetrack watched the horse that he had bet on bolt off into the distance.

They all continued to cheer loudly as the horses ran. Racetrack's Lucky number 7 horse took the lead. The race continued for a couple more minutes, and to Racetrack's dismay his horse had won!

Racetrack began to jump up and down passionately cheering. "You finally did it Annabelle!" he shouted.

Jack laughed and said "Well looks like today is your lucky day."

"It sure is Jack!" Race shouted overwhelmed with joy.

"Congratulations Racetrack!" said Ella.

"Thanks Ella!" he replied before turning to Josie and whispering in her ear "So how about' dat hotdog now?"

Josie ruptured into a fit of laughter and said "Well you do still, owe me one, but save your money and you can buy me one next time." Josie joked

"Sure, if it means I'll be seein' you again!" Race replied cheekily.

"Don't worry you'll definitely be seeing me again." Josie said smiling.

As the night progressed the friends continued to chat, laugh and enjoy the races, building new memories and reminiscing the old ones, before going their separate ways, and heading home for the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 5: Queen of Hearts

The evening of the poker night had arrived. Josie, Ella, and Nora decided to bring some dessert for the party, Ella brought a blueberry pie, Nora brought a chocolate pound cake, and Josie decided she'd bring a bottle of homemade wine.

They arrived at Jack and Sarah's house and knocked on the door.

"Well glad you could finally make it!" Jack said as he opened the door.

"These desserts don't make themselves!" Ella teased back, as she looked into the apartment, and noticed they were probably the last ones to arrive.

"Yeah neither does this wine so count your Blessings!" Josie jokingly added.

Jack chuckled and led them inside. "Come on in I'll introduce you ta everyone, dey's all dyin' ta meet ya" said Jack.

As they walked in Sarah was in the kitchen and waved over at them.

It was a cozy apartment with all the basic necessities you would need, and the smell of dinner cooking filled the apartment. It had a kitchen, an eating area, a small sitting area by the window and one bedroom. At the table sat Racetrack, and four other Newsies they had not met yet, they all looked up from their poker game wide eyed at the fact that three lovely ladies had just walked in.

"Everyone dis here is my ole' friend Ella, her mudda was da famous Cora Deluna, I'm sure you'se all heard of her, and we knew each odda from Irvin' Hall." Jack said.

Upon seeing Ella the boys began to chuckle as they whispered things to each other, and made comments like "Goigous like her mudda" and "Ain't she pretty" Ella looked down bashfully, as she heard some of their remarks and smiled and waved.

"Next dis is Josie, a good friend of Ella's and a _very_ good friend of Race's, as a matter of fact dis is da girl Race has been tellin' us all about." Jack taunted causing Josie to chuckle and Race to shoot him a warning look before laughing as well. Josie smiled and waved, and the boys began to nudge Racetrack, and whispered jokes about his new crush.

"Den dere's da lovely Miss Nora who came along to keep an eye on dese girls, so behave yourselves." He joked.

Nora laughed and said hello to the boys.

Jack pointed to the Newsboy with blonde hair, and an eye patch who looked to be about 19 years old, and said "Dis here is me pal Kid Blink, one of the friendliest people you'll eva meet."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kid Blink called from his seat smiling.

"Dis here is Mush, dey call him dat cause he's da mushy gushy type, quite da lady's man, but also one a da nicest guys around." Jack joked, pointing to the Newsboy with brown curly hair who looked to be 18.

Mush was now blushing from Jacks comment, and looked up grinning "Pleasure to meet ya!" He said.

"Dis here is me good friend Crutchy, don't let dat crutch fool ya, he's a fighta and an inspiration to us all!" Jack said, pointing to the Newsboy with the crutch and the dark curly hair who was also 18.

"Aw shucks Jack you aint gotta say all dat." Crutchy said looking down bashfully, giving a small wave.

"And last but not least my pal David, also known as da walkin' mouth, and Sarah's brudda." Jack said.

David chuckled and shook his head before proceeding to say "We've been hearing about you, so it's nice to finally meet you." He had brown curly hair and blue eyes, and was 20 years old, the same age as Jack.

"Well it's great to meet you all too." said Ella smiling.

They all spoke back at once with comments like "The pleasure is all mine!" and "You as well!"

"So now dat we all know each odda what do ya say we get back to playin?" Jack said as he sat down to continue the game of poker they had been playing.

"Sounds good ta me." said Racetrack.

"Nora and I will be back in a bit, we're just going to bring this stuff to the kitchen." said Ella to Jack.

"Aright, sounds good." He replied, rubbing his hands together as he looked at his cards.

Josie handed Ella the bottle of wine for her to bring and made her way over to the table.

Ella and Nora then walked over to where Sarah was to put down their desserts, and see if she needed a hand with anything.

Race looked up at Josie as she approached him, and smiled as he pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit on.

"Fancy seein' you here." Race joked as she sat down, little did she know seeing her was the highlight of his week.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she replied back, causing the boys to tease him more.

"Put a lid on it ya bums!" Race retorted as Josie laughed.

The boys then averted their attention back to the game as they intensely eyed their cards, trying to figure out what to play next.

Josie wanted to play the next round but in the meantime while she waited for this game to be over, she thought she'd take a peek at Race's cards right beside her. It was Race's turn to make a call and she figured she'd help him out a little.

She noticed he was very close to obtaining a straight flush, and whispered what she thought he should do in his next move.

"You sure about dat?" He said, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Just do it, I got a good feeling about it." Josie said.

Racetrack decided he'd do what she said and proceeded, he needed a couple more cards to obtain a straight flush.

The game continued for a few more minutes each taking turns betting, or passing if less fortunate.

Once Racetrack obtained the last card he needed, which happened to be the Queen of Hearts Card, Josie whispered to him "Make the call, you've got it."

He decided he'd take a chance, as he revealed his cards showing a straight flush.

One by one, the rest of them folded and shook their heads discouraged with the fact that they had lost the game.

"Racetrack stood from his seat clenched his fists and yelled "Yeah! hand ova da money!" he teased as the Newsies sat their in disbelief, while he dragged the money off the table with his hands and scooped it into a small brown sack.

Josie sat there happy that he had won, and cleared her throat to remind him _why_ he had won.

Race averted his attention back to her and sat down as he gazed at her love struck, _dis one's a keeper_ he thought.

"Well fellas look's like I've found the Queen of my heart." he said referring to her and passing some coins over to her too.

"I believe I owe you some of dis too." Josie laughed and thanked him, as the boys began to nudge him and Kid Blink playfully swatted him with his hat.

"Smooth Race, real smooth." David replied.

A midst the teasing and laughing and congratulating, Race and Josie sat silent both knowing that they were clearly meant for each other, and were so thankful they had met.

Ella, Nora and Sarah walked over to the table to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on here?" Sarah asked as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh you know, Race jus found da Queen of his heart dats all." Jack joked

"And took all our money." David added as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Jose and I won dat fair and square!" Race retorted.

"We sure did." said Josie smirking.

"Congratulations!" Ella said, looking over at Josie with an expression that said 'well done.'

"So, who's up for anotha round?" Kid Blink asked.

"I'll play again, At least now I can win my money back." said David, shooting Race a glare.

"Hold your horses David, you ain't winnin' yet." Race teased, as David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'll play again, and this time the girls can join too!" Mush said as he looked over at them grinning.

"I'm in!" said Josie without hesitation.

"It's been a while but I'll play too." said Nora as she sat down beside Kid Blink.

"I'll play, but it's been a while for me too, so I may need some help." said Ella

"I can help ya out." said Mush as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down on.

Ella smiled and said "Alright." as she sat down next to Mush who had a large grin on his face.

Kid Blink and David eyed him, a tad envious that he beat them to offering his assistance to Ella, and she was now sitting beside him too.

"You guys go ahead and play, I'll get dinner ready." Sarah said.

"Sounds good Sweetheart." Jack said as he kissed her hand that was on his shoulder before she left to go to the kitchen.

David shuffled the cards and dealt them, as they proceeded to start another game.

"So, you ready to lose?" Josie taunted turning over to Racetrack.

"Lose? I've been winnin' all night!" Racetrack retorted.

"Yeah, thanks to me." Josie replied teasing him.

Racetrack snickered "Oh I'll show you." he said.

The friends continued to play an intense match of poker, each focused on their cards.

They had played their first hand of poker as a group, and to everybody's dismay Nora had finally placed down her cards revealing a royal flush.

"Well, fellas look's like we have a winna!" Jack replied, as he threw his cards down on the table defeated once again.

Shocked Racetrack looked up at Nora and couldn't believe she had won.

"Nora where did that come from?" Ella asked surprised, she had no idea Nora had been a poker genius.

Nora laughed as she collected her winnings "I was young once too you know, I had my time." she said.

"Who says your old?" Mush replied attempting to charm her.

"Oh stop it! I'm too old to for you." she replied chuckling as she jokingly picked up a handkerchief, and playfully swatted him with it.

Just then Sarah came to the table, and said "Dinner is ready, who's hungry?"

They replied with "I am!" and "Great I'm starvin." as they quickly cleared off the table.

Sarah smiled and headed over to the kitchen, Ella followed to help her carry dinner over.

Sarah came with a delicious smelling roast, while Ella brought over potatoes and roasted vegetables.

"Looks amazin' Sarah" said Jack.

"Let's hope its as good as Mother's." David teased as Sarah shot him a glare from across the table.

"Maybe its even better!" Mush encouraged.

"It sure smells good!" Crutchy said.

They all sat down and proceeded to enjoy the delicious dinner. They continued to chat as the Newsies filled the girls in on tales of the great strike that happened 3 years prior, and how Jack and David lead the strike with the famous Brooklyn leader Spot Conlon who came to their aid in their time of need. Then there were stories of the great Teddy Roosevelt of course, a friend of Jack's who helped lead them to victory.

After dessert Mush, Kid Blink and Crutchy said their goodbyes, thanked Jack and Sarah for their hospitality and headed out to make it back to the lodging house before curfew.

David said his goodbyes before heading back up to his apartment where his and Sarah's family lived.

It was now just Nora and the girls, Race, Jack and Sarah that were left in the apartment. Race had a pass he had obtained from Kloppman, which the boys would get if they had the intentions of being out late. With the pass, he could get into the lodging house after curfew. He wanted to spend a bit more time with Josie.

As they continued cleaning up for the night, Ella was reminded of the Christmas concert and took the opportunity to invite them, thinking how wonderful it would be to all meet up again.

"I was just reminded of something! The girl's in my music class and I are holding a Christmas concert at the home on December 20th, you are all more than welcome to come if you'd like to." said Ella as she helped clear off the table.

"Sounds real nice Ella, we'll try and be dere." Jack replied.

"I'm sure we can work something out." said Sarah agreeing.

"I'll be there!" said Josie, she always enjoyed watching her best friend perform, and would be there to support her.

Upon hearing that Josie would be there as well, Race said "Yeah sounds fun, I'll be dere too."

"Sounds great! The girls are so excited about it all, and I am too!" said Ella.

"Yeah I bet, it's been a while since I've seen ya singin." Jack replied grinning.

"It's been a while since I've performed." said Ella, as they continued cleaning up.

After a few minutes Race decided he'd head out to the fire escape to enjoy a cigar, and get some air.

"Aright, it's time for a nice cigar! Jose, you wanna come too?" He said before heading out to the fire escape.

"Sure, I'll come out for a bit." Josie said smiling she brought some plates to the kitchen counter and headed toward the window to follow Racetrack, climbing out after him.

At that point Nora didn't mind because the fire escape was just outside the window anyway, where she could keep an eye out if needed.

Racetrack lit his cigar and the two stood on the fire escape side by side looking out, and enjoying the silence of the city as the sun set and the day came to an end. The air felt cold but their hearts were warm, which made up for it.

Racetrack stood one hand in his pocket, the other holding his cigar, thinking for a moment on what he should say. He had called her out with him to talk about their relationship, and to see where things were at. He was falling hard for her, and wanted to know if she felt the same.

He blew out a breath of smoke from his cigar into the evening air, before breaking the silence with some humor. "You know Jose, I must say, I was really impressed wit da way you played tonight." He said smirking at her.

Josie laughed. "Yeah, agreed, we make a good team." She replied coyly.

Race smiled at her comment, and turned to look at her. "Looks like we make a good team in more ways den one." He said cheekily hinting at wanting to be more then friends.

Josie agreed and looked up at him smiling and said "Yeah, I guess we do."

Race decided he'd finally take a chance and ask what he had been wanting to ask her. "So Jose, are we startin' somethin here?" He asked looking at her with bidding eyes, hoping she'd say yes.

Josie surprisingly felt really calm, to her it felt right, and natural to begin something with him. "It feels that way." She said smiling up at him.

Race was filled with an uncontainable joy upon hearing her remark, but remained calm. "It sure does." He said agreeing, he could have taken her into his arms then and there, but knew that they were probably being watched from the window.

"So now what?" Josie asked causing them both to laugh.

"Well I'm gonna have ta meet your parents." Racetrack suggested, knowing that if he wanted to start a relationship with her, it was the proper thing to do.

Josie thought for a moment and had an idea. "Well you're going to the Christmas concert at _The Manhattan Girls for Home_ right? So maybe—"

"So how about I come pick you up, and introduce myself to your parents?" Race said finishing her sentence.

"Sounds like a great idea!' and I'll get my little brother Nico to come along too, that way my parents would feel better about it."

"Sounds like a plan." Race said as he threw away his cigar, before they headed back into the apartment through the window, both grinning widely.

Ella noticed their expressions as they came back in, and called Josie over to her.

As Josie approached her Ella whispered in her ear "What happened out there?" causing them both to giggle.

"I'll tell you all about it later." said Josie assuring her friend.

They all continued to help clean up and when everything was done they too said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for a great evening Jack and Sarah." said Ella, "It was an amazing night!" added Josie looking at Race with a smile, as he returned one to her too. Their eyes were both glimmering at the thought of each other.

"Yes, quite wonderful indeed!" agreed Nora.

"No problem, it was great havin' ya here, we'll see ya at da Christmas concert aright?" said Jack as he stood by the door with his arm around Sarah.

"Sounds Good." said Ella before they turned to leave closing the door behind them.

Nora, the girls, and Racetrack headed on out. Once they were outside of the apartment building, Racetrack walked them to where they waited for the street trolley.

Once the trolley had arrived, they said their goodbyes, but just as Josie proceeded to step on to it with Nora and Ella, Racetrack subtly grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, as he said "I'll be seein' ya very soon."

Josie smiled and said "I can't wait." with that she followed the others as Race watched to make sure they got on the street trolley alright.

He decided he'd walk back to the lodging house, so he could have a bit of time to himself to ponder about the amazing night he had, and his newfound love Josie, the Queen of his Heart.


	6. Chapter 6: The Showgirl's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 6: The Showgirl's Daughter

As Spot Conlon stood on the up most pier looking over the city, the cold late November air filled his lungs. His bright blue eyes gazed over Brooklyn. He was proud of all that he accomplished, considering he was only 18, and proud to call Brooklyn his own.

He was the most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York, and he knew it. All feared him, all respected him. Some loved him, some hated him. He _was_ Brooklyn, and everyone knew that.

He led with brains, authority, discipline, honor, loyalty and a love for his boys, and that's what made him a good leader.

As he continued to gaze out at the city, some of the Brooklyn Newsboys were on the docks rolling dice, and making bets in a game known as 'Shooting craps' while others were practicing their aim by shooting down stacked beer bottles with marbles and slingshots. They were competing to see how many they could shatter.

Spot's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when two of the younger Newsies started fighting over a game they had been playing with marbles. Spot looked over and shook his head in disapproval. He jumped down from on top of the pier, and headed over to break up the fight.

"Break it up, break it up, if you can't play the game right then don't play at all." He said as he put out his arms, cane in hand, separating the two boys. The children parted and went on to another activity.

Spot took a final walk around the docks to make sure everything was under control with his boys. Once he was satisfied he'd leave for the evening.

He was planning on heading to Manhattan to visit his little sister Birdie.

He tried to meet with her at least once a week, or every other week depending on how busy things were.

Normally he'd pick her up at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ and they'd go for a bite to eat, take a stroll, or head to the flickers.

"Hey Fellas! I'm headin' ta Manhattan for da evenin'. Spot shouted commanding their attention, once he had it, he continued. "Striker, I'm leavin' you in charge while I'm gone." He said as he pointed at Striker with his cane.

"You got it Spot!" called Striker as his marble smashed against the beer bottle causing it to shatter into a ton of pieces.

Spot noticed Striker's good aim, and smirked as he nodded at him in approval.

Striker grinned, pleased with himself for impressing the Brooklyn leader.

"Make sure you keep dese guys in line." Spot said to Striker before leaving.

"Will do Spot." Striker replied assuring him.

With that Spot headed off to Manhattan where his sister awaited him.

Back at the _Manhattan Home for Girls Ella_ sat at her teacher's desk lost in a web of thoughts. Class for the evening was coming to an end, and the girls were engaging in 'quiet time' and reading.

Ella began to think of her evening with Jack and the others a week prior, and how fortunate she was to have her old friend in her life again, and some new ones as well.

She remembered how Jack had asked her when the last time she was at Irving Hall was. She began to think about her days at Irving Hall when her mother had worked there, and was wondering when she would bring herself to go there again.

The theatre was Ella's favorite place growing up. She would run on the stage during practice and dance and sing along with her mother, and they were some of her fondest memories.

But once Ella got older and came to understand the dark side of theatre, the expectations and pressures that were placed on her mother, and the line ups of backstage Johnny's that waited desperately for her mother to come out of her dressing room in hopes of taking her out for the evening, or even getting a glimpse, it began to rub Ella the wrong way.

Once her mother had married again, and left she saw no reason to go back there, still the longing of being on a stage and reaching people through song and music lingered in the depths of her heart.

Ella's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when she saw Birdie's hand go up.

"Yes Birdie?" Ella said as she looked up.

Birdie pointed to the clock "Sorry to interrupt Miss Colley, but it looks like class is ova, and my brotha should be here any minute, so I was wonderin' if we could be dismissed?" Birdie asked.

Upon hearing that Birdie's bother Spot Conlon the infamous and so called handsome Brooklyn leader was coming by, the girls ruptured into a fit of giggles and whispers, as they all gushed over him, while Birdie rolled her eyes at their reaction to her bother.

Ella noticed this, and heard some comments they were making. and thought _wow seems like he has quite the reputation_ , she then looked at the clock and realized the time.

"Yes of course, my apologies, it seems as though I got a little lost in my thoughts again!" said Ella, she then picked up the bell and rang it.

The girls grabbed their books, said goodbye to Ella, and headed out.

Once Ella was the only one left in the classroom, she wiped down the chalkboard and began to clean up, humming a little tune to herself that she had learned from her mother at the theatre. She picked up the broom and figured she'd sweep up a little.

As she neared the window she looked out and saw Birdie running to who seemed to be her brother Spot, and embraced him. Ella put her broom to the side, and eyed him for a moment, curious to see what this mysterious and famous Brooklyn leader she had heard about actually looked like.

She knew he'd come visit Birdie some evenings, but she never actually saw him till now because she'd only work as a teacher in training during the days, before she officially became a fulltime teacher a couple months ago.

He looked to be about 5'8 in height, had a slightly tanned complexion, and the tips of his golden brown hair stuck out from beneath his Newsboy cap.

He seemed to be quite handsome from the distance, and she could see why the girls would gush over him.

She then quickly averted her eyes when she noticed him looking up for a brief moment, and she turned away from the window. A little embarrassed, she leaned her back against the wall adjacent to the window and hoped that he didn't see her gazing at him.

She shook her head as she laughed to herself, shrugged it off, and grabbed her books from the desk before heading out of the classroom.

Back outside…

"Hey Spot!" Birdie exclaimed gleefully, as she ran to give her big brother a hug. "Hey Kid." Spot said smirking.

He knew Birdie was a teenager now, but in his eyes, she'd always be his 'kid sista'. As the two embraced he looked over Birdie's shoulder and noticed what seemed to be an attractive young woman with dark hair looking out the window, before turning away once their eyes briefly met.

Birdie let go of Spot and looked behind her to see what he was looking up at and asked "What cha' ya lookin' at?"

Spot averted his gaze from the window to Birdie and smiled "Jus thought I saw someone lookin' out from the window up dere."

"Oh, that was probably Miss Colley." said Birdie upon recognizing that he was looking up at the music classroom's window.

"Miss Colley? Dere's a name I haven't hoird before. Is she a new teacha? Spot asked as the two proceeded to stroll down the street.

"Yeah she is! She teaches my music class, and she's great at it too. I've learned so much! Rumour has it, her motha was the famous showgoil Cora Deluna!" Birdie said wide eyed.

"Cora Deluna huh?" he said as he gave Birdie a look of scepticism.

He wondered if it were true, and he was quite curious to find out more about her, and asked "Ain't she a little young to be your teacha?"

Birdie laughed "She's not much olda then some of the goils in the class, but she knows what she's doin. As a matter of fact, we're havin' a Christmas concert a week before Christmas, and I have a solo part!" Birdie said excitedly.

"Looks like I'll have ta come see you singin'." Spot said smiling, proud of his sister.

"Yes! I'd love it if you came! It'll be just like when we use to watch Ma and Pa perform." Birdie said looking up at him and smiling.

Spot thought for a moment remembering how before their parents passed, they would often go to watch their performances. His mother would help with the church choirs, and sing in them as well, and their father would play the piano as she sung. Birdie had inherited the music 'bug' from them.

"I'll be dere." Spot said assuring her, he wouldn't miss it for the world.

The two continued to stroll down the cobblestone streets as Birdie chatted away, and Spot listened intently. Spot smiled as she continued 'chirpin' in his ear. He was use to it, and he gave her the nickname Birdie after all.

They never got to see each other as much as they use to, with him being in Brooklyn, and her in Manhattan, so when he picked her up, he enjoyed hearing her latest stories and news.

He loved his sister dearly and would do anything for her, they were all each other had.

After a few minutes, they decided they'd head to _Tibbys_ for a bite to eat. The door swung open, and the bell rang as Spot and Birdie entered into the Restaurant.

Some of the Newsies were there as well, and upon noticing who had just walked in, the tension grew in some of the Newsies because Spot Conlon made them a little nervous. They wasted no time in greeting him though, as they called out things like. "It's Spot!" and "Heya Spot!" from the tables they sat at.

"Hey Fellas! How's it rollin'?" Spot called smirking as he entered, Birdie following him to where they usually sat.

They sat down, and a waiter came over as Spot quickly ordered for him and Birdie.

Crutchy was sitting at a nearby table with Kid Blink and Mush, and noticed Birdie and said what the others had been thinking upon seeing her "Is dat Boidie? I barley even recognize her, boy has she eva grown!"

The boys thought she was quite pretty, but wouldn't dare say so in fear of facing the wrath of her brother.

Birdie smiled at his comment before saying "It's me aright!"

Spot nodded over at Boots, before turning to Crutchy and the others. Laughing a little, he said "Yeah dats Boirdie, but she's still me kid sista so careful" He replied warning the Newsies.

"Spot I'm fine here in Manhattan, you know that!" Birdie said assuring him.

"We'll look out for her Spot, you aint gotta worry." said Mush smiling.

"Yeah well let's hope so otha wise you'll have Brooklyn ta deal with." Spot wise-cracked, before taking a sip of his soda the waiter had brought over.

"So, any of you fellas seen Jackey-boy aroun' lately?" Spot asked changing the subject as he put his drink down, it had been a while since he had seen him.

"Yeah we was jus at his house playin poker dere last week!" said Crutchy.

"Yeah and we even got to meet a couple new friends, right fellas?" said Mush grinning as he referred to the girls that came by as well.

"Right ta that!" replied Kid Blink, as him and Mush clinked glasses, before taking a drink.

"Oh yeah?" Spot asked wanting to hear more, upon seeing Mush's expression, as well as the other boys' expression once these so called "friends" were mentioned.

"Yeah, Jack invited his old friend over Ella Colley, her 'chaperone' Miss Nora, and Race's new goil Josie Marinos!" Kid Blink added.

"Josie's real nice, and her and Race seem real good for eachodda!" said Crutchy, speaking on behalf of Racetrack, who was most likely off at _Sheepshead Races_ for the evening.

Spot chuckled and nodded quite impressed that Race had found himself a girl.

Birdie thought for a moment "Ella Colley? that's my music teacher's name Spot, the one I told you about!" Birdie exclaimed.

"Well ain't dat funny, small world." Spot said now quite intrigued and wanting to hear more.

"Yeah Ella mentioned something about teaching at the _Manhattan Home for Goils._ " said Mush as the boys began to subtly tease him, since he sat next to her at Jack's.

Spot noticed this and averted their attention back to the conversation "So how does Jack know Ella?" Spot questioned, as the waiter placed his food on the table infront of him and Birdie.

"Oh dey met at Irvin' Hall as kids! Her mudda woiked dere wit Medda, she was da famous—" Crutchy began to say.

Before Crutchy could finish Spot interrupted "Cora Deluna?" he asked raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"You already hoid da story!" Crutchy replied.

Spot was taken a back upon discovering that this so called rumour his sister spoke about was true, and Birdie looked over at him "See Spot, told ya!" She replied cheekily as Spot rolled his eyes at her.

"Is she as Goigous as her mudda?" Specs shouted from another table.

"Oh she's real swell!" said Crutchy as he looked up dreamily at the ceiling.

"She sure is pretty." said Mush giggling.

"I'd say so!" Kid Blink shouted.

"You think she'd date someone like me?" Skittery cheekily called from the table.

"I dunno, she was quite a lady…" Mush said.

"Birdie, do ya think you can hook me up wit her? Maybe put in a good word?" One of the other newsboys wise-cracked, knowing Ella was Birdie's teacher.

Birdie looked down, chuckled and said "I don't know about—"

Before she could finish answering, Spot rolled his eyes and interrupted, he didn't want them coaxing his sister in on all this 'talk' about her teacher. "Hey settle down aright! Dis aint da way to be talkin' about a lady." Spot retorted, irritated with some of their remarks.

"We'se jus teasin Spot." Kid Blink said, and continued speaking louder to them all now "Ella's a good goil, and classy too."

"I hoid she sings at choich almost every Sunday!" Crutchy added.

"We're actually hosting a Christmas Concert at da home a week before Christmas, and she'll be singin' in it too. If you fellas are so curious you can drop by and speak ta Miss Colley yourselves!" Birdie boldly taunted.

Upon hearing her remark Spot looked over at her dismayed, and chuckled at her audacity.

The boys looked around nervously at the thought of randomly showing up at the home to introduce themselves to Ella, though some wouldn't mind.

Soon all the talk on the showgirl's daughter ended, and their conversations switched to other topics.

The laughter and chatter continued at _Tibbys_ , and once Spot and Birdie were done Spot paid for their meals, and they said their goodbyes.

Before Spot headed out the door he looked back at the the table where Mush, Kid Blink, and Crutchy sat and cheekily said as he pointed his cane in their direction "Say hello to da othas for me, as for Jackey-boy, you fellas tell him next time he has a poka night, Brooklyn wants an invitation."

They chuckled and responded with comments like "Will do Spot!" and "We'll be sure ta let him know!"

With that Spot smirked and nodded in approval before Birdie and him left, and proceeded to walk back to the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ so Birdie would make it back before the home's curfew at 9pm.

Once they had arrived at the home Spot and Birdie said their good byes to each other, and he waited for her to get inside safely, before heading off.

Birdie ran up the stairs and knocked, and Mrs. Jones answered the door to let her in.

Spot tipped his hat to them as Birdie waved before closing the door.

He turned to leave, but paused for a moment as he looked back up at the window where he had last seen Ella, and all that was there now was an empty window pane and a fragmented memory of her.

He smirked to himself as he remembered how he had caught her looking out at him earlier, before she had abruptly turned away.

With a smile still tugging at his lips, he gave a brash nod at the thought of her before he looked down, pulled out his cane, and made his way back to Brooklyn.

As he headed back to where his boys awaited him, thoughts of the Showgirl's daughter continued to cross his mind. To him, she was still a mystery.


	7. Chapter 7: That One Winter's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 7: That One Winter's Night

Racetrack and Josie were on their way to watch Ella and the girls perform in the Christmas concert. The snow fell gently, lightly covering the cobblestoned streets, as the sun set into the deep blue winter sky. The two of them walked arm in arm, as Nico walked ahead of them 'Playing Gooseberry' so the couple could chat without him awkwardly hovering over them.

"Your family is real nice Josie." Racetrack said, thinking about when he had met them moments before when he went to pick Josie up.

"I think dey already love me." he joked, as they neared the _Manhattan Home for Girls._

Josie laughed "I think so too." Josie replied

"Not sure about your olda brotha though. Looked like he was glarin' daggers." He teased chuckling.

Josie laughed. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it, being the only daughter in the family, my dad and him can be a little protective, but I know my dad really appreciated you coming by the house and introducing yourself tonight." Josie reassured.

"Well I figured dat much." He said.

They neared the entrance of the home, and Nico looked back to see how far behind his sister and Race were, before signalling to them that he was going inside.

"We'll be there in a second!" Josie called over. Nico nodded and headed inside.

As Racetrack and Josie approached the door, Racetrack stopped Josie and said looking into her eyes "You know Jose, I'm really glad I get ta be here wit you tonight, and I want you ta know dat meetin' you has been one of da best things dats eva happened ta me."

Josie smiled as she looked up at him and said. "Agreed."

The streets were quiet and Racetrack smiled and pulled her in as she rested her head on is shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Racetrack held her close, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead that she gladly accepted.

After a moment in each other's arms, the two headed inside where they found their seats near the front row.

* * *

The tables were set with simple white table cloths, and the silver wear shined as the reflection of the candle lights glistened upon them.

The room smelled of fresh pies Mrs. Burton had been cooking in the kitchen, and pine from the Christmas tree they had decided to set up in the corner of the room, that sparkled with decorations.

The piano sat on the other side at the front of the room, and the music stands were placed in a row. The girls, Ella, and Nora had done a wonderful job decorating the place for the concert.

Ella and he girls had gathered in the music room. They were dressed in their best and ready to impress.

Ella had worn a silk plum colored skirt, and a lovely white embroidered blouse with her golden heart-shaped hair was parted down the center, and loosely curled which added a nice amount of volume. It was pinned up in a "Gibson roll" that resembled a voluminous bun at the nape of her neck. Some of her curls had come loose from her hairstyle and fell over her floral shawl, which she wore over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Alright girls, let's go over our last song one more time." said Ella.

Ella pulled out her guitar and they began to sing, as they warmed up their voices. The girls were excited but also a little nervous, so Ella decided she'd give them a little pep talk.

"Well Girls, the night we've all been looking forward to, and working so hard for is finally here. I know you all may feel a little nervous which is normal, but I want to encourage you all to sing like no one is watching, and ultimately have fun! Each and every one of you have a gift, and you are truly some of the most talented girls I know, and it has truly been an honor teaching you, so what do you all say we go on out there and sing our hearts out!"

The girls cheered together before gathering and saying a little prayer before they headed down the stairs to perform, Ella lead the way and Little Susie held her hand, as the others followed.

The girls stopped on the stairs, out of site before entering the doorway to the dining hall. Nora stepped out to the front of the dining hall to welcome everyone, and introduce the girls.

As Nora spoke butterflies filled Ella's stomach as she peaked in the room to see it filled with people. She noticed Mrs. Jones and prayed that all would go well. She also noticed Jack and Sarah near the front with Race and Josie beside them, and suddenly felt more at ease knowing that her friends would be there to support this big night.

She then figured she'd stop looking around too much before she made herself too nervous about all the people that had come to watch them.

As Nora finished speaking the audience clapped and Ella knew it was their cue to walk in.

She took a deep breath and held her head high, she knew she had to be brave for her girls.

In the back of the room Spot stood cane in hand, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, where he could observe everything from afar. He wasn't sure what this night would bring or how he'd react.

He was proud of his sister but Birdies words "It'll be just like when we use to watch Ma and Pa perform." rang in his mind, and he realized how much he missed them, and how much he wished they could have been here to see Birdie perform tonight.

Suddenly he saw the girls entering, and he saw the same dark-haired woman from the window a couple weeks back and realized it was Ella.

He smirked as he watched her walk in with a little girl beside her, and the rest of the girls following.

It had been the first time he clearly saw her other than the window incident where he just got a glimpse, and he realized how beautiful she really was.

He then saw Birdie, she looked to the back of the room suspecting he'd be there, and a grin crossed his face as her eyes lit up at the site of him. Birdie excitedly waved over at him and he nodded at her, a smile on his face.

His eyes then averted back to Ella as he watched them take their places at the front.

The girls lined up in rows, the tall ones at the back, and the shorter ones in the front as Ella stood on the side by the piano, while Kitty took her place at the piano as well.

Once the girls were positioned Ella signaled little Susie to go on up and share a few words that she had rehearsed.

Little Susie stepped out to speak and the audience began to quietly chuckle and sigh at how adorable she looked curls bouncing, and eyes bright.

She then cleared her throat, and the crowd listened as she said loudly "Good Evenin' Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you to our lovely Christmas Concert we have planned for you."

She stopped for a minute and froze, eyes wide before she turned to Ella for assistance because she had forgotten her line.

Ella giggled and signaled her over.

Little Susie ran over as Ella stooped down to whisper in her ear, and reminded her of the words to say. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she remembered what Ella had told her, and she nodded before she ran back to her place causing the audience to laugh once again.

Spot watched from the back and couldn't help but chuckle to himself, _well ain't dat sweet_ he thought.

Little Susie continued "We are pleased to perform some songs for you tonight, and we hope you will all have a swell time!" Said Little Susie as she charmed the audience. After she was done speaking she took her place at the front row next to Birdie.

Ella grabbed her guitar and headed over by the piano, she looked at Kitty giving her a nod, and the two began to play. After the instrumental intro of the song the girls began to sing, their heavenly clear voices filling the dining hall, as their harmonies intertwined beautifully bringing joy and awe to all who heard.

Once they had finished singing the first song, they started the second song, and it was time for Birdie's solo. She began to sing, and her bright clear voice filled the dining hall, Ella watched her smiling proudly. Ella always knew Birdie was quite the songbird, and she was glad that more would get a chance to hear her sing too.

As Spot watched his sister sing from the distance he thought of their mother. Birdie had grown to look so much like her, same golden hair and bright eyes. He was so proud of his sister and all she had become. He could feel his eyes slightly watering but convinced himself it was just the bright candle lights.

No one had noticed this as he stood in the back, and no one ever would. After all he was Spot Conlon and did have a reputation to protect, and he wasn't about to break now.

He averted his eyes from his sister looking down as he listened, pleased with his sister's God-given talent, yet troubled that his mother couldn't be there too.

Once the song was over the audience roared with cheers and clapping, and Spot looked up brave-faced as he clapped hard for his sister beaming, as she smiled back at him.

Ella looked over at Birdie smiling at someone in the crowd. Ella then squinted her eyes to see who Birdie was looking at, and saw what she thought was Spot in the distance, however it was too dark in the back where he stood, to tell for sure.

As she thought of him possibly being there a hint of butterflies filled her stomach, but Ella quickly shrugged it off, now was not the time to be thinking of such things, the next song was the one that she would solo in. The other songs she had left up to the girls to sing lead while she would just harmonize and play guitar, until now.

The girls insisted she sing a solo part in a least one song so she agreed, but was now doubting her choice, it had been a while since she sung in front of a large crowd.

Still she kept her head up, put down her guitar and made her way to the front.

She could hear Jack and Josie calling out to her and cheering her on, and she smiled.

She took a deep breath and Kitty began to play the soft melody of the piano. _Here it goes_ Ella thought as she began to sing.

She started off slowly but as she began to sing louder the passion of song filled her once again, lost in the music as the audience became a blur. She felt as if she were on stage performing with her mother back at Irving Hall once again.

As she continued to sing an uncontainable joy filled her as she remembered what it felt like to perform again, looking out she saw the smiles on people's faces which encouraged her to go on.

Spot watched Ella in amazement as she sang. Not only was she beautiful but she had the voice of an angel, and her eyes glimmered with passion and life, as she sang every note.

There was something so captivating about her, and she was like a light drawing him in.

Spot never really considered himself a professional musician, but he had an ear for music, thanks to his upbringing. He could tell she had talent, and he could see that she was made for something more.

He had his mind set on finding out more about her after the show. He would speak to her then.

As her song came to an end the audience cheered and Jack stood up for his old friend with the rest of the crowd following and standing up as well.

Ella smiled and laughed looking down bashfully as she called the girls over to come to her side, they all surrounded her and hugged her, as little Susie tried to squish in.

Ella noticed this and picked Susie up hugging her, before putting her down in front so they could all take a bow.

Ella called up Nora to the front as well, and Nora laughed as she shook her head, but eventually reluctantly agreed, and came up and join them.

The girls joined hands and took a bow together. They then waved and thanked the audience.

"Thank you to everyone!" Ella shouted beaming with joy.

Once they had bowed and said thank you, the crowd began to mingle amongst themselves, and have some refreshments and pie that was freshly baked.

Ella headed straight to her best friend Josie who embraced her and said "That was so good!"

"Thank you! I'm so proud of the girls they did such a great job." Ella said.

Josie then whispered in her ear jokingly "I think I was getting emotional, Ella you're all grown up now" as the two burst into a fit of laughter, considering Josie was only three months older then Ella, but always looked out for her 'younger' friend.

Nico stood next to his sister and said "Yeah you were great!"

"Yeah dat was quite da performance, you sure got talent!" Racetrack replied smiling.

"Thank you so much, and thank you for coming, I'm so glad you guys could make it." Ella replied.

Just then Ella spotted Jack and Sarah in the distance and waved to them before heading over.

On her way over to them, Mrs. Jones stopped her and said "Miss Colley I must say, you, the girls, and Miss Robertson pulled together a lovely evening for us all, and you all did a wonderful job tonight."

Ella was surprised at her comment, it was rare to receive a compliment from Mrs. Jones, delighted she replied "Thank you so much Mrs. Jones, and thank you for your help in all of this as well."

With that Mrs. Jones smiled and simply nodded before she proceeded to get a slice of pie.

Ella stood stunned for a moment _she can be so unpredictable at times_ Ella thought before heading over to Jack and Sarah.

When Jack saw her coming he smiled and said "Dere's da star!" He exclaimed as he put his pie down on the table next to him.

Ella laughed bashfully as he put his arm around her shoulder and he pulled her in, pretending to mess up her hair, as she jokingly swatted him. He chuckled as she playfully pushed him away.

"You were so great tonight, I had no idea you could sing like that!" Sarah said.

"I always knew she had it in her, she's her mudda's daughta after all." He said smirking as he took a bite of pie.

"Thanks for coming tonight, it means so much to me." She said to them.

Jack looked down bashfully and playfully nudged her. "I wouldn't miss it for da woild, besides you always told me you'd be a star so I figured I'd come see for myself." He teased.

Ella and Sarah chuckled as they continued to chat a little longer.

* * *

After the show Birdie ran to her brother overwhelmed with glee "Spot!" she called as she ran to him, he stood leaning against the wall arms crossed beaming proudly as she approached him.

He stood up straight tucking his cane away "Ya did good tonight kid" He replied.

"Did you hear my solo? Was it good? Did you like it?" She asked, as Spot chuckled at her enthusiastic eagerness.

"I hoid it, I hoid it all, and I'm tellin' ya, you did great, I always knew you had it in ya." Spot said smiling.

Birdie smiled, but her smile quickly faded as she said "I wish Ma and Pa could have been here tonight."

Upon hearing this Spot looked down as his heart sank, he wished they could have been there too, but he had to stay strong for Birdie, he wanted nothing more than to fix his sister's aching heart.

"I know you wish they were here and I do too, but I'll tell ya one thing, if Ma and Pa could have seen ya tonight they'd be so proud of you, jus like I'm proud of you." he said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

Birdie smiled as she hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you Spot, I'm glad I still have you."

Spot held her close as she nuzzled into his chest. He looked forward keeping a brave face, and replied "You got dat right kid, I'll neva leave ya, not if I can help it, you can count on dat."

After a few moments with Birdie Spot thought he'd head outside to get some air. A lot had been going through his mind and he wanted to take some time to think, and refocus.

As he headed outside he noticed Ella was at the front of the room chatting and laughing with Jack and Sarah, he wasn't sure if she had seen him yet. She must have heard of him he thought, he was Spot Conlon after all.

He continued to watch them and almost envied Jack for a moment as Jack and Ella mingled like old friends so comfortably. He noticed Ella's playful and almost childlike demeanor that would come out when she was around her childhood friend, and again she intrigued him.

He thought for a moment about approaching them, but he figured he'd get some air first and clear his mind, and he wanted to speak to Ella when he could have her full attention, so he continued up the stairs and headed outside.

After speaking to a few more people Ella glanced around the room, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was really Spot she had seen earlier at the back of the room.

She then decided to step outside to catch her breath, and have a moment of quiet to ponder on the event. She grabbed her shawl that hung over one of the chairs, and headed through the crowd of people that complimented, and congratulated her along the way.

After thanking them, she made her way up the stairs to the front door, and she stepped outside shutting the door behind her.

It was a beautiful winter's night, the snow was gently falling, and the reflection of the streetlights glistened on the snow-covered ground. The usual hustle and bustle of the streets were silenced as families were gathered in their homes for the night. She took a deep breath breathing in the cold but refreshing winter air as she sighed in relief that their performance was over, and had gone exceptionally well.

Spot leaned against the red brick wall of the home beside the stairs, and his thoughts were interrupted as he looked over to see Eleanor Grace Colley. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the night air, oblivious to his presence. He smirked to himself and thought _Wow, she looks like an Angel,_ as the glow of the streetlights shone on her, and the snow fell gently on her tousled hair.

 _Here's my chance to speak to her, its time ta figure out what dis giol is all about_ , he thought.

He walked towards the stairs. "So, tell me, what's a pretty goil like you doin comin' out here all by herself?"

Ella jumped, as she unexpectedly heard a sudden voice, but then realized who it was.

"Did I scare ya?" Spot asked with a smug smirk on his face, as he walked up the stairs to join her. As he came towards where she stood, she noticed he was exceptionally handsome close up.

His bright blue eyes that she now noticed were so intense they could captivate, or intimidate anyone. There was an air of confidence that he naturally seemed to carry around with him. As Ella looked closer she noticed that he had a slightly turned up nose, and a smirk that tugged at his lips.

Ella laughed. "I wasn't expecting anybody else to be out here!" She defended.

She felt his eyes on her, and couldn't help but feel a little flustered.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked trying to make the encounter less awkward.

Spot could sense her slight restlessness, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he obviously already had an impact on her, and she was trying to keep a brave face.

"Yeah it is. You did pretty good up there singin' tonight." He complimented trying to ease their encounter.

"Thank you." Ella responded smiling.

"I don't think I've officially introduced myself, da names Spot Conlon." He said confidently, as he tipped his hat.

"I'm Miss Eleanor Grace Colley, but some call me Ella." She replied

"Pleasure ta meet ya Miss Ella." he replied charmingly, gazing into her eyes.

Ella smiled bashfully, and averted her eyes to the ground, she needed to remain professional, and continued the conversation again.

"Birdie Conlon's brother, right?" She asked.

"Yeah dat's me." Spot said grinning imperiously.

I've heard a lot about you, so nice to officially meet you." Ella said.

Upon hearing her remark, a look of interest crossed his face _so she has hoid of me_ he thought.

Raising his eyebrows, he said "Oh yeah, what kind of things?" He leaned against the stair rails, facing her, arms crossed and as he waited for her response.

"Well Birdie speaks of you often, and she seems to be quite fond of you. Then the stories of the strike of course, and how everyone seems to agree that Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York…"

She looked at Spot who seemed to have quite an amused expression on his face as he listened.

She continued "That along with some other interesting things of course…"

He tilted his head to the side and eyed her curiously "Go on, Enlighten me." He taunted, daring her to say more, testing her to see if she'd continue on about these 'interesting' things she mentioned. He's heard the same old compliments before, but what he respected was honesty.

Ella decided she'd try to make him laugh a little, and said "Well…that Brooklyn has two heads, but by the looks of it I only see one so there goes that myth."

Spot couldn't help but chuckle at her wise remark, and successful attempt at making him laugh.

Glad that she succeeded, she thought _At least he has a sense of humor_.

"What else?" He asked amusingly.

"And well.." She hesitated but then continued "Well some would say you have quite the reputation with…"

"Go on." He said, still listening intently.

"Well apparently with the ladies, according to some you seem to be quite the Casanova." She stated, eying him questionably.

The glimmer of laughter in his eyes disappeared and his expression turned colder as he eyed her intensely. Suddenly their friendly encounter was on edge, and Ella wondered if she had said too much.

He had heard enough, and he was tired of rumors that made him sound like some kind of pimp or player, and although he had his fair share of ladies in his life, it wasn't as many as people would have expected. Still, he wondered what Ella thought about all of it, and if she believed it.

He pulled out his cane, and made his way towards her "So whatta you gotta say about it?" He said pointing his cane in her direction and glaring intensely.

Part of Ella felt horrible for bringing up clearly what was a sensitive topic for him, but he had pushed her to say it, and she had answered.

She wasn't going to let him intimidate her, she could be shy at times, but she knew how to hold her own, so once again she decided to be honest.

"Well to be honest, I can't really say much, can I? We're practically strangers. It would be wrong of me to assume a so-called truth that was heard by someone else, that could also very well be a lie. I wouldn't know, because I don't know you." she responded.

Suddenly Spots expression changed again from an expression of offence, to one of deep contemplation.

"Fair enough." he simply replied twirling his cane.

Ella stood with her arms crossed standing her ground as he circled her. She had no idea what could be running through his mind, and was beginning to realize that this Spot Conlon was quite the mystery.

Upon hearing Ella's response, he was quite impressed. Spot realized that this girl was smart, she answered with honesty and respectability, and he admired that. She was smart enough to know that people could be mistaken or mistrusted, and honest enough to tell him he truth.

He knew there was something special about her when he laid eyes on her, but now he knew she had brains too, and he wanted to get to know her better.

He paused for a moment contemplating, then cheekily said "So how bout we change dat?" His blue eyes were still intense with a mischievous glimmer as he looked down and circled the top of his cane with his thumb, before looking back up at her again, waiting for an answer.

Ella was a bit confused by his remark, and Spot chuckled at Ella's baffled expression.

"Looks like we'll jus have ta get ta know each otha betta, then you can decide for yourself who Spot Conlon really is." He said with his infamous smirk, as he leaned against the railing again, cane in hand and one leg crossed over the other.

Ella was completely thrown off guard by his bluntness, then again it was Spot Conlon after all, but she couldn't believe what he was alluding too, she was a teacher, and she was two years older than him! According to his sister he was just 18 years old, which made him the same age as some of her students. Still, she couldn't find it in her heart to refuse the offer, he was quite intriguing.

Ella laughed and tauntingly said "Oh really? And how do you propose we do that?"

Spot smirked, as he put his cane away "I'll figga somethin out, maybe I'll have a nice chat with Mrs. Jones." He wise-cracked, knowing the strict and protective woman Mrs. Jones was, especially when it came to her staff, and her girls.

Ella threw her head back as she ruptured into a fit of laughter "All the best with that, Mr. Conlon." She playfully teased.

Amused, he watched her laugh as her eyes glimmered with life that drew him in when she had sung her heart out moments before.

"Call me Spot." He said a smile tugging at his lips, arms crossed as he continued to eye her intensely.

"Alright Spot." She said now looking at him. They gazed at each other for a moment, as Ella pulled her shawl tightly around her, to stay warm.

"It's gettin cold out here, whatta you say we go inside?" Spot said putting out his arm out for Ella to link on to.

She smiled and linked her arm in his. Spot grinned as she agreed to take it.

"Miss Ella—" He began to say.

"Call me Ella" She said interrupting."

Spot grinned and continued "Ella—Just do me a fava aright, be careful who ya listen to, a lot of people aroun' here have a way of improvin' da truth a little." He said as they walked inside.

"Believe me, I'm very aware of that!" Ella replied reassuring him.

Spot smirked "Beauty and Brains…I like it." He said.

"Well I am a teacher after all." Ella replied cheekily.

"Yeah, and a great one too accordin to me sista." He complimented, as they walked down the stairs to the dining room.

Ella looked up at him, smiling she said "Thank you."

Once they had come down the stairs, Ella saw Josie from across the room signaling her to come over in the distance. Ella smiled and waved at her.

"It was nice to meet you Spot, have a wonderful night." Ella said gently patting his upper arm and turning to leave, but before she could take another step, Spot stopped her, and looked into her eyes boldly as he said "I'll be seein' you soon Ella."

Ella smiled averting her eyes from his bashfully, "See you soon." She replied smiling, she looked up at him again.

Content with her answer, Spot grinned and nodded his head as they gazed at each other for a moment. Ella then turned to head towards Josie.

 _Eleanor Grace Colley…she_ _sure is somethin_ he thought, as he smiled and watched her walk to the other side of the room.

Ella headed toward her best friend. Josie noticed who Ella had walked in with, and she whispered in her ear, "Who was that?"

"That would be the infamous Spot Conlon." Ella replied coyly smirking.

"Oh, I can see why he's so infamous." Josie teased whispering to her friend referring to his good looks, before the two ruptured into a fit of laughter.

Ella shook her head bashfully at Josie's remark, sure he was handsome but she barely knew him, and refused to think of him as anything more than a friend.

"Don't get any ideas, I barely know him." Ella replied.

"Not yet, but maybe you will soon enough." Josie teased back, as the two laughed.

Spot admired Ella from across the room as he watched her laughing, her big brown eyes shining brightly. He knew there was a lot more to her to discover, more beneath her so called quiet demeanor, and professional frontier that she so nobly displayed to others.

She was like a gift waiting to be unwrapped, or a story waiting to be told. But ultimately, he knew that he could make her _his._

Just then Jack interrupted Spot's thoughts "Hey Spot!" Jack called approaching him. Spot smirked when he noticed Jack was heading his way.

"Hey Jackey-boy." Spot said as they spit shook.

"So, where ya been hidin' all night?" Jack asked, wondering why he was only seeing him now.

"I've been aroun' here Jackey-boy, see dat goil ova dere? Your friend." Spot said gazing at Ella, from the distance.

Jack realized who he was gazing at and turned to Spot and said "Who Ella?"

"Yeah Ella." Spot replied smirking while still gazing at her.

"Yeah what about her Spot?" Jack asked apprehensively.

"I'm gonna make her mine." Spot replied smirking confidently.

Jack chuckled and cheekily said "Dat sounds real nice Spot, but don't count your chickens before dey hatch."

Upon hearing Jack's remark, he averted his gaze from Ella and shot Jack a glare before saying "Usually I'd soak ya for dat Jackey-boy, but I'd hate to ruin a good party."

Jack chuckled "Aright Spot, come on da oddas are just dyin' ta say hello." He joked.

Spot rolled his eyes at him, as they made their way towards Race, Birdie Nico, Sarah and Nora who had joined them.

Josie had gone upstairs with Ella for a moment to find out more details about what had happened outside with Ella and Spot.

The others stayed downstairs and chatted for a bit, and once Josie came back down, they headed out for the night and continued on their separate ways, each reminiscing on the evening they all had experienced.

It was truly a night they'd all remember, for who could forget that one winter's night, that had finally brought them all together.


	8. Chapter 8: A Brooklyn Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 8: A Brooklyn Encounter

It was a few days after the concert, and Christmas Eve had arrived. Ella was visiting with her family in Brooklyn, and had arrived a couple days prior. Every year she would spend Christmas Eve with her father, and Christmas day with her mother.

Her father, his wife, and her half-siblings lived in a quaint apartment not too far from the Brooklyn Bridge. It had a kitchen, sitting area, and two bedrooms. They had just finished breakfast, and were getting ready to head over to _Prospect Park_ for some ice skating.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes!" called Mrs. Colley Ella's stepmother, from the kitchen. Mrs. Colley also known as Anna-Marie, was small in stature at 5'2, but had always been a strong, authoritative, hardworking woman. She was of European descent and had medium brown hair, and hazel eyes. She had met Ella's father in church, and married him when Ella was five years old.

"We'll be right there! Ella is just helping me with my hair." Eliza responded from the bedroom where Ella was quickly brushing Eliza's hair, which cascaded to her waist.

"This hair has a mind of its own!" Ella said as she struggled to comb through Eliza's thick medium brown locks of hair, before styling it in a long braid.

"I know it sure does, looks good though!" Eliza said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Being only 12 years old she stood at 5'2 but was still growing, and was beginning to look more like Ella. She had vigilant brown eyes with beautiful dark long lashes, and a slightly tanned complexion, being of mixed heritage as well.

Nathan, had walked in the bedroom, considering there were only two rooms in the basic apartment, Ella's father Mr. Colley and Mrs. Colley slept in one, and the kids slept in the other.

"Have you girls seen my scarf anywhere?" Nathan asked as he looked around his bed, while Eliza sat on her bed across the room.

"Did you check in the sitting area?" Ella asked as she began to fix her own hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, I couldn't find it." Nathan said. He stood to be around 5'9, but was also still growing considering he was only 14 years old. He was tall and lean, with a naturally dark tanned complexion, black hair and dark eyes.

"Did you check under the bed?" Eliza asked, she had a feeling it would be there knowing that's where his things usually ended up.

Nathan proceeded to look under his bed. "Oh, there it is!" He said as he pulled it out with a smile revealing a dimple in his left cheek.

The children and Ella grabbed their coats hats, and scarves and put them on as they headed towards the door grabbing their skates as well.

"You kid's finally ready?" Mr. Colley joked as he walked towards them. Mr. Colley also known as Clarence, was a tall and lean gentleman of 5'10. He had a big charming smile which Ella inherited from him, and dark kind eyes. With his barely wrinkled deep brown complexion, and still an abundance of black wavy short hair, he never seemed to age.

Ella greeted her father with a warm smile, she had always been quite close to him, and was the apple of his eye.

"Yes Father! Are _you_ ready?" Ella joked back noticing he didn't have a coat or shoes on yet either.

Mr. Colley chuckled "I'm getting there." He said as he put on his shoes.

"Alright let go, let's go! We need to catch the street trolley by 9am." Mrs. Colley said as she shooed them all out of the apartment, and closed the door behind them. They headed for the trolley, and made their way to the ice rink.

Spot had gone to pick up Birdie to spend Christmas Eve with his sister as they usually did, and they were now in Brooklyn heading to _Prospect Park_. Every Christmas Eve when their parents were still around their family would go ice skating there, and Spot and Birdie were determined to keep the tradition alive.

"So, how's your week been?" Spot asked as he walked with his sister. The morning winter air was cold and crisp, but the skies were blue, and clear as the sun shone brightly above them.

"Good! It's been a little quiet though, with some of the teachas, and girls away visiting their family for the holidays."

 _So dat's where Ella must be_ he thought since it had been a few days since he last saw her at the concert.

"So, did all your teachas go home for da holidays?" he asked trying to get some more information on Ella's whereabouts.

"Mostly Yes, Mrs. Jones and Miss Hamilton are still there though." Birdie said.

He nodded, and looked over at Birdie and noticed her eyes were downcast, it had been a while since they celebrated Christmas with their whole family.

"Well at least ya get ta spend Christmas wit your brotha, Brooklyn himself. Can't get any betta then dat, I'd say!" He wise-cracked smirking proudly, as he attempted to make his sister laugh.

Birdie snickered. "Brooklyn himself? More like my silly ole' brotha Spot." She teased.

Spot chuckled at her bold remark. "You're lucky you're my sista, othawise I'd soak ya for dat!" He joked, as he playfully shoved her.

"Spot! You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled laughing as she stole his hat and ran with it.

Spot looked over at her bewildered, and rolled his eyes. He then shook his head in disbelief, and chuckled to himself before chasing after her.

Spot eventually got his hat back, and the two arrived at the ice rink. They proceeded to put on their skates.

Ella and her family had arrived at _Prospect Park_ a few minutes earlier, and were now skating on the rink. Ella straightened her knitted bright red beret hat, and buttoned up her dark grey long coat, as the cool winter breeze filled the air. Eliza was skating beside her, while Nathan had gone off skating with his friends he had met up with there, and Mr. and Mrs. Colley sat on the sidelines as they tied up their skates.

"Even though it's cold, it's a beautiful morning!" Ella said as she inhaled the crisp, and refreshing winter air.

"Yes, it is a nice morning." agreed Eliza.

Ella smiled as she observed her surroundings of people from all ages enjoying their time together. There were families, and lovers skating hand and hand, as the laughter of children echoed through the air.

All of a sudden Ella's thoughts was interrupted when a familiar voice exclaimed "There's Miss Colley!"

There in front of her was Birdie as they skated by each other, and Ella's eyes widened when she noticed who was with her.

"Ella?" Spot said as a look of astonishment crossed his face.

Upon noticing him, Ella lost her balance and nearly took a flip, and would have if it wasn't for Spot's arms which instantly caught her. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, holding her in his arms, blue eyes glimmering with amusement, as an impish smirk tugged at his lips.

"Well would ya look at dat? You head ova' heels for someone?" He cheekily asked teasing her, as he gazed into her big brown eyes.

Birdie and Eliza looked at each other, and then over at Spot and Ella eying them quizzically.

Ella could have melted then and there. _Am I Head over heels for him_? She thought. Upon realizing that he was still holding her, she quickly snapped out of it, and let go of him.

"Thank you Spot." Ella said still rather flustered as she straightened her hat and coat.

"My Pleasure Miss Ella, jus be careful on dose skates. I'd hate ta see a pretty woman like you fall, and hoit herself." He replied smirking imperiously.

Ella rolled her eyes, and looked down before saying "Well I appreciate your concern Mr. Conlon, but I'm sure I'll be just fine." She wasn't impressed with him openly flirting with her in front of their siblings, although a small smile couldn't help but tug on her lips.

Spot smirked, and nodded at Ella's remark as he eyed her down. Still flustered, she refused to meet his gaze.

Birdie looked over at Spot in astonishment as she watched him stare Ella down, and shoved him for being coy with her teacher.

He looked back at Birdie shooting her a glare.

"What are you doin'?" Birdie mouthed to him irritably.

Spot shrugged blatantly, as he looked at Birdie, and shamelessly said "What does it look like I'm doin _?_ " In his mind, he would do as he pleased, he was Spot Conlon after all.

Birdie crossed her arms, and Eliza looked over at Ella with and inquisitive, and confused expression on her face.

"My apologies Miss Colley, I guess when you're considered 'Brooklyn himself' there's no need for a filta!" Birdie taunted eyeing Spot, causing Ella to quietly chuckle to herself.

Spot scowled at Birdie's remark. "Hey look, I'll say whateva I want, when I want! Period." He sternly retorted.

Birdie rolled her eyes, and Ella figured now would be a good time to change the subject. "Well how about we get back to skating, this is my sister Eliza, and the rest of my family is somewhere around here." said Ella glancing around the rink.

As Ella introduced Eliza, Eliza smiled as Spot nodded at her with his arms crossed, and Birdie gave a small wave, they were still rather annoyed with each other.

"So, what brings you guys to _Prospect Park_ today?" Ella said as she began to skate again, with Birdie and Eliza beside her, and Spot following.

Before Birdie could answer Spot interrupted from behind. "It's tradition, every year we'd go skatin' on Christmas Eve wit my parents. Even though they ain't here no more we still like to keep it goin." He replied keeping the story short.

"Our parents passed away in a fire, they were on the top floor, and couldn't make it out in time. We weren't home cuz we were out playin' at a friend's house." Birdie paused for a moment, and then continued speaking. "When we go skatin' in _Prospect Park_ it's somethin we always look forward to. It reminds us of them." said Birdie, as she thought about her distant memories with them.

Spot stood silent for a moment contemplating. He realized how close his sister must be to Ella in order for her to open up to her like that. It wasn't something they openly shared with others to that extent.

Upon hearing this story for the first time Ella's heart sank for them, but she admired them for their strength.

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents, I know how hard it must be for you, but I truly admire your strength, and dedication to each other, and the family traditions you guys shared together, and are still sharing today." Ella replied consoling her, as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Birdie smiled, nodded, and hugged Ella.

Ella held her for a moment, glad that she could be there for Birdie as her teacher, and friend.

Spot watched Ella, and Birdie from behind as his heart softened.

Birdie looked up at Ella and said "Thanks Miss Colley."

"You are very welcome Birdie, you know I'm here for you if ever you need anything." Ella said reassuring her.

"I know Miss Colley." Birdie replied with a smile before skating off into the distance with Eliza, leaving Spot, and Ella together.

Ella looked over at Spot who was grinning delightedly. She could tell he liked what he saw, as he gazed at her amorously, and nodded his head impressed with how she handled things. He was glad that she was in his sister's life, and glad that she was also in his.

She laughed aloud upon seeing his expression as she looked down bashfully, and shook her head grinning to herself. She could tell what he was thinking. She reached over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder gently patting it before she turned to leave.

Before she could skate away, he grabbed her wrist refusing to let her go that easily.

Caught off guard at his abruptness she turned to face him. They stood face to face as he gazed at her for a moment, his eyes filled with both amour and intrigue.

"I wanna thank you for what you did back dere Ella. You ain't gotta do as much as ya do, but you do it anyway, and it means a lot." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and continued. "It means a lot to da both of us." He said as he averted his gaze for a moment, before looking into her eyes again. He was speaking on behalf of his sister, and himself.

As Ella looked into his eyes she didn't see the most 'famous' or 'dangerous' Newsie in all of New York. She didn't see some 'Casanova' or whatever else that people made him out to be, or what he had become over time in other people's eyes, and maybe even in his own. What she saw for the first time since meeting him, was his heart.

Ella smiled, and looked down, before looking into his eyes again. "Someone once told me that a life without out love, is no life at all. Birdie is an amazing girl, and I do anything thing I can for my students, I love them all dearly, and only wish them the best."

Spot grinned at her answer. _She always has such a way wit words_ he thought.

"As for you Mr. Conlon, you have yourself to thank too, you've done a lot for Birdie, and she's lucky to have a brother like you." Ella replied coyly, as she smiled up at him, before averting her gaze again.

Spot smirked quite amused with her compliment, and looked up as if he were thinking, and then nodded his head agreeing.

"You know what else dat means?" he asked with mischievous glimmer in his eye, as he inched closer to her face causing her to look down bashfully.

"Enlighten me." Ella replied with a cheeky grin, looking up at him again.

Still smirking, he replied "It means dat you're pretty lucky too."

Ella playfully swatted him as she laughed at his remark, causing him to look down and chuckle at her.

"You sure you weren't born with two heads? She joked referring to his ego.

A befuddled expression crossed his face, and he chuckled even more at her audacity.

Ella was laughing too. "So, tell me Spot, what makes you think I'm so lucky?" she taunted, referring to his last comment, she had a feeling of what he was alluding to, but wanted to hear him say it.

As she gazed at him waiting for an answer, Spot paused for a moment to think about what he should say, he knew he was falling for her, but he needed to know if she felt the same. He was usually quite good at reading people, and their emotions, but with Ella there was still more he needed to figure out.

Before he could answer, they were interrupted by the sound of Mrs. Colley clearing her throat, while Mr. Colley stood beside her dismayed at this stranger standing inches away from his daughter.

Ella's eyes widened upon realizing them. Flustered she stepped back away from Spot, upon realizing how close she was to him.

Spot looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Colley, and then back at Ella noticing her befuddled expression, and figured that they were her family.

"Father! Anna-Marie! This is Spot, he's my student Birdie's brother." Ella replied, trying to ease the confrontation, and continued. "Spot this is my father and his wife."

Spot grinned, and confidently nodded. "Mornin' Mr. and Mrs. Colley. Spot Conlon, please ta meet ya." He said shaking Mr. Colley's hand, and tipped his hat to Mrs. Colley.

"You as well." Said Mr. Colley still eying him with a hint of bewilderment.

Just then, Ella spotted Nathan in the distance. "Oh look! Spot there's my brother Nathan." She said waving over to him, grateful for the distraction.

Upon noticing Ella, Nathan waved and skated over.

"Spot grinned at him, and shook his hand as he said. "Hey Kid, nice ta meet ya."

Nathan chuckled nervously sensing the slight tension from Ella and his parents, and said "Yeah, you as well."

"Well, I'm going to get back to skating now, did you guys want to come along?" Ella asked glancing at Nathan and Spot.

"Sure, I'll come." Said Nathan.

"Yeah, I'll be dere in a minute." Spot said, he thought he'd have a nice chat with Mr. Colley first. If Spot wanted to court his daughter, he knew he needed Mr. Colley's respect.

"Alright." Ella replied warily.

As she skated away with Nathan towards Eliza and Birdie, she wondered if Spot would say something to her father. Clearly, he was confident enough to do so considering he seemed to be unaffected about their awkward encounter with her father, and stepmother.

Mrs. Colley noticed her friend in the distance, and waved over at her. "I'll be back in a moment. Mr. Conlon, it was nice to meet you." She said as she excused herself leaving Mr. Colley with Spot.

"You as well Mrs. Colley." Spot replied, as she looked back, and nodded.

Mr. Colley looked over at Spot and shrugged. "Looks like they've all left me." He joked causing Spot to chuckle.

"So, Mr. Colley, you've raised a special goil, ta be honest I aint neva met anyone like her." Spot boldly stated, as he watched Ella in the distance. Spot smiled to himself as he noticed Ella, Birdie, and Eliza laughing, as they light-heartedly joined hands, and clumsily skated in a circle.

Mr. Colley chuckled as he noticed the way Spot gazed at his daughter, he had a feeling about Spot's intentions, but still he went along with it. He figured he'd give the boy a chance.

They proceeded to skate and talk. "Yes, she really is somethin' isn't she? She gets it from her mother." Mr. Colley replied watching Ella now too, and reminiscing his memories of her mother Cora Deluna.

Spot grinned and replied. "Like motha, like daughta."

Mr. Colley laughed and nodded his head agreeing. "So, Ella mentioned you have a sister named Birdie, and she is one of her student's?" He asked.

"Yeah, dat's her ova dere wit the othas." Spot said motioning over to where she stood.

"How about the rest of your family, did they come too?" Mr. Colley asked as he wondered more about this boy who had boldly approached him.

"It's jus me and my sista, my parents passed away a few years back, I do whateva I can ta take care of her." Spot replied.

Mr. Colley thought for a moment. Clearly, this boy had a sense of responsibility, and he respected him for it.

"I know that can't be easy, but at least your sister knows she has you to be there for her, and you have her as well." Mr. Colley replied empathizing with him.

"You got dat right Mr. Colley, we do what we can." Spot replied.

Mr. Colley nodded, and continued to ask more questions. "So, Mr. Conlon, where are you from?"

"Born and raised in Brooklyn Mr. Colley. I'm livin' at da lodgin' house on _Poplar Street_. I help run da place, and make sure da guys stay in line, and out of trouble." Spot replied.

"Oh yes, I know where that is, it's not too far off from our home. What do you do for work?" asked Mr. Colley curious as to how this boy made a living.

"I sell some papes here and dere. We all gotta make money somehow right Mr. Colley?" Spot said looking over at him.

"We sure do. You know Mr. Conlon, the shipyard near the Brooklyn Bridge is hiring if you're interested, it's quite close to the lodging house you are staying at too!" Mr. Colley suggested, earnestly trying to help him out.

Spot thought about Mr. Colley's suggestion for a moment, and figured it wouldn't hurt to make some extra money, he could take it into consideration.

"Thanks for da suggestion Mr. Colley, I'll keep dat in mind." Spot replied, as Mr. Colley nodded in agreement.

They both skated in silence for a moment wondering what to say next. Spot enjoyed chatting with him, but figured it was time to cut the small talk. _It's time to get to da real question here_ , he thought.

"So, Mr. Colley, as I said before, you know Ella's special, and I know she's special, so my question for you is, what kind of man do ya want for your daughta?"

Just then Mr. Colley stopped in his tracks, and paused for a moment, he had a feeling their conversation would get to this.

He didn't quite know what to say, after all this boy was still a stranger. He was also quite young, and had yet to obtain a descent occupation.

Mr. Colley then thought back to his own life, and the struggles he faced in pursuing Ella's mother Cora years before. Cora's parents were quite apprehensive about them being together due to their differences, and societies standards of the time. However, it didn't stop Cora from marrying him despite the odds, but sadly their marriage didn't last. Luckily, his second marriage to Anna-Marie was accepted by her parents despite their differences, and they were still together today.

After some thought, Mr. Colley realized it wasn't his place to judge this boy, as he had been judged. Clearly this boy respected him and his daughter enough to approach him about the situation, and he honoured that. He decided he would just be honest.

"Mr. Conlon, I love my daughter very much, and my wish for her is to find a man who truly loves her, and that she truly loves in return."

Spot listened intently as Mr. Colley continued, and said "A man who will not only stick by her through thick and thin, but would do everything he could to give her the best life possible."

Spot paused for a moment, and thought about what Mr. Colley had said. He wanted to be that man, and he would do all that he could to accomplish that.

"I appreciate your honestly Mr. Colley. I'll be sure to keep dat in mind." Spot replied assuring him, hinting towards his intentions of pursuing Ella.

With that Spot shook Mr. Colley's hand as they nodded at each other. Nothing else was said, but they both knew there was an understanding between them.

Spot skated back towards Ella, and the others. Ella looked over at him, and noticed he was grinning ear to ear.

"So, what did you and my father talk about?" Ella asked wondering.

Spot smirked at her question, but decided he wouldn't tell her. He figured she'd find out eventually, but first he needed to know how she felt about him, before telling her too much.

"What's it to ya?" he joked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"By the looks of it you seemed to be wrapped up in quite the conversation." She replied.

Spot looked up as if he were thinking, and nodded. "Yeah, your right, it was quite da conversation." He teased.

Ella huffed as she shook her head, she knew he wasn't going to budge, but figured she'd find out eventually anyway.

Spot chuckled at her annoyed expression, and said "How about I make you a deal? I'll tell ya if you let me take ya to da New Year's party at Irvin' hall dat's comin up. Jackey-boy and da othas will be dere too."

Birdie was not too far off and heard her brother's question, she was beginning to realize her brother was falling for her teacher, and he seemed to be quite determined.

Ella stood in shock not knowing what to say, part of her wanted to just say yes, but she wasn't sure if it would be right, after all she was his sister's teacher. Questions began to fill her head as she thought _What would Mrs. Jones have to say about it? Is my father even aware of this?_ _Am I even ready to go back to Irving Hall after so many years of avoiding it?_

Before she got too carried away with her thoughts, she replied "I don't know Spot, I'll have to think about it."

Spot's smirk vanished from his face upon hearing her answer, as he looked down to think for a moment.

Birdie saw the disappointment in her brother's eyes. Her, Eliza and Nathan could sense the tension, and skated a bit further away, to give them some space.

Spot looked back up at Ella and could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and although it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Aright. You think about it, but don't think for too long. I ain't a fan of waitin." He replied sternly, before he turned to leave.

Spot skated towards his sister and said "Come on Birdie, it's time to go."

Ella's heart sank, she didn't want them to leave yet, especially not on that note.

"Spot!" Ella called after him.

Spot stopped, and looked back at her to hear what she had to say, hoping she had changed her mind.

She wanted to tell him yes, but she didn't. "You know Spot, patience is a virtue." She replied, hoping to make him laugh, or even smile a little.

Instead, he looked down, and grimly said averting his gaze "Well it ain't one of mine."

He knew his comment may have sounded harsh, but he wanted her to know that he was serious, and that his feelings for her were not some joke. He then proceeded to get Birdie, and leave.

Ella, looked down and couldn't help but feel slightly angry, and hurt by his remark. She mentally kicked herself. She knew she felt something for him, she just didn't know what it was yet, or maybe she did, and she was trying too hard to fight it. Either way, she just needed time to think about it.

"Too bad, I always found patience to be an attractive quality." Ella replied, hoping her comment would stir something in him.

Spot paused for a moment, keeping his back towards her. "Well knowin' what you want, and doin' it, are jus as important too!" He retorted back, hinting that she needed to make up her mind, and come to her senses.

"Let's go Kid." He said putting his arm around Birdie, who wasn't too impressed about leaving, and they headed off.

Ella looked at him astonished by his remark, as she crossed her arms in disbelief, while shaking her head. He did have a point though, and she hoped that he would understand her point too.

As Spot skated off, he looked down and smirked to himself. With his back still towards her, he couldn't see Ella's expression, but he knew his words stirred something in her, and it wouldn't be long before she stopped second guessing her feelings for him. In the meantime, he'd give her a chance think about his offer.

"Goodbye Miss Colley, I'll see you in class." Called Birdie, as she looked back waving goodbye to Ella, Nathan and Eliza.

"Goodbye Birdie I'll be seeing you soon!" Ella replied.

As they left, Ella let out a sigh of frustration, she wished falling for someone could be easier.

"So, what was that all about?" Eliza asked turning to her sister.

"I'm still trying to figure that out too." Ella joked, laughing.

"He sure was pretty determined to get you to go out with him, who does this guy think he is anyway?" said Nathan.

Ella sighed again, and answered. "Brooklyn."

Nathan and Eliza both looked at her with baffled expressions.

"Brooklyn?" Nathan asked as he knitted his eyebrows together quizzically.

Ella chuckled and she dodged the explanation, she didn't feel like getting into details now.

"Come on, let's skate." She said motioning for them to follow her.

Nathan and Eliza looked at each other and shrugged, before proceeding to follow her.

Ella and her family continued skating for a bit longer before leaving, and heading home for the evening to attend church, and spend some time together.

After all, it was Christmas Eve of course.


	9. Chapter 9: A King for a Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own. Also, shout out to my good friend known as the** ** _Queen of Hearts_** **for helping me write this chapter :)** **.**

Chapter 9: A King for a Queen

It was Christmas day, and the holiday season filled the air. Ella had just said goodbye to her father and Nathan, as they dropped her off at her grandparent's house in Manhattan. She was spending Christmas day with her mother's side of the family, after she spent Christmas Eve with her father's.

She approached the all too familiar door, and walked into the house. It was a medium sized house with two floors that her grandfather had built years before, and it was the one place Ella could always call home. The familiar smell of homemade tomato sauce filled the air, as she followed her nose to the kitchen after placing down her bags, and removing her coat, and hat.

Ella smiled when she realized who was there stirring the pot of sauce.

"Hey Honey! Merry Christmas!" rang her mother's voice, vibrant as usual, and full of life.

"Mother!" Ella exclaimed as she ran towards her and embraced her with a hug.

Cora beamed her green eyes glistening, as she hugged her daughter.

"Are you just visiting for Christmas?" Ella asked wondering how long it would be before her mother was off again.

"Actually, I'm planning on staying this time, I called things off with Albert, and I won't be going back with him." Cora replied.

Ella was overjoyed at the news that she would have her mother back again. "Well it's about time!" Ella joked causing her mother to laugh.

"Is the food almost ready?" called Michael Ella's brother as he walked in the kitchen.

"Michael!" Ella exclaimed. You've grown so much, look at you! You're a giant!" Ella joked as she gave her brother a hug standing on her tip toes.

Michael smiled and said "He Ella, how's it going?" He was now 16 years old, and stood to be 5'10. He was well built, with dark hair, and inherited his green eyes from their mother.

"I'm doing great now that you all are here! Where is Nonna and Nonno?" Ella asked, referring to her grandparents.

"They are upstairs, they should be down in a few minutes." Replied Cora, and Michael left the kitchen.

"Alright, so Mother, now that you are back are you planning on singing at Irving Hall again?" Ella asked as her Mother and her headed to the table to sit down and chat.

A glimmer filled Cora's eyes and she said "Well actually Medda has already asked me to sing for her big New Year's Eve party."

"That's great mother!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yes, it is! I was wondering, how do you feel about singing with me?" Cora asked as her eyes widened, and she raised her eyebrows waiting to hear Ella's response. She always knew her daughter had a gift, but also knew that sometimes Ella needed a little push as well.

"Sing with you? Mother it's been so long! I haven't even been back to Irving Hall since a few years back." Ella replied. Deep down inside she thought it would be a great idea but she was a little hesitant.

"Well I haven't been there in a while either! You use to love singing with me, besides it'll be good for you. It's time to use what your Mamma gave you!" Cora teased causing Ella to chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, I have been using what you gave me!" Ella teased back and continued. "I actually held a Christmas concert with the students in my class last week, and I sung with them. It was a success, they all did so well!" Ella said.

"That sounds wonderful Ella! I bet you loved singing, again didn't you?" Cora said smirking, knowing her daughter all too well.

Ella paused for a moment to think about it, as she was reminded of the exhilarating feeling she had while performing. "It was truly amazing mother." Ella replied reminiscing.

"Then it's a done deal, I'll tell Medda that my daughter will be joining me on the stage." Cora replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I'll do it, but let's keep it a surprise!" Ella said finally agreeing, she remembered how Spot had asked her to go with him anyway, and how he was still waiting for an answer from her. She thought perhaps she could meet him there, along with the rest of her friends.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" said Cora, as the two continued to chat, catch up, and prepare for the day's festivities.

* * *

Evening came, and Racetrack was invited for Christmas dinner at the Marinos' house.

As he approached the shop door he stopped to think to himself before knocking on it.

He took a deep breath mentally preparing himself. _Come on Race, dere's nothin to be nervous about, you got dis_. He thought, trying to convince himself that he didn't have to feel nervous about spending Christmas with Josephine's family.

"Well here goes nuthin." He said aloud as he adjusted his collar, and knocked on the door.

Nico happened to be down in the shop and opened the door, and Race was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey Race, come on in." said Nico.

"Hey Nico, Merry Christmas, how's it goin?" Race said as he entered the shop following Nico up the stairs to where they lived.

"Merry Christmas, and I'm alright, how about you? Are you nervous?" Nico asked as he noticed Race's expression.

"Yeah, a little." Race answered honestly.

Nico chuckled and said. "Don't worry about it."

Race rolled his eyes as he followed thinking _Easy for you ta say_.

"Dat's easier said den done kid." Race replied, causing Nico to laugh again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said Nico agreeing.

Nico opened the door and headed to the dining room where Mr. Marinos had just walked in to. He was quite tall and had a hearty, jovial demeanor. His hair was slightly greying with age, and his hazel eyes were bright, and inquisitive as he noticed Racetrack entering with Nico.

"Daughter your friend is here!" Mr. Marinos called from the dining table into the kitchen.

 _Friend? By da time I'm through talkin to ya, she's gonna be a lot more den dat Mr. Marinos_. Race thought. He was planning on telling her father his feelings towards her that night.

"I'll be there in a minute Popsy!" Josie called back.

Race smiled, and chuckled to himself upon hearing her voice, and the nickname she had for her father.

"Good evenin' Mr. Marinos, and Merry Christmas!" Racetrack said as he approached Mr. Marinos to shake his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you as well! Why don't you have a seat?" Mr. Marinos said motioning to the chair next to him, and sitting down as well.

Nico headed to the kitchen to see if the food was almost ready, leaving them to chat.

"Thank you Mr. Marinos." Replied Racetrack and he went to sit down and pulled out a box of cigars he had been saving for the event.

"You like cigars Mr. Marinos?" Race asked as he pushed the box over to him.

"I'll take a cigar. So, why do they call you Racetrack?" Mr. Marinos asked, grabbing a cigar.

"I grew up dere. My pa use ta take me dere when I was younga and I've been goin eva since, so da name jus stuck I guess." Replied Racetrack as he lit his cigar.

Mr. Marinos nodded as he lit his own cigar and asked "So does your pa still go there?"

"Nah, he passed on when I was about 10 years old, he use ta be a cab driver, he got into an accident. Haven't seen him since dat day." Racetrack replied, it pained him to think about it, but it was something he had no choice but to accept.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. Marinos said, eyes downcast.

"It's aright Mr. Marinos. Life is like dat, you could be here one day, and gone da next, dat's why everyday counts." Racetrack replied optimistically.

"That's right, well said. What was your pa's name? I wonder if I knew him, I use to work as a vendor with my father at the Racetracks all the time." Mr. Marinos asked curiously.

"Johnny Higgins, he was a good man." Race replied proudly.

"Johnny Higgins? His father was a friend of my father's! He was a good man. Actually, come to think about it, I remember the day of the accident." Mr. Marinos replied, reminiscing.

"It's a day I'll neva forget." Racetrack replied.

Just then Mrs. Marinos and Josie entered the room.

Upon seeing them, Racetrack abruptly stood from his seat. He noticed Josie looked especially beautiful that night and couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wore a pretty white blouse, and a dark red skirt. Her dark hair was nicely done up in the "Gibson Girl" hairstyle of the time as some loose pieces of curls hung down framing her rosy cheeks. Her brown eyes sparkled, at the site of him.

Josie noticed Racetrack gawking at her wide-eyed, and she couldn't help but smile coyly at him, as she felt her cheeks turning slightly red.

Mrs. Marinos noticed this and smiled as she cleared her throat.

Racetrack snapped out of it and said "Oh, Good evenin' Mrs. Marinos, and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Racetrack." Mrs. Marinos said smiling.

"Racetrack was just telling me his dad was Johnny Higgins, my father knew him from the tracks." Mr. Marinos said, with hint of relief in his voice, now knowing that Race came from a good family.

"Wow, what a small world!" Mrs. Marinos replied.

"It is a small world!" Josie added, as she smiled at Racetrack.

"Merry Christmas Jose." Racetrack said to her, as his eyes shone amorously. The world seemed to stop as Josie and Racetrack gazed at each other while Mr. and Mrs. Marinos continued to chat about how Mr. Marinos knew Ractrack's father, in the background.

All of a sudden Louis walked into the room after enjoying a cigar on the fire escape and interrupted the chatter. "Merry Christmas one and all. When are we going to eat?" He asked.

Nico agreeing with Louis said "Yeah, I'm starving!"

Upon hearing the boys hunger, Josie and Mrs. Marinos went to get the food from the kitchen.

After a few mins of preparing, Josie and Mrs. Marinos walked out with the first course being homemade lasagna.

"Dear me! Such a pleasant aroma Mrs. Marinos, looks great!" Race commented, while Mrs. Marinos placed the food on the table.

"When was the last time you had a good home cooked Italian meal Racetrack?" asked Mrs. Marinos in curiosity.

"It's been to long Mrs. Marinos, but if I keep coming here for dinna, hopefully it won't be da last!" Race wise cracked with a smile on his face.

"Well Race the door is always open for you." Mrs. Marinos replied smiling.

"Thanks Mrs. Marinos I really appreciate dat." Racetrack replied gratefully.

Just then everyone bowed their heads to pray. As always Mr. Marinos lead the prayer in Greek.

Racetrack had no idea what was being said but at the end he replied "Amen!" and did the sign of the cross to himself.

Josie noticed this as she glanced over at Racetrack, and giggled to herself in amusement.

They continued the chatter throughout the meal, and when dinner was over Josie and Mrs. Marinos cleared the table, while Mr. Marinos took the opportunity to show Racetrack the shop downstairs.

Once they got downstairs Racetrack glanced around and said "This is a quite da shop you got here Mr. Marinos!"

"Thanks Racetrack, a lot of sweat and blood went into this shop, and not just mine but Mrs. Marinos as well." said Mr. Marinos, while staring at a picture of him and his wife that hung on the wall.

Racetrack noticed him staring at the picture and said "Yeah, I bet! Mr. Marinos how did you and Mrs. Marinos meet?"

"Well Race, it all started when I was helping my father out running a popcorn stand in _Central Park_. All of a sudden, I saw the most beautiful woman walk by me. She had no idea I existed, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. By luck the wind blew strongly, and her handkerchief fell out of her hand. It floated right towards me. I took the opportunity to pick it up, and return it to her. I then approached her, and introduced myself…and the rest is history!" Mr. Marinos explained reminiscing the story.

"Wow! I guess when you know, you know huh Mr. Marinos?" Racetrack replied cheekily.

Mr. Marinos nodded in agreement. "So, Race I told you my story, now let's hear yours!" He said curiously encouraging him to share his story along with the feelings he felt for Josephine, which seemed quite evident.

Racetrack gulped and thought to himself "Here's my chance to tell him how I feel about Josie…don't blow it"

Racetrack then blurted out "Mr. Marinos I'm in love wit your daughta!"

Mr. Marinos paused for a moment, and eyed him quizzically.

 _Damn Race! You really did it dis time._ He thought mentally kicking himself for being so abrupt. Racetrack put his hands in his pockets, and looked down at his shoes, before apprehensively looking up again at Mr. Marinos. He wasn't sure what Mr. Marinos was going to say next, but he hoped for the best.

"Well Race, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Mr. Marinos said cheekily.

After hearing Mr. Marinos comment a feeling of relief overcame him.

"The question I want to ask you is where do you see your relationship with my daughter going from here?" Mr. Marinos said, still eyeing him and prompting him for the answer.

"Well Mr. Marinos, as soon as I save up enough money I'd like ta ask for your daughta's hand in marriage, wit your blessing of course." He said truthfully.

Mr. Marinos paused and thought for a moment and said "Racetrack, I knew your father and like I said, he was a good man. I can only hope that you follow in his footsteps. Just remember one thing, I like you kid, but I love my daughter more, and I want to make sure my daughter is going to be taken care of. I worked hard to give her the life that she deserves, and I want her husband to do the same."

Racetrack nodded, and thought for a moment before answering "I love your daughter more den life itself Mr. Marinos. She's da best thing dat eva happened to me, and I promise you, I will do everything I can to give her da life she deserves. You have my word Mr. Marinos." Racetrack said assuring him.

Nico then interrupted and shouted from the stairs "Dessert is on the table!"

Mr. Marinos and Racetrack, looked at each other, nodded in understanding, and shook on it.

"Then you have my blessing." Mr. Marinos said.

"Thank you Mr. Marinos!" Racetrack replied overwhelmed with joy, and relief. He could have hugged Mr. Marinos then and there, but thought he wouldn't push his luck.

"No problem Racetrack, welcome to the family!" Mr. Marinos replied jovially as he wrapped his arm around Racetrack, briefly gripping his shoulder reassuringly before they separated, and headed up the stairs.

Once upstairs, Josie noticed her father, and Racetrack had come up from the shop. She then approached Racetrack and asked curiously "So what were you guys doing down in the shop?"

Before Racetrack could answer, her father immediately interrupted "Daughter mind your manners, and make us some coffee!"

Josie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes irritably, as Racetrack and her father laughed at her expression.

"Race have you had a Greek coffee before?" Mr. Marinos asked light-heartedly.

Racetrack smiled at Josie, and then looked over to Mr. Marinos "No, can't say I have, but I'd love ta try one!"

"Alright, You're lucky I'm in the Christmas spirit!" Josie said reluctantly as she agreed to make them a coffee, although they refused to tell her what they were up to in the shop.

Mr. Marinos rolled his eyes at Josie's remark as she headed to the kitchen. "You sure this is the wife you want to deal with?" He jokingly whispered to Race, as he poured a glass of wine for them.

"Through thick, and thin Mr. Marinos!" Race wise-cracked back, chuckling.

"That's what I like to hear!" Mr. Marinos said as they both clinked their glasses and took a drink of their wine.

After a few minutes Josie came back into the dining room with a tray of coffee, and little porcelain cups, and noticed they had begun a game of cards with Louis, and Nico.

"Can I finally play cards now?" Josie asked as she placed the tray of coffee on the table.

Mr. Marinos laughed and said "Have a seat Daughter!"

Josie threw up her hands in relief as she sat down, and said "Finally! Now it's time for some real fun." She joked grateful that she could enjoy a game of cards, and spend some time with Racetrack after helping her mom with the food, and preparations all evening.

They chuckled at her comment, and continued playing cards, chatting, and before they knew it time had flown by.

Once their last game finished Race noticed the time on the clock on the wall, and realized he needed to get back to the lodging house for curfew. "Well, it's been a great evenin, and one of my best Christmas' yet! Thank you so much for what you all did tonight, and for invitin' me to your home for Christmas." He said as he got up and went over to shake Mr. Marinos' hand, along with Louis' and Nico's.

"Leaving so soon? The party is just starting!" Mr. Marinos said shuffling the cards as a cigar hung from his mouth.

Racetrack chuckled "Well if it were up ta me, I'd stay all night if I could, but I gotta get back to da lodgin house before curfew, or else Kloppman will have my head." He joked.

"Alright, well thanks for coming." Said Mr. Marinos.

"Thanks for coming Racetrack! It was great having you here, stay warm and safe! It's cold out there!" called Mrs. Marinos from the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Marinos I'll do my best!" he called back.

"I'll walk you to the door!" said Josie as she quickly got up, and grabbed her coat, along with the present that she had gotten for him. She snuck it into her coat pocket, so he wouldn't see it just yet.

"Thanks Jose." Racetrack said gratefully with a calm and collective voice, although inside he couldn't wait to have some alone time with her finally, and had a present he wanted to give her as well.

As they stepped outside of the shop, Josie closed the door behind them. The air was cold and crisp, but their hearts were warm and full of amour.

They were face to face, and Racetrack stood with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, and his emotions were running wild as she gazed up at him.

Still he managed to hold a collected demeanor, and he said breaking the silence "I had a good time with your family Jose. I really enjoyed their company especially your father, what a character he is!" He said chuckling, hoping his humor would help mask his intense feelings towards her.

"I'm glad you got a long with them, it meant a lot to me." Josie said, as she looked up into his eyes she could tell there was so much more he wanted to say, and so much more going on beneath his what seemed to be an unflustered demeanor.

He continued to look into her eyes, and could have taken her in his arms, and kissed her then and there, but figured it would be wise not to rush things just yet.

"Now for the best part of the night" Josie said jokingly.

An amused expression crossed Racetrack's face as he wondered what she had meant.

"Here's your present, Merry Christmas!" Josie said pulling out of her coat pocket the gift that was neatly wrapped in a hand-crafted handkerchief.

Racetrack excitedly took the gift, and noticed his name was sewn into the handkerchief.

"Wow! Would ya look at dat! Did you sew dis yourself?" He asked impressively.

"Of course, I did! Who else would?" Josie said laughing.

"A woman of many talents!" Racetrack said charmingly, with a sheepish smirk tugging at his lips.

Josie laughed and said "Would you just open it already!"

"Aright, aright! I'll open it." He replied laughing, as she playfully swatted him.

Racetrack unwrapped the handkerchief, and there inside was a new harmonica. His eyes widened with astonishment, upon noticing what it was.

"Jose, this is great! How did you know I played da harmonica?"

"Well you know, I hear things from little birdies." Josie joked, smiling.

Race then chuckled and blew into the harmonica, testing it out as he played a little tune.

"Aw Jose! Dat sounds swell! Thank you very much, makes me sad dat I didn't get you anythin' though." He joked, keeping a straight face, as he put the harmonica in his pocket.

Not believing him even for a second she replied "I'm sure you didn't, come on now hand it over." Josie said putting out her hand.

Racetrack laughed knowing he couldn't fool her, still he continued to playfully tease her and said "Hmm I think dere might be somethin' in here." Race said as he pretended to search for her present in his pockets.

He noticed her impatient expression and chuckled. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small wrapped box with a bright red ribbon. "Oh! Here it is! Dis is for you Jose, Merry Christmas." He said smiling, as he handed her the box.

Josie's eyes widened as they lit up at the site of it. She excitedly took it into her hands, and began to unwrap the small box anxiously. Once she unwrapped it, she paused to look at Racetrack before opening the box to see what was inside.

As their eyes met, he nodded prompting her to continue. She looked down and slowly opened it. There in the box was a silver heart shaped locket. Josie pulled it out and it glimmered in the moonlight.

"Do you like it?" Racetrack asked.

Josie paused for a moment examining the beauty of the locket and said "Racetrack its absolutely beautiful. But I don't know if I can accept this, it must have taken you so long to save for this!"

"I got a hot tip on a horse! Besides, you only deserve the best." Racetrack said thinking of the conversation he had with Mr. Marinos.

"Racetrack, I can't thank you enough, I love it, I really do."

"I thought ya would, here let me give you a hand." He said as he took it, and placed it around her neck from behind.

Once he put it on her she turned around to face him. He's gazed at her admiring her wearing the necklace.

"Just think of it as a heart for the Queen of my heart." Racetrack said cheekily, moving in a bit closer to her.

Josie smiled tenderly at him and said "If I'm the Queen of your heart, then you're the King of mine."

They continued gazing into each other's eyes. As he looked at her Josie could feel the blood rushing into her cheeks as her heart pounded, and butterflies swirled in her stomach.

Not being able to resist her lips any longer Racetrack gently pressed his lips against hers, as he tenderly held his hand on her cheek. The kiss started slowly and sweetly, but as an overwhelming sensation of passion splurged through their veins, they were overcome with emotion, and the kiss they were sharing grew more intense.

Josie moved her hand which rested on his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer.

Racetrack couldn't get enough of her lips against his own, but out of respect he knew that he should take it slow, so he reluctantly pulled away. They gazed at each other for a moment both awestruck as the sensation, and thrill of their first kiss electrified through them, and they tried to catch their breath.

"Rememba I told you dat you were one of da best things dat eva happened to me? Well you are da best thing! I love you Josie Marinos." Racetrack replied eyes wide with amour.

"I love you too." Josie replied breathlessly as they went in for another kiss, before bidding farewell for the evening.

As Racetrack left he was still overwhelmed with emotion, and felt like he was on top of the world. Josie finally knew of his love for her, and he was so glad she had felt the same, and had her father's blessing.

As he left he looked back once more at Josie with a large smile on his face, which she reciprocated. He then pulled out the harmonica she had given him, and played a little tune as he walked along smitten with the Queen of his heart.

As Josie watched him go, she smiled to herself as the feeling of their first kiss lingered on her lips.

Once she couldn't see him any longer, she went back inside and quietly shut the door. She leaned her back against the door and sighed as she looked up dreamily, and felt so thankful for her best Christmas yet.


	10. Chapter 10: A Letter to Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 10: A Letter to Him

It was early afternoon, and a couple days before New Year's Eve. Ella was getting her classroom ready at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ , for when they would resume classes once the holidays were over. As she was planning her lessons at her desk, Birdie noticed her in the classroom, and walked in.

"Miss Colley! It's so good to see ya, are you back from home now?" Birdie asked as she approached Ella, greeting her.

Ella smiled, and got up to embrace Birdie. "Not yet, but I'll be back to stay again after New Year's. I just thought I'd come in to prepare for our classes next week. Ella replied.

"I can't wait! It's been so quiet, and boring around here without all the girls, and teachas. How has your holiday been so far?" asked Birdie.

"It's been very well thank you! My mother is back, as well as my brother Michael, so it's been great spending some time with them again." Ella said.

Birdie's eyes widened upon hearing the news, and said "Cora Deluna? Can we meet her, oh how I'd love to meet her! Is she as wonderful as you?"

Ella laughed as she replied. "She is quite wonderful, and you'll get to meet her! Actually, would you mind giving this letter I wrote to Spot? I've been meaning to get this to him." Ella said as she pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Birdie.

Birdie raised her eyebrows inquisitively as she took it, and looked at it. "What's the letter about?" She asked curiously.

"It's regarding the New Year's Eve Party at Medda's, the letter explains more." Ella said reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll get it ta him for sure!" Birdie said.

"Thank you Birdie, I hope to see you both at the New Year's Eve party." Said Ella.

"Oh, I'm sure you will! And I hope to see you, and your motha there as well." Birdie said impishly, trying to find out if she'd be there with her mother as well.

Ella laughed. She wanted to tell Birdie that her mother and her would be performing there, but she also wanted to keep it a surprise. "You just may." Ella replied hinting to it, without saying too much.

Birdie smiled, and nodded before heading out.

Ella finished up her planning, and then proceeded to sweep the classroom. As she swept thoughts of the New Year's Eve party, and Spot filled her mind. The more she thought of Spot the more she realized she was truly falling for him. She had thought about expressing her feelings towards Spot in her letter to him, but thought it would be best to do so in person if given the chance, so she kept the letter brief in hopes that they would get a chance to speak more on New Year's Eve.

Ella couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered how her father had told her about how Spot had boldly approached him at _Prospect Park_ , and asked him what kind of man he had wanted for his daughter. When she had heard about his noble act she realized how much she admired Spot, and decided that she would give things with him a chance, if it was truly meant to be.

A few minutes passed, and before she knew it her brother Michael was there. He came to accompany her to Medda's, where her mother awaited her for a rehearsal being held, for their New Year's Eve duet. She said her goodbye's to the teachers, and girls that remained there for the holidays, and headed out.

* * *

Later that evening, Spot made his way to the _Manhattan Home for Girl's_ to visit his sister, in hopes of seeing Ella there too. He still hadn't heard from her regarding attending the New Year's Eve party with him, and he was growing impatient.

Spot knocked on the tall door of the home, and Mrs. Jones opened it. "Good evenin' Mrs. Jones." Spot said smirking confidently, with his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep them warm.

"Good, Evening. I'll fetch Birdie." She replied with her naturally stern countenance.

"Spot!" Birdie yelled as she ran down the stairs towards him. Mrs. Jones nodded upon realizing Birdie was coming and left to let them be.

"Hey Kid, how's it rollin?" Spot asked smiling.

She grabbed her coat and hat, and closed the door behind her. Before she was about to answer him, she noticed Spot had paused, and was looking up at Ella's classroom window.

Birdie smiled to herself shaking her head and said "If you're lookin' for Miss Colley, you just missed her, she was here earlier today."

Spot snapped out of his thoughts, and averted his gaze from the window to Birdie, surprised by her intuitive remark.

Birdie laughed, as she noticed his astonished expression. "What? You think I didn't notice you gazing up at that window, hopin' she'd be there?" She teased.

Spot rolled his eyes at her comment, and Birdie saw the undeniable disappointment in his eyes.

"Come on, let's get outta here." He said irritably, as he began walking down the stairs.

Birdie figured that now would be a good time to give him Ella's letter.

"Oh, I almost forgot! She did leave this for you though, I promised her I'd give it to you." She said holding out the letter.

Spot stopped, and turned around to face her. When he noticed Ella's letter he anxiously reached out to grab hold of it, only to have Birdie pull it out of his reach, and playfully run away with it. She ran right by him down the stairs, while laughing hysterically.

A bewildered expression crossed Spot's face, as he ran after her. "Dis aint time for games Birdie! Give me da letta!" He shouted as she dodged his grasp for it.

Spot had just about enough, as he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her off the ground so she couldn't escape his hold.

Birdie finally surrendered unable to escape kicking, and screaming. "Aright, aright, settle down! I'll give it to ya, just let me go!" She begged through her laughter.

He put her down, and grabbed the letter from her hands glaring daggers at her. He then averted his gaze to the letter, and quickly opened it, while placing the empty envelope in his coat pocket.

He began to read the words in the letter to himself, as Birdie watched him curiously wondering what it said.

 _Dear Spot,_

 _After much contemplation, I have come to the decision that I will be attending the New Year's Eve party, but I unfortunately cannot accompany you there due to a change of plans, and reasons I cannot say just yet._

 _However, I truly look forward to encountering you and Birdie there, and I earnestly hope with all of my heart that you will still choose to attend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ella Colley_

Spot finished reading the letter and looked up with an aggravated expression on his face, as he knitted his eyebrows together. _What's with this goil? Can't she jus' give a straight answa for once? I'm through wit wastin' my time!_ He thought to himself as he crumpled up the letter and continued walking.

Birdie noticed him crumpling up the letter, and figured it was time to read it herself. She then followed after him, and grabbed it out of his hand.

Spot noticed her grabbing the letter from him, but continued walking forward as he retorted "Keep it, I ain't got much use for it anyway!"

Birdie read the letter, and wondered why he was so upset. "Spot, she said she'll be there, and she wants us to go too! I don't understand why you're so upset!" She exclaimed trying to keep up with her brother's wide and rapid strides.

"Don't ya see Birdie? I ain't one for games! I asked her a question, and I expected a straight answa. Instead I get 'I'm goin' but I ain't goin wit you for reasons I can't say.' Sounds like a load of bull! I'm done dealin' wit this!" Spot replied irritably.

Birdie rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness. "Spot, I spoke to her today, her motha showed up after a while so she's probably going with her, besides I'm sure she has a good reason for all of this!" Birdie said trying to calm him down.

"Well good for da both of them, I'm sure they'll have a swell time." Spot replied sarcastically. He was a little less upset now knowing that bit of information, but he was also still clouded with stubbornness, and pride.

Birdie had heard just about enough, and stopped. She put her hands on her hips and refused to take another step until Spot would quit his childish behaviour.

Spot noticed this, but rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

Flabbergasted at the fact that he kept walking, Birdie replied "Fine! I'll let Miss Colley know that by the way you reacted to her letter, you won't be interested in meeting her there!" She knew the comment would stir something in him.

Upon hearing her remark, Spot stopped walking. With his back still towards her, he thought for a moment. Despite being upset with Ella's vague letter, he still felt drawn to her. He realized it wouldn't be in his nature to give up. He decided he would talk to Ella himself at the New Year's Eve party, to figure out why she couldn't accompany him there.

After contemplating, he rolled his eyes in annoyance at how much effort his pursuit of Ella seemed to be taking, and turned to grab the letter from Birdie.

"Hey Look, I can speak for myself aright! You jus stay out of it." He replied sternly, as he folded the crumpled letter, and put it in his pocket. He then turned from her, and kept walking.

Content that Spot agreed to keep the letter, Birdie followed and couldn't help but quietly chuckle to herself.

Spot noticed this and gave her a disapproving look. "What's so funny?" He asked daring her to say another word.

Birdie shook her head, and fearlessly said "You're really fallin' hard for her aren't ya? I've never seen you act this way over a girl before."

Spot thought for a moment. He knew Birdie was right but still refused to admit it to her. He then rolled his eyes at the thought of 'falling', and with a hint of frustration still in his voice, he dauntlessly said "If dis is what fallin' is, I'd ratha fly. I'd see more from up dere anyway."

Birdie chuckled at her brother's cheeky come back, and said "Oh Spot, who said falling for someone was easy?"

An astonished expression crossed Spot's face upon hearing his sister's wise remark, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Since when did you become so smart?" He asked, as he raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

Birdie smirked to herself, relieved that she was able to make her brother laugh after being quite angered moments before.

"I guess I have my wise older brotha to thank. He taught me everything I know!" She replied sarcastically buttering up to him.

Spot laughed again at her audacity and said "Well you got brains kid, but you ain't a very good liar."

Birdie snickered and said "Neitha are you! Clearly, you're falling for Miss Colley whether you like it or not."

Spot rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk to himself, his sister could always see right through him whether he wanted her to or not. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was glad she understood him like she did.

"Yeah, yeah. You betta keep your mouth shut ova dere, otherwise you'll be stayin' home from da New Year's party whetha you like it or not." He teased back.

Birdie's eyes widened "I knew you'd still go! It's going to be wonderful Spot! I just know it! I have a feeling that if Miss Colley brings her motha, they will have quite the surprise for us all!" Birdie replied ecstatically.

"Yeah well let's hope so Birdie, she betta have an asnwa for me too." He said promising himself that he would find a way to speak to Ella about where they stood with each other, and if she wanted a relationship with him or not.

"An answer for what?" Birdie asked curiously.

"Spot smirked as he walked. "Now dat ain't any of your concern, is it? He said teasing her.

Birdie glared at him disapprovingly when he refused to tell her what he meant.

Spot noticed her expression, and chuckled. "Come on, I'll buy you dinna." He said trying to make it up to her as they headed towards _Tibbys_.

Birdie reluctantly followed and said "And dessert too!"

Spot laughed. "Aright kid, we'll see what your wise olda brotha can do." He wise cracked, smirking as they headed into the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11: New Year, New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 11: New Year, New Beginnings

It was New Year's Eve, and Ella peaked her head out of the thick red curtain as she waited backstage, while her mother proceeded to get ready in her dressing room. As Ella quickly glanced out, she noticed everyone dressed in their best, merrily entering. The tables, and chairs were filling up hastily, and the air was filled with holiday spirit, as the sound of chatter, and laughter filled the theatre.

Ella proceeded to the dressing room to touch up her make up, and put on her dress for the evening. As she walked she could feel her stomach knotting up, as her nerves grew. _No matter how many times I perform, I still seem to get nervous!_ She thought anxiously.

She walked into the dressing room where her mother sat applying her stage make up. Ella began to think back to when she was a child, and how she loved to watch her mother do her make up before a show.

Her mother wore a beautiful pale green silk gown, which hugged her corseted bodice, and flowed down. The dress hung off her shoulder and was adorned with little pearls in various places, and faux flowers which were sewn on adorning her bodice. Her hair was perfectly curled, and piled high on her head in the "Gibson girl" up do, and flowers were pinned into her hair. Although her Mother had aged, her beauty remained timeless.

"Your dress is hanging up over there. I'll help you lace it up once I'm done here." Cora said as she applied the last bit of rouge to her lips.

Ella nodded, and headed towards where it hung. Her eyes widened at the site of it. "Mother its beautiful!" Ella exclaimed as she ran her hand down the red silky fabric.

Cora smiled and said. "I thought you'd like it, I chose it myself."

"Thankyou Mother! But how were you even able to get this?" Ella asked as she took it off the hook, and began to change into it.

"I've got connections." Cora replied frankly, she figured there was no need to elaborate.

She then walked over to Ella, and began to help her lace it up, after a few minutes Ella looked in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. The red dress fit perfectly, as it hugged her bodice, and flowed downward. The sleeves reached her elbows and were trimmed in white lace, along with her scooped collar that was trimmed with white lace as well. Her hair had been curled and pinned up in "Gibson Tuck" with some strands of loose curls hanging down. A couple of white, and red flowers were pinned in her hair.

"You look lovely darling." Cora said as she beamed at her daughter.

Just then, Medda entered, and her eyes widened at the site of them. "Well look at you both! Lovely, just lovely! Are you ready for tonight?" She asked, with excitement in her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ella replied as her nerves grew again at the thought of it.

Cora laughed "We sure are ready Medda!"

"Good! Because you're on in 15 minutes!" Exclaimed Medda.

Ella's eyes widened upon realizing the time, and she said "Already? Where does the time go?"

Cora laughed upon hearing her daughter's remark and replied "Don't worry Ella! You'll do great tonight."

"I just can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see you two. They won't be able to take their eyes off you! You'll be great darling!" Medda replied, as she patted Ella's shoulder reassuring her, before heading out of the dressing room.

Ella thought of all the eyes that would be on them. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she quietly prayed that all would all go well.

* * *

Spot and Birdie had entered the theatre, and were looking for a place to sit. The theatre was crowded with rowdy newsboys, and working-class men and women, that awaited the night ahead of them.

"Where are we going to sit?" And where's Miss Colley?" asked Birdie.

Spot glanced around the room in search of Ella, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He noticed a table of drunken loud men, and rolled his eyes.

"I ain't sure Birdie, jus stay close to me aright?" He said protectively, as he motioned her to follow him, hoping they'd find a seat soon.

Just then Spot saw Jack in the distance who noticed him as well. "Hey Spot! Come sit ova here!" Jack said waving them over.

Spot smiled in relief, and nodded at Jack. "Let's go Birdie, we're sittin' ova dere wit Jackey-boy."

Birdie nodded, and followed Spot to the table.

Once they approached the table he noticed Sarah was there, along with Josie and Race.

Jack and Race stood up to greet him, and Birdie.

"Hey fellas how's it rollin'?" Spot asked as they spit shook.

"We're doin good, aint dat right sweetheart?" Race replied smirking coyly, in Josie's direction."

Josie laughed and said "As good as can be."

Spot raised his eyebrows impressively upon remembering that Race and Josie were now a couple, and he tipped his hat to the ladies at the table.

"We was wonderin if you'se seen Ella around anywhere?" Jack asked as they sat down.

"I was wonderin' da same thing Jackey-boy." Spot said as he signalled the waiter over carrying a tray of soda, which he grabbed two from, for Birdie, and himself.

"Nah we ain't seen her all night." Race said as he lit his cigar.

"Even I don't know where she is." Said Josie.

"Well she told us all she was gonna be here, so I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later." Birdie said hopefully.

Suddenly the lights grew dim, and the rowdiness and chatter died down as the stage curtains opened.

Out came Medda as vibrant, and bright as usual. "Hello Newsies! What's new?" She exclaimed.

The crowd roared, clapped, and whistled upon seeing her, and hearing her famous opening line.

Medda laughed, and motioned for the crowd to quiet down so she could continue speaking.

Once the crowd settled down she continued. "Well we have an amazing evening planned for you all, so what do you all say we get this show started?" Medda said, as the crowd cheered again.

She then continued speaking. "It is with great honor that I introduce a very good friend of mine and legend whom you may have heard of, or have the pleasure of already knowing. She will be performing for you tonight, along with another very special guest. Her smile is contagious, she can enchant the audience with one note, and she is one of the best dancers I've ever seen, here she is, Cora Deluna!"

Upon hearing her name, the crowd cheered loudly, and whistled once Cora Deluna stepped out.

Cora beamed, and waved to the crowd, as she blew kisses to them.

"Pinch me, I'm dreamin'!" Someone called from the crowd.

"I don't believe dis! It's Cora! Ella's mudda, she was da best show goil in all of New York!" Jack yelled, as a big smile crossed his face upon seeing her after so many years.

Spot's eyes widened once he heard Ella's mother's name, and things were starting to make more sense regarding Ella's letter, as he pieced it all together.

"Oh wow! She's lovely! Do you think Ella will be her special guest?" shouted Birdie excitedly.

"Knowing her, she'll be on that stage too!" Josie said confidently.

"5 to 1 she'll be up dere! Who's bettin' huh? Exclaimed Racetrack, trusting in Josie's instincts.

Jack laughed, and Spot chuckled as he shook his head at Race's comment, his eyes then averted to the Cora as she began to sing.

Her voice hit every note beautifully, as she enchanted the audience. Once she sang a bit of the song she paused, and said. "You know, I think this song is missing something, what do you all think?"

The crowd roared, and comments like "You're Beautiful!" and "It's perfect sweetheart!" came from the crowd.

Cora continued to play along and said "Well how kind of you all! But I know just what it needs to make it even better! Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you all to my lovely daughter Ella-Grace Colley!" She said as Ella stepped out confidently. The crowd cheered even more upon seeing another familiar face.

Ella was overwhelmed, but also felt incredibly blessed knowing her friends were out there cheering her on.

"I had a feeling they'd be singing together tonight!" Josie exclaimed.

"Me too!" Birdie agreed.

"Well would you look at dat! motha and daughta reunited at last." Said Racetrack.

"You're in for a good show here fellas!" Replied Jack, as he clapped.

Spot was beaming, and he couldn't take his eyes off Ella as he clapped, and cheered her on.

Ella began to sing with her mother, as they harmonized their voices in sync, and the pleasant sound filed the air.

They broke into a tap dance number holding the hems of their dresses, and exchanged lines as they sang.

They then made their way into the crowd and sang, and danced towards them. Cora took one side of the room while Ella took the other where Spot and her friends sat. She took the opportunity to wave at them.

Ella purposely walked closer to Spot, and smiled at him as she sung.

Spot noticed this, and looked behind him to make sure it wasn't anyone else that she was singing to. He was glad upon realizing that it was him that she was singing to, and smirked proudly, as his eyes shone at the site of her. _Dere's my goil_ he thought.

Ella laughed upon noticing this, and they locked eyes for a moment. She then reassuringly placed her hand on his shoulder before her and Cora danced their way back to the stage.

The Newsies noticed the moment Spot and Ella had shared, and they began to nudge Spot playfully hassling him. Spot chuckled as he dismissed their comments.

Once Cora and Ella made their way back to the stage, they finished off their act and bowed, as the crowd roared louder than ever and cheered, before they exited the stage.

"You ladies were wonderful!" Medda said before she left to go on stage to end the show with an act of her own.

Cora and Ella both said thank you, and proceeded to head to the dressing room.

"Oh Mother! That was wonderful!" Ella exclaimed looking back at her mother. They quickly walked, their shoes clicking every step of the way, as they slightly held up the hems of their dresses to walk easier. Ella was overjoyed, and the adrenaline from their performance was still racing through her veins.

"It sure was! I always knew the day would come, when you and I would be up on that stage together." Cora said smiling.

Once they reached the dressing room, Ella thought about what her mother had just said and asked. "Mother if you know about all the demands, pressures and the not so 'glamourous' side of things that come with being in the spotlight, then how come you let me get up there with you?"

Cora paused for a moment and said. "Ella it's because of that, I let you do it. You grew up in the theatre, and have seen the struggles, the good, the bad, and understand the pressures, and because of that I know you'll be much wiser than I ever was. Besides, I couldn't keep you off the stage even if I tried. The gift of music is in you Ella. It's up to you to use it in the best ways you can, whether it be at your church, or at your school, or in a theatre. As long as you use it for good, and stay true to yourself, then it's fine with me."

Ella thought about what her mother had just said, and nodded, grateful for her advice.

"Now that we have that covered, how about you tell me who that handsome young gentleman you were smiling at during our performance was?" Cora asked coyly referring to Spot.

Ella's eyes widened, and her cheeks grew flush upon hearing her mother's cheeky remark. "Mother! You noticed that?" she exclaimed.

Cora laughed and said "How could I not? You couldn't keep your eyes off each other, besides I'm your mother I notice everything."

Ella laughed and proceeded to fill her in on the infamous Spot Conlon, and her affections towards him, as her mother listened intently.

* * *

Medda's performance was finished, and now a band was on stage playing background music for the guests as they continued to eat, drink, dance, and celebrate.

Spot sat at the table, and glanced around anxiously for Ella while the others continued to chat in the background. He was eager to speak to her, and was beginning to wonder if he would finally get the chance to.

Suddenly a loud roar of cheers came from the other side of the room as Ella and Cora emerged from backstage to mingle with the guests, and join the party.

"Dere she is!" Jack shouted once he noticed them.

When Spot saw Ella, his eyes widened. He placed down his drink, stood up from the table, and headed in her direction, pushing through the crowd of people.

Ella and Cora were surrounded by a large group of people, which made it challenging for Spot to get to.

He finally locked eyes with her and called her name "Ella!"

Ella noticed him calling her, and smiled. "There's Spot, I'm going over to him." She whispered to her mother.

Cora smiled and nodded, and Ella attempted to make her way over.

Spot smirked when he noticed her coming to him. He watched her as she walked towards him, admiring how beautiful she looked in her bright red dress.

Just before she could reach him, a drunken man grabbed her, and said. "Hello there sweetheart, care ta dance?"

Ella was quite flustered at this man's abruptness, and struggled to get away.

"Get your hands off me!" she said sternly.

"Oh, come on little darlin', it's just one dance." He drawled as the smell of alcohol lingered in his breath.

Spot noticed this, and his eyes widened as a horrified expression crossed his face. He glared at the drunken man, as he stormed over to him.

He grabbed the man by the back of his collar, and pulled him off Ella sending him flying, as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

The man looked up warily, drunk, and confused at what just happened.

"She said beat it! So, if ya know what's good for ya, you'll take your drunken arse, and scram! Ya hear?" Spot yelled sternly, still glaring down at him.

Spot then headed towards Ella, and placed his hands on her shoulders gripping them. "You aright?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Ella nodded, but was still quite shocked, and upset about what had just happened, and Spot pulled her in to comfort her. She was grateful to be in his arms.

As they held each other for a moment, Spot thought he'd take the opportunity to talk to her about their relationship. "Dere's somethin I've been meanin' to ask ya Ella."

Ella's eyes widened curiously, as she looked up at him and asked "What is it Spot?"

Before Spot could say anymore to her, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He let go of Ella, and turned around only to be met by the drunken man's angry glare.

"You again? I thought I told ya to…" Before Spot could finish his sentence, the man threw a punch at Spot's face, almost sending him to the ground.

Spot stood dumbfounded that someone would even dare to mess with him as he noticed blood now trickling down from his nose.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched Spot, and waited to see what he would do next.

"How dare you!" Ella yelled glaring angrily at the man who had punched Spot. The man chuckled at Ella, as he tauntingly called her over, prompting her to make a move if she could.

Angered, she boldly stormed towards him. Spot noticed her heading towards the drunken man, and stopped her before she could do something she would regret.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let me get my hands dirty!" Spot shouted as he threw himself in the man's direction tackling him down, and punching him out mercilessly.

Cora noticed this, and wide eyed with concern, she ran to fetch help.

Racetrack noticed the fight, and commotion from the table, and said "Uh oh, dat don't look so good."

"What's going on over there? And where is Ella?" Asked Josie quite concerned, as she tried to glance through the crowd blocking her view.

"Looks like a couple of drunken morons pulled a fast one on each odda." Jack said unable to clearly see who was fighting, due to the large crowd surrounding it.

"Oh, my goodness! I think that's Spot!" Birdie yelled horrified as she stood up, and proceeded to run over.

Upon realizing that it was Spot, Jack and Race's eyes widened with terror. They abruptly stood up, and hastily made their way over. Sarah and Josie followed.

The crowd began to cheer and roar, as Spot and the other man tumbled and wrestled on the ground, while the band continued to play rapidly in the background.

Ella noticed that fight was getting out of hand and yelled "Stop!" as she tried to get in there to break them apart, only to be held back by another man, who was trying to protect her from getting involved.

Ella abruptly pulled her arm away from him, and glared at him as he chuckled, and backed away.

Before Race and Jack could jump in to aid Spot if needed, Cora and Medda came out with two strong tall men, that looked to be the security guards. The guards proceeded to break the fight up, and once the guards had succeeded in separating Spot and the other man, Spot and him stood up and glowered at each other, as blood trickled down their faces.

Medda was furious, and she ordered the band to stop playing. "What is going on here? This is supposed to be a celebration, not a wrestling match in my theatre! Shame on you both!" She yelled.

Both Spot and the other man looked down, and wiped their bloody faces.

"Medda please, Spot was just trying to protect me from that drunken imbecile! it wasn't his fault." Ella said jumping in to defend him.

Spot looked at her grateful for standing up for him, but knew it wouldn't be much help now, the damage was already done.

"Fair enough, but do you think this is the way to go about dealing with it?" Medda asked.

Ella's face suddenly dropped, as she turned away from Spot. Fear gripped her as she thought about what could have happened if the guards didn't come in time. "Yes, I suppose there are better ways to go about dealing with it." She said agreeing with Medda.

Spot rolled his eyes irritably. "Hey look! I saw Ella needed help, so I helped her, he threw da first punch, I punched him back, and I'd do it all again to teach dis damn goon a lesson any day!" Spot yelled still glaring at the man, who was beat up pretty badly.

Upon hearing Spot's remark the Newsies agreed saying "Yeah dats fair." And "Dat goon deserved it."

Just then Jack interrupted, realizing he better say something to avoid everyone being kicked out for the night.

"Aright everyone, look, you heard Medda, dis is suppose ta be a celebration, not a war. It's New Year's Eve, and we should all be grateful dat da lovely Medda Larkson opened her doors to us. So, whatta ya say we put all dis behind us and carry on, aright. Dere's nuthin' more ta see here, anyways." Jack said shooing everyone away from the scene, trying to subdue the situation.

The crowd nodded, and headed back to their seats, as they commented on the fight.

Medda looked over at Jack gratefully, and less angered and said "You always were a smooth talker, just like your father, thanks kid."

Jack chuckled at her comment. "Anythin for you Miss Medda Larkson. Dere shouldn't be any more trouble here tonight. I'll keep dese guys in line." He said putting his arm around an annoyed Spot, and pulling him in.

Jack then cheekily whispered in Spot's ear before letting go "You can thank me lata."

Spot glared up at him for his pompous remark, he was in no mood for Jack's wise-cracking comments.

"Very well, but I don't want to see anymore fighting in my theatre! As for you, my guards will escort you out." She said to the man Spot had fought, as the guard proceeded to escort him out.

Ella was relieved it was resolved, but the image of Spot mercilessly beating on the other man flashed through her mind. She realized he was trying to protect her, after all the other man did throw the first punch. Still, she didn't know whether to be scared or grateful for Spot's protection. What if the fight led to someone badly getting hurt, or worse death! And to think that Spot, whom she admired, and cared for deeply could have caused it, worried her.

 _Is this truly the man I want to be with?_ Ella thought to herself. She was sure he was moments ago, but after what she had just witnessed, she began doubting herself, and doubting him. Disappointment, and discouragement began to fill her, as questions plagued her mind.

Spot glanced over at Ella and he noticed the disappointment in her down cast eyes, which couldn't meet his gaze. _Well ain't dat jus' great._ He sarcastically thought, and continued brooding. _Now she won't even look at me._ He rolled his eyes, but his heart quietly sank at the thought of her being disappointed in him. He wanted to speak to her more than ever now. He wanted to make her understand. He couldn't let her doubt him, he was so close to winning her heart moments before, and he refused to quit now.

Spot's thoughts were interrupted as Medda approached him, and said "As for you Mr. Conlon, stay out of trouble for the rest of the night, I'll have someone clean you up." Medda then turned away, and signaled the band to start playing again.

The other guard nodded, and then proceeded to lead Spot backstage gripping his arm tightly.

"I know how to walk!" Spot said irritably pulling his arm away.

Still the guard proceeded to lead him, unfazed by Spot's comment.

Spot rolled his eyes at the guard's lack of response, and reluctantly kept walking. Birdie followed.

Cora placed her arm around her daughter to comfort her, and Josie ran up to Ella to see if she was alright.

"Ella what happened here?" Josie asked.

"It all happened so fast, I was trying to make my way over to him, and then that drunk man was attempting to force me to dance with him. Spot came to help me, then the next thing you know Spot and him are on the floor fighting ruthlessly."

Jack could see the fear, and concern in Ella's eyes. "I wouldn't let dat scare ya Ella, Spot's a good guy, but when it comes to dose he cares for, he'd do anythin for dem, even if it means soakin' someone till dey can't see straight." Jack replied attempting to make her laugh.

Racetrack chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, ya don't want to mess wit Brooklyn dats for sure, otha wise you'll be facin' da wrath of da iron fist!" Race wise-cracked, agreeing with Jack's comment.

"Well that's what scares me, what if the guards didn't come in time? Who knows what could have happened." Ella replied warily.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Ella, what do you say Miss Cora?" Jack replied cheekily looking in her direction.

Cora eyed Jack quizzically, she wondered where she knew him from, upon seeing his face. After a few seconds of observing him, she realized who he was. "Francis? Is that you?" She asked smiling.

Jack chuckled. "It sure is Miss Cora, and you are still as lovely as eva." Jack replied raising her hand to kiss it.

Cora chuckled. "And you are still as cheeky as ever! Good to see you again kid. And who is this young lady next to you?" Cora asked as she smiled, and put down her hand.

"Dis here is my beautiful wife Sarah." He said as he placed his arm around her.

Sarah smiled and said "It's great to meet you."

"They call him Jack Kelly now." Ella interrupted, trying to get her mind off the incident with Spot.

"Jack Kelly?" Cora asked as she looked at him.

"Dat's me." Jack replied proudly.

"Da one and only!" Added Racetrack.

"I see. And you are?" Cora asked turning to Racetrack.

"Racetrack Higgins." Race replied confidently as he straightened himself up, and smirked.

Cora nodded and noticed Josie, whom she knew as Ella's best friend.

"Very nice to meet you Racetrack. I see you know Josie quite well." Cora replied cheekily noticing them standing next to each other.

"I sure do Miss Cora, she's da Queen of my heart." He said placing his arm around Josie.

Josie smiled as she looked up at him and said. "And he's the King of mine."

Jack chuckled, and said "Jus look at dose two love birds!"

Cora laughed, but noticed Ella was once again deep in thought about what had happened with Spot. She decided she would speak to her about the incident.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but if you would excuse me, there are some matters I need to attend to." Cora replied referring to Ella.

The Newsies, Josie and Sarah understood what she meant, and Jack said. "No worries Miss Cora."

"Hope ta see you again soon." Race added.

Cora nodded, and said "You'll be seeing more of me, now that I'm back."

"Lookin' forward to seein you grace us wit your presence again Miss Cora." Jack replied charmingly, as Sarah playfully eyed him giving him a warning look, causing the rest of them to chuckle.

Cora smiled and nodded at him, and her and Ella headed off to the side to chat.

"Ella, I think Jack was right, I don't think you should let whatever happened back there discourage you." Cora said.

"So basically, your saying that the fact that Spot almost beat a man to death shouldn't bother me?" Ella asked in disbelief.

"Ella, he obviously cares for you enough to go to that length, besides the other man threw the first punch. At least I know if something ever happened and he was with you, you'd be safe." Cora replied chuckling.

"Mother, this isn't a joke! Are you saying that because he was protecting me, it's alright to do what he did?" Ella asked, she still wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps there are better ways to deal with the situation, and I'm not condoning what he did, but I am telling you to keep an open mind, I think he still deserves a chance. If it bothered you that much talk to him about it."

Ella paused for a moment to think about it. "Fine." She said agreeing to talk to him, she wanted to check up on him anyway to make sure he was alright.

Cora nodded and said "Good, I think they brought him to the dressing room to clean him up."

Ella proceeded to go to him, but her mother stopped her to tell her one last thing before she left. "One more thing, when in doubt it's always wise to listen to your heart." Cora said reassuring her daughter.

Ella paused as she thought about it before nodding, and heading backstage.

Along the way she ran into Birdie. "Birdie! How is Spot doing? Is he alright?" Ella asked concerned.

"He's pretty beat up, but he'll survive, I've seen worse." Birdie said.

Ella looked down warily, and nodded. "Alright, I'm just on my way to speak to him."

"Alright, I'm sure he'll be relieved to see you." Birdie said.

Ella nodded and headed to the dressing room. She noticed the door was slightly opened. She paused standing outside of the door wondering what she should say, and then she knocked.

"I told ya I was fine aright!" he yelled from inside.

"It's me Spot." Said Ella, as she opened the door.

When Spot realized it was her, his eyes widened. He was relieved to see her, but then looked down hastily, upon noticing her worried expression.

Ella looked at him, and saw that his cheek was red and swollen. He stood with one leg propped up on the chair, hunched over as he held a bloodied handkerchief to his nose.

She winced at the site of him, as concern filled her. She then looked down again unable to meet his gaze.

Spot noticed she still couldn't look at him, and he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You know Ella, I took a punch to da nose for you, da least you could do is show some damn appreciation!" He harshly stated.

Suddenly Ella's worried expression became angered, and she crossed her arms. "Appreciation? Thank you for what you did Spot, but you didn't have to risk yourself to do it! I could have handled it myself, at least then you'd be in a lot less pain then you are right now!" She retorted.

Spot shook his head in disbelief and frustration, before he snickered to himself, and sarcastically said "Yeah cuz you were doin' a real great job handlin' it yourself right?"

"I could have called a guard to take care of it!" Ella exclaimed.

He knitted his eyebrows together, as a baffled expression crossed his face. "A guard? If you think I'm willin' to stand dere, and wait around for some guard when I can handle it myself, then think again, cuz it ain't happenin'!" He retorted.

"The point is that if the guards didn't come in time, who knows what could have happened! It could have led to something a lot worse than it did!" Ella replied, as fear gripped her again at the thought of it.

Spot knew what she was getting at, rolled his eyes and said "I wasn't gonna kill da guy Ella! Besides, if anybody tries to mess wit Brooklyn, I soak em'! Period."

Ella threw her arms up in exasperation. _He's impossible!_ she thought as she plopped herself down in the chair. She crossed her arms and angrily stared ahead, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Spot noticed her giving him the silent treatment, shook his head in annoyance and said "What? Are you finally done tellin' me what I should, and shouldn't be doin? Cuz I aint in da mood ta hear it!"

Upon hearing his remark, she angrily stood up, looked over at him and said "I came in here to make sure you were alright, and to hopefully have a decent conversation with you, but clearly, it's impossible! If you want to be an ole' grump fine! Enjoy brooding in self-pity!"

A confounded expression crossed his face. I don't believe _dis goil, how dare she talk to me like dat? And self-pity, what da hell is dat suppose ta mean?_

Ella had just about enough of his pride and stubbornness, and she shook her head, and turned to leave.

Spot's eyes widened as he noticed her heading for the door. As frustrated as he was, he wasn't about to let her walk out that easily. He quickly removed his foot from the chair, straightened up, and decided that he'd stop her before she could take another step.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold on a minute!" He said, throwing his handkerchief aside.

She reluctantly stopped, but her back was still towards him as she faced the door, and her arms were crossed.

"Who said, anything about self-pity? And when I speak to you, da least you can do is look me in da eye!" He shouted, as he walked towards her in frustration.

Ella then abruptly turned around and boldly glared at him, finally looking him straight in the eye, as he stood directly in front of her.

Upon noticing her fearless expression he took a step back, and couldn't help but still feel an attraction towards her, although she had angered him moments before.

Her large brown eyes were stern, as her long dark lashes surrounded them. Once again, he saw that light and fire in her, as he challenged her on. He fought the urge to pull her in, and kiss her full, beautiful lips then and there.

Ella noticed his astonished expression as he looked at her, with longing in his eyes before his gaze turned cold again.

"We ain't done here yet, sit down!" he ordered. He figured it was time to deal with things once and for all.

"I'm perfectly fine standing, thank you very much." Ella said dauntingly, as she stood looking him in the eye, arms still crossed, and refusing to budge.

Spot paused for a moment, and glared at her before he turned to walk away. "Fine. Stand! See if I care whetha ya sit or stand!" He said annoyed at the fact that she was really beginning to push his buttons.

Still, she silently stood eying him, as she waited to see what he would say next.

He leaned against the armoire across from her, as he eyed her down. An amused expression crossed his face upon noticing how her red dress attractively hugged her slender, hour-glass shaped figure.

Ella could feel his eyes on her, and she grew quite flustered. She mentally kicked herself for still feeling an attraction towards him. She felt as though she could get lost staring into his bright blue eyes, but she quickly shrugged off her emotions, and continued holding her ground.

Spot noticed her restlessness, and he snickered to himself as a mischievous glimmer flashed through his eyes. He knew he was getting to her.

Averting her gaze from him, she replied. "Well Spot, if you have nothing else to say, then I believe we're done here." She said, although part of her did hope he had more to say.

Spot continued to eye her, as he pulled out his cane. He then banged it on the ground causing her to jump.

Upon noticing that he startled her, he smirked to himself, and said "Relax! You ain't goin' anywhere." He then proceeded to walk towards her eying her with every step, till he boldly stood before her, inches from her face.

Keeping his eyes on her, he reached his arm over her shoulder, placed his hand on the door behind her, and shut it.

A baffled expression crossed Ella's face as she raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Oh Really? And what are going to do about it if I leave. I can walk out this door right now if I wanted to!" she replied disputing with him.

Spot raised his eyebrow pryingly, with one hand still holding the door shut behind her. She could challenge him all she wanted, but he still wasn't going to let her leave just yet.

Ella's heart was beating and her cheeks were growing flush. She could feel his deep breath lingering on her lips, and her knees were beginning to grow weak. Even in the midst of her anger, Spot had an effect on her heart. She could have sworn he would have kissed her then and there, and part of her really wanted him to.

As he continued to gaze at her, he saw the longing in her eyes, and knew he still had her heart.

As much as he wanted to kiss her, he wouldn't do it just yet. He averted his gaze as he turned around and walked away, before looking back at her and saying "Den I guess you'll neva find out what ya really came here for will ya?"

Ella knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, and with her arms still crossed she sternly said "I told you what I came here for! Besides you were the one who told me you had something to ask me anyway!"

Spot leaned his back against the dresser again, and crossed his arms as he smugly chuckled to himself.

"I don't see what's so funny Spot." Ella said still irritated, but with less anger in her voice, upon noticing his amused reaction. She glanced around unsure of what to think about the situation now.

Spot noticed her baffled, and vulnerable expression, and snickered saying "Well you were da one who came here so I could tell, ya! You try to hide your feelings Ella, but I ain't a fool."

"And what makes you so sure about my feelings?" Ella asked taunting him.

Spot smirked as he walked over towards her again, and said "All I gotta do is look in dose big brown eyes of yours. Eyes neva lie." He smugly replied. Spot knew she was the girl for him, she had his heart from the moment he saw her, and now he knew he still had hers.

Ella stood astounded at his remark, _is it that obvious?_ She thought.

"Ella, don't ya see? I'm crazy about ya'! From da time I saw ya standin' in dat window, lookin' down at me, I knew dere was sumtin special about ya, and I had to find out more." He boldly stated.

Ella's guarded stance and expression dropped, as her eyes grew wide with embarrassment. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, my goodness! You saw me do that?" She asked.

"Of course, I saw dat Ella!" Spot replied, chuckling at her.

Ella looked down flustered, and he placed a hand on her cheek bidding her to look up and meet his gaze.

Once she looked up at him, they gazed at each other with longing in their eyes.

"What I'm sayin' here, is dat I really like you Ella. You ain't like anybody I've eva met before. Even when you're tickin' me off, dere's still sumtin drawin' me to ya!" He said causing her to laugh again.

Ella's eyes grew teary with joy, as she realized how much she had been longing to hear those words from him, and finally did.

Spot's tone then grew more serious as he said "But what I need to know Ella is dat you're ready to give things a chance wit us." He could see she cared for him in her eyes no matter how much she tried to hide it, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Ella paused for a moment, and realized that she was through with fighting her feelings for him. It was time for her to finally listen to her heart.

"I do feel the same, and I want to give us a chance. So, what do ya say Spot?" Ella asked smiling up at him, she knew his answer but wanted to hear him say it too.

A large grin crossed his face as he stood proud knowing that she was finally his girl. Smirking, he said "I say, dat what you say, is what I say."

Ella laughed, and he pulled her in tightly as she gladly nestled into him. They stood there in each other's arms as relief overcame them. Their true feelings for each other were no longer hidden or buried, but rather, revealed and free to give way, to whatever may come.

They were interrupted, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Spot! Miss Colley! Two more minutes till the New year, are ya coming or what?" Birdie called from outside the door.

Ella looked at Spot wide eyed, upon realizing the time. "We better get out there!" said Ella, as she stepped back, and turned to leave.

Spot chuckled. "Don't worry, we got time." He said smirking, and pulling her into him again.

Ella laughed, as she coyly looked away, before looking back up at him and saying "Time waits for no one."

Mesmerized by her gaze he replied "We best be goin den."

Ella laughed at his response, as she shook her head at him. "We'll be right there, Birdie!" She called back answering her.

"Alright I'll see you out there!" Birdie said as she turned to leave.

Ella grabbed Spot's hand, opened the door, and led him out as he chuckled, and rolled his eyes following her.

Once they were out the door, Ella let go of his hand, and slightly held up the hem of her dress as she ran towards the celebration.

She looked back at Spot taking his time and smiling at her, and she motioned for him to hurry.

Once Spot caught up to her, he put his arm out for her to take it.

Ella looked up at him, and grinned as she willingly took it, and they headed out.

Jack stood in the middle of the crowd waiting for the countdown with Sarah, and noticed Spot and Ella walking out together from backstage.

Jack then chuckled to himself, and shook his head at them knowing they'd eventually end up together, despite what had happened earlier. "Spot! Ella! Ova here!" He said calling them over.

Racetrack and Josie noticed them as well. "Well, would ya look at dat! And by da way Spot, nice shiner!" Racetrack said sniggering, as he referred to Spot's bruised, and swollen cheek.

Spot chuckled at Race's audacious comment, and rolled his eyes dismissing it, before placing his arm around Ella and pulling her in.

Josie laughed, and whispered to Race "Well it's about time, they ended up together."

Racetrack chuckled as he nodded, agreeing with her.

Cora also noticed them coming out and beamed, seeing that her daughter and Spot were on good terms again.

Spot and Ella pushed through the crowd to reach their friends, and once they got there, the countdown began.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven…" They all shouted, and once it reached to 'One' they all yelled "Happy New Year!" Cheers filled the theatre, as hats were thrown into the air, and the band merrily played in the background.

Jack looked at Sarah, and a glimmer of mischief flashed through his eyes as he pulled her in, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, which she gladly reciprocated.

Racetrack saw Jack give Sarah a kiss, and glanced over at Josie who coyly smiled at him.

"Ah what da heck!" He shouted as he embraced Josie and dipped her, kissing her lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Newsies noticed this and began cheering, and whistling at Race's bold move.

As Spot and Ella embraced, they laughed as they saw Race and Josie amorously locking lips.

Spot looked down at Ella in his arms and smiled as he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead affectionately. She grinned and snuggled into his chest.

Upon seeing Spot and Ella, Birdie jumped in, and joined the embrace.

Spot and Ella laughed as they placed their arms around Birdie as well, and together they shared a group hug.

It turned out to be a wonderful celebration for all, and the festivities continued till dawn's early light. It was the start of a new year, with new beginnings, and new memories that awaited them in all the days ahead.


	12. Chapter 12: A Candlelight Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 12: Candlelight Surprise

The January air was cold and crisp, and the sun was setting as the last traces of its golden glow began to vanish from the sky. Racetrack was on his way back to the lodging house after a lucky win at the tracks. He noticed a large carriage driving by, and decided he'd hitch a ride on the back. He signaled the driver, and the driver stopped, as Race swiftly jumped on.

"Thanks for da ride Sir." Race said, as the driver nodded in response. The driver then flicked the reins, and continued on.

Racetrack sat with his hands in his pockets. His collar was pulled up to shield part of his face, and neck from the cold air. He looked ahead as the snowflakes gently fell from the evening sky, covering the cobblestone streets.

In his pocket, Racetrack had felt the little velvet box that he had purchased from his many years of savings, and latest winnings. He smiled as he thought about what was inside of it. Inside of the box was a beautiful, yet simple shining ring, with small sparkling jewel on it. Thoughts of Josie filled his mind, as he pondered spending the rest of his life with her, the Queen of his heart.

 _Tomorrow's da big day_ he thought. He had it all planned out, Nico would bring her to the Newsboys lodging house where a surprise would be awaiting her, and after an evening of wining and dining with her, he would ask her to be his wife.

Morning came, and Josie a woke with a smile on her face knowing that she would be seeing Racetrack later that evening. Nico had told her, there was an event at the Newsboys lodging house, and Racetrack had invited them both to attend.

She jumped out of bed more content, and peppier than usual considering she wasn't much of a morning person, and she proceeded to get ready for the day ahead.

Once she had washed up, and dressed she headed towards the kitchen, where her father sat at the table, reading the newspaper he held in his hands.

"Morning Pops!" Josie chimed as she went up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek, before proceeding to the kitchen counter to prepare some breakfast.

"Morning Daughter." Mr. Marinos replied, keeping his eyes on an interesting article he had been reading in the paper.

Josie smiled as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He then looked up from his paper in slight surprise.

"Thank you, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. What, are you in love or something?" He joked, knowing very well of her affections towards Racetrack, and Races proposal plans for that evening.

Josie laughed. "Do I need to have a reason to simply make my father a coffee?" She wise-cracked, causing Mr. Marinos to chuckle.

"Alright daughter, whatever you say." He joked back.

Just then Mrs. Marinos entered the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Jose! Are you excited for tonight?" She asked coyly, also aware of Race's plans for the evening. She was overwhelmed with joy that her daughter would finally be engaged, and then married.

Mr. Marinos shot Mrs. Marinos a warning look from behind his paper. He knew Mrs. Marinos wasn't the greatest at keeping secrets. They promised Race they wouldn't spoil the surprise, when he had visited a week prior and told them of his plans to propose to Josie.

"Yes, why?" Josie asked suspiciously, it wasn't the first time she spent an evening with Race so she wondered why tonight would be any different.

"Your Mother is just happy for you." Mr. Marinos said interrupting, before Mrs. Marinos could say anymore.

Mrs. Marinos got the hint, and decided she wouldn't say more about the subject before she said too much, and simply smiled, and nodded in agreement.

Nico entered the kitchen, and said "What's for breakfast?"

"There's some bread, and jam over there." Josie said pointing towards the counter, as she sat down at the table.

"After you eat breakfast, I'll need you to run the shop for a bit Josie, your father and I have some errands to do today." Mrs. Marinos said.

"Alright, will you be back before this evening?" Josie asked.

Mrs. Marinos smiled impishly, and said "Of course." She then proceeded to head downstairs to the shop, leaving Josie to ponder on her mother's peculiar behaviour.

Josie was beginning to feel that something was going on that no one was telling her. She figured she would find out eventually, and shrugged off the thought before biting into her jam sandwich, anticipating the day ahead.

* * *

Later that afternoon Racetrack was busy making sure the night ahead would be perfect, as him and some of the other newsboys helped set up the candlelight dinner Racetrack had planned for Josie.

After moving a few tables, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, and David picked up the last large wooden table in the Newsboy's dining area. They moved it to the side of the room with the rest of the tables, to make space for a smaller and more intimate table, for Race and Josie in the centre of the room.

After moving the last bigger table to the side, the four of them stopped for a few moments to catch their breaths.

Racetrack glanced around the room. "Dis is all startin' ta look real good, we'll put da smaller table and chairs ova dere, and my pal Frank wit his accordion can stand ova dere. He said pointing towards the designated spots in the room.

"Dat all sounds good." Kid Blink said.

"Yeah I think so too, after all dere's nothin like dinna, good wine, and some good music, right fellas?" Racetrack said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You got dat right! What goil could resist? She'll be sayin' yes before you even ask her to marry ya!" Mush replied giggling.

Kid Blink laughed, and with his hands on his hips, and his head slightly tilted to the left, he looked around the room imagining what it would all look like that evening.

"You're really goin' all out tonight aint ya?" He said, quite impressed at Race's well thought out plans.

Racetrack laughed, as he adjusted his hat before patting Kid Blink on the back, and saying "She only deserves da best."

"Then the best is what she'll get!" David replied, and motioned for them to come over, and help him move the smaller table, and two chairs to their spot.

Before they proceeded to move the table, Racetrack stopped them and said "Ya know, I jus' wanna thank you all for helpin' out today, I appreciate it, and I know Jose will too."

"Aww shucks Race, look at you gettin' all soft on us!" Mush joked, as he placed his arm around Race's shoulders, pulling him into a side hug.

"Love does amazin' things, don't it?" Kid Blink teased, as they playfully nudged Race.

"Aright now get back ta work, we aint finished here yet!" Racetrack replied chuckling, as he shooed them away.

"Sure thing Race, as long as we'll be getting some of that dinner, and wine afterwards too." David wise-cracked, causing them to laugh at his remark, as they nodded in agreement.

Racetrack sniggered at David's comment. "Well fellas, its eitha one or the otha. Dinna or wine? What's it gonna be?" He joked, replying with an equally cheeky remark.

David laughed as he rolled his eyes, and the delicious aroma of the dinner being made for Race, and Josie filled the air from the kitchen. Upon smelling it, Kid Blink, and Mush glanced at one another before exclaiming "Dinna!"

"Aright, aright, I'll see what I can do. And Who knows? Maybe if you fellas start doin some more workin' and less talkin', I'll throw some wine in dere for you bums too." Racetrack joked, snickering at his own cheekiness.

The Newsies chuckled as they shook their heads a Racetrack's audacity. Dismissing his comment, they proceeded to set up the room for the evening ahead.

* * *

The evening had arrived and Josie and Nico approached the Newsboy lodging house. Nico opened the door to enter, and Josie followed. The lodging house was quieter than usual, and Josie noticed Kloppman sitting at the front desk, writing something.

"Hey Kloppman, where is everybody?" She asked.

Kloppman looked up from his paper quite aware of Race's plans, and without giving too much away he said "I think they're around here somewhere."

Suddenly a little Newsboy noticed Josie, and Nico entering. "She's here! She's here!" The little boy exclaimed as he ran to fetch the other boys.

Josie was really beginning to wonder what was going on, but before she could ask any more questions Kid Blink came running down the stairs with a rag in his hand, and Mush followed.

"You'll need dis before you can take anotha step!" Kid blink said as he took the rag and wrapped it around her head to blind fold her.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough! Just follow our voices." Mush said laughing.

Josie reached out, and attempted to walk forward to feel her way around, and the boys began to chuckle.

"I don't understand why I need this blind fold! I thought there was an event going on here tonight. And where is Racetrack?" Josie replied not noticing that Racetrack had just snuck by her, and headed down the stairs where their dinner awaited them.

"Oh dere's an event aright!" called Snoddy from the stairs where some of the Newsies watched from above.

"Oh yeah, quite the party!" Skittery teased, causing them to giggle even more.

"Yeah more like a party for two." Snipeshooter added, sniggering to himself.

Josie was beginning to grow quite frustrated with the boy's snickers, and with the fact that she had to wear a blind fold. She stopped walking, as she crossed her arms and said "I won't be taking another step till you tell me what's going on!"

"Well if that's the case, you'll never find out." Nico said as he swiftly picked her up over his shoulder.

"Nico! This isn't funny! Put me down or I'll…I'll soak ya!" she yelled, as he proceeded to carry her down the stairs following Mush and Kid Blink, as the Newsies and Nico laughed hysterically.

Once Josie realized she couldn't escape her brother's grasp she gave up on kicking, and screaming. Unimpressed, she rested her chin in her hand as he proceeded to carry her to the surprise that awaited her.

"Alright Princess, we're here." Nico said as he placed her down.

Josie quickly pulled off her blind fold once she touched the ground, and there in front of her was the most beautiful site.

The warm glow of candles filled the dining hall, and there in the center of the room, was a table set for two complete with dinner, and wine. The sound of the accordion began to fill the air, and out stepped Racetrack. He was dressed fancier then usual, with a bowtie around his collar, and his hair was perfectly slicked back.

Upon noticing Josie's astonished expression, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"This is…absolutely beautiful Racetrack… did you plan all this for us?" Josie said in disbelief.

"I sure did Jose." He replied.

"Yeah he had us down here workin all day ta get it perfect for you!" Mush said laughing.

Josie gazed at Racetrack in amour, and said. "I can't thank you enough Racetrack, this is beyond words."

Racetrack chuckled as he gazed at her, he was smitten with her. "Shall we?" He said as he put out his arm to lead her to the table, and she gladly took it, as she nuzzled into his shoulder happy to share such a special moment.

Once they got to the table, Racetrack was a complete gentleman, and pulled out the chair for her to sit on, before proceeding to his own.

The boys watched from the distance. "Well I guess that's our que to leave now." Nico said.

"Yeah, let's give these two love birds some time togetha." Kid blink said, as him Mush and Nico turned to head back up the stairs.

Racetrack and Josie were so captivated by the presence of each other, they didn't even notice the others leave.

They gazed at each other for a moment with love in their eyes before Racetrack reached over took her hand, and said "You look beautiful Jose."

Josie smiled as she blushed, and coyly looked down before meeting his gaze again, and said "You look pretty handsome too, I think this is the first time I've seen you in a bowtie!" She replied causing him to laugh.

"Yeah well, I save da bowtie for special occasions." He replied chuckling.

"Special occasions huh, and what's the occasion?" Josie teased, as she raised her eyebrow inquisitively, before smiling at him. She started piecing things together in her mind, as she pondered over her mother's peculiar behaviour that morning. _Could this be the night where he proposes to me?_ She thought.

She had a feeling it was, but decided she would wait and see, and respond accordingly when the time comes. Still an anxiousness, and excitement filled her as she anticipated it.

Racetrack laughed at her cleverness. He had every intention of proposing to her that night, but he wouldn't do it just yet.

"Are ya hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

"Starving!" Josie replied.

"Yeah me too! What do ya say we start eatin den?" He said, as Josie nodded in agreement.

They took their first bite of homemade pasta, and upon trying it, Josie said "This is really good! Did you help make it?"

"I had a part in it yeah, along wit some help from our wonderful cook Mrs. Baker here of course."

Josie laughed and said "So Mrs. Baker made it then?"

"Yeah most of it, but I asked her ta make it." He wise cracked, causing Josie to giggle.

The two continued to eat, laugh, and talk as if they had known each other forever, each mesmerized by the other, and so thankful they had crossed paths.

Once they were quite full on food, and wine Race figured that now would be the perfect time to finally propose to Josie. The accordion continued to play in the background, and Racetrack had an idea.

"I really love dis song, whatta ya say Jose, care ta dance wit da King of your heart?" He joked as he stood up, and held his hand out to her.

"I'd love to." Josie said smiling as she took his hand, and together they danced, swiftly moving together as one.

"You know Jose, dere's somethin I've been wantin ta ask ya." He said as he twirled her, causing her to giggle, as he pulled her back in again.

Josie could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he held her close, and said "Sure, you can ask me anything." She hoped and prayed that this would go where she wanted it to, and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife.

They gazed at each other for a moment before Race twirled her again, and said as they danced. "Josie from da day I met ya, you had my heart, and well it seems as though I fell for ya, and I've been fallin eva since, and well ya see…" Before he finished, what he was going to say he paused for a moment to think about how he would say it.

Josie couldn't help but grin widely upon hearing those words, how she wanted him to just ask her already, she wanted to say yes more than anything, but she decided she would continue to wait, and so she went along with it and said "Yes, go on…"

Just then Racetrack dipped her suddenly, before guiding her back up again. He stood holding her in his arms, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

 _Here it goes_ he thought. "Well ya see, I love you Josie Marinos, and if you'll have me, I want ta spend da rest of my life wit you, and grow old togetha, and be dere wit you through it all." He said.

He took her hand in his, and knelt down on one knee. He then pulled out her ring placing it on her finger. "Josephine Marinos will you do me da honor of bein my wife?" He asked fixing his eyes on her, praying she would say yes.

Josie's eyes welled up with tears of joy, and she exclaimed "Yes! Of course, Racetrack Higgins, Yes, and Yes again!" Filled with exhilaration, Racetrack stood up hastily as he picked her up, and spun her around.

They laughed blissfully, and with her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist, they shared a passionate kiss filled with amour and delight, before he gently placed her down again.

"I promise I'll do all dat I can ta be da husband you want, and need." He said as he gazed at her lovingly.

"Oh Racetrack! And I promise to be the best wife I can possibly be." She replied.

With that they shared another amorous kiss, and once they broke apart for air, Racetrack yelled "Hey boys! I know you all are jus dyin' to hear what's goin on down here! Well guess what? She said Yes!"

Nico and Mush happened to be listening from upstairs in the lobby, and upon hearing the good news, they ran to tell the other boys. "Hey fella's she said Yes!" Mush yelled up the stairs to the bedrooms, where the rest of them were.

From the dining hall Race and Josie heard loud cheers coming from the boys, and a crowd of them came running down to congratulate them.

Nico pushed through the applauding boys, as they patted Racetrack on the back, and pulled him into hugs. Once Nico reached his sister, they immediately embraced. "Congratulations Josie." He said smiling.

"Are you going to miss me once I get married, and move out?" Josie teased.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is takeover you room." Nico joked causing Josie to playfully swat him.

Nico laughed, and said "Of course I'm going to miss you Jose, you're my big sis."

"And I always will be!" Josie said assuring Nico, that she would still always be there for him.

Nico smiled at Josie before he joined the rest of the boys in cheering the couple on. Racetrack looked over at Josie, and took her hand. They gazed at each other knowing that it was only the beginning, the beginning of a lifetime of memories that they would get to share together.


	13. Chapter 13: Good News Travels Fast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 13: Good News Travels Fast

A day after Race's and Josie's engagement, Ella had received word that her best friend was now engaged, and was overjoyed with the good news. Evening came, and after their day of teaching, Nora and Ella had just arrived at _The Pantry Stop_ to purchase some items, and congratulate Josie.

"Good Evening Mrs. Marinos!" Ella chimed, as her and Nora entered the shop, after wiping their snow-covered boots on the rug by the door.

"Good Evening Ella!" Replied Mrs. Marinos, smiling from behind the counter.

"Congratulations on your Daughter's engagement." Nora said before heading over to the shelves to get what she needed.

"Yes, congratulations!" Ella added.

"Thank you both so much, we are really happy for Jose." Said Mrs. Marinos.

"Me too! I'm guessing she's upstairs?" Ella asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs." Mrs. Marinos said with a smile.

With that, Ella replied "Alright, thank you!" and hastily ran up the stairs where her best friend awaited her.

Before Ella could reach Josie's room, Josie heard her coming, and quickly headed towards her as well.

Upon seeing each other, a huge smile crossed their faces as they ran and embraced one another.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both!" Exclaimed Ella.

"Thank you! I have so much to tell you!" Replied Josie, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to hear all about it! Look at you, you're glowing, it must be love!" Ella said as the two of them ruptured into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it in my room." Josie said, motioning for Ella to follow her.

The two of them made their way to Josie's room, and once they entered Josie shut the door behind her, and collapsed blissfully on the bed as she sighed aloud thinking of how it all happened.

Ella laughed, as she removed her knitted beret hat, her coat, and gloves and placed them on the chair by the window. She then sat next to Josie on the bed, and said "So, let's hear it, how did he propose?"

Josie sat up and said "Where do I even start?"

"Well, how about from the beginning?" Ella teased, causing Josie to chuckle.

Josie began to fill Ella in on the details of that evening, including the surprise, the dinner for two, their dance, and then the proposal, as Ella listened intently.

"Sounds perfect, and so romantic too!" Ella said, after Josie had told her all about it.

"It was perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better proposal." Josie said quite content.

"So, what's next? Do you have an idea of when the wedding will take place?" Ella asked.

"We were thinking sometime in June." Josie replied.

"That sounds lovely." Ella said smiling.

"Yes, so how about you and Spot, what's going on with you two?" Josie asked smirking, as she raised her eyebrow in inquisition.

Ella laughed as she looked downwards coyly, even the thought of him made her heart beat rapidly, as her stomach swirled with butterflies.

"Well as you know, him and I are officially a couple now. After battling my emotions for him, I realized I just needed to listen to my heart, and my heart said go for it, so I did." Ella said.

"I knew you two would eventually end up together. It was quite obvious that you were both crazy about each other, it was so evident in both of your eyes." Said Josie smiling.

"I know, and I'm so glad we were both finally able to express how we truly felt for one another." Ella said as she looked off to the side for a moment, thinking about him.

"Does Mrs. Jones, and your students know about all this?" Josie asked.

"Well of course Birdie knows, but she's been pretty good about not saying too much to the other girls about it. It's probably wise to keep my love life, and my work life separate. As for Mrs. Jones, I haven't told her yet, but she'll find out sooner or later." Ella said warily, knowing how strict Mrs. Jones was when it came to matters of the opposite sex.

"Are you going to tell her?" Josie asked.

"I suppose I have to eventually, I can't hide it forever." Ella replied.

"Yeah besides, you have a right to love whoever you want to love, and she shouldn't come between that." Josie said.

"I know, but falling in love also puts a female teacher at risk. Once she marries she is expected to leave her job, and tend to her husband and family. I don't see why we can't do both." Ella replied.

"Yeah, it's not easy being a woman in this day and age that's for sure!" Josie said agreeing.

"I know, but we'll get there Josie, after all it's the turn of the century, and change is coming." Ella said optimistically.

"I hope so, when will you be seeing Spot again?" Asked Josie.

"Actually, I heard he was planning on coming by this evening to pick up Birdie, and visit, so I should be seeing him tonight." Said Ella happily.

"Well you better get back then! I think you've kept him waiting long enough." Josie teased.

Ella chuckled at Josie's comment, and said "There's a time for everything Josie."

"Yes agreed, and now it's _time_ for you to go see him!" Josie wise-racked.

Ella laughed at Josie's remark. "I am really excited to see him!" She said as she proceeded to put her hat, coat, and gloves back on.

"Go then! I'll walk you downstairs." Josie said as the two walked downstairs to the shop where Nora was waiting, as she chatted with Mrs. Marinos.

Nora noticed Ella, and Josie coming down the stairs. "Congratulations Josie! You must be on cloud nine today, I heard from your mother that it was a lovely proposal." Nora said smiling as her and Mrs. Marinos exchanged smiling glances.

"Thanks Nora, it was amazing." Josie said smiling.

They all then proceeded to say their goodbyes, and Ella gave Josie one last hug before leaving.

As Josie, hugged Ella she cheekily whispered "Have a good evening, and keep me posted on you know who."

Ella laughed aloud at Josie's comment before leaving, and saying. "I will, and you keep me posted as well!"

Josie nodded as she waved goodbye to Ella and Nora as they left.

* * *

Spot had just finished his shift from his new job at the shipyards by the _Brooklyn Bridge_. He figured he'd take Mr. Colley's advice from the day they met on the rink, and apply for the position of a dock worker for some extra money.

He had quite the busy week of looking out for his Brooklyn boys, selling papes, and working long hours at the shipyard. He was now on his way to the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ to pick up Birdie, and couldn't wait to see Ella. He had been thinking about her all week, and was glad that he was able to visit tonight.

Boots was selling the last bit of his papers nearby, and noticed Spot walking down the street. "Hey Spot!" He called out to him.

Upon noticing Boots in the distance Spot smiled and nodded at him, as Boots ran towards him.

"Hey Boots, how's it rollin?" Spot said, as he stopped to hear what Boots had to say.

They spit shook, and Boots said "Did ya hear da good news? Race and Josie are gettin' hitched! He proposed ta her last night."

Spot smiled and said "Yeah so I heard. Tell Race Brooklyn sends dere best wishes."

Boots nodded, as he waved goodbye to Spot, and headed back to sell his papers.

After a few more minutes of walking Spot reached the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ , and made his way up the stairs to knock on the door. He was hoping to see Ella, and to his dismay there she was with Nora, heading towards him.

Upon noticing her, he smiled with his hands in his coat pockets, as he leaned against the stair railing, and watched her from the distance.

Ella hadn't noticed Spot standing outside yet, because she was in the midst of a conversation with Nora, as they walked down the street.

However, Nora noticed him as he tipped his hat to her, and she turned to Ella and said "Sorry to interrupt you Ella, but it looks like you have a visitor."

Ella looked up, and upon seeing who happened to be there, joy filled her, as butterflies once again began to swirl inside of her. _There he is_ she thought as an uncontainable grin crossed her face. She quickened her pace, and raised her arm up as she ecstatically waved at him.

As they neared him, Spot smirked, and cheekily said "Well look who we have here, if it ain't Miss Ella Grace Colley, da most beautiful goil in town."

Upon hearing his remark Ella laughed, as she shyly looked down, and shook her head at his flirtatious comment, before he pulled her into a heartfelt embrace. He kissed her forehead, and she nuzzled into his chest.

"I'll be inside." Nora said, figuring they wanted some time together as she proceeded towards the door.

"Alright Nora, I'll see you inside." Ella said, as Nora nodded and headed in.

"So where were you two comin from?" Spot asked curiously.

Ella looked up, and let go of him, as she joyfully said "We just got back from Josie's, her and Race are engaged!"

"Yeah, I've been hearin all about it from little birdies." He replied.

"Well, good news sure travels fast!" Ella said.

"Right ta that, looks like Race finally found a woman who's willin' ta deal wit him." Spot joked.

Ella laughed as she playfully nudged him, causing him to chuckle at her defense. "Be nice! Race is a great person, and I think they're a perfect for each other." She replied dreamily.

"Yeah, I know Ella, dere perfect for each otha aright, jus like how you're perfect for me." He said grinning, as he pulled her in again.

Ella smiled, as she rested her palms on his chest, looked up at him, and said "And just like you are for me."

Upon hearing her compliment, he smirked as he noticed her beginning to open up to him more. He could have kissed her then and there, but knew with Ella he needed to take things slow. She was special to him, and quite different from the other women he had been with in the past.

"So, Jackey-boy, Sarah and some of the otha's are headin ova to da flickas tomorrow night, I was wonderin if you'd be interested in goin too?" He asked.

"I'd love to go!" Ella replied without thinking twice.

"Aright, It's a date." He said smirking at her quick reply.

"Sounds great, we can invite Nora, Josie and Race too! And us girls can take the street trolley and meet you all there around seven o'clock in the evening, if that works?" Ella said.

He knitted his eyebrows together, and said "Meet us? I was plannin on pickin you up here."

"Well I suppose that could work, but you and I couldn't walk there alone, Mrs. Jones would have my head if she knew I left without a chaperone." Ella replied.

Spot rolled his eyes at the thought of Mrs. Jones, but then reluctantly compromised. "Alright, seven it is, but afta da flickas, Race and I are takin' you goils home, it ain't safe for you ladies ta be walkin alone at night." He replied.

"Fair enough." Ella said agreeing, as she smiled content with his reply.

Spot grinned down at her as they locked eyes amorously.

Just then Birdie came outside as the door shut behind her, and placed her hands on her hips upon noticing them. "Mhmm! Just as I thought! I had a feeling you lovebirds would be out here." She exclaimed.

Upon hearing Birdie, Ella stepped back laughing in embarrassment, as Spot chuckled at his sister's comment, and said "Well you thought right kid."

"Sorry Birdie, I know you've been waiting patiently to spend some time with your brother, so I'll leave you both to it." Ella said smiling as she turned to leave.

Before Ella could take another step, Spot grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. He didn't want her to leave just yet, and suddenly there was mischievous glimmer in his bright blue eyes.

"Where do ya think your goin, witout a kiss goodbye?" He teased, knowing very well she wouldn't kiss him just yet.

Birdie's mouth opened in shock as her eyes widened at her brother's bold comment. With her hand's still on her hips, she looked at Ella to see what she would say. Birdie knew Ella and her brother was a couple now, but surely, they wouldn't kiss so openly like that, in front of the home, and in front of her.

Ella burst out laughing, as she pulled away. "In your dreams Conlon, you need to earn your kisses. Isn't that right Birdie?" Ella replied cheekily, as she jokingly winked at her. Ella knew he was badgering her, so she went along, playfully teasing him back as well.

An astonished expression crossed Spot's face, before he shook his head and chuckled at her bold-faced remark.

Birdie burst into a fit of laughter, and she said "That's right Miss Colley, you tell him."

Spot smirked impishly, and said "Dat's what you say, but what I say is dat as long as you're my goil I'll kiss you anytime I want."

With Ella's back now turned to him, she made her way up the stairs. She smiled to herself at the thought of kissing him. Of course, she wanted to, but she couldn't just yet. She wanted her first kiss with him to be special, and more intimate.

"We'll see about that." Ella replied smirking, as she opened the front door, and stepped inside.

Spot questionably raised his eyebrow at her remark, but before Spot could say anything more, Ella peaked out from the side of the partially closed door, and said "Have a wonderful time with your brother Birdie."

She then looked at Spot coyly, before cheekily saying to Birdie "Be sure to keep him out of trouble."

Birdie laughed, and said "Oh I will!"

Spot rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms before snickering to himself as Ella shut the door. She always knew how to challenge him, and somehow keep him on his toes, yet he was absolutely smitten with her.

Birdie watched her brother gazing at the door, as thoughts of Ella flooded his mind, she could tell he was enamored with her.

Birdie then interrupted his thoughts, and said "Oh Spot? Are ya done daydreamin about Miss Colley yet?"

Spot snapped out of his thoughts as he chuckled, and shook his head giving Birdie a disapproving look for her comment. He then reached over and playfully mussed-up her hair.

"Spot! Stop that!" Birdie shouted irritably, as she swatted his hand away. She then attempted to steal his hat, but he ducked before she could swipe it.

Spot sniggered at her failed attempt, and through his laughter he said "Aright, aright, enough! Let's go grab somethin ta eat."

"Great! I'm starvin!" Birdie exclaimed, as the two of them headed off.

On the other side of the door, Ella stood inside with her back against it. She giggled to herself, as she thought of Spot, and their cheeky conversation they just had outside. She was truly falling for him, and couldn't wait to see him again the next day.

She then headed up to her room, and wondered what tomorrow would bring _. Perhaps a night of laughter…good conversation…unforgettable memories…or even that long awaited kiss_. Ella pondered to herself a bit more, but then realized that only time would tell.

She dressed for bed, and then crawled into her sheets. She figured she'd do some reading, and writing in her journal, before falling asleep.

After an hour or so she placed her journal to the side, blew out her candle, and said a little prayer. She closed her eyes, as thoughts of Spot, Josie's good news, and tomorrow evening filled her mind, before slowly slumbering into a world of dreams that awaited her.


	14. Chapter 14: Let's go to the Flickers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 14: Let's go to The Flickers

It was a lovely winter evening. The clear sky was beginning to grow dark, and the air was cool, but warmer than usual for a winter in New York. Nora, Josie and Ella climbed aboard the street trolley, that was carrying them to the flickers where the Newsies awaited them.

"So how long am I going to be 'playing gooseberry' Ella?" Nora teased as she referred to the fact that she had somehow become the frequent 'chaperone'.

Josie and Ella laughed at her remark, and Ella said "Oh Nora! I can't thank you enough, for accompanying me tonight. Besides you said you love the flickers!"

Nora laughed and said "Yes, I suppose you're right, I do love the flickers. I must say it can be quite exciting joining you girls on your escapades."

"And who knows? Maybe you'll find a nice gentleman yourself on one of our escapades." Ella said playfully nudging Nora with a wink.

Nora chuckled at the thought of it, and shook her head as she playfully swatted Ella with her handkerchief.

"It's true Nora! You never know who you might find, I found Race while I was cheering my heart out for my favourite horse, I looked down and he was just there." Josie said smiling. She took off her glove to admire the ring he had given her. The reflection of the street lights made it sparkle, in the darkening sky.

"It's lovely Josie." Ella said smiling, as she looked down at it as well.

"It is beautiful, I just wonder how he was able to afford it?" Said Josie.

"Well that doesn't matter, it's yours now." Said Nora smirking.

"Yes, it sure is!" Josie said, as the three of them laughed.

* * *

Back at the flickers, Jack, Sarah, Spot and Race stood outside waiting in the ticket line for Josie, Ella, and Nora to arrive. Race was smoking a cigar, and Spot was leaning against the brick wall, as he twirled his cane, anxiously waiting for Ella to arrive.

"So, are da otha fellas comin too?" Jack asked.

"Nah, they were gonna come, but now there too tied up in a polka match." Race replied, before letting out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

Jack chuckled as an astonished expression crossed his face. "You serious? And you ain't there wit'em?

"Nah, I'd ratha see Jose any day." Race replied smirking.

"How sweet!" Sarah said, smiling at his comment.

Racetrack cheekily smirked, as he shrugged and said "Well its da truth."

Jack then burst out laughing, and said "Ain't it amazin what love can do?"

A baffled expression crossed Spot's face, before he chuckled at Jack's comment, and said through his laughter "It sure is Jackey- Boy, looks like Race found someone he loves more den polka. If dat ain't love, den I dunno what is."

"You bet!" Replied Race, causing them to laugh even more.

"So, Spot, What's goin on wit you and Ella? I heard you two loveboids are goin' steady now." Jack boldly stated, as he inquisitively raised his eyebrow.

"You heard right Jackey-boy." Spot bluntly said, not wishing to elaborate, he preferred keeping his business, and his love life to himself.

Still Jack continued to pry. "So, it true den huh?" He said.

"Didn't I tell ya she'd be my goil? Spot said, smirking.

"Yeah, I jus didn't believe it." Jack replied snickering.

"Neva unda estimate Brooklyn Jackey-boy. You should know dat by now." Spot wise-cracked.

Race snickered at Spot's comment. "Yeah Jack, what's a matta witch'ya? Don't ya know Brooklyn by now?" He teased.

Jack rolled his eyes at the two of them, and said "So, about Ella…"

"What about Ella?" Spot abruptly replied, daring Jack to say more, but also knowing Jack would.

"She's a good friend of mine Spot, and she's special too. She's like a sista ta me, so you make sure you keep givin' her da love she deserves." Jack earnestly stated.

Spot paused for a moment with his arms crossed, as he leaned against the wall. Eying Jack, Spot nodded as he pondered over Jack's remark.

Jack stood with his arms crossed, undaunted by the Brooklyn leader's intimidating stare.

"Your right Jack. She's special aright, anybody can see dat." Spot stated. He then straightened up and banged his cane on the ground, before he walked towards him and continued. "But you ain't gotta worry about makin sure I give her da love she deserves. She's in good hands, Jackey-Boy. You have my word." With that Spot smirked, as he spat into his hand, and held it out for Jack to shake on it.

Jack chuckled, as he uncrossed his arms, and spat into his hand as well, before Spot and him proceeded to spit shake.

Just then Racetrack pointed down the street as he noticed Josie, Ella and Nora heading towards them. "Hey look! There they are!" He exclaimed before tossing his cigar to the side, quite excited to see his future wife heading his way.

Spot quickly looked over, and placed his cane back in his belt loop. He grinned as he noticed Ella waving at them, with a large smile on her face, as her eyes shone brightly.

"Hey everybody!" Ella shouted from the distance.

"Hey Ella!" Jack called out, as Sarah smiled, and waved at them.

Spot continued gazing at Ella as she walked towards him, and felt as though the world had stopped, accept for the sound of his heart beating only for her.

Once Ella neared Spot they immediately embraced. "Hey there Angel face." He said smirking, as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Hello Spot." Ella replied smiling coyly, before cuddling into him. _I could stay like this forever_ she thought as Spot protectively held her close.

Josie ran towards Racetrack as he opened his arms for her to run into. He then playfully picked her up, and spun her around.

Nora stood to the side as she smiled to herself upon seeing the happy couples lovingly embrace.

Jack noticed her off to the side, and approached her. "Hey Nora, how nice of you ta come too! Glad you could make it! We all know I could use some help keepin dese chums in line!" Jack said chuckling, as he pulled her into a side hug.

At first Nora was caught off guard by Jack pulling her into a hug, but then she laughed as she said "Good to see you Jack."

After a few moments of chatting, and laughing Jack spoke up and said "Aright, so, all dis lovin' is real nice and all, but are we ready ta get dese tickets or what?"

"We're wit you Jack, we'll be right there." Race said as he planted a playful kiss on Josie's rosy cheek, causing her to giggle. He then grabbed her hand, and they headed over to the ticket stand. The rest of them followed, and purchased their tickets before heading inside.

Before Nora headed inside she looked behind her at Ella and Spot, and noticed they were lagging behind. She figured she's give them some space and said "I'll see you both inside."

"Yes, we'll be there shortly!" Assured Ella.

With that, Nora smiled, and nodded before heading in.

"Ella wrapped her arm around Spot's waist as he held her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he looked down at her he smiled.

"So how was da trip here?" He asked as they walked.

"Good, it wasn't as cold as usual, but still a bit chilly!" Ella said.

"Yeah, once we're inside it won't be so cold." He said as he rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder to warm her up.

They entered the theatre, and made their way over to the others to get some seats.

Jack found five empty seats in the back row, so him, Sarah, Race, and Josie decided to sit there.

Spot and Ella came in last, but managed to find a couple extra seats in a row in front of the others, and Nora found her own seat where she could watch the film without any distraction.

Josie leaned over, and whispered in Ella's ear from behind her. "Sorry Ella, the guys wanted the back row, so we filled up the last seats back here, other than the one extra seat beside Jack. But I'm sure you'd much rather sit beside Spot."

Ella giggled at Josie's remark, and said "No problem Jose, we're alright with sitting here."

Ella noticed Nora wasn't with them, and glanced around for her.

Spot noticed Ella at the tip of her seat, as she looked around the theatre. "You aright?" He asked, as his arm hung around the back of her chair.

"Yes, I'm just looking for Nora." She replied.

Spot glanced around as well and said "Ain't dat her ova there?"

Ella looked in the direction Spot had motioned towards, and nodded as she saw Nora sitting closer to the front. Ella then stood up, and called over to her saying "Nora! Are you alright over there?"

"You can come sit wit us if ya want, we don't bite!" added Jack, as he lounged back with his hands behind his head His legs were stretched out and crossed, resting on the empty seat in front of him.

Nora looked over at them, and laughed. "Oh no worries, I'm perfectly fine over here!" She shouted back.

"Alright." Said Ella, as she sat down again.

Spot placed his arm around Ella's shoulder. "She's aright Ella, besides I'm sure she jus wanted some peace, and quiet ova there dat's all. Now you ain't gotta worry about someone watchin' us ova your shoulda." He said smirking impishly.

Ella pulled away, and knitted her eyebrows together at his comment. "Spot! Nora is a dear friend of mine. She's not the type to 'watch us over our shoulders.' Not only that but she's also the reason why I got to come tonight, so I suggest you watch what you say, otherwise you won't be so lucky." She replied cheekily, playfully poking him in the chest.

Suddenly an amused expression crossed Spot's face, oddly enough he loved when she challenged him. He admired her boldness, and when she playfully poked his chest, his heart raced for her even more.

"So, what are you gonna do about it if I don't watch what I say? Because if you don't watch what you say, I'll have ta teach you a lesson myself too." He said smirking at her.

Ella raised her eyebrow inquisitively saying "And what lesson might that be?"

"Keep tellin' me off and you'll soon find out, besides I'll have ta stop ya from talkin' too much somehow." He wise-cracked, snickering to himself.

Ella then clued into to what he was referring to, and shook her head as she laughed aloud. "Like I said Spot, you need to earn your kisses." She joked. Secretly, she knew in her heart he already had.

Spot chuckled before saying "We'll see about dat Angel face."

Before Ella could respond, Jack stuck his head in between the two of them from behind, and placed his arms around their chairs. "Are you two done bickerin' down there? Da film's about ta start, keep your voices down will ya?" Jack teased.

Ella and Spot both knitted their eyebrows together, hastily turned around at the same time, and glared at him, each telling him to back off.

Jack put up his hands in surrender, before he shook his head at them, and chuckled to himself as he sat back down.

A bewildered expression then crossed their faces, as Spot and Ella turned to look at each other for a brief moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter at their similar reactions towards Jack's comment.

"Looks like I'm rubbin' off on ya." Spot joked, causing Ella to laugh even more.

"Sounds like it too!" She joked back, as they continued laughing.

They beamed at each other for a moment, as their eyes shone with amour, and the lights began to dim. Through her laughter, Ella gently placed a finger to Spot's mouth whispering "Shh."

As Ella placed her finger on Spot's lips to quiet him, he took her hand, and kissed her finger tips, before placing it down, and holding it in his.

With his other arm still wrapped around her chair, Spot pulled her in, and affectionately rubbed her shoulder.

Ella smiled blissfully, as she nuzzled into him, gladly holding his hand.

Once the lights were completely dimmed, the orchestra began to play the music for the film, and the curtains opened revealing the intro.

They immediately focused their attention on the screen reading what the text said, as they anticipated the film.

* * *

Near the front, Nora sat watching the film. She pulled out her handkerchief in case she needed it to wipe a tear or two during the film.

"Excuse me Mam, but is this seat taken?"

Nora then looked up, to see a middle-aged gentleman, with brown hair, and kind eyes. He was ducking down so he wouldn't block anyone's view, as he waited for her reply.

Nora gaped at him for a moment, before answering. She found him to be quite attractive.

"Mam? Are you alright?" He asked quietly trying not to disturb anybody.

Once she had realized she had been staring, she cleared her throat, and averted her gaze quite flustered as she whispered back "No, the people I came with are the bunch in the back over there, so this seat isn't taken."

The gentleman glanced back to where she pointed to, and smiled. "By any chance would you mean that bunch over there?" He quietly asked pointing over to the Newises as he sat down, and pulled out a notebook, and pen.

"Yes, that's them alright." Said Nora.

The gentleman let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the coincidence.

A befuddled expression crossed Nora's face, as she wondered why he had laughed at her reply.

"Well I don't mean to pry, but I have to ask, how do you know them?" He questioned.

Nora, began to wonder who this gentleman thought he was prying into her business, and interrupting her as she tried to watch the film. "I don't believe that's any of your concern, now is it?" She replied irritably in a hushed tone, before averting her gaze back to the film.

He then chuckled again, and whispered near her ear "Sorry Mam, I didn't mean to upset you. I happen to know them quite well too. As a matter of fact, I covered their story during the strike."

Just then Nora's guarded expression dropped, upon realizing he knew them as well. She turned to him, and said "Oh, I see. It must have been quite the story to cover I presume, I've heard so much about it."

"It was quite the story alright." He said, causing her to chuckle. They gazed at each other for a moment before he introduced himself. "My name is Bryan Denton, I work for _The Sun_."

"Nora Robertson, Teacher, and current Chaperone." She replied, as she nodded her head towards the Newsies and the girls, hinting that she was supposed to be there 'chaperoning' them.

Denton chuckled, getting the hint. "Well Mrs. Robertson, it's lovely to meet you. And hopefully they aren't giving you too much trouble tonight." He joked, causing her to giggle.

"I seem to have it under control." She sarcastically stated, as they laughed both knowing what a handful the Newsies could be at times.

They paused for a moment, as they gazed into each other's eyes again.

"By the way, it's _Miss_ Robertson." Nora said, and continued "But please, call me Nora."

Denton smiled, and said "Well Nora it is then."

They sat grinning for a moment, as they averted their gaze to the film. Although their eyes were on the screen, their minds were elsewhere as they wondered about each other, both wanting to find out more.

* * *

About half way through the film, Ella and Spot could hear their friends locking lips in the back row behind them.

Spot could sense Ella's uneasiness, and chuckled to himself at her charming innocence. He could tell she was inexperienced, and somewhat naïve compared to him in the ways of love, so he neared her, and began to impishly murmur sweet nothings in her ear.

Ella began to giggle as she playfully shooed him away, and tried to focus on the film, fighting her urge to kiss him.

Spot could tell he was getting to her, and it aroused him even more.

Ella could feel her cheeks growing flush, from the sound of his deep, husky voice in her ear.

As the heat rose within her, she proceeded to nervously loosen her scarf, removing it.

Spot continued to eye her, as he noticed her now exposed, and graceful neck. Not being able to resist her any longer he inched closer, and started placing sweet kisses down the side of her neck.

Ella quietly giggled at the tickling sensation. She loved the feeling of his tender yet passionate lips against her neck, but knew she had to stop it before it went too far. She couldn't let him kiss her just yet. _Not here, and not now_ she thought. Before he could make his way to her lips she pulled back, and whispered "Spot, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doin? Maybe if you stopped talkin so much you'd see for yourself, jus relax." He cheekily replied, with his lips now inches from her own.

Ella looked down and sighed, resisting him was a lot more difficult then she thought. "We can't be doing this now." She said trying to keep her voice low, to not disturb the people who were actually watching the film.

Spot averted his gaze, and rolled his eyes exasperatingly. With his arm still wrapped around her chair, he looked back as he nodded towards the others shamelessly making out behind them, and said in a hushed tone "Well they don't seem ta mind, so what's it ta you?"

"Ella looked back to see Josie canoodling with Race, and Jack passionately kissing Sarah next to them. _No wonder why they chose to sit in the backrow_ Ella thought. She quietly chuckled, an shook her head at their audacity.

"Spot, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, it's just that…" She quietly said hesitating to continue. She averted her gaze from him, as she looked down.

"Dat what Ella?" Spot said irritably, bidding her for an answer, he was beginning to grow frustrated with her resistance towards him.

"Well, the truth is I've never been kissed before, and I guess I've always just wanted my first kiss to be…special, and more…intimate." She quietly replied, as she uncomfortably, glanced around at all the people sitting nearby.

Upon hearing her answer, Spot's eyes softened. He never thought of it like that before. He pondered for a moment over her remark, and realized she was right. As hard as it was fighting his urges towards her, he realized their first kiss shouldn't be some flippant kiss in the back of an old theatre, with prying eyes all around them. He wanted it to be a kiss she would always remember.

He glanced ahead, before reluctantly agreeing. "You're right Ella. If dat's really what ya want, then dat's what you'll get." He replied, pulling her close once again.

Ella looked up, and smiled as she tenderly placed a loving kiss on his cheek, and said "Thank you for understanding."

An astonished expression crossed his face from her sudden kiss on his cheek, before he smirked, and tauntingly whispered in her ear "Hey, take it easy ova there, if ya want me ta wait, I suggest ya quit doin dat, before I pull you in right now, and show ya what a real kiss feels like."

Ella laughed as she playfully swatted him, causing him to chuckle. "You'll get your chance Spot, I promise."

"Yeah well, I'm holdin' ya to dat." He replied smirking at her.

She smiled back at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat that way for the rest of the film, content with simply being in each other's arms.

After a few minutes, the orchestra played the last bit of music as the film ended, and the audience began to cheer and clap.

Upon hearing the final applause, Race, Josie, Jack and Sarah realized the film had ended, and broke apart from their heated embraces, as the lights turned back on.

Ella turned around, and noticed her friends adjusting their hair and clothes, as she shook her head and chuckled. "So, did you all enjoy the movie?" Ella asked coyly knowing very well they missed half of it.

"Yeah, it was great! What was it about anyway?" Jack joked, causing them all to laugh.

They got up and proceeded to gather their belongings. Ella looked over at Nora, and noticed her talking to a gentleman next to her. "Who's that with Nora?" Asked Ella turning to Spot.

Upon seeing who was with Nora, Spot chuckled and said "Dat would be Bryan Denton, reporta for _The Sun_ , big part of da strike a couple years back. _"_

Ella smiled, and nodded impressively upon realizing who he was, and how they knew him.

Spot then turned to the boys and said "Hey fellas! Look ova there."

Race looked over, and an astonished expression crossed his face. "Hey! It's Denton!" He exclaimed.

Jack smiled upon seeing him. "Hey Denton! Ova here!" He yelled waving him over.

Sarah was quite happy to see him as well, as she smiled and waved.

Denton noticed them calling over to him, and grinned, as him and Nora proceeded to walk over to them.

As they walked over Race quickly explained to Josie who he was, and she nodded excited to meet him.

Once Denton and Nora neared, Jack smirked at him and said "Well look who we have here, if it ain't our man Denton."

Spot and Race chuckled as they patted him on the shoulder, and said their hello's.

"So, I see you already met the lovely Miss Nora." Jack replied cheekily, as Denton shook his head chuckling, at Jacks taunting remark.

"Good to see you all again, and who do we have here?" He asked referring to Ella and Josie.

Race stood proudly, and grinned as he said "Dis here is my new wife ta be, Josie Marinos."

"Nice to meet you." Josie said smiling.

"You as well, and congratulations to the both of you." Denton said.

"Thank you!" Replied Josie.

"I'm Eleanor Colley, but you can call me Ella." Ella said smiling.

"She teaches with me at the _Manhattan home for Girls_." Added Nora.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ella, and by the looks of it, I'm guessing you're a friend of Spot's as well?" Denton asked, upon noticing Spot's arm around her.

"She's more den a friend Denton, in case ya haven't noticed she's my goil." Spot replied before turning to her, and smirking as he pulled her in.

Denton chuckled, and said "Well, it wonderful to see you all again."

"You too Denton!" Race replied, as the other's agreed.

"So where are you all headed now?" Denton asked.

"Well Sarah and I are headin home for da night, and Race and Spot are walkin Ella, Jose, and Nora home."

Ella noticed the chemistry between Denton and Nora, so she piped up and said "You're more than welcome to join us Mr. Denton if you'd like to?"

Nora looked at him and smiled. "It is a lovely night for walking." She said hoping he'd agree to it.

Denton smiled as he looked back at her, and said "I'd love to join you."

With that they said their good byes to Jack and Sarah, and headed off.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, chatting, laughing and reminiscing tales of the strike Race and Josie split from the rest of them so they could have some alone time together. Now that they were engaged he could walk her home unchaperoned, so they made the most of that opportunity.

Denton, Nora, Spot and Ella were now down the street from the _Manhattan home for Girls_. The streets were fairly quiet, and the snow was gently falling from the starlit sky. As they walked Denton and Nora were lost in what seemed to be an interesting conversation, while Ella and Spot walked behind them, arm in arm.

As Ella rested her head on Spot's shoulder, she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Nora and Denton chatting away. "They seem to be getting along pretty well." She said.

"Yeah, it's about time da ole' man settled down, and found himself a woman." Spot joked, causing Ella to laugh.

"Well, let's hope for the best!" She replied.

After walking for a bit more they reached the _Manhattan Home for Girls_.

"Well, this is our stop." Said Nora. As she began to climb up the steps Denton stopped her, and said "Wait, allow me." He then put out his arm for her to take as he helped her climb the stairs.

Nora gladly accepted his assistance, and once they reached the door Nora smiled and said "Thank you Mr. Denton, it's been lovely chatting with you."

"It's been lovely chatting with you as well Nora, and please call me Bryan." He said with a smile, as they gazed at each other for a moment.

Ella and Spot noticed Nora and Denton amorously locking eyes, and chuckled.

Nora then said "Goodbye Bryan, goodbye Spot, and Ella I'll see you inside."

"I'll see you inside!" Ella said, and Spot tipped his hat to her.

Nora then waved, and headed in, while Denton stood gazing at her as she shut the door.

Once the door was shut he turned around to Spot and Ella, and grinned. "Well, I guess I best be heading back now, I'll see you two later, behave yourselves now." Denton joked, before walking down the stairs.

Spot chuckled. "Easy ole' man, I gotta lady on me arm." He wise-cracked, causing Denton, and Ella to laugh.

"Ole' man? I don't see an ole' man." He joked pretending to look around before continuing "I do see a lady though, you just be sure to stay gentleman." He teased back.

Spot snickered as he shook his head, and said "Don't worry Denton, she's in good hands!"

With that Denton looked back, and nodded as he smiled, and headed off.

Spot and Ella stood outside, neither of them ready to leave yet.

"So, I guess it's goodbye for da night?" Spot asked, hoping that it wasn't.

Ella sighed and said "I don't want to say goodbye just yet." She then hugged him as she nuzzled into his chest, savouring the moment.

Spot smiled as he held her close and rubbed her back. "It don't gotta be goodbye yet." He replied softly.

"What else are we going to do then?" Ella asked looking up at him.

"Well, I could take ya back ta Brooklyn wit me." He replied, causing her to laugh.

"And where would I stay?" She asked coyly.

"Wit me of course." He replied smirking impishly.

"And what about all the boys at the lodging house?" She replied.

"Ah they won't mind, they won't even know your there." He said.

Ella chuckled, and said "We can't just waltz right in there! I'm sure they would notice some strange girl in their midst."

"We could always sneak ya in through da window." He cheekily replied smirking as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ella giggled and sarcastically said "Oh yes, I'm sure Mrs. Jones would just love that."

Spot laughed and said "Ah forget Mrs. Jones, it don't matta what she thinks."

Ella chuckled at his remark as she looked down, and shook her head at his playful persistence.

Spot then placed his hand on her chin, and lifted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

They beamed at each other eyes shining, with so much love, she could have kissed him then and there, but who knew who could be watching from the window. She then glanced around, and suddenly had an idea.

Looking up, she said with a cheeky smile "Meet me on the roof."

A bewildered expression crossed Spot's face, as he chuckled and said "On da roof?"

"Yes!" Ella said before she let go of him and ran up the stairs to the front door.

"Just give me a few minutes." She replied before heading in, and shutting the door behind her.

Spot stood outside with his arms crossed, as he smirked to himself _She's always full of_ surprises, he thought before he headed over to the fire escape. He then climbed up to the roof, and waited for her to come.

Ella quietly tiptoed up to her room, where she could climb out her window to secretly meet him on the rooftop. She looked at herself in the mirror, and unpinned her tousled "Gibson tuck". Her hair cascaded to her waist, and she thought about fixing it and putting it back up again, but decided she would leave it down for once instead.

She had a feeling that her long awaited kiss was coming, and she wanted it to be lovely, and memorable. She then quietly opened her window, and climbed up to meet him.

Once she reached the roof, he stood with his back towards her overlooking the city.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Ella said.

Spot whirled around, and there she stood in front of him, with her big bright brown eyes, rosy cheeks and nose from the cold, and dark hair blowing wildly in the winter wind. She was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, and kiss her then and there.

"It's a beautiful view aright, but it ain't as beautiful as what I'm lookin' at now." He replied gazing at her.

She laughed as she looked down shyly, and neared him, lost for words she simply replied. "Thank you."

He laughed at her coyness, and placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her in, as they overlooked the city, and the starry sky together.

"You know what I love about stars?" She said, as they held each other close.

Spot inquisitively raised his eyebrow, and said "What?"

"Even though the world around us changes, the stars remain the same." She replied dreamily looking at them.

Spot thought about what she said, and stood silent for a moment. Her words had a way of making him perceive things in new ways, which he truly admired.

"Yeah, you're right about dat, and through everythin they're still always shinin'." He added.

"Shining, and guiding, God knew what he was doing when he made stars." Ella said smiling.

"And he knew what he was doin' when he made you." Spot replied with a smirk.

Ella gazed up at him beaming, as she said "And he knew what he was doing when he brought me you."

As Spot heard those words being uttered from her mouth, he felt like he was on top of the world, joy filled his heart, and his love for her overwhelmed his soul.

Without further thought he looked into her eyes, and placed his lips against her own. He kissed her tenderly, yet passionately as he guided her lips with his own, pouring his love for her into it. The feeling of her sweet, soft lips overcame him, as he deepened their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

As he kissed her she felt as though she were soaring to those very stars. If it weren't for his arms holding her she could have melted then and there. Heat was splurging through her body, as she followed his lips against her own, moving her hands from his chest, to where she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments they parted for air, as they stood gazing into each other's eyes longingly.

Spot chuckled as he looked into Ella's taken aback eyes.

"So, how was dat for a first kiss?" Spot cheekily asked as he grinned from ear to ear.

Ella laughed as she looked down coyly and giggled. Looking up at him again, she said "It was perfect."

Spot couldn't help but smile at her reply, knowing that it would be a kiss she would remember, and one that he would never forget.

"Good, dat's what I like ta hear." He replied smirking as he pulled her in, and kissed the top of her head.

Ella wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close. They spent a few more minutes together, before Ella realized that she needed to get to bed for the next day ahead.

"Spot I had the most amazing evening. But, unfortunately I should get going so I can at least be up at decent time tomorrow morning. I highly doubt I'll get much sleep though, especially after tonight." Ella replied laughing, as the adrenaline of the nights events still rushed through her.

Spot chuckled and said "You make sure and get some sleep tonight, there's lots more where dem kisses came from."

Ella chuckled, and coyly said "I'm sure there is."

He grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, as Spot once again began to deepen the kiss.

"Spot! I really have to go now!" She replied laughing, as she reluctantly broke the kiss, and pulled away.

"Aright, aright, go if ya need ta! It's just now dat you've finally let me kiss ya, I can't stop." He cheekily replied.

As she proceeded to head down the fire escape she laughed aloud at his remark. She then paused and looked back at him. "Like you said, there's lots more where dem kisses came from." She replied, playfully imitating his accent, with a cheeky grin.

Spot chuckled at her attempt to do a Brooklyn accent, and said "Fair enough, I'll hold ya to it."

Ella smiled to herself, and blissfully proceeded on down. Spot laughed at her blitheness, as he followed.

Once she reached her bedroom window, Spot grabbed her hand, and she turned to face him.

"When will I be seein ya again?" He asked gazing into her eyes.

"Soon I hope." Ella replied gazing back.

"Then soon it'll be." He replied smirking.

It wasn't long before they found themselves locking lips again, one last time for the night. Ella then pulled away, and through her blissful laughter she exclaimed "Spot! I really have to go!"

He chuckled, as his eyes gleamed, and said "Aright, go! Get outta here before I kiss ya again."

The gazed at each other amorously through laughing eyes, before he proceeded to head down, and Ella watched him leave. Once he had reached the ground, he looked up at her, and smiled.

Ella looked down grinning, and yelled "Goodnight Spot!"

"Goodnight Angel face." He replied smirking.

Ella smiled and waved one last time, before she opened her window and climbed into her room.

As she entered, she felt like she was on cloud nine. An overwhelming sense of joy consumed her, which soon diminished when she was met by the icy cold stare of Mrs. Jones.


	15. Chapter 15: Head vs Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Head vs. Heart

Ella couldn't believe her eyes, and horror struck her as Mrs. Jones stood staring her down, disapprovingly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Exclaimed Mrs. Jones, as she angrily stormed over to the open window, looking out to see Spot walking away, down the street.

Mrs. Jones slammed the window shut, causing the lace curtains to bluster around from the sudden burst of cold wind.

Ella stood eyes downcast, as anger began to emerge from inside of her.

"Are you just going to stand there, Miss Colley? Care to explain why Mr. Conlon is walking down the street, and why I've found you shamelessly sneaking in through the window?"

With stormy eyes Ella lifted her gaze, undaunted by the icy stare of Mrs. Jones. "Miss Robertson and I met him, along with some other friends at the flickers. Spot was just simply dropping Miss Robertson and I off." Ella replied, attempting to keep a calm tone, as she removed her coat and scarf.

Mrs. Jones stood with her arms crossed, and raised an eyebrow questionably, before saying "Oh? And I suppose locking lips with Mr. Conlon out on the fire escape, was him 'simply' dropping you off?

Upon hearing Mrs. Jones remark, Ella had heard just about enough, and not being able to contain her rage any longer she yelled "I don't believe that's any of your concern, now is it? For goodness sake Mrs. Jones! I am a grown woman, and you have no right to constantly be prying into my business! I am very capable of making the right decisions, and I wish you could understand that!"

Mrs. Jones stood shocked that Ella would dare to raise her voice to her. After glaring at Ella for a moment she sternly replied "This is no way for a woman of your occupation to be acting. I can't have the girls knowing that their teacher is acting inappropriately, sneaking in and out of windows, and locking lips with a boy, who can barely even provide for himself, let alone for his sister, or even you!"

Ella stood horrified with Mrs. Jones' remark, trying her best to fight back the tears, and remain strong. Mrs. Jones had gone too far, and she wasn't about to let her talk that way about her man. "How dare you? You don't know him! Spot is good, and noble, and just. He is also one of the hardest workers I know, and if you weren't so blinded by judgement, maybe you would see that too! You of all people should be more compassionate, considering you run a home for orphaned, and off the street woman and girls!" Ella exclaimed.

Mrs. Jones stood infuriated, without further thought she replied "Miss Colley, I have heard just about enough from you. You will pack your things, and leave in the morning."

Mrs. Jones then turned to leave without another word, before Ella stopped her by firmly saying "There is nothing wrong with what I've done Mrs. Jones. Since when has falling in love been such a crime?"

Mrs. Jones paused upon hearing Ella's remark, and with her back still towards her she replied "One cannot live on love alone."

She then proceeded to the door, but Ella refused to let her have the last word, and said "Perhaps Mrs. Jones, but a life without love, is no life at all."

Mrs. Jones paused for a moment, and pondered over Ella's remark. She reluctantly knew there was some merit in it, yet still refused to let Ella get away with how she had just behaved. So instead she remained silent, and proceeded to leave, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Ella sunk to the ground, as she finally allowed her anguished tears to run freely _. How could the most amazing night end so horribly? How could she send me away so flippantly, and the girls? How can I leave those wonderful girls? Where will I work now?_ _How will I make a living?_ Question after question plagued her mind, as the tears fell, before she got up and began to remorsefully pack her things. _There must be some way to work this all out_ , she thought. In her mind, what seemed to be happening, just didn't seem right at all.

Little did Ella know Birdie along with some of the other girls, were still awake, and had heard the entire argument Ella had with Mrs. Jones, from their sleeping area across the hall. Birdie was already trying to conjure up a plan to help Ella stay.

Birdie lied in her bed as she replayed what she had heard in her head. She knew Mrs. Jones had been wrong to send Ella away, and she knew she had to do something about it, she had to tell Spot.

* * *

Morning came, and the feeling of melancholy filled _the Manhattan Home for Girls_ , as Ella sadly gathered the last of her belongings. She placed her coat, her hat, and gloves on, and picked up her suitcase before heading downstairs.

As Ella headed down the creaky wooden steps for what seemed to be the last time, she looked up to see some of the girls including Birdie, along with Miss Nora, lined up in front of the door with sadness in their eyes, knowing that they would be saying goodbye.

Mrs. Jones stood by the door, arms crossed as well, to ensure Ella's exit.

Ignoring Mrs. Jones' emotionless demeanor, Ella's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled at the girls and Nora, through her mournful eyes. She then walked over to them hugging each of them goodbye.

Among the girls stood Kitty and Queenie, and once she reached little Susie, Ella looked down at her and smiled, as little Susie threw herself into her arms.

Looking up at Ella wide eyed little Susie said "Miss Colley, when will you be back? I don't want you to leave."

Upon hearing that, Ella couldn't help but pull Susie in closer as she hugged her, and while trying to stay strong, and optimistic, Ella replied "I'll see you again Susie, and I'll try my best to come back as soon as I can."

Ella then made her way over to Birdie who immediately hugged her. As Ella hugged her she took the opportunity to sneak a letter she had written into Birdie's hand that explained what had happened the night before with Mrs. Jones, and why she had to leave.

"This is for Spot. Please give it to him as soon as you can, it explains everything." Whispered Ella.

Birdie nodded as she placed the envelope in her skirt pocket, and whispered back. "I will Miss Colley, I'll do my best to get you back here, as soon as possible."

Ella smiled at Birdie's determination quite similar to Spot's, wanting so much to believe it.

"You're definitely your brother's sister." Ella said causing Birdie to chuckle through her remorse.

"I sure am! And I'm proud to be too!" Said Birdie loud enough so Mrs. Jones could here that she was proud to be Spot's sister despite what she had heard Mrs. Jones tell Ella about him the night before.

Ella grinned, and nodded before making her way to Nora. Her and Nora embraced. "I'll be seeing you Ella, this isn't our final goodbye." Nora assured, she was also quite upset with Mrs. Jones for sending Ella away.

Ella smiled and nodded. "Of course, this isn't a final goodbye Nora! Who else is going to accompany Josie and I are on escapades?" Ella said attempting to joke a little, as she tried her best to stay positive.

Nora chuckled, and hugged her again, before Ella made her way to the door.

There Mrs. Jones stood, undaunted by her decision to send Ella away, despite the fact that the girls would miss her very much.

Ella glanced at Mrs. Jones one last time, as their icy gazes met. Ella then nodded at her, and Mrs. Jones reciprocated the nod, before opening the door for Ella to leave.

As the door opened, a gust of cold air filled the parlour sending chills down all of their spines.

Ella looked back one more time at the girls and Nora, and smiled, although she felt she could break down then and there.

She wouldn't let Mrs. Jones get the best of her, and steal her joy any longer. She then nodded, and shut the door behind her, keeping her head up.

Ella then proceeded to leave her life as a teacher, and all that came with it behind, hoping for a better today, and praying for a better tomorrow.

* * *

It was about noon, and Birdie offered to help Mrs. Burton get the groceries they needed for the week. Birdie wasn't sure when she'd see Spot next, so she wanted to somehow get Ella's letter to him as soon as she could.

She figured that while her and Mrs. Burton were out and about, it would be a great opportunity to find a trusted Newsie, or one of Spot's 'Birds', to deliver the letter to him.

As Mrs. Burton and Birdie walked into one of the shops, Mrs. Burton greeted the shop keeper and began looking around for what she needed.

Birdie began to look around the shop as well, but her mind was elsewhere. She glanced out the window, and to her luck she noticed Boots, down the street selling newspapers. A large grin crossed her face.

"Mrs. Burton, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to buy a pape from Boots down the street!" She exclaimed, as she turned to leave.

Before Mrs. Burton could answer, Birdie was out the door and running over.

Boots was calling out the headlines, and he smiled when he noticed Birdie running his way.

"Hey Birdie, how's it going? Pape?" He asked grinning, as he held the newspaper out to her.

"Alright." Birdie said as she dug into her pocket for some change. Sure, enough she found a dime she had been saving, and handed it to him, as he passed her the paper.

"Wow Birdie, dats real nice and all, but you aint gotta give me so much, it's only a penny a pape." He replied, surprised at her generosity, but still quite grateful.

Birdie smiled and said "Don't worry about it Boots, I just need ya to do me huge favour, that's all."

Boots nodded, and said "Aright, what do ya need?"

"Well I need ya to get this letter directly to my brotha, as soon as you can, it's very important that he gets it, and make sure nobody gives it to him but you." Birdie stated, trusting that Boots could do the job.

"You mean go all da way ta Brooklyn?" Boots asked warily, he wanted to help her out, but that would be a lot of time wasted not selling newspapers, and he still had a stack to sell.

"Yes, I know it means cuttin' time out of your selling, but if ya want I can sell them for you! And we can split the earnings." It had been a while since she sold papers but at this point she was desperate.

Boot chuckled, and shook his head in disbelief at her offer before saying "So your tellin' me If I go to Brooklyn you'll sell all my papes?

Birdie nodded eagerly, but she could tell Boots was still unconvinced. She then placed her hands on her hips irritably, and grabbed a newspaper from him.

She looked down, flipped through the pages, and came across a mediocre headline which read _Waterfront Burns Almost to the Ferry._

Determined to prove she could still sell newspapers, she shouted "Extra, extra! Waterfront Fire! Factories in flames! Accident leads to death of many, and hundreds gravely injured!"

Just then two gentlemen walking by abruptly stopped to buy the newspaper from her.

She grabbed another newspaper from Boots, handing it to the other gentleman as well.

"Thank you, kindly gentlemen." Birdie replied taking the coins from them, before they walked off quickly rummaging through the pages.

Boots stood shocked at her skills, and she smugly smirked at him.

She held the coins out to him, and as he reached out for them she quickly pulled her hand away, refusing to give them to him just yet.

"So, how about that deal now Boots?" She asked raising her eyebrows inquisitively at him, as a smirk tugged at her lips.

He chuckled as he shook his head at her audacity, and finally agreed as they spit shook on it.

She then handed him the coins she had received, and said with a smile "Here, for good luck."

Boots nodded, and grinned as he placed the coins in his pocket. He then handed her the remainder of his newspapers, and she gave him the letter, before he ran off to deliver it.

Birdie stood in the cold, now with a stack of papers in her hands, and a heap of uncertainty. _Great how am I going to get out of this one?_ She thought, looking down at the papers, hoping she'd be able to sell them quick enough.

She continued calling out headlines, trying to sell whatever she could.

Mrs. Burton walked out of the shop, and noticed Birdie in the distance calling out headlines on the street corner, and an astonished expression crossed her face.

As Mrs. Burton walked towards her, Birdie could see the concerned, and bewildered look on her face. Birdie knew she had some explaining to do.

Once Mrs. Burton neared her, Birdie proceeded to explain her plan on getting Ella back, hoping Mrs. Burton would understand, and thankfully enough she did.

Mrs. Burton wanted Ella to come back as well, and agreed to allow Birdie to sell the rest of Boots' newspapers.

"Thank you for understanding Mrs. Burton! And please, not a word of this to Mrs. Jones!" Birdie exclaimed.

"Your welcome dear, and not to worry, it'll be our little secret." Mrs. Burton said with a wink.

Mrs. Burton then left and continued shopping nearby, while Birdie hawked out the headlines doing her best to sell the rest of the newspapers.

* * *

Boots had been running for quite some time, and had finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge. The cold air filled his lungs as he paused for a moment to catch his breath, before he began to jog the rest of the way.

Once he crossed the bridge, he headed towards the docks where the Brooklyn Newsies were.

Boots gulped as he approached them, and could feel their icy stares.

"Goin somewhere?" Striker asked tauntingly, as him and two other newsboys neared Boots.

Despite his nervousness Boots cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "Is Spot around? I have somethin important to give'im." He said gripping the letter tightly.

The Brooklyn Newsies snickered at his remark. "Somethin important huh? Well hand it ova then, and we'll give it ta him ourselves." Striker said as he went to grab the letter.

Boots swiftly pulled back the letter from Striker's reach, refusing to give it up.

The Brooklyn Newsies chuckled at Boots' reaction as they taunted him, before Striker, put up his hand to silence them.

"Look kid, I ain't gonna ask ya again, hand it ova, now!" Striker exclaimed firmly.

Boots refused to budge saying "It's from Spot's sista! She told me ta give it directly ta him!"

Striker chuckled, and said "Oh from his sista huh?" He then signalled the boys to take hold of Boots, while Striker grabbed the letter from his grasp.

"Hey! Give dat back!" Boots shouted as he tried to reach for it, struggling to break free from their hold.

Striker stood in front of Boots, holding the letter high where Boots couldn't reach it, taunting him.

The Brooklyn boys chuckled, as Striker continued to provoke him.

Off in the near distance, Spot was busy working at his new job by the docks. He was in the middle of stacking some sacks of goods to be transported, when he looked up, and noticed Boots being pestered by his boys.

Spot rolled his eyes disapprovingly, before he placed down the heavy sack he was carrying, and headed over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Let him go." Spot sternly called out, as he walked towards them, pulling out his cane.

Upon hearing the all too familiar Brooklyn leader's voice their snickering ceased, and they immediately released Boots from their grasp.

Once Boots was released, he rubbed his sore shoulder, and adjusted his coat as he glared at the boys, for picking on him.

The Brooklyn Newsies now stood, eyes downcast as Spot approached them.

Spot glared daggers at his boys. "You all betta have a damn good reason for interruptin' my work, and makin me come ova here." He firmly stated, as he eyed them, gripping his cane.

"Dis ain't his territory. We was jus defendin' our grounds." Striker replied, still refusing to meet Spot's gaze.

Before Spot could reply Boots cut in. "I was jus tryin ta deliver a letta to ya, from Birdie! I promised I'd give it right to ya, and he took it from me!" Boots exclaimed pointing at Striker, and breathing heavily as anger filled him.

Spot knitted his eyebrows inquisitively at Boots' explanation. He then noticed the letter in Striker's hand, and angrily grabbed it from him.

He glared at Striker, vexed that Striker was messing around with his letter from Birdie, and said pointing his cane towards him "Next time I put you in charge while I ain't around, I expect ya to solve problems, not cause'em! Ya hear?"

Striker nodded, and nervously replied "You got it Spot."

The other Brooklyn boys snickered under their breaths at Spot's snarky remark, and Striker's reaction to it. Upon hearing them, Spot quickly turned his head, averting his glare to them, silencing them as well.

"If you punks know what's good for ya, I'd keep your mouths shut ova there. I didn't see any of you fellas helpin da situation eitha!" Spot sternly retorted.

The Brooklyn boys avoided Spot's gaze, and stood silent in fear of pushing his buttons anymore.

Spot eyed his boys for a moment as he paced before them, and said "You all know, I got Boidies from Harlem, Queens, and all ova. Da last thing I need is you, actin like a bunch of goons, harassin or soakin' any of them, or anyone else for dat matta wit out a descent, and fair explanation! You got dat?"

They then nodded abruptly, agreeing with Spot for their own good.

"Now get outta here, before I soak some sense in ta you all!" Spot warned as he dismissed them, shooing them away with his cane.

They then hurried off leaving him and an uneasy Boots, who remained unsure of what the Brooklyn leader would say, or do next.

Spot gave a brash nod as he watched his boys leave, hoping they had learned their lesson. He then placed his cane back in his belt loop, and looked down at the letter in his hand.

He noticed the familiar handwriting on the outside of the envelope that read _Spot_ , and his eyes widened upon realizing it was from Ella.

Spot looked up at Boots, and said "When did my sista give dis to ya?"

"Jus before I left for Brooklyn, I was sellin' papes and she said I had ta get it to ya as soon as I could. She said it was important, so I ran real fast ta get here." Boots explained.

Spot knitted his eyebrows together as he looked down at it, hoping that it wasn't bad news, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Ella.

He then shrugged off the thought as he tried to avoid thinking the worst, and figured it would be wise not to jump to conclusions, until he actually read it.

Spot then looked up at Boots again, and said "Well I appreciate ya comin' here, and bringin it ova Boots. Tell Birdie I got da letta."

With that Boots nodded, and Spot and him Spit shook, before Boots ran off, and began his trek back to Manhattan.

Once Boots had left, Spot leaned against the wooden crates stacked nearby, as he struggled to hastily open the envelope with his frigid fingers from the cold. He was eager to read what Ella had written him. He pulled out the letter, and began to read it.

 _Dearest Spot,_

 _I can't thank you enough for the wonderful evening we shared together at the flickers, followed by our kiss beneath the stars. I can honestly say it was one of the most romantic, joyous, and magical experiences of my life._

Spot smirked to himself as he read those words. _Boy do I love her_ he thought as he continued reading.

 _The moment you left, I was faced with a most horrific experience, and all those lovely feelings I felt moments before when I was with you, soon vanished when I was met by the disapproving glare of Mrs. Jones._

His smiling countenance, soon faded and his eyes widened in horror. He continued to read on, with a sense of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

 _She saw us on the fire escape Spot, and she questioned me, and said horrible things I would rather not repeat. Me of course not being able to stand her words any longer spoke up, and put her in her place, after staying silent for far too long. I told her that she had no right to say what she did, and regardless of what she said, I still expressed the love I feel for you._

 _This lead to my termination as a teacher at the Manhattan Home for Girls. She ordered me to pack my things and leave, which brings me to where I am now, writing you before I say goodbye to my dream, my girls, and my career. My heart is deeply saddened, but I believe that justice will prevail, there has to be some way to work this out, it just isn't right._

 _Spot with all that being said, please know that all of this doesn't change my affections towards you, and none of this is your fault. I will be staying at my grandparent's house with my mother and brother, until things get sorted. The address of their home is, 3 Bowery Ave, Manhattan, NY._

 _I look forward to seeing you again, for there is so much more I wish speak to you about._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Ella_

As the letter came to an end, Spot angrily clenched his jaw gripping the letter, and crumpling it in his hands. It anguished him to know the love of his life had to be going through something like this, and all because she loved him, and he loved her.

"Damn it!" He shouted, and cussed out loud at the thought of Mrs. Jones. Rage erupted from within him, as he kicked over a steel bucket, sending it flying before it hit the ground with a loud bang.

Some of the Newsies in the distance heard the crash of the bucket, and looked over to see a very infuriated Spot. They quickly averted their gazes, before Spot could notice any of them staring. Knowing Spot's temper, they figured it was best to give him some space, and none of them dared to go over to him.

Spot stood frustrated, as he removed his hat, and distressingly ran his fingers through his hair.

He leaned against the crates as he hung his head pondering about what he could do to fix things, and make them right again.

Thoughts of Ella filled his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and tell her that they could figure it out, that everything would be alright. He knew she was a talented woman, and he wasn't about to let her throw all that she had worked for away.

After pondering on it a bit more, Spot came to the conclusion that he would speak to Mrs. Jones himself. He wanted to give Mrs. Jones a piece of his mind, put her in her place, and make her realize what a mistake she had made by sending Ella away. But first, he just needed to get to Ella.

* * *

It was now late afternoon, and Ella sat on her bed at her grandparent's home. The house was quieter than usual. Cora was at the theatre, Ella's grandparents had gone out to run some errands, and her brother Michael was working at the factory.

Ella looked down at the guitar in her hand. She tried to play some music to keep her mind off of her present concerns, but she couldn't help but ponder over what Mrs. Jones had said about Spot.

The more she thought about her love for him, she knew in her heart it was real, but then logic would kick in, and she'd start wondering _Can we live on love alone? What happens if we wish to get married one day? Will we both make enough to earn a decent living? Or raise a family? And now that I'm not working what will I do?_ As questions continued to fill her mind, she gave up on attempting to play a song, and put her guitar aside.

She let out a loud exasperating sigh as she hung her head, and placed her face in her palms.

Just then there was a sudden loud knock on the front door. Ella straightened up and wondered who it could be.

They weren't expecting any visitors, so she was uncertain about answering it. Still, she made her way down the stairs, and tiptoed to the door hesitant to open it, since she was home alone.

The banging stopped, but it wasn't before long before it started again. She then slowly opened the door, as she peaked through the crack, to see who it was.

There in front of her Spot stood with downcast eyes looking quite distraught, and deep in thought. Ella immediately opened the door for him.

He looked up, and upon seeing her, he gazed at her for a moment with so much amour in his weary blue eyes.

Although she was filled with sadness the site of him made her smile, as she gazed back at him. If their eyes could speak they would have said a thousand words.

He then removed his hat, and shoved it into his pocket before pulling her in, and firmly pressing his lips against her own longingly.

She reciprocated the kiss with so much amour, as she wrapped her arms around him. In that moment, the struggles they were facing didn't even matter.

They managed to smile through their kiss as Spot held Ella close, and she pulled him into the house before reaching over his shoulder, and pushing the door shut behind them.

They then broke apart for air, and Ella said trying to catch her breath "I see you got my letter?"

Spot chuckled, and replied "I sure did, and I'm tellin ya Ella, it's gonna be alright, I promise we'll figure dis out aright?" He said tilting her head up to him, as he tenderly rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

Ella nodded, as a tear fell from her eye, trying hard to fight the urge to cry again.

Seeing her in such a saddened state wrenched his heart, and he was determined to help fix things for her.

"Hey, no need for tears, I'm here now, and I'm gonna fix dis, you can count on dat." He softly said, as he gently wiped her tear away. He placed gentle kisses down her cheek, before he made his was to her lips again.

She then broke the kiss and said "I know Spot, it's just, I'm going to miss my students so much, and I don't know what going to happen now, how are we going to make this all work?"

Spot then knitted his eyebrows together at her remark. "What do ya mean how are we gonna make dis work? Ain't we already been through enough to get ta where we are now? I love ya Ella, and I ain't gonna let anything, or anyone come between us! Ya hear?" Spot assured, gazing into her eyes, bidding her to not give up yet.

Again, Ella held back the urge to cry upon hearing his earnest words. "I love you too Spot, more than words can say…it's just…" Another tear fell before she could continue.

"Jus what Ella?" Spot asked gazing at her with pleading eyes.

"Without me working now, how am I supposed to make ends meet? Are we going to be able to make enough money to live a decent life? These are all things we need to be thinking about."

Spot rolled his eyes as he let go of her throwing up his arms, before placing them on his hips.

"Would ya just quit thinkin so much, and listen to your heart? So, what if we don't got da best job now, we're still young, and dere's plenty of time ta make money. If ya put your mind ta sumthin, anythin is possible. Besides you're talented, and beautiful, and smart, and I ain't so bad meself…" He replied cheekily smirking as he gave a curt nod, attempting to make Ella laugh.

She couldn't help but giggle through her tears upon hearing his playfully smug remark, causing him to chuckle as well.

He was glad to see that glimmer of joy, and light in her eyes that drew him to her in the first place.

"There ya go Ella, dat's what I like ta see." He tenderly replied grinning, causing her to laugh even more. He pulled her in, as she rested her head on his chest.

He then continued, "We got a whole life ahead of us Ella, besides I'm woikin two jobs now, because I've ben thinkin about all dat too. I know I can't be a Newsie foreva, but foreva is a long time, and it ain't ova yet." Spot replied softly, as he gently rubbed her back comforting her.

Ella grinned at his remark as he held her, and realized he had a point.

She then looked up at him and smiled. You're right Spot, I know we can make this work." She said before snuggling into him again.

Spot smirked content with her reply, as he gave a nod before saying "Right ta dat! Besides I think it's time I pay dat ole' lady a visit."

Ella then hastily pulled back, wide eyed and said "What do you mean Spot? Are you sure paying Mrs. Jones a visit is a good idea? I'd hate for any more problems to come out of this."

Spot looked down at her and said "Relax Ella, I told you I'd fix it, and dat's what I'm gonna do. I ain't about ta jus' let ya throw your career away. Those girls at da home need ya. Birdie needs ya! So, jus trust me, aright?"

"Alright." Ella replied warily, knowing that his mind had been set.

He then pulled her in again, and they stood in each other's arms for a moment each lost in their own set of thoughts, hoping for the best.

"When are you planning on paying her a visit? And should I come?" Ella asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Thinking about it, Spot glared ahead as he held her, and said "Da sooner I speak ta her, da betta. And no, you stay here. Dis is sumtin I need ta do alone."

"Alright, you best be going then." Ella replied as she let go of him, so he could do what he needed to.

Spot smiled, and kissed her tenderly, one last time before taking off, and heading to the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ to deal with something that should have been dealt with much sooner. Determined to make things right again, he headed over, ready to finally bring Mrs. Jones to her senses.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Spot had reached the Manhattan Home for Girls, and gripped his cane tightly. He banged on the front door, eager to set things straight.

The door slowly creaked open, and Nora opened it slightly, as she peaked out to see Spot, with a very determined look on his face.

She then opened it all the way relieved to see him. "Hello Spot, we were all wondering when you'd show up here. I'm assuming you've heard the horrible news?" She asked.

"Oh, I've heard all about it aright. What she did ta Ella ain't fair. So, I'm here ta speak ta Mrs. Jones, and bring dat ole' lady to her senses." He replied sternly.

Nora nodded, agreeing. "She's in her office." Nora said letting him inside, shutting the door behind them.

He then nodded in gratitude to her for letting him in.

"Good luck Spot." Nora said hoping for the best, as he proceeded to make his way to Mrs. Jones' office.

Just then Birdie came running down the stairs, and hugged her brother. "Oh Spot, I'm so glad you're here! I was hoping you got Miss Colley's letter. Please fix this!" Birdie exclaimed, gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

Spot patted her back before saying "I'm gonna do all I can ta make things right again, Birdie."

She then nodded her head, as she stepped back so he could do what he needed to do.

Cane in hand, and head held high, he courageously opened the door to Mrs. Jones office, and stepped inside.

Mrs. Jones was reading something at her desk, and to her dismay looked up to see a very angry looking Spot standing in front of her.

She closed her book undaunted by his fierce glare, and said "Is there something I can assist you with Mr. Conlon, or are you hear to change my mind regarding Miss Colley? Because I can assure you, I won't be changing it."

 _Stubborn ole' hag_... _if dat's how she's gonna be, then two can play at dis game_. He thought, as he rolled his eyes irritably before nearing her desk, and slamming down on it. With his palm pressed against the top of the desk he glared daggers into her stone-cold eyes.

"What you did ta Ella wasn't right, and if you think I'm gonna walk out of here lettin you steal everythin she holds dear ta her heart, then you gotta anotha thing comin." He replied sternly.

Mrs. Jones eyed him for a moment, silently trembling under his gaze. "Well Mr. Conlon, if that's how it's going to be then I'll send for the police." She replied refusing to budge. She then got up hastily and made her way to the telephone.

Spot knitted his eyebrows together, as he rolled his eyes at her irritably.

Before she could reach the telephone, he hurried over to where it was, and blocked it with his cane, and said "I can't let you do dat Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones glared at him with her arms crossed and said "If you know what's good for you Mr. Conlon I suggest you do. I've think you've already caused enough trouble here, it best if you don't cause anymore."

He shook his head, and snickered in disbelief at her lack of co-operation, before his eyes turned cold again.

"If you know what's best for you Mrs. Jones you'd shut dat mouth of yours and listen. Ella is talented, smart, and an amazin woman. Not only dat but she loves dose goils here wit all her heart. We both know dat Ella workin here has been one of da best things that's happened to dis place in a while. Wit all dat bein said ya need ta let her come back. Whateva ya saw out on dat fire escape ain't worth givin her up. I can assure you dat she's one of da most respectable women I know, and I'm sure deep down inside you know dat too." He said, hoping his words would knock some sense into her.

Mrs. Jones stood for a moment eyes downcast pondering what Spot had said. Her thoughts were interrupted when little Susie came running up to her, and said "Please let her come back Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones and Spot then looked over at the office doorway, where Nora, Birdie and some of the other girls stood, hoping Mrs. Jones would change her mind.

"You gotta bring her back Mrs. Jones, she's one of the best teachers we've ever had." Said Birdie.

"And one of the kindest too." Added Nora.

Spot looked at Mrs. Jones waiting for an answer.

Deep down inside Mrs. Jones began to realize letting Ella go, may not have been the best decision. But the thought of Ella secretly locking lips with Spot, in a society where such an act was deemed inappropriate in public hardened her gaze again. _They aren't even married, let alone engaged, and_ _anyone could have walked by the fire escape, and seen them. What kind of reputation would that give the home?_ She thought.

"Ella was a wonderful teacher, and losing her is indeed a great loss, but there are consequences for inappropriate behaviour." Mrs. Jones replied causing the girls to grumble, and sigh at her refusal to budge.

Spot was beginning to grow quite frustrated with Mrs. Jones stubbornness, but refused to give up just yet. He then noticed a painting of the now deceased Mr. Jones hanging on the wall.

"Look at dat painting Mrs. Jones! Don't ya remember what it felt like to be in love? I rememba Mr. Jones, and he was a good man. I know how much you both loved each otha, and Ella and I love each otha too. There ain't nuthin wrong wit what Ella did! And whateva it is dat you have against me, don't blame her for it. I've made some mistakes but Ella…she's sumthin special aright." He replied trailing off into thoughts of her, before averting his gaze towards Mrs. Jones again.

Mrs. Jones glanced up at the painting of her husband, and stood quiet for a moment pondering. She then suddenly broke down, and to everyone's dismay she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Birdie looked over at Spot with a confounded expression on her face. Spot was equally bewildered, and shrugged his shoulders, before pulling out a chair for Mrs. Jones to sit on. She sat down, and wept for a few more moments, before she pulled out her handkerchief, cleaned up her tears, and gathered her thoughts.

"You're right Mr. Conlon, he was a good man, and loved like no other. It hasn't been the same since he's been gone." She replied continuing to dry her tear-stained face.

Spot looked down sorrowfully, although Mrs. Jones really ticked him off, he couldn't help but feel remorse. He had known Mr. Jones when he was alive and running the home, and he had always been so kind to him, and Birdie.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Jones, I know it ain't easy losin someone ya love." Spot said remorsefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Conlon, and thank you for reminding me of what it means to truly love again." She said, managing to smile genuinely through her tears.

Spot grinned at her, content with her remark, and cheekily said "So how about showin some of dat love ta Ella, and bringin her back where she belongs?"

Mrs. Jones chuckled through her tears and said "Sounds like a swell idea to me."

Spot's eyes grew wide with astonishment, as relief overcame him. He smirked knowing that he had done well in convincing her.

Nora and the girls began to cheer loudly, as little Susie embraced Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones was slightly taken aback by Susie's sudden embrace, but then smiled as she returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones, I'll go ahead and tell Ella da good news." Spot said proudly.

"Very well, but now that she'll be working here again, there are still expectations, and as you continue to court Miss Colley, I expect them to followed."

Spot rolled his eyes knowing the ole' lady wouldn't let certain things slide that easily. "What do ya got in mind?" He asked inquisitively raising his eyebrow, as he crossed his arms.

"Well how about dropping Miss Colley off at the front door for one, I assure you it's much easier to get through a door, then through a window." Mrs. Jones wise-cracked causing Spot to chuckle at her humorous remark.

"Aright. You got yourself a deal. Anythin else?" He asked through his laughter.

Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrow at him, as her tone grew more serious. "I suppose being cautious about certain public displays of affection would be wise as well." She warned, referring to the kiss she had witnessed.

Spot nodded as he eyed her, pondering over her words. As irritating as Mrs. Jones could be at times, she was still willing to take Ella back, so he'd respect Mrs. Jones' wishes for Ella's sake.

"Fair enough." Spot replied, as he spat into his hand and held it out to shake on it.

Mrs. Jones looked at his hand shocked, and disgusted, as she eyed him in bewilderment.

Spot realized what he had done, and rolled his eyes at her prudishness. He snickered to himself, before wiping off his hand on his pants, and holding out his other one to her. "It's jus a habit dat's all, it's da way we do things in da streets." He explained.

"Interesting." Mrs. Jones said skeptically, before agreeing to shake his hand, gripping it lightly.

"Well, it's sure been sumtin doin business wit ya Mrs. Jones, but I best be goin now." He said, before turning to leave. He was glad things were back to normal again, and couldn't wait to get back to Ella, and tell her the good news.

Mrs. Jones nodded, and said "Goodbye Mr. Conlon."

As he made his way to the door Birdie ran over to him, and hugged him. Smiling up at him, she said "Thank you Spot, I knew you'd fix everything."

Spot smirked down at her, and proudly said "You got it kid, you know I always do."

Birdie laughed as she pulled away, and rolled her eyes at his smugness.

He chuckled, and playfully mussed up her hair. She then swatted his hand away smiling, before shaking her head at him.

Nora chuckled at their playfulness and said "Yes, on behalf of all of us thank you so very much."

"No problem Nora, if Mrs. Jones gives Ella, or any of you goils a hard time again, you come ta me, and I'll straighten da ole' lady out." He replied nodding confidently.

The other girls standing in the front parlour swooned over him, as he made his way to the door.

Quite aware of their enthralled gazes, his infamous smirk crossed his face as he opened the front door.

Before leaving he turned to them, smiled, and gave them a curt nod before heading out, and shutting the door behind him.

They stood silent for a moment admiring the Brooklyn leader's courage.

"Now what goil doesn't love a bad boy wit a heart of gold." Said Queenie dreamily, breaking the silence.

The girls ruptured into a fit of girlish giggles upon hearing Queenie's remark, as Birdie gave her a disapproving look. "My brotha ain't a 'bad boy' Queenie, but he sure is a hero." She said smiling at her brother's bravery.

* * *

Spot eagerly made his way back to Ella's grandparent's house only a couple blocks away. Once he reached there, he knocked on the door anxious to tell Ella the good news.

Cora heard the knock as she was cooking in the kitchen, and wiped her hands on her apron be heading over to answer the door. She opened it, and upon noticing who it was she smiled. "Hello Spot." She said.

"Good evenin Miss Cora, lovely ta make your acquaintance, is Ella around?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

Cora laughed, at his jovial demeanor. "Yes, come on in, she's upstairs. By the looks of it I presume you've come bearing good news?" She asked as he entered, and she closed the door behind them.

"You got dat right Miss Cora, I had a chat wit Mrs. Jones, and da ole' lady finally caved, and gave Ella her job back." He replied proudly.

"Oh wow! That's great news Spot! I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that, it hasn't been an easy day for her, which I'm sure you know." Said Cora.

"Yeah, I know, but I took care of it, and everythin is aright now." He assured.

Cora nodded, and called up the stairs. "Ella! There's someone here to see you!"

Upstairs, Ella was asleep and woke up to the sound of her mother calling her from the bottom of the stairs.

Ella yawned groggily, and brushed her long dark strands of hair out of her face. She was still quite weary from emotional exhaustion, and the lack of sleep she had experienced the night before.

"Ella!" She heard her mother yell once more. "Coming Mother." She groggily replied, not wanting to leave her warm bed.

"Alright, did you hear me? Spot is here!" Her mother exclaimed again.

Upon hearing that Spot was here, Ella's eyes widened, as she eagerly threw the blankets of her. She swiftly got out of bed, hoping for some good news on his visit with Mrs. Jones.

"Coming!" She shouted, as she quickly headed over to her mirror to check her appearance.

She hastily brushed her tousled long locks of hair with her fingers. Then she smoothed out her blouse, and straightened up her skirt before running downstairs to see him.

"Here she comes." Said Cora hearing Ella's footsteps running down the stairs.

Spot chuckled, and once Ella finally reached him, he averted his gaze to her and smiled, as his eyes shone for her.

Ella noticed him lovingly gazing at her, as he stood hands in his pockets, taking her in.

She laughed as she coyly looked down, before making her way over to him.

"Hello Spot." She said smiling.

"Hey there Angel face." He replied with a smirk, before he pulled her into a sweet embrace.

Cora smiled at the lovers before she made her way back to the kitchen leaving Spot to tell Ella the good news.

"So how did your visit with Mrs. Jones go?" Ella asked as she pulled back to look up at him.

Spot smirked, and looking down at her he said "Well afta givin' her a piece of my mind, and tryin to stop'er from callin da bulls on me, she finally agreed to let ya go back. You got your job back Ella."

A large smile crossed Ella's face, as she playfully squealed in delight jumping up and down, before throwing her arms around Spot and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Spot chuckled through the kiss, as he beamed gladly reciprocating it. He was quite happy to know that she was happy.

They broke apart, and still inches from each other's lips they smiled at each other adoringly.

"I can't thank you enough Spot." Ella said, her eyes filled with joy.

He stared back at her with beaming eyes and said "Now you got nothin ta worry about, ya here?" He playfully said causing her to nod, and laugh as he pulled her in again.

Cora heard their conversation from the kitchen, and couldn't help but grin to herself thankful that Spot had entered her daughter's life.

"You're more than welcome to stay for dinner Spot!" Cora called out, as she stirred the tomato sauce into the spaghetti.

Still locked in an embrace they heard Cora's invite from the kitchen. "Yes! Please Spot, will you stay for dinner?" Ella asked as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

It had been a while since he had a 'family' dinner, and was a little bit wary of staying, but not being able to resist Ella's bidding eyes, or the delicious smell coming from the kitchen he nodded, and said "Sounds good ta me."

Ella smiled and said "Great!" as she took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

The rest of Ella's household soon joined them at the table, and they chatted, laughed, and enjoyed a good meal together.

A day which began with heartbreak, remorse and rejection, ended with a day of hope, joy, restoration, and not to mention a bowl full of delicious homemade spaghetti and meatballs. Despite the odds, they had so much to be thankful for, and so much more to look forward to as well.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **If you've made it this far in the story I just want to say a big thank you for taking the time to read it! This is the first time I'm posting a story on here, and I'd love to read some** **reviews and comments on the story so far :). For those of you have reviewed, favourited, and followed thank you so much!**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest!**

 **-xDreamBigx**


	16. Chapter 16: Improving the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 16: Improving the Truth

It was late afternoon, and Ella was settled back into the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ again. Her, Josie, and Nora decided they would do some shopping on their day off.

Outside, the winter air was crisp, as January was coming to an end. The sky was clear, as the sun glistened on the snow-covered streets.

As they walked Ella was filling in Josie on all that had happened only a day before with Spot, and Mrs. Jones.

"I can't believe she actually forced you to leave like that! Is she out of her mind? Thank God Spot was able to help fix things." Josie said shocked, after hearing the story.

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either, but I'm glad it all worked out in the end." Ella replied.

"Yes, we are all quite glad too. I was very close to giving Mrs. Jones a piece of my mind as well, after what she did to you." Agreed Nora.

They were about to head into a dress making shop when Nora looked over, and noticed a familiar face heading into the tailor's next door.

"Bryan!" She called out.

Bryan Denton looked over at her, and smiled upon noticing who had called him.

"Nora, what a surprise!" He said walking over to her, and the girls.

"A surprise indeed!" Agreed Nora, as they gazed at each other.

Ella and Josie noticed them gaping at each other, and giggled amongst themselves.

"Hello ladies." Denton said as he nodded at them. Ella and Josie waved, and then decided they would head in the shop to leave Nora and Denton to chat.

"So, what brings you here today?" He asked smiling.

"We just thought we'd get a little shopping done, how about you?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, I thought I'd pay a visit to the tailors, I have to get a new suit for the governor's ball coming up, on Saturday. I've been asked to write an article on the event." Explained Denton.

"Oh, a ball? Sounds like it'll be quite the experience." Said Nora smiling.

"I'm sure it will be." Said Denton chuckling.

Suddenly Denton had an idea. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of accompanying me there? Unless you have other plans of course." Denton asked nervously, hoping she'd agree to attend the ball with him.

Nora thought for a moment, before looking into his irresistible gentle eyes. "I'd love to accompany you." She replied grinning.

A huge smile crossed his face, as his bashfulness, turned into confidence. "Great! I'll pick you up next Saturday evening at seven then." He said.

"Sounds swell to me." Replied Nora, with a smile.

"Denton grinned back and said "I look forward to it."

With that they nodded at each other coyly, as Nora headed into the dress shop, and Denton headed into the tailors.

Once Nora entered, she noticed Josie and Ella staring her way curiously. Nora chuckled, and silently squealed in excitement as she quickly made her way towards them.

"What happened out there?" Ella asked giggling at Nora's reaction.

"He asked me to a ball!" She exclaimed blissfully.

"Oh, my goodness! That's amazing." Said Josie smiling.

Ella nodded in agreement, quite happy for her friend and said "Wow, a ball? Sounds so romantic!"

The girls ruptured into a fit of giggles, before Nora paused and replied "Oh dear, whatever shall I wear?"

"Well, maybe we can find something for you here." Said Ella, as she glanced around.

"Yes, of course we can. It's a dressmaking shop after all!" Added Josie, as she made her way over to some fabrics.

"Well, I suppose your right, let's get looking then!" Said Nora excitedly.

The shopkeeper noticed them looking, and approached them. "Can I assist you in anything?" She asked.

"Actually, yes you can!" Said Nora, as the shopkeeper nodded, and they proceeded to search for the perfect fabric for Nora's dress.

* * *

Later that evening Josie had made her way back home, and was waiting for Racetrack to visit. They had plans to take an evening stroll, and spend some time together.

Josie waited anxiously for Racetrack to arrive. From upstairs she heard the shop door open as the bell rung, followed by Racetrack's familiar voice greeting Mrs. Marinos.

Before Mrs. Marinos could call up to her, Josie ran downstairs eager to see him.

He noticed her running down the stairs and chuckled to himself, as he stood gazing at her with his hands in his pockets.

She then ran up to him, and almost tackled him down with a loving embrace. The two chuckled, as Race attempted to steady them.

Mrs. Marinos smiled. "Well I'll leave you to it, enjoy your walk." She said before making her way to the back of the shop to get something.

They held each other for a moment as Race looked down at her grinning, and said "So, you ready for anotha adventure or what?"

"As ready as ever." Josie replied beaming up at him.

He chuckled, and said "Aright, let's get outta here."

Josie grabbed her hat, coat, gloves and scarf before putting them on, and the two made their way out of the shop.

Race wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled into him. They walked enjoying the winter air, and the warmth of being near each other.

"So, I have some exciting news! One more week, till I'm done my nursing studies, then I'll be an official nurse." Josie exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Dat's really great Jose, I'm real happy for ya! You'll be da best nurse in town." Encouraged Race, smiling at her.

Josie grinned as she nuzzled into his shoulder, and said "I sure hope so."

"Oh, I know so, how hard can it be? As long as ya don't accidently knock any a'dem dead in da process, right?" Race joked, causing Josie to laugh aloud at his remark as she playfully swatted him.

Racetrack snickered at his comment, and her reaction to it, and pulled her in saying "I'm jus jokin wit ch'ya Jose, you're gonna be great."

Josie grinned at his remark as she held onto his arm. "Thank you, Racetrack." She said beaming up at him.

He grinned down at her placing a sweet kiss on her smiling lips, which she gladly reciprocated.

They then continued to walk in silence a little more before Racetrack piped up, and said "Ya know Jose, I've been thinkin a lot about our life togetha."

Josie looked up at him inquisitively. "Oh really? Care to elaborate?" She replied with a coy smile, curious to know more.

"Well since ya asked, I was thinkin once we're married and all, we could get a nice little place in Brooklyn wit a view of da city." He said as he spread his arms out picturing it, he then continued. "It'll be real close to da hospital, and da tracks of course." He replied smirking sheepishly.

Josie nodded in agreement. "That would be amazing! What else have you been thinking about?" Josie asked, curious to know more.

"Well, it'll be close to a good school, da best in da city! Dat way da boys can have a good education, da kind I neva had." He added.

"Boys?" Asked Josie, as she raised her eyebrow in inquisition, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll name da first one Johnny afta my fatha, and da second one Anthony Junior, afta yours truly of course." He replied grinning, as he straightened up proudly.

"And what if we have a girl?" Asked Josie chuckling at him.

"Den she'll be as beautiful as her motha, and we'll call her Lucille, and little Lucy, or betta yet Lucky for short." He replied cheekily, smirking at his wittiness.

Josie laughed again "Lucille? That's an interesting name."

"Yeah, afta da famous racehorse. You eva heard of her? She won seven gold medals in a row. Can't go wrong wit a name like dat!" He assured.

Josie chuckled again at how much thought he had put into it, and said "I suppose you can't."

They continued walking, talking and laughing, and were now a couple blocks away from Josie's house above the shop. Suddenly Race's jovial expression changed as a look of terror crossed his face, upon noticing a familiar face in the near distance.

"Hey You!" Called an older gentleman from down the street, upon noticing Race.

"Dear me, not him! Jose, how about we go dis way instead." He said as he led her in the opposite direction, silently swearing to himself as they made their way back to her house.

"Race what's going on?" Asked Josie.

"I'll explain afta, we jus gotta scram, aright!" He fretfully exclaimed, as they quickly walked hand in hand.

The gentleman continued to call after him, but Race refused to turn around. "Stop that man! He's a thief!" The gentleman exclaimed to a police officer walking nearby.

The officer then began chasing Racetrack as well.

Upon hearing, what the gentleman had said, Josie's eyes widened in shock hoping that it wasn't true.

Race looked behind him, and noticed the police officer heading his way. He then picked up his pace, gripping onto Josie's hand, and pulling her along. He noticed an alley way and tried to lose the officer by running into it with Josie.

He saw a bunch of crates stacked in the alley way. He led Josie behind them before leaning against the brick wall, where the stacked crates blocked their view. Race then turned to her, and said in a hushed tone "Shh!"

After a few moments of waiting, Josie was growing impatient and asked "Are you going to tell me what's going on or what? And why did he call you a thief?" She was quite worried as to why a police officer was coming after them, and frustrated that she didn't know why.

Race ignored her question as he peaked out from behind the crates, to make sure he had lost the police officer.

"Race! I asked you a question! What's going on?" Josie exclaimed irritably.

"Aright! I ain't deaf!" Race replied, also annoyed that the bulls were now after them, and ruined his evening with Josie.

Josie was taken aback by Race's snappy reply, and crossed her arms as she looked at him disapprovingly.

He then rolled his eyes, and chose his words carefully as he said "Aright, I'll tell ya, dat guy callin' me back there owns a shop. I made a deal wit him a little while back, and I haven't had da chance ta fully pay him back yet, but I got a hot tip on a horse dis…."

Before he could continue Josie cut him off, and frustratingly shouted "Racetrack! You need to stop with this! When are you going to start acting like an adult? Never mind gambling your life away, or placing bets that don't guarantee anything! Clearly nothing but trouble has come out of this, and now the bulls are after you too!"

Race stood taken aback by what she had said. He then looked aside, eyes downcast knowing she had a point, but those things had just become a way of life for him.

"Look Jose, I'll figa it out aright. I got myself inta dis mess, I'll get myself out. Besides, it ain't da first time sumtin like dis has happened anyway." He replied snickering to himself.

Still unconvinced, and irritated that this seemed to be a common thing for him, and he seemed un phased by it, Josie added "I was always taught the importance of working hard for your money, so never mind short cuts! You can't be constantly taking risks like this, no matter how much the odds are for you, or against you!"

Race knitted his eyebrows together. "Shortcuts? I worked fair and square ta get you dat ring! I just needed a few more dollas. I was suppose ta pay him back a week ago thinkin I'd have da money by then, but things didn't work out like I hoped it would." He blurted out, before a look of disappointment crossed his face.

Josie's eyes widened upon realizing that all this was over her engagement ring, and anger filled her.

Race noticed her enraged expression. He realized what he had said, and mentally kicked himself for giving her that bit of information, knowing it would only make things worse.

"So basically, you mean your horse didn't win, and things back fired on you? You didn't have to get the ring if you couldn't afford it Race! And you didn't have to gamble your life a way for it either!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well it's a little too late for dat now!" He retorted.

Josie's eyes turned cold as she looked down at the ring, and took it off. "Bring this back, if you can't fully pay for this, I don't want it!" There was no way she was going to let him risk his life over this, or over her for that matter.

A look of bewilderment crossed his face as she held the ring out to him. He then put up his hands refusing to take it back.

"Dat ain't happenin Jose, I ain't gonna take it back." He replied, shaking his head.

"Well I'm not keeping it either!" She said shoving it into his coat pocket, and storming off.

Racetrack stood dumbfounded, as he watched her angrily storming away from him. He had never seen her so upset before. "What da hell is goin on wit ch'you? If it's about da races, I can assure you sweetheart, dat I ain't plannin on leavin my job there anytime soon if dat's what your thinkin! They got some good opportunities there Jose, good for da both of us." He retorted, trying to catch up with her.

Josie rolled her eyes at his oblivion, as she kept walking. "No Racetrack! this has nothing to do with the races, or your job, but everything to do with the fact that you're turning into a degenerate gambler Anthony Higgins! And until you fix that, and until you either return that ring, or figure out a way to pay for it, I don't want it!" She retaliated.

He followed after her in disbelief, and said "Jose, you ain't gotta be like dis! I told you I'd figa it out, jus trust me, aright?"

She then paused, and turned to look back into his pleading eyes. "How can I trust you after this? You straight up lied to the gentleman you purchased the ring from, and you had me wearing a practically stolen ring!" She exclaimed.

"It ain't a liar, and I ain't a thief! I paid for part of it, and I told him he'd get da rest of it soon enough, and he will! Maybe not when he wants it, but he'll get it, eventually. Besides, it ain't lyin, it's jus improvin da truth a little." He replied, trying his best to convince her, and himself that he didn't do anything wrong. Though part of him couldn't help but realize he could have been smarter about things, when he purchased that ring.

Josie stood shocked at his reply, and angered that he still had the audacity to justify what he did, and said "Well, if that's how it's going to be, I can't stand by that, if you can't be completely honest with someone else, then how can I expect you to be honest with me?"

Hurt filled him upon hearing her remark. He looked down not knowing what to say, realizing that he had really messed up this time.

His distress turned into anger, anger with himself, and with the situation. Still the thought of losing her over a stupid mistake wrenched his heart. "So, what are you tryin to say Jose? Are we done here? Afta everythin your jus gonna walk away from it all? And walk away from us?" He asked in disbelief, with bidding eyes.

"I don't know Racetrack, I need to think about it." She replied as she turned away, and kept walking.

"Whatta ya mean think about it?" Race asked quite confounded, and distressed with her reply. As he followed after her, he couldn't believe what was happening, it seemed like a nightmare.

She refused to answer, so he ran beside her, and stopped her by pulling her arm, and turning her to face him.

He looked down at her in disbelief, as she refused to meet his gaze.

"You can't jus walk away like dis Jose. You gotta understand! I was only tryin ta give you da best." He said as he continued to look down at her hoping she's meet his gaze.

Josie sighed wanting to forgive him, but still couldn't understand his intentions. "Race, don't you see? What matters most is your love, not some silly ring! You didn't have to go that far to get it if you couldn't afford it, to the point where we can't even go on a walk without the bulls chasing you down because of it."

"I told ya I'd pay him back aright!" He snapped.

"Race, you say that now, but after what I've just seen how can I depend on that? I can't be marrying someone who makes promises he can't keep, and gambles on just about everything. If we have a family one day, this can't be happening!"

Just then terror filled him as he thought of losing her, and his stomach felt sick with fright. "Jose, you know I'd do everythin I could ta give you, and our family da life you all deserve."

"That's what worries me, I don't want you to have to be turning to 'hot tips', and bets to make ends meet. I know you're a hard worker Race, and you don't need all that." She replied.

Race stood quiet for a moment, thinking about what she said, she had a point but also knew it would be hard to kick those habits that had become such a part of who he was. Still he loved her, and would try his hardest to do what's best, they weren't worth losing her over.

"Jose, I know I've made some mistakes, and I'm sorry aright, jus give me anotha chance ta make it up to ya." He pleaded.

Josie thought for a moment still unable to meet his gaze. She then said "What if my parents helped pay the ring off? Then at least we wouldn't have to worry about those bulls chasing you down for it.

Suddenly he knitted his eyebrows together, and his eyes turned cold at her remark. _Unbelievable, does she really think I'm dat incapable of payin for it myself_? _What kind of man does she think I am, dere's no way im acceptin anythin from her parents!_ He thought.

"Are you outta your mind? I told ya I'd get myself outta dis mess, and I'll do whateva I can ta do dat, but there's no way in hell I'm acceptin money from your parents!"Racetrack stubbornly retorted.

Josie looked down, and shook her head at his pride, and without a word she walked away, and headed back to her shop, and home down the street.

A look of astonishment crossed Race's face as he watched the love of his life, walking away from him. "Jose!" He called after her, still she kept walking through the darkening skies. He ran after her as he continued calling her name.

Once they reached the shop door he attempted to speak to her again, as he grabbed her by the arm, and turned her to face him once again. "So, is dis really it Jose? Is it really ova?" he asked in disbelief, fighting back the hurt, and pain that began creeping up inside of him.

Feeling just as hurt, and heartbroken Josie said "Maybe it's just time for a break Race, clearly there are some things you need to figure out, and I need to figure out too. This isn't easy Race, and I didn't want it to come to this, but maybe it's for the best right now."

He then let go of her, as he placed a hand on his hip, looked down, and shook his head. "Nah, dis can't be happenin! I don't believe it." Race replied, his voice cracking as shock, and grief filled him.

Tears began to well up in Josie's eyes. She wondered if she was making a mistake but couldn't even think clearly after what had just occurred. Before matters grew worse, she realized it would be best if she went inside.

"I need to go Racetrack." She replied choking back her tears.

"Jose, don't do dis. Let's jus talk about it!" He pleaded.

Josie shook her head, and not being able to handle seeing Racetrack so broken up any longer, she abruptly entered the empty shop locking the door behind her. She then ran up the stairs to her room, as uncontrollable tears began streaming down her face.

Outside Race stood staring into the night sky, and wondering if all of his hopes, dreams, and what once seemed to be a bright future with the love of his life, was truly slipping away right before his very eyes.

After pondering for a moment, he headed down the street as his head hung low, still in shock about what had just occurred. After walking for a bit, he decided he wouldn't go directly back to the lodging house yet. He was in no mood to chat with the boys about anything, and just wanted time to be alone, and think.

He decided to stop at _Healy's Tavern_ for a drink. At this point he figured he definitely needed at least one, or two of them.

Upstairs in her room, Josie sobbed quietly, while the rest of the household was either out for the night, or asleep. She dressed into her nightgown, and slipped into bed.

As she lay in bed, she couldn't help but wonder again if she made a mistake. She still loved Race greatly, but the thought of him putting himself in so much risk like that over a bet, to the point where he was being chased down by the bulls angered her. Still, the sadness in his eyes when she left him wrenched her heart, and she hoped and prayed that he would come to his senses.

After crying to herself for a few more minutes sleep began to overtake her, and she fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Back at _Healy's Tavern_ Race sat at the bar with a glass of whisky in his hand, as a cigar hung loosely from his mouth.

He stared down at his glass, and Josie's words ran through his mind as he thought, _does she really think I'm a degenerate gambler? Is dat really what I've become? And what does she mean by a break? It can't really be ova can it? There's gotta be sumthin I can do to prove ta her I'm betta then dat, to prove dat I love her, and I ain't gonna let her go dat easily._

He thought about it some more, and realized that what she needed, and wanted was an honest man who worked for his earnings, rather than constantly betting on them, or gambling them away. He began to realize that if he wanted a wife and family one day, there were some habits of his that he needed to exhibit more self-control in.

 _Dere ain't no bet, or hot tip in da world dats worth losin Josie ova._ He thought. He knew he was a hard worker, and would do all he could to pay for that ring the right way, and get her back.

With that he gulped down the last bit of his whisky, slammed it down on the bar table with a couple of coins, and headed off into the night determined to make things right with Josie again, and hoping that she'd give him the chance to.

After walking a couple more blocks, he arrived at the lodging house. It was quiet, and the boys were fast asleep.

Race walked right by Kloppman's inquisitive stare, and up the stairs groggily, as his head spun from whisky, exhaustion, and a broken heart.

He eventually made it to his bunk, and stumbled into his bed, too tired to undress. As he lay down, his eyes shut, and everything became black as sleep overcame his weary, and consumed mind.

* * *

Morning came as the sun shone through the lodging house windows. Moans, and groans came from the bunks as Kloppman proceeded to wake the boys with his usual morning routine. One by one, they each got out of bed as they shivered from the cold.

"Hey, look ova dere!" Said Snipeshooter pointing over to where Race lay, still in a deep slumber, and fully clothed.

Mush looked over at Race, and chuckled, as he put his pants on over his long johns.

Kid Blink noticed Race still fast asleep as well, and laughed as he shook his head. "Hey Sleepin Beauty! It's time to get up, we got work ta do!" He called as he made his way over to him.

Racetrack groaned but was still half asleep, and pulled his blanket over his head to block out the noise.

Kid Blink then looked over at Mush, and nodded signaling for him to toss him a pillow. It was quite clear that Race would need some help getting up this morning.

Mush laughed, and happily threw one over to him.

Kid Blink caught it, and crept up by Race before playfully swatting him with it. Race groaned, and mumbled out loud, swearing at them irritably.

The boys laughed, as they continued to pester him till he awoke.

Irritated, Race shoed them away, taking the pillow from Blink, and throwing it across the room. "Aright! Aright! I ain't deaf! And if you know what's good for you, you'd scram, before I soak you bums till ya can't walk no more!" He exclaimed angrily as he sat up with his head still spinning, and recalled the horrific events from the night before.

Upon hearing Race's outbreak Specs peaked down from his bunk on top of Race's, hanging his head over the side, and said "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed dis mornin."

Racetrack looked over to see Specs head hanging upside down, inches from his face, as his straggly hair hung over his glasses. Race glared at him, before shoving Spec's face away. He then got up, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Why so glum dis mornin?" Kid Blink said as he placed his arm around Race, before Race pushed it off, he was still in no mood to chat.

"Did ya have a rough night or sumthin?" Asked Mush, as he came along side of him as well.

"Rough night? More like a nightmare." Race replied miserably, as he walked ahead of them heading towards the sinks.

Mush and Kid Blink stood in confusion, as they exchanged glances, and shrugged before heading over to the sinks as well.

"Did ya lose a bet at da Races?" Mush asked.

"Worse." Race said refusing to elaborate, as he splashed some water on his face.

"Did your favourite horse lose again?" Asked Blink.

"Worse than dat too." Race said as he turned in search of a towel to dry his face.

Mush and Blink glanced at each other again before mouthing the word "Josie" and nodding in agreement. They then went over to him again, while the rest of the boys got ready as well.

"Race, did sumthin happen wit ch'you and Josie?" Asked Kid Blink, genuinely concerned.

"Nah nothin happened, as a matta of fact we're doin jus swell!" Race replied sarcastically.

Mush and Blink looked at each other warily, upon hearing the sarcasm in Race's voice. "Race, it don't sound like things are swell." Said Mush.

Finally Race broke, and exclaimed. "Well Mush, you're right! Things ain't swell! She wants nuthin ta do wit me! And quite frankly I don't even want ta think about her, or any of dat right now eitha!" Part of him felt bad for saying that because he still loved her, but he also had a massive headache, and she had broken his heart the night before.

"Aw come on Race, you don't mean dat, I'm sure things will get betta." Mush encouraged.

"It'll take a miracle." Race answered, cynically.

"I give it a day or two! I'm sure by then you two will be all loved up, an back at it!" Kid Blink called before making his way into the bathroom stall.

"Yeah you guys are crazy about each other!" Mush exclaimed over his shoulder as he grabbed a towel.

"Yeah, don't let dis get ya down! Besides, she's your finace! I'm sure it ain't nuthin but a lova's quarrel!" Added Crutchy optimistically, as he hobbled towards the towels with his crutch.

"Well, let's jus hope she'll give me anotha chance ta make things right." Race replied, as he combed back his damp hair.

Skittery overheard the conversation as he was drying his hands, and said "If she loves ya enough she will. Besides, it's normal ta fight, last time my girl Jennie and I fought she came runnin' back, and then couldn't keep her hands off me." The boys who heard his comment ruptured into a burst of impish laughter at his audacious remark.

"There's somethin ta look forward too!" Kid Blink cheekily taunted, as he came out of the stall. He then playfully nudged Race, causing the boys to chuckle some more, as Race glared at him.

Specs also overheard the convo, and swiftly walked by them teasing Race about Josie, as he smooched his lips together and made an obnoxious kissing noise.

Racetrack rolled his eyes at Specs and the boys, and gave them a disapproving look. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, put a lid on it will ya?" Race said, quite annoyed with their ill-advised remarks. He was in no mood for jokes, and mindless chatter.

After they were finished getting ready they proceeded to grab whatever winter garments they had, and made their way down the stairs.

"So, what ch'ya gonna do about gettin' her back?" Kid Blink asked, as he walked out next to Racetrack.

"I ain't sure yet Blink, I'll have ta think of sumthin." Race replied, as he lit his cigar.

"Best of luck, ole' pal." Said Kid Blink as he patted Race on the back, and grinned.

"Yeah well, looks like I'm gonna need it." Race replied warily, before he blew out a puff of smoke from his cigar.

With that the boys made their way to the distribution office, got their newspapers, and headed out to carry in the banner.

* * *

It was nearly noon, and Racetrack had just finished selling his papers. He sat down on a bench in _Central Park_ , and lit a cigar as he counted his earnings.

A disappointed look crossed his face as he thought _What am I thinkin? Dere's no way dis will be enough ta pay for dat ring. Maybe anotha month or two of shifts at the races, but I need ta think of sumthin else, ta get dat money soona, ratha then later._

As he placed his coins in his pocket, he felt the ring Josie had shoved into it the night before, and pulled it out. He looked at it, and thought about Josie's offer of asking her parents, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He promised her father he'd be able to take care of her, and he was still determined to do that.

He placed the ring back in his pocket, and then suddenly he had an idea. He realized if he helped out at the Marinos' shop, he could earn some extra money rather than just taking it from them. He figured it would also give him the experience of helping out if he needed to in the future as well, and he could win Josie back over in the process.

He smirked for the first time that day at his wise plan, and jumped up from the bench, to head over to _The Pantry Stop._ He knew Josie was doing her studies at the hospital now, so it would be a perfect time to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Marinos about helping out in the shop.

He tossed his cigar to the side, and off he went with his head held a high, and a spring in his step, hoping only for the best.

After a few minutes of walking, Race neared the shop, and took a deep breath reassuring himself, before he headed in.

The bell rang, as he opened the door, and Mrs. Marinos looked over from where she was trying to place a heavy bag of flour on the shelf.

Race noticed her struggling, and immediately made his way over to assist her. Together they placed the bag on the shelf, before Mrs. Marinos let out an exasperating sigh.

"Thank you Racerack." She replied dusting her hands off on her apron.

"No problem Mrs. Marinos, glad ta be of service." He replied smiling.

"So, what brings you to the shop today?" Mrs. Marinos asked curiously, seeing as Josie wasn't there.

"Well, I thought I'd come say hello, and see if ya needed a hand wit anythin." He replied, choosing his words wisely, he figured that helping out would be a good way to ease into getting a job there as well.

"Well, that's kind of you Race, we could always use some extra help around here." Said Mrs. Marinos smiling, as she made her way over to the counter.

"Well, dat's part of da reason why I'm here, I was wonderin if I could ask ya sumthin." He said as he followed her over to the counter.

"Sure, what is it?" Mrs. Marinos asked.

"Well, I was wonderin if I could help out here more often. Seein as I'm plannin on marryin your daughta, I was thinkin workin here could be a good opportunity, to learn, and help da family out. Da truth is, I got two jobs, but if I plan on givin' your daughta da life she deserves like I promised, da extra work would help." Racetrack replied nervously, eyes downcast before looking up at her again.

"So, to my understanding, you're asking for a job here?" Mrs. Marinos asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I guess you could say dat." Racetrack replied shrugging, as he looked away again. He wasn't fond about the idea of having to ask Mrs. Marinos for a job, but it was much better then asking her for money without working for it, and at this point he was desperate.

Mrs. Marinos paused for a moment, as she thought about it, and smiled. She admired his willingness to do what he could for Josie, and their family. "I think that sounds like a great idea! I'll talk to Mr. Marinos about it, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you about the family business." She said.

Racetrack's uncertainty turned into relief upon hearing her answer, and he smiled meeting her gaze again, grateful for the opportunity. "Oh, thank you Mrs. Marinos, dat would be great!" He exclaimed.

"No problem Race, we're family, we do what we can to help each other out." Mrs. Marinos said with a smile, and a wink knowing very well that he needed the extra money.

Racetrack's heart softened, at her words. Family was a word that seemed so far off at one point. Ever since his parents passed, it was always just himself to look out for, but now he had a family, and there was no way he was letting that go, he would do all he could to make things right with Josie.

"Thank you Mrs. Marinos, ta be honest, it's been a while since I had a family ta call my own." He replied.

Mrs. Marinos grinned, and said "Mr. Marinos should be down from lunch in a few minutes, you two can chat then, in the meantime I could use some help carrying these boxes to the back."

"Oh, Sure thing Mrs. Marinos!" Race replied as he quickly made his way over to the boxes.

"Please, call me Marie." She said with a smile.

"Marie it is then!" He replied grinning, as they proceeded to move the boxes to the back.

Race continued to help Mrs. Marinos as he waited for Mr. Marinos to come down.

* * *

Josie was on her way back home from her morning at the hospital, and was still grieving over what had happened the night before. Part of her felt awful for what she had said to Race, but the other part of her knew he needed to hear it. If she didn't love him so much she could care less about his degenerate gambling ways. But she loved him so much she felt she needed to give him that wakeup call. If she wanted a family with him one day, she needed to be able to depend on him to be the husband, and father their family would need.

She wearily opened the door to the shop, exhausted from the night before. She wanted nothing more than to crawl up into her sheets and sleep, and there he was, laughing and chatting with her father, behind the counter like old friends.

Race looked over to see Josie with a weary, and unimpressed look on her face. His laughter ceased, as he averted his gaze before looking back at her, and nodding in her direction.

Mr. Marinos noticed Josie as well, still oblivious to the tension between her and Race, and exclaimed "Daughter! Look who showed up today, I was just giving him a little talk on the family business!"

Anger filled her once again, upon noticing Race laughing with her father. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to stand in her family's shop, and joke around like their horrible fight never happened the night before.

"Yes, I see that, and I'm sure you two are just having a jolly old time aren't you!" Josie shouted sarcastically and quite enraged, before storming up the stairs.

Mr. Marinos' stood quite confounded with his daughter's remark, and behaviour.

Race placed his hand on his hip as he looked down, and rolled his eyes, thinking _Dis is gonna be a lot harder than I thought._

"Ah women…looks like you got a lot to look forward too." Mr. Marinos joked, as he shrugged off Josie's behaviour, and continued showing Race around.

A feeling of disappointment over came Race as he half -heartedly laughed at the joke. He then averted his attention back to what Mr. Marinos was telling him about the shop, although his mind was now elsewhere.

Upstairs, Josie stormed passed Mrs. Marinos and Nico in the kitchen.

"Hey Josie, there's some leftover lunch, if you want any." Mrs. Marinos said, still unaware of her daughter's anger.

"I'm not hungry!" Josie retorted, as she headed straight for her room, slamming the door behind her.

Nico, and Mrs. Marinos then looked at each other quite bewildered, and Nico shrugged before he said "I'll eat it if she doesn't want it."

"Nico! She's had a rough morning, go see what's wrong with your sister!" Mrs. Marinos ordered as she swatted him with the cloth she was holding, shooing him away.

"Alright, alright, I'll go but I don't think she wants to talk to anyone." Nico replied as he made his way over to her room.

He knocked on the door, and said "Josie? You alright?"

"Just leave me alone, I'm exhausted!" She yelled back, she was in no mood to talk to anyone, not even her dear brother, who she was very close to, and the fact the Race was downstairs irked her.

Nico sighed and said "Alright." He then turned to leave, and headed back to the kitchen and said "I think she just wants to be left alone."

Mrs. Marinos knitted her eyebrows together unimpressed, and said "Alright, but she can't be in their all night, there's lots to be done."

* * *

A couple hours had passed, since Josephine had come home, and she lay in her bed fast asleep, with tear stained cheeks. Suddenly there was a banging on her door.

"Josephine! You've been in there long enough, it's time you come out! We have lots to do, and Race is staying for dinner." Yelled Mrs. Marinos from the other side of the door.

Josie groaned out loud. _Unbelievable, he's staying for dinner now too!_ She thought irritably pulling the sheets over her head.

"Don't make me come in there, enough of this!" Mrs. Marinos warned.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone, I told you, I'm not hungry!" Josie retorted back.

Mrs. Marinos knitted her eyebrows together, and barged in causing Josie to jump.

"I don't know what is going on with you Josephine, but you will get up and attend to your duties and your fiancé right now!" Mrs. Marinos ordered.

"I don't want to see him!" Josie shouted back.

Mrs. Marinos stood bewildered at her daughter's comment, and realized that Josie and Race must have had a lover's quarrel, the night before. She then made her way towards her daughter, and removed the blanket from over her head, before Josie reluctantly pulled it up again.

Mrs. Marinos sighed before proceeding to speak to her daughter in a calmer tone, saying "Now you listen to me, that boy, has been down there with your father since earlier today, because he wanted to give you, his fiancé, the life you deserve. He's down there because he approached me asking for a job. As hard as it was for him to ask, I saw in his eyes he needed the help, and he didn't ask me for the money, he offered to work for it. Now I don't know what happened with you two last night, but I know he loves you very much."

Josie then removed the blanket from her head, and looked at her mother wide-eyed. She was shocked that he would do such a thing after the stubborn pride he had displayed the night before, when she suggested they ask her parents for help. "He asked you for a job?" She questioned.

"Yes, he did, and I said yes, I told him we'll do what we can to help each other out. He's your fiancé, and part of the family now. He also mentioned that it would be good for him to learn how to run things as well, so naturally your father and I agreed." Explained Mrs. Marinos.

Josie pondered for a moment as guilt overcame her for being so rude to Race when she had entered the shop earlier. Her heart softened towards him, but still, she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to speak to him just yet.

"With that being said you will get up and bring your father, and him a cup of coffee that's already been prepared for them. That'll give you the perfect opportunity to speak to each other. Besides, they've been working pretty hard down there, so the least you can do is show your face, and give Race an apology."

Just then Josie knitted her eyebrows together "Apologize? Why should I have to apologize first? he should apologize as well!" Josie replied stubbornly.

"Well I don't care who apologizes first, the point of the matter is that you will go down, and speak to him! You've been in your room long enough and it's time to work things out. Your father drives me crazy on numerous occasions, but I don't hide in my room all day, I deal with it! And you will too. You're not a little girl anymore Josie, you're a woman now, so start acting like one!" Mrs. Marinos replied, scolding her daughter.

Josie rolled her eyes, and sighed, before reluctantly agreeing, and saying "Fine. Ugh, why does being a woman have to be so hard?"

Mrs. Marinos chuckled, and said as she made her way out the door "It only makes us stronger, now get up and get down there, I'm sure Race will be glad to see you."

Josie rolled out of bed, as she rolled her eyes. She headed over to her mirror, and noticed her weary appearance, and strands of hair falling out of her messy bun. She quickly fixed her hair, and straightened her skirt. _The things I do for him_ she thought before turning away from the mirror, and heading to the kitchen to grab the coffee for her father, and Race.

She grabbed the tray, and rolled her eyes again, as she glared at her mother for making her do what she was about to do.

Her mother simply nodded, and motioned for Josie to go downstairs, before saying "Tell your father I need some help up here, that'll give you and Race some alone time to speak to each other. And please do look a little livelier." Mrs. Marinos said upon noticing the unenthusiastic look on Josie's face.

"Don't push it Mother, he's lucky he's even getting a coffee." Josie replied with her back towards her mother, as she headed down.

"Don't be rude, and don't worry, you'll be thanking me later." Her mother replied with a coy grin, as she sat peeling potatoes at the table.

Once Josie was downstairs, she noticed her father, and Race had closed the shop for the day. She didn't see them, so she figured they were in the back room doing some last-minute things.

She contemplated leaving the coffee on the front counter, and heading back upstairs, but she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother if she did, and part of her did want to speak to Racetrack, after all she couldn't run from the situation forever.

She sighed again, and then made her way to the back and knocked on the door, while she held the tray of coffee with her other hand.

"Come on in!" Shouted her father.

Josie rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

Racetrack had just put down a box he had moved, and as he looked up and noticed Josie standing in the doorway, his eyes widened.

"Oh, look who finally decided to come down, and look! She's brought us some coffee too!" Mrs. Marinos exclaimed.

Josie placed the coffee tray down on some stacked boxes. "Mother made it, and by the way, she needs some help upstairs." She stated quite annoyed, refusing to meet Race's gaze.

"Yeah, of course she does." Mr. Marinos mumbled, as he grabbed one of the cups of coffee. Before turning to leave, he paused, and to look at them. "You two be good, I'll be back shortly, so stay out of trouble." He teased before heading off.

Race snickered at his remark. "Oh, no worries Mr. Marinos! It's all unda control." He called out after him, causing Mr. Marinos to chuckle as he made his way up the stairs.

Josie rolled her eyes, still quite angered, and crossed her arms, refusing to respond to her father's remark.

Tension filled the air, as Race and Josie now stood alone in the backroom awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Race could tell that Josie was still quite upset with him, and was trying to keep her distance. He slowly walked over to the tray of coffee, next to where she stood, and reached out to take the other cup. As he neared the cup, he noticed Josie uncomfortably shifting. He hesitated before he took it, assuming she wanted him to keep his distance.

She ignored his gaze, and nearness, as she turned her head to look elsewhere.

Seeing that she didn't seem to care whether he drank it or not, he grabbed the cup, and took a sip.

He then placed one hand on his hip, while he held the cup in his other, and nodded. "Now dat's real good. Your motha sure knows how ta make a great coffee." He said, trying to break the ice.

Josie ignored his compliment, and changed the subject as she irritably said "So, I see you're my father's new employee now."

Race placed his cup back on the tray, and nodded again. Undaunted by her snappy remark, he simply replied "Yeah, I figured your family could use da extra help."

Josie let out a mocking snicker, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh really? And what made you change your mind?" She retorted, as she raised her eyebrow, wondering how last night he was so opposed to getting help from her parents, but now he was working in their shop.

Race paused for a moment, knowing very well what was running through her mind, and said "Well, I've been thinkin about what you said, and it didn't feel right jus takin money from your parents, so I offered ta work for dem instead."

Josie knitted her eyebrows together as she looked down, and pondered on what he said. He did have a point, and she respected him for at least offering to help out instead of just taking money freely. Still, her being the headstrong woman she was, she wasn't about to let things slide that easily.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I know I made some stupid mistakes, and I get dat I need ta be more mindful of my ole' habbits…"

Josie then cut him off, saying "More mindful? Race, you really need smarten up! I know it's not easy to kick old habits but for the sake of our future, and our children's future, this constant gambling needs to stop."

"I know, and I'm gonna do all I can ta make things betta. Jus bear wit me aright?" He replied assuring her, as he gazed into her eyes, bidding her to forgive him.

"I sure hope so." Josie mumbled warily.

"You have my word Josie Morinos. I promise dat I Racetrack Higgins will do all dat I can ta fix things. I can't lose ya Jose, I love ya too damn much. So how about givin us anotha chance huh? Are you in dis or what?"

Josie looked into his eyes for the first time that day, and knew in her heart that he was telling the truth. A smirk began to tug at her lips, as she averted her gaze again. "Well now that I have to see you every day at the shop, I suppose I have no choice." She teased, causing him to chuckle.

"Well Jose, dat's exactly why I chose dis job." Race wise-cracked back, causing her to laugh out loud, as she shook her head unable to resist his humorous charm.

Race chuckled at her reaction, and was happy that he was able to make her smile again. He then placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in, glad to be close to her again.

She slightly rested her head on his shoulder, glad to be close to him again as well too.

Racetrack noticed that she was beginning to warm up to him again. He grinned as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, causing her to giggle as she stood smirking, with her arms still crossed.

Her tone grew serious again as she remembered the ring. "And you will go talk to that shopkeeper, and return that ring till you can pay for it! I don't want the bulls chasing you down for it, anymore." She stated, looking up at him.

Race rolled his eyes and said "Jose! If I go back dere then.."

"No excuses Anthony Higgins! It's the right thing to do!" Josie scolded, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Not wanting to argue with her anymore he reluctantly agreed, and said "Aright! Aright! Fine I'll go tomorrow and sort things out, as long as he doesn't put me in jail before I have da chance to." He replied, hoping for the best.

"You won't be put in jail Race, not if you do the right thing. Beside if worse comes to worse I'll just have to come and bail you out." Josie teased, as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

Race chuckled at her remark, as he pulled her in closer. "By da way, nobody has eva yelled at me da way you did last night, no one accept for my motha." He said, playfully teasing her back.

Josie giggled at his comment, and jokingly said "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He replied with his arm still around her, as the two made their way up the stairs, glad to be in each other's arms, and more in love than ever.


	17. Chapter 17: Once Upon a Fairy-tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 17: Once upon a Fairy-tale

The evening of the Governor's ball had arrived, and Nora was getting ready to attend with Bryan Denton. Excitement splurged through her veins, and she couldn't wait for the night ahead.

She stood in her room, admiring her dress in her full-length mirror. She smoothed it out with her gloved hands, as she thought about how long it had been since she had dressed up to this extent.

Ella, and Josie had helped her pick an emerald green silk fabric for her dress, which accented her auburn up do, and brought out the hints of green in her bright hazel eyes. The corseted bodice was fitting, and the fabric gracefully fell over her hips, as trims of black lace and embroidery, accented her dress.

Nora's thoughts were interrupted when Ella, and Josie burst into her bedroom laughing amongst themselves.

Upon noticing Nora's appearance, their eyes widened in astonishment.

"Wow! Nora, you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Ella, admiring Nora's new dress.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Josie added, gushing over it as well.

Nora laughed aloud flustered, and jokingly replied "Thank you girls, not bad for an old maid huh?"

"Old maid? I don't see an old maid! I do see a Princess though!" Ella replied laughing as she encouraged her friend.

"Yeah, Prince Denton won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Josie impishly added, causing Nora to laugh aloud, as her cheeks turned red.

"I suppose every Prince needs a Princess! All I need now are some glass slippers, and perhaps a pumpkin for a carriage as well." Nora replied jokingly.

The girls giggled at her remark, and suddenly heard Mrs. Burton calling Nora from down the hall.

"Well here comes your Fairy Godmother now!" Ella said, causing them to laugh even more, as Mrs. Burton approached them.

Once Mrs. Burton entered the bedroom with her evening attire as well, her eyes widened at the site of Nora.

"Well, all be…don't you look lovely dear." Mrs. Burton said admiring Nora as well.

"Thankyou Mrs. Burton, and you look quite lovely yourself, also I can't thank you enough for agreeing to chaperone me tonight."

"Oh, you're too kind, and not a problem dear, I'm happy to attend, it's been a while since I've been to such a grand event!" Replied Mrs. Burton excitedly.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door.

Nora's eyes widened as she exclaimed "He's here!"

"Well we better get a move on then!" Mrs. Burton said, as she made her way out to get her things.

The girls scurried around helping Nora find her coat, scarf, and hat.

As Nora put on her winter garments, Ella, and Josie ran down the stairs to open the door for Denton.

Out of breath, Ella reached the front door with Josie following, and opened it.

Their eyes widened at the site. There Denton stood with his top hat in his hand, looking like a complete gentleman in his suit, and coat.

Behind him, parked in the street was the most charming sleigh. The outside was painted black, and the seats were velvet red. The coachmen sat waiting, and the large dark horses, were ordained with silver bells.

The girls stood, quite impressed, and mesmerized by his romantic gesture, and Josie said "If that's not better than an ole' pumpkin for a carriage, then I don't know what is."

Denton chuckled at Josie's remark and said "Evening ladies, is Nora around? I believe she's accompanying me to a Ball tonight."

They snapped out of their thoughts, and Ella abruptly replied "Oh yes, of course, she'll be down in a minute."

Just then Nora came down from upstairs, and Josie and Ella made space for her to walk through the door way, and see what they had just seen.

"Good evening Bryan." She replied smiling coyly, as she made her way towards him.

As she neared Denton, he beamed at her. He felt quite lucky, and quite grateful that she had agreed to attend the ball with him.

"Good evening Nora. You look as lovely as ever." He answered, as he held his arm out to her to walk her to the sleigh.

As he gazed at her Nora couldn't believe the site in front of her. It couldn't have been any more perfect.

She gladly took his arm as they headed down the front steps together. "Thank you Bryan, and this is absolutely beautiful, it all seems so magical." Said Nora, as she smiled with shining eyes.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Nothing like an ole' sleigh ride." Denton replied bashfully as he looked down, and grinned.

"He then helped her into the sleigh, and made his way to sit down beside her.

Once seated they gazed at each other for a moment, before they averted their eyes at the sound of Mrs. Burton's voice.

"Well, isn't that just absolutely wonderful!" She exclaimed, as she made her way down the front steps.

Denton realized she was coming along too, and looked quite confounded, until he realized that she was most likely Nora's chaperone.

Nora chuckled upon realizing Denton's bewildered expression, and said introducing them "This is Mrs. Burton, my chaperone for the evening. Mrs. Burton this is Bryan Denton."

"Lovely to finally meet you Mr. Denton!" Called Mrs. Burton, as she made her way to the sleigh, trying not to slip.

Denton nodded at the clarification, and said "Lovely to meet you as well Mrs. Burton."

He noticed she was about to step into the sleigh so he proceeded to help her in, but she stopped him saying "Now, now, no need to get up dear, I may be old, but I'm still quite capable." She then motioned for him to sit back down.

Denton chuckled nervously, and nodded as he agreed to let her climb in, still watching her in case she needed assistance.

Once Mrs. Burton was in the sleigh, she exasperatingly let out a sigh as she sat down, squeezing her full figure between Nora and Denton, separating them. She figured it would be a perfect opportunity to have a nice little chat with Mr. Denton, while keeping her eye on him and Nora as well.

Nora looked over at Denton squished in the corner, and quietly laughed to herself, as Mrs. Burton made herself comfortable.

Upon noticing the lack of space, Mrs. Burton looked over at Denton beside her, and jokingly said "You must excuse me Mr. Denton, I'm not as young, and tiny as I use to be."

Denton laughed, and said in a good-natured manner "Not a problem Mrs. Burton, there's plenty of room for you."

Mrs. Burton smiled at his response, and said "Well aren't you quite the gentleman, and quite the handsome one too!"

Denton chuckled as he looked down bashfully, and smiled "Why thank you Mrs. Burton." He replied.

Mrs. Burton then turned over to Nora on her other side, and said quietly but still loud enough for Denton to hear "He's a good catch Nora! Reminds me of my late husband."

Nora chuckled, as she looked down in slight embarrassment upon knowing very well that Denton had heard Mrs. Burton's comment.

Denton looked ahead, and laughed aloud awkwardly, as he shook his head.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He joked back, causing Nora to laugh even more.

"We're ready Sir!" Denton called to the sleigh driver.

The sleigh driver nodded, and flicked his reins as the horses proceeded to head off into the snow- covered streets.

As they left Josie and Ella, stood by the front door outside, and waved goodbye to Nora, Mrs. Burton, and Denton, while the sleigh bells jingled off into the distance.

"It's just like a fairy-tale, isn't it?" Ella said smiling as she watched them leave.

"For sure! I'm glad she found her happy ending. I have a good feeling about those two." Josie replied grinning as well.

Ella nodded in agreement, and the two headed in closing the door behind them.

* * *

After a few minutes of chatter and laughter, Denton, Nora, and Mrs. Burton reached _City Hall_ where the Ball was being held.

The sleigh driver stopped, and Denton jumped out to assist Nora, and Mrs. Burton out of the sleigh.

Once they were out, Denton held his arms out for the ladies, as Mrs. Burton took one, and Nora took the other. They then proceeded to make their way into the Hall.

They dropped off their coats, and hats at the coat check in the front foyer, and Denton proceeded to hold out his arms again, as Nora and Mrs. Burton gladly took them.

"I can't remember the last time I went to a ball, it seemed like ages ago." Nora said, as they made their way to the ballroom.

"Well that makes two of us dear." Added Mrs. Burton.

Denton chuckled, and said "Well, it truly is an honour having you both here."

Nora and Mrs. Burton smiled, and Nora said "Well, we owe it to you Mr. Denton, thank you for inviting us.

"The pleasure is mine!" Denton exclaimed smiling, before nodding at the two gentlemen on either side of the large double doors. The two gentlemen, nodded back then opened the ballroom doors so Denton, Nora, and Mrs. Burton could enter.

As they walked into the ballroom Nora couldn't believe her eyes when she saw how beautiful everything looked.

The room was brightly lit, and elaborately decorated, with fresh flowers that filled the air with a sweet aroma. The tables were trimmed with lace, and the dishes were made of the finest porcelain she had ever seen. Laid out on the porcelain plates there were various cakes, trifle, custards, jellies, and sandwiches. There were also various meats such as ham, duck and mutton decorated with brightly coloured vegetables, and fruits of all kinds.

People dressed in their finest attire, filled the room as the sound of chatter, and laughter echoed through the air.

In the centre of the room Ladies and Gentleman danced joyously, and whirled and twirled to the sound of the lively music from the orchestra playing in the background.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Bryan Denton!" Said a charismatic dark-haired gentleman with a mustache, as he patted Denton on the back.

Denton gave a half smile, as he looked down and shook his head upon realizing who it was.

"Hello Richard." Denton said in an unenthusiastic voice, but still trying to be polite. This Richard fellow seemed to display quite a smug demeanour, and by the look on Denton's face Nora could tell Denton knew him well, but wasn't exactly his good friend.

"Look at you showing up at the Governor's Ball with two lovely ladies on your arm, how did you get so lucky?" Richard teased shamelessly.

Denton chuckled half-heartedly. "Well Richard, it was quite simple really, I asked, and she said yes. With that being said, you're right. I am quite the lucky man aren't I." He replied, gazing into Nora's eyes, as she coyly smiled back.

Mrs. Burton noticed this and chuckled to herself.

Richard noticed the two gaping at each other as well, and enviously interrupted saying "Well I suppose we can decide on that when we see which article on the Governor's Ball gains the most acceptance, now won't we?"

Denton paused for a moment, and bit his tongue. He refused to let Richard's un-called for remark ruin his night with Nora so he simply smiled, and replied "I guess only time will tell, have a good evening Richard." He then turned to lead the ladies elsewhere.

Richard shook his head, and snickered before stopping him, and saying "You know I'm only teasing Denton, besides don't leave yet! You still need to introduce me to these lovely women on your arms."

Denton then unwillingly averted his attention back to Richard before saying. "Sure. Mrs. Burton, Nora this is—"

Before he could continue Richard cut him off saying "Richard Fowler, reporter of _The New York Times,_ and may I add it is truly wonderful making your acquaintance." He then lifted Nora's hand, and kissed it as he stared wolfishly into her eyes.

Nora chuckled awkwardly, before quickly placing her hand down, and averting her gaze from him.

Denton noticed this, and rolled his eyes at Richard's sly behaviour.

Just then Mrs. Burton cut in quite bewildered with Richard's inappropriate manner towards Nora, and said "Excuse me sir, but if you haven't noticed the lovely Mrs. Nora is here with Mr. Denton, and as for you, I suggest you mind your manners."

Upon hearing Mrs. Burton's remark, Richard's dark eyes widened, as he stood dumbfounded.

Denton couldn't help but chuckle at Richard's reaction, quite glad that Mrs. Burton put him in his place.

"Excuse us Denton, but I think we best be moving on." Mrs. Burton said as she proceeded to lead Nora away.

"Well Richard, it's been a pleasure, but you heard the ladies, we best be moving on." Denton replied, as he turned to leave as well, joining Mrs. Burton and Nora.

"What was that all about?" Nora curiously asked Denton as they walked.

"Well, he was an old friend of mine. Once he started working for _The Times_ and became one of the best reporters, he let things get to his head a little, and well now…"

"Now he's more of a rival, then a friend?" Nora asked chuckling.

"Denton laughed and said "I guess you could say that. More so in his mind though, then in mine."

"Well rival, or no rival. He could use some tips on being more of a gentleman, and besides I didn't like the look in his beady eyes." Added Mrs. Burton shuddering.

Nora and Denton laughed at her remark, as they shook their heads, and proceeded to chat with some more people, that had approached them.

After a few minutes, of small talk and introductions, Denton felt it was time for a dance.

Just before he could turn to Nora and ask her, he noticed the Governor and his wife walking by.

Upon seeing Denton, the Governor stopped, and said "Mr. Bryan Denton, Glad you could make it this evening!"

"Mr. Governor, glad to make your acquaintance Sir. Nora, Mrs. Burton this is the Governor, and his wife." Denton said introducing them.

The Governor was an aging, but quick-witted man with dark hair slightly greying, and a thick mustache. His wife seemed to be significantly younger, and was quite pretty, and petite with mousy brown hair, and gentle eyes.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance." Nora said nodding, as she smiled.

"Well, all be…I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd be speaking face to face with the governor himself!" Mrs. Burton exclaimed, quite astonished.

The governor, and his wife laughed at Mrs. Burton's remark, and the Governor said "It's lovely to meet you both too, Mr. Denton, how about you join the fellows and I over there for a drink, and some chatter? That is, if you ladies wouldn't mind of course?"

Denton looked over at Nora to see if she would be alright with him leaving for a moment. He knew it was a good opportunity to interview the Governor, but really wanted to dance with Nora as well.

"Oh, we don't mind at all! Go ahead, we'll be just fine." Said Nora knowing how important it was for Denton to speak to the Governor to get some details for his article on the event.

"Wonderful! Linda darling, would you keep these ladies company? Introduce them to some friends of ours while we chat for a moment, will you?" The Governor said turning to his wife.

She nodded, and smiled as she proceeded to lead them to a group of women chattering.

As Denton went with the Governor, he looked back at Nora and said "I'll be back before you know it."

Nora nodded, and smiled at him, as she went off to meet some more people with Linda, and Mrs. Burton.

As the night went on Nora chattered, and smiled, and casually danced with a couple of gentleman who she was introduced to. She had no interest in dancing with them but she knew when a gentleman asked for a dance, it was quite impolite to turn them down unless there was a serious reason.

She was beginning to feel quite anxious with all the small talk, and although she enjoyed dancing, she just wanted to dance with Denton. She hoped he would be back soon.

Across the room, Mrs. Burton seemed to be enjoying the delicious food prepared for the event.

Suddenly Mrs. Burton noticed Denton finally heading towards the dance floor, and she quickly finished her last bit of cake.

She then hurried over to him, and stopped him. "Mr. Denton, I was wondering when you'd come back to us! Shame on me for asking, but it's been quite some time since I had the opportunity to dance at a ball. Care to take an ole' lady for a whirl around the dance floor?" She asked hopefully.

Denton smiled, and although he really wanted to get to Nora who was now dancing with a mysterious gentleman, he politely agreed to dance with Mrs. Burton first, and said "Of course Mrs. Burton."

"Ooh, I knew you were a good match for dear Nora! It's about time she found a good man like you. I won't keep you too long, I know you've been waiting quite some time to dance with her as well." Mrs. Burton replied smiling impishly.

"It's alright, Mrs. Burton, I'd be happy to dance." He replied smiling.

"Wonderful! But first let's fix this bowtie, we can't have you looking like that, now can we?" She replied.

A bewildered expression crossed his face as she proceeded to adjust his bow tie, before he chuckled at her motherly nature.

"No, I suppose we can't." He said through his laughter.

Once she was done fixing his bow tie, he held out his arm to her and said "Well, shall we?"

"We shall." Said Mrs. Burton gladly taking it, before pulling him along.

As Nora danced with a tall lanky gentleman with slicked back hair, and a thin mustache, she noticed Mrs. Burton dragging Denton towards the dance floor, and giggled to herself. _Bless his heart_ she thought.

The gentleman knitted his eyebrows together and looked down at Nora quite confounded as she laughed, and asked "Is something the matter Miss?"

Nora laughed again, and said "No, no I just noticed something from across the room that's all."

The gentleman nodded holding his head high, and they continued dancing.

Nora sighed quietly, and hoped that the song would be over soon, so she could finally dance with Denton.

As Mrs. Burton and Denton approached the dance floor, they neared Nora and the gentleman, and began to dance as well.

"Nora." Denton said with a smile as he nodded, and twirled Mrs. Burton in the process.

Nora smiled. "Bryan." She replied back as the gentleman twirled her as well.

"I see you've finished your conversation with the Governor?" Nora said over the loud music, as she continued dancing.

"Yes, we have, and I must say it was quite the conversation." Denton replied proudly, causing the gentleman who was dancing with Nora to look at him in bewilderment, as he wondered who this Bryan fellow was, and how he managed to have a nice chat with the Governor.

"Nora noticed the gentleman's befuddled expression. "Mr. Bryan Denton, works for _The Sun_ , and he's definitely one of the most talented, reporters I know." Nora explained as she gazed at Denton.

The gentleman knitted his eyebrows together at her remark, and wondered if there was more between Nora and Denton then he knew. Still, he continued dancing with Nora.

Denton grinned at Nora's introduction. "Pleasure to meet you Sir, I see you've met the smart, and beautiful Miss Robertson." He said unable to take his eyes off of her.

Nora blushed at his compliment.

Mrs. Burton realized that Denton and Nora were itching to be in each other's arms, and suddenly had an idea.

As Denton, twirled Mrs. Burton once more, she swiftly switched places with Nora, gently shoving her towards Denton before the next song could begin.

Astonished the gentleman looked down to see his new dancing partner Mrs. Burton.

"I'm sure a kind young man like you wouldn't mind taking an ole' lady for a spin across the floor, now would you dear?" Mrs. Burton said looking up at him.

Before he could say a word, or object to her interrupting his dance with Nora, she took the gentleman's hand, and began dancing with him, while leading him to another part of the room, so Nora and Denton could finally be free to dance together.

Nora and Denton stood in each other's arms laughing hysterically at Mrs. Burton's audaciousness. The poor gentleman, now seemed to look more confused than ever.

"I think it's about time we danced." Denton said grinning, as he gazed down at Nora.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied smiling up at him, with laughter still in her eyes.

With that they proceeded to dance swiftly turning, and whirling across the floor, as if no one else were in the room, and thankful to finally be in each other's arms.

The two lovers seemed to lose track of time, as they continued to dance, and before they knew it, it was nearly midnight.

Mrs. Burton approached them, and said "Well, I hate to interrupt but I do believe we should be going now, and as your chaperone it's my duty to see you are home by midnight."

"Nora laughed, and blissfully said "As my chaperone? Or as my Fairy Godmother?"

Denton chuckled, and Mrs. Burton gave her a disapproving look before saying. "Alright, alright, let's go _Cinderella_."

"One more dance?" She replied, looking at Mrs. Burton with pleading eyes.

Mrs. Burton sighed, and said "Alright, one more dance."

"Thankyou Mrs. Burton." Nora replied gratefully, as she continued dancing with Denton.

"After this dance we'll say our goodbyes, and get the sleigh ready." Denton said assuring Mrs. Burton.

"Very well." Replied Mrs. Burton, before she headed over to the sweets table to have one more piece of cake, while sneaking some treats, and wrapping them in her handkerchief for later as well.

Suddenly she heard someone clear her throat behind her, and she jumped thinking she had been caught red-handed.

She whirled around to see an older gentleman, around her age with jovial eyes, grey hair, and a thick grey mustache to match.

A large grin crossed his rounded face as he walked over, nearing her "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but wonder what a lovely woman like you would be doing standing here all alone."

Mrs. Burton stood quite shocked with the older gentleman's bold demeanor, and nearness to her.

She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and although she felt quite flattered, she turned away from him saying "Well sir, thank you kindly for your concern, but I don't believe that is any of your business, now is it? But, if you must know I am here chaperoning a dear friend of mine." She then proceeded to pour herself some tea.

The man laughed a deep hearty laugh as his stomach shook, and he said "A chaperone? And what of your husband? Is he here accompanying you as well?" He asked standing beside her, as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

She then paused upon realizing what he had asked her, and said looking over at him "My goodness, have you no shame?"

The gentleman laughed at her feistiness. "Try the strawberry tart, I must say they are quite delicious, make sure you add those to the rest of them too." He said pointing to her bundle of treats, and revealing one of his own tucked away in his pocket.

Mrs. Burton gave him a disapproving look, but couldn't help but laugh. "Alright I'll try the strawberry tart, but I doubt they are as good as my own." She replied adding some to her bundle.

He then chuckled, and said playfully teasing her "Better then these ones? That's impossible."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure, you haven't had a good strawberry tart till you've had one of mine." Assured Mrs. Burton.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to try one then. The name's Bob Whitmore." He replied nodding his head in a gentlemanly manner.

Mrs. Burton nodded back, and said "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitmore, but I really must be going now." She then gulped down her tea, before placing the cup down, and hurried off to fetch Nora and Denton.

As she made her way towards them she couldn't help but ponder over the last name Whitmore, she knew it sounded familiar, but now was not the time to figure out how. She had to get Nora home, or Mrs. Jones would have her head.

"Alright let's go, quickly before I never hear the end of it from Mrs. Jones, we don't need to lose you too." Said Mrs. Burton approaching the couple, and hurrying them.

Denton said "Not a problem Mrs. Burton, we'll be out of here in no time."

They said their final goodbyes, and headed off to grab their coats and hats.

Suddenly they heard a voice calling after them. "Excuse me, you forgot something!"

Mrs. Burton turned around to see Mr. Whitmore, running after her.

"Him again? He's relentless." She said to herself irritably, as her, Nora and Denton waited for him to catch up.

Once Mr. Whitmore neared them, he cautiously pulled out Mrs. Burton's bundle of treats she had forgotten, and said "I couldn't let you leave without trying the tarts."

Mrs. Burton rolled her eyes, and quickly grabbed her bundle from him before anyone saw.

"Have a lovely night." He replied grinning.

"Goodnight Mr. Whitmore." Mrs. Burton brashly stated, before motioning Nora and Denton to move along, as they looked at her in bewilderment.

Once they were outside Nora turned to Mrs. Burton and curiously asked "Mrs. Burton, who was that fellow chasing you out? He seemed to be quite smitten."

"Oh, he was smitten alright, and quite shameless too approaching me without an introduction, and asking me questions of my husband and such! Then he attempted to convince me that the tarts in there were better than mine! Now who would say such things? Besides, I don't see what's so special about those tarts anyway?" Mrs. Burton replied flustered, before climbing up into the sled."

Denton laughed aloud. "I think what makes those tarts so special is that he could have made them himself. That gentleman happens to be part-owner of the large bread and baking company in various locations around New York. As a matter of fact, he's also one of the best bakers in the city." Denton explained, as he helped Nora into the sleigh. Once she was seated, he climbed in after her.

Mrs. Burton's eyes widened upon realizing who had tried to converse with her moments before. "No wonder why his name sounded so familiar! Still, there is no way his tarts are as good as mine!"

Nora and Denton chuckled, as they shook their heads at Mrs. Burton's stubborn remark, and with that, the sleigh went off into the night, jingling all the way.

* * *

Once they reached the _Manhattan home for Girls_ the three of them stepped out of the sleigh, and Denton walked the ladies to the door.

"Well Mr. Denton, thank you ever so kindly for such a grand evening!" Mrs. Burton said as she patted him on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Your very welcome Mrs. Burton, it was great having you around tonight." Said Denton with a grin.

Mrs. Burton smiled, and nodded before whispering in Nora's ear "I'll keep watch for Mrs. Jones, although hopefully she's already asleep. Don't be too long dear."

Nora laughed and said "Thankyou Mrs. Burton."

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. Burton replied, before heading in, and closing the door behind her.

Nora and Denton stood in front of the door, as the snow gently fell from the starlit sky.

"I can't thank you enough Bryan for all you've done, and for your kindness towards Mrs. Burton and I."

Denton smiled as he gazed down at her and said "I can't thank you enough for accompanying me tonight Nora. You made what would have been another boring old Ball, one of the greatest evenings I've ever had, and one I'll always remember."

Nora giggled and said "Well I'm quite glad, but I can assure you, it's impossible for a Ball to be boring! However, I do agree that it was certainly better once you finally came along after your chat with the Governor!"

Denton laughed, and said "Great guy, but the ole' man wouldn't stop talking! However, I did get some great material for my article. It should be out in _The Sun_ by Monday if all goes according to plan."

Nora smiled and said "I look forward to reading it."

They locked eyes again lovingly, and Denton placed a hand on Nora's cheek gently pulling her face closer to his.

Without a word, their lips slightly brushed, and Nora immediately kissed him unable to resist her feelings towards him any longer.

He gladly reciprocated it, deepening the kiss as he held her cheek in his palm, and pulled her in closer. He was smitten with her, and his amour for her poured out into their sweet embrace.

With their eyes still closed, they slowly separated, as Denton's face remained inches from hers. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

They opened their eyes, and amorously gazed at each other, wishing they didn't have to part just yet.

He then kissed her forehead, and she nuzzled into him. Denton felt he could have stood there with her in his arms forever, and he would have been the happiest man alive doing so, but he also knew it was quite late, and she needed to head inside.

"I think you best be heading in now, we don't want Mrs. Burton to think I kidnapped you. Although, that doesn't seem like a bad idea." He joked, as he held her close.

Nora chuckled before she sighed, and said "If only we could just run off somewhere. However, you are right, I do have responsibilities here, and I best be heading in now." She then let go of him, and turned to open the door.

He grabbed her other hand, and gently squeezed it assuredly, before letting it go again. She then smiled at him and nodded, before closing the door.

Once the door was shut, Denton headed back to the sleigh grinning from ear to ear. He felt as though he were on top of the world, and suddenly threw up his hand victoriously, as he let out a cheer, before doing a little happy dance.

The sleigh driver noticed this, and a concerned look crossed his face, as he refused to meet Denton's gaze in fear of being unprofessional.

Denton then regained his composure, and continued walking towards the sleigh. "Have you ever been in love Sir?" He called out to the sleigh driver, as he hopped into the sleigh.

"I'm sorry, pardon me Sir?" Said the sleigh driver, who seemed to be caught off guard by Denton's question.

"Have you ever been in love? You know, the thing that makes the world go round, but when you look them in the eye, the world just seems to stop." Denton said as he leaned back in his seat, blissfully thinking of Nora.

The sleigh driver was beginning to grow more apprehensive of Denton's peculiar behaviour, but still answered saying "Well Sir, I have a wife and a family at home, so yes, I know a thing or two about love."

"A wife and a family? Wow, lucky man, how many children?" Asked Denton.

"Pardon me Sir?" Said the sleigh driver, wondering if he heard right.

"How many children?" Denton repeated.

Still slightly surprised that Denton was striking up such a personal conversation with him, he answered "Well, six of them, and a seventh on the way."

"Seven! Well then I'd say you definitely know a thing or two about being in love." Replied Denton chuckling.

The sleigh driver's uncertainty, and guarded expression turned into a grin, and he couldn't help but chuckle at Denton's remark before saying "Yeah, seven kids and still going strong."

"Well if that's not love, then I don't know what is." Denton joked, as him and the sleigh driver continued to chuckle.

Once they stopped laughing the sleigh driver said "Sir, are you ready to go now?"

Denton realized they were still in front of the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ , and said "Yes, of course! My apologies, seems as though my head is elsewhere at the moment."

"Love sure has a way of doing that to ya." Said the sleigh driver before flicking the reins.

"Well Sir, you're right about that!" Called Denton over the jingling bells, as they headed off into the distance.

 **Hey Everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far :). I'm really** **liking the Denton/Nora relationship so I thought I'd make this chapter one that focused on them, let me know if you liked it! Stay tuned for some more Spot/Ella romance in the next chapter! Also if you could continue to review and comment that would be amazing, and very much appreciated!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **-DreamBigx**


	18. Chapter 18: Two Worlds, One Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Two Worlds, One Heart

It was the day after the Ball, and Mrs. Burton, Nora, and Ella had just come back from Church. They were now having tea, biscuits, and some treats from Mrs. Burton's bundle she had brought from the Ball.

As they chatted in the sitting room at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ , Ella waited for her brother Nathan to come pick her up. Ella was going to Brooklyn later that afternoon to visit her father, and the rest of the family there. She was also hoping to run into Spot while she was there too.

"I still can't get over the wonder of it all! It was by far one of the grandest events I have ever attended." Said Nora, still gushing over the Ball."

"Yes, I most certainly agree!" Added Mrs. Burton as she poured some tea for them.

"I don't think I've ever been to a Ball, but I'd like to go to one someday." Ella said smiling, as she stirred some sugar into her tea.

"Oh yes dear, you must! Perhaps you, and Mr. Conlon could go sometime." Mrs. Burton said smiling.

Ella took a sip of tea, and nearly choked from giggling at Mrs. Burton's comment. "I'm not sure if Spot is the Ball-going type, but perhaps I could convince him one of these days." Ella replied placing her cup down.

Baffled Mrs. Burton looked at her, and said "Well why not dear? I don't think it would take much convincing! Who could turn down a night of dressing in your finest, dancing, lovely decor, and not to mention the scrumptious cakes, sandwiches and…"

"Tarts?" Nora added, impishly interrupting.

Mrs. Burton then gave Nora a warning look, upon realizing Nora was referring to Mr. Whitmore.

"Oh, good heavens dear, don't remind me! I still can't believe the nerve of him!" Mrs. Burton exclaimed, growing flustered once again.

Nora chuckled at Mrs. Burton's remark, as she proceeded to explain to Ella all about Mr. Whitmore, the famous baker who was so smitten with Mrs. Burton, and how he chased her down, insisting she try his tarts.

Ella laughed at the story, and turning to Mrs. Burton she said "Well, have you at least tried one yet?"

"Try one? I already know mine are much better." Said Mrs. Burton, stubbornly sitting with her arms crossed.

"Oh but Mrs. Burton, you really don't know until you try." Nora said as she reached for one and took a bite, Ella did the same.

"These are delicious!" Ella exclaimed.

"They are! Perhaps they're even as good as yours! Mrs. Burton, you must try one." Nora added.

Mrs. Burton's eyes widened in disbelief, as she watched them devouring their tarts. She then huffed, and reluctantly said "Alright, I'll try one."

She took a bite, and to her dismay they were quite tasty.

"Well?" Said Nora chuckling at Mrs. Burton's astonished expression.

"Well, they are quite good. I suppose that's one thing the man can do right. However, he could still use some education on speaking to a woman." Mrs. Burton replied as she chowed down the tart, secretly enjoying every bite.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it! It must be Nathan." Ella said as she hurried towards the front door to answer it.

Ella opened the door, and sure enough it was her brother. "Nathan!" Ella exclaimed as she hugged him, and invited him in.

"Hey Ella." Nathan said with a smile.

Nora noticed his cheeks were rosy from the the winter air, and figured he must have been cold from the walk over. Although it was milder then usual for a day in February, it still seemed to be quite chilly out.

"Why don't you come in for some warm tea, and then we'll head out." Ella said.

"I'd love a warm tea!" Nathan said, closing the door behind him.

Nora and Mrs. Burton noticed Ella and Nathan coming over. "Nathan, you must be frozen to the bone! Please have a seat, I'll get a hot tea ready for you." Mrs. Burton said as she motioned for him to come in, and sit.

"Thankyou Mrs. Burton." Nathan said as he sat down.

"It's wonderful to see you again Nathan, it seems as though you just keep getting taller." Nora said smiling.

"Of course! He's a growing boy. Help yourself to some sweets as well dear." Said Mrs. Burton as she handed him his cup of tea.

"Yes, please do, try the tarts they are exquisite." Nora added, smirking at Mrs. Burton who in turn gave her a disapproving look, for bringing them up again.

Ella laughed, and handed him a tart, grabbing another one for herself too.

They continued chatting for a bit longer, and once Nathan was done his tea, Ella and him said their goodbyes, and headed off to Brooklyn.

* * *

Spot was out and about running some errands in Brooklyn, and picking up some last-minute things for the lodging house.

He had received word from Ella that she would be in Brooklyn today, and was hoping he'd get to see her.

Suddenly he heard a familiar laugh ring through the air, and grinned.

He looked across the street to see Ella, and what seemed to be her brother. He noticed them entering a shop a couple buildings down, and headed over to get a closer look.

As he neared the shop, he looked through the window, and after looking in to see if he could spot Ella, he noticed her conversing with the shop owner and laughing at something that was said.

Spot smiled as he watched her, and noticed she still hadn't seen him yet. He thought about going in, but decided he'd wait for her outside.

He pulled his hat over his eyes to conceal his face a bit, so she wouldn't see him right away, and so he could surprise her.

He then leaned his back against the shop building with his arms crossed, and one ankle crossed over the other, as he waited for her to come out.

After a few minutes, the bell rang as the shop door opened, and Ella and Nathan came out chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

Spot quickly averted his gaze towards them as they walked right by him, unaware of his presence.

He then snickered to himself, as he shook his head, upon realizing that they still hadn't seen him yet.

He began to follow them down the street trying to be discrete, and noticed Nathan had gone into a nearby shop, while Ella stood outside waiting in line to purchase some peanuts, and gum drops from the street vendor.

Spot smirked to himself as he crept up behind her, placed his arm around her shoulder, and tossing a coin to the vendor, he said "Hey Mr. Clarke, I'll take a bag of whateva you got for my goil here."

"Sure thing, Spot." Said Mr. Clarke as he caught the coin, and proceeded to get the bag ready.

Ella jumped as she looked up to Spot standing next to her, and her eyes widened with both surprise, and delight.

"Spot!" She exclaimed. She then threw her arms around him, in a joyous embrace nearly sending him toppling over.

He chuckled, as he looked down at her with love beaming through his eyes, and grinned.

"I was wonderin how long it would take ya ta notice, ya walked right by me at da shop back there." He said through his laughter.

"Did we really? So sorry Spot, I can't believe we didn't see you!" Ella replied in disbelief, laughing at her oblivion.

"It's aright, I wanted ta surprise ya anyway." He replied grinning down at her.

"Well you surprised me alright! And thank you for the bag of treats by the way." Ella said.

Mr. Clarke passed Ella the paper bag of peanuts and gumdrops, as he said with a friendly smile "Here you are. You two have a good day now."

"Thank you, sir." Ella said.

"Thanks Mr. Clarke, you too." Spot added giving Mr. Clarke a nod, before swinging his arm around Ella's shoulder again, as they turned to leave.

"I see you two know each other?" Ella said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's been sellin there for years. We always use ta call'im da candy man." He replied smirking, as they walked down the street.

Ella laughed and said "Well good for him! It must be a good selling spot." She then offered Spot some peanuts and gumdrops.

"Yeah he makes it woik. So, whatta'you and ya brotha up to?" Spot asked. With his other arm still around Ella, as he reached into Ella's bag with his free hand to grab some peanuts.

"Oh, just running some errands. He's in that shop over there, he should be out any minute now." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed him headin in there earlier." Spot said, as they made their way to the shop.

Once they reached there, Spot leaned his back against the brick wall of the shop, eyeing Ella down as she stood in front of him.

As he removed the shells from his peanuts, he couldn't help but take in her beauty, as an impish smirk tugged at his lips.

Ella noticed this, and grew flustered as she coyly smiled. She then looked down at her paper bag, before looking up again into his intense blue eyes.

Spot could tell he was making her nervous, and chuckled at her charming shyness.

"So, you got any plans for da rest of da afternoon?" He asked still eying her, before putting the remainder of peanuts he had into his mouth, and chucking the shells to the side. He was hoping to spend more time with her.

"Not really, we were going to head back home once our errands were done, but now that you're here, I don't want to go home just yet. How about you?" Ella said with a smile. She wanted to spend more time with him as well.

Spot smirked at her answer, and said "Well I was plannin on just grabbin some things, and headin back, but then you showed up."

Ella laughed and said "You know, I still have yet to see the Brooklyn lodging house, and meet the boys too!"

"Well you can come today if ya want." Spot said with a smile.

Ella's eyes widened in excitement, and she said "I'd love to come! I'm sure it would be fine if Nathan comes along, we'll just have to be back home before dinner."

"Aright, but I'm warnin ya, we ain't nuthin like 'hattan." Spot replied, assuring her.

"How different could it possibly be?" Ella asked inquisitively.

Spot chuckled, and shook his head at her naivety before saying "Night and day."

Just then Nathan came out of the shop, and noticed Ella with Spot.

"Oh, hey Spot." Nathan said surprised to see him.

"Hey kid, how's it rollin?" Spot said, as he gave Nathan a curt nod.

"Not too bad, how has your day been?" Nathan asked.

Spot grinned before nodding his head in Ella's direction, as he said "Well now dat Ella's here, dis day just got betta."

Smirking, Spot eyed Ella down as she giggled, and shook her head at his cheekiness, while Nathan chuckled at Spot's remark.

Spot then averted his attention back to Nathan, and with his back still leaning against the brick wall, and his arms crossed, he said "So, I was jus talkin ta Ella here, and she was wonderin if we could take a walk ta visit da Brooklyn boys. Whatta'ya say kid, you in?"

"Sure, that should be fine." Nathan said. He was a little nervous to meet them, but he also always wondered what they were like anyway. He had heard stories of the feared Brooklyn Newsies, and how Brooklyn was the toughest borough in all of New York.

Spot grinned and gave an abrupt nod, content with Nathan's answer.

"Thankyou Nathan! Father would never let me go alone." Ella said, grateful her brother had agreed to come too.

Spot looked down as he circled the tip of his cane with his thumb, and said "Well your fatha's right, I wouldn't let ya go alone eitha."

He then paused, before looking up at them again, and continued "You two jus stay close, ya hear? Any friend of mine, is a friend of Brooklyn."

Ella and Nathan nodded, and with that, they headed off as Spot led the way.

As they walked Ella and Nathan laughed, and chatted admiring their surroundings.

Spot remained silent, quietly thinking to himself. Considering all he had been through, he had always been quite proud of his life, and all it had become, and couldn't wait to share it with Ella. But, he also knew his life was a world quite different from her own, and different than what she was used to.

Him and his boys lived to survive, and often times they barely did. Each day was a fight to stay alive, and he wondered if Ella could handle seeing such a way of life, and how she'd view it, or if she'd even understand it.

"Spot, how come you're so quiet? You've barely said a word this whole walk." Ella said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Just thinkin about some things." He replied, as he continued to walk ahead, leading the way.

"What kind of things?" Ella asked as she tried to match his quick pace.

Spot looked down, and smirked at her relentless curiosity.

Still, he didn't answer and changed the subject instead. "You see dose docks ova there?" He said looking up, as he nodded towards the shipyards.

"Yes." Ella said looking over.

"Well dat's where I've been woikin when I ain't sellin papes. A lot of da fellas should be ova there now. You'll get ta meet some'a dem today." Spot replied.

Nathan looked over as well, and felt a slight feeling of uneasiness again as they neared.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it, I've always wanted to see where you live." Ella said optimistically.

"Yeah well, sorry ta break it to ya, but it ain't much, we do what we gotta do but it ain't easy." Spot said bleakly, keeping his eyes ahead as he walked.

"Well no one ever said life was easy Spot, we all do what we can, with what we're given." Ella replied, as she gazed at him, wondering where this sudden cynicism was coming from.

Spot turned to her and gazed at her for a moment, pondering over her words, before looking ahead again. "You got dat right." He mumbled.

Before she could respond, he motioned for them to follow as he said "Come on, we're almost there."

As they neared, some of the Brooklyn Newsies noticed them in the distance. "Hey it's Spot! Looks like he's got company!" Striker exclaimed, rallying the rest of them over.

As Spot, Nathan, and Ella approached them, the Brooklyn Newsies starred Nathan and Ella down, wondering who they were, and why Spot had brought them over.

Spot protectively held Ella close so the boys would get the hint that she was with him.

"Fellas, I brought some company, as you can see dis here is my goil Ella, and her brotha Nathan who happens ta be from Brooklyn too." He replied with his infamous smirk, introducing them.

Ella, smiled and said "It's so nice to finally meet you all."

"Hey Everyone, it's great to meet you!" Said Nathan with an uncertain grin, trying to be as friendly as possible.

The Brooklyn boys nodded towards them, but didn't say much. They seemed to carry a bold yet stand-offish demeanor. Although they found Ella to be quite attractive, some of them barely looked at her upon realizing she was with Spot, in fear of him catching them glimpsing at his girl.

"Hey Slinger! Why don't ya come ova here and show Nathan da ropes around here." Spot called over to a boy who looked to be 14 years old like Nathan.

Slinger was shooting bottles down with his sling shot, and stopped before saying with a smile and a curt nod "Sure, thing Spot." He had light brown straggly hair, and bright green eyes. He seemed to have a friendlier disposition, then the stone-cold expressions on most of the other boys faces.

Slinger quickly shoved his sling shot into his back pocket. He then made his way towards Nathan motioning for him to come along, so he could show him around.

As Nathan followed Slinger, he looked back at Ella hoping for the best, as Ella giggled and playfully shooed him along.

Suddenly a little boy with short straight dark hair and freckles, who looked to be about 8 years old, ran over as he exclaimed "Spot!"

Spot grinned, looked down, and said "Hey Two-bits, hows it rollin?"

Ella smiled at the boy as she waved down at him, before he quickly gave an abrupt nod back, and averted his attention back to Spot again.

"Look Spot! I won some really good shooters today!" Two-bits replied enthusiastically, holding his handful of marbles out for Spot to see.

Spot looked down and smirked, as he picked one out of Two-bits hand, and analyzed it. "Yeah, ya did good kid, how did ya win'em?" He asked.

"I won'em fair and square! Lucky bet me I couldn't beat'im in a game of shootin' craps, but I did!" Two-bits exclaimed.

"Well looks like Lucky, ain't so lucky anymore." Spot said chuckling, as he gave the marble back to Two-bits.

Spot then patted him on the back, as Two-bits smiled proudly before running off to play again.

As Ella observed, she realized how much the Brooklyn Newsies respected Spot as their leader, and how they looked up to him. She felt quite proud of Spot, and all he was doing for his boys.

Striker then approached him after Two-bits had run off.

"Hey Striker, any news on Bronx?" Spot asked.

"Nah nuthin yet, we's still waitin ta hear from'em."

Spot's expression grew serious, and he said "Well you tell'em we ain't gonna wait around foreva. Eitha they're in it, or they ain't." Spot said firmly, before Striker nodded, and went off to deliver the message.

"What going on with the Bronx?" Ella asked curiously.

"Ah nuthin ta worry your pretty head about, we jus got some business wit'em dats all." Spot replied, not wishing to get into details.

He then changed the subject, and said with a smirk "So, you eva used a slingshot before?"

Ella laughed, and said "To be honest, it's been a while since I have, I may be a little rusty."

Spot chuckled at her remark, and said "Well looks like I'll jus have ta remind ya then."

"Remind me?" Ella replied chuckling.

"Yeah, no goil of mine is comin here wit out learnin how ta use one. You're gonna learn, and you'll be glad ya did." Spot said with a grin, as he motioned for her to follow him.

He then headed towards some stacked bottles on a crate.

Ella laughed as she shook her head at his persistence, and said "Alright then, let the lessons begin!"

Spot pulled out his slingshot, as he called over to Slinger, who was introducing Nathan to some other Newsies nearby. "Hey Slinger, spot me some shooters will ya?"

Slinger reached into his pocket, and walked over before handing a few marbles to Spot.

Spot gave a curt nod thanking slinger, and slinger nodded in return before heading back to Nathan and the others.

Spot then positioned the marble into the sling shot, and began to explain to Ella how to properly use it.

"Da first thing ya need is a good shooter, once ya have dat ya place it right in da centa of da sling in dis area here known as da pocket. Wit ya thumb and your pointa finger you wanna keep it in place." He said looking down at it, as he showed Ella how it was done.

He then looked up at Ella, to see if she understood the first bit.

Ella gazed back into his intense blue eyes, as butterflies filled her stomach, all he had to do was look at her with those eyes, and she felt as though she could melt then and there.

She then realized he was waiting for her response, so she abruptly nodded.

Once she answered, he then continued, averting his gaze back to the sling shot. "Da next thing ya wanna do is use ya stronga hand ta grip da handle, and da otha ta pull da sling back."

As Spot pulled the sling back Ella couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked as he focused his eyes on the target, getting ready to shoot.

He then looked over at Ella again to make sure she was still paying attention.

When he saw that she was, he focused his eyes on the target again. "Make sure your got da right angle, and ya wanna keep ya feet facin forward, and even wit da width of ya shoulders, see how I'm standin?" He asked.

"Ella nodded again, and said "Yes, I see."

"Once dat's all in place, ya shoot." He said before letting go of the marble, and sending it flying into the bottles as they smashed into pieces, and shattered to the ground.

The boys nearby whistled, and cheered for their leader, as Spot straightened up and smirked smugly, proud of himself for hitting the target yet again.

Ella watched quite amazed, and wide-eyed she said "Wow Spot, you make it look so easy!"

Spot grinned, and said "Now it's your turn."

He then passed a marble, and his sling shot over to Ella, as she nervously took them.

"I'm warning you it's been a while, so I'm not sure how well this will go." She said, as she attempted to place the marble in the sling.

Spot chuckled, and playfully teasing her he said "Jus don't take anybody's eye out aright?"

She laughed, and playfully gave him a disapproving look for his remark.

Spot snickered, and brushed off her look before fixing his eyes on how Ella had placed the marble.

"So far dat looks good just don't hold da marble too tight, ya gotta give it room ta fly." He said smiling.

She then loosened her grip, and nervously pulled the sling back.

Spot watched her, and couldn't help but chuckle as she attempted to position herself in the right angle.

He figured he'd give her a hand so he neared her, and stood behind her as he gently lifted her elbow up, guiding it back a little with his hand.

"Ya wanna pull da sling back dis much, before letting go." He said speaking into her ear, as his voice, and nearness sent shivers down her spine.

Ella could feel the heat rising from her upon feeling his breath on her neck, and the warm softness of his touch, as he guided her.

Spot smirked and could sense she was growing flustered, as he whispered impishly "What's a matta? Am I makin ya noivous?"

Ella giggled and said "As a matter of fact yes you are making me nervous! And how am I suppose ta focus with you doing that?" She replied through her laughter.

He chuckled, and said encouraging her "Just focus aright? You can do it, I know ya can."

Nathan and the Brooklyn boys, noticed Ella was about to shoot, and watched as well, wondering if she'd be able to hit the target.

Ella then took a deep breath, and with her eyes closed in fear of making a mistake, she let go of the marble, and to her dismay a bottle went crashing to the ground.

"Ya did it Ella!" Spot exclaimed wide-eyed, as he grinned from ear.

She opened her eyes, squealed excitedly, before whirling around and jumping into Spot's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her in delight as he laughed and said "My only advice is next time shoot wit your eyes opened."

Ella chuckled at his remark, and nodded in agreement before saying "I'll keep that in mind!"

The boys cheered, and whistled at her shot. 'She's a keepa!" One of the Newsies yelled.

Upon hearing the Newsies' remark Spot knitted his eyebrows together and snickered, before pulling her in again.

"I knew you could do it." Spot said proudly, as he beamed down at her in his arms.

"Ella looked up at him, and said "Well it helps that I have such a great teacher."

He then smirked as he planted a kiss on her forehead, and she nuzzled into him.

Just then Two-bits and another little boy with big eyes and sandy blonde hair, came running up to Spot and Ella.

Ella noticed them coming, and looked over at them with a smile.

The boy with Sandy hair then tugged at her skirt to get her attention, and Ella bent down to hear what they had to say.

"Excuse me Miss, my friend Froggy is too scared ta ask, but—"

Before Two-bits could finish Froggy interrupted, and exclaimed with a croaky voice "I ain't scared!"

Two bits then gave him a warning look, and continued "We was wonderin if you would play a game of shootin' craps wit us?"

Spot sniggered, assuming Ella had most likely never played before and said "Well looks like you fellas are gonna have ta teach her, I don't think she's eva had da privilege of playin."

Just then Ella piped up, and said "Well actually I have! My brothers and I loved to play growing up, and I won quite a few times too. Maybe Nathan would like to play as well."

A large grin crossed the boys faces, and Two-bits, and Froggy excitedly took her hands and led her away, leaving Spot standing in astonishment.

As they continued pulling her along she looked back at Spot with a coy smile and shrugged, hoping for the best.

Spot smirked back at her, as he stood with his arms crossed leaning his back against a crate. He slowly nodded at her, with a look in his eyes that seemed to say 'show me what ya got.' According to her she could play, but he wanted to see for himself.

She chuckled at his expression as she shook her head, before averting her gaze, glad to have been invited to play a game with the Newsies.

As Spot watched her walking off with Two-bits, and Froggy he smiled to himself.

He loved how she always seemed to surprise him, and was glad his boys seemed to be taking a liking to her as well. _She lights up da joint everywhere she goes._ He thought, grateful that she was his, and he was hers.

Ella stopped to approach Nathan along the way, and invited him to join the game as well, which he gladly accepted.

"By the way, you did great with that slingshot sis!" Nathan said smiling.

Ella laughed, and said "Thanks Nathan. To be honest I still can't believe I did it."

Once they got to where a crowd of Newsies gathered to play the next round, they grabbed the dice, and began shooting craps as they rolled, gambled, and passed bets.

Spot stood back as he watched. He was close enough to keep an eye on things, but far enough to take it all in, as he observed.

He was quite impressed with the way Ella and Nathan seemed to be playing, and he realized how hard he was falling for Ella more and more each day. _Dis is da woman for me_ He thought to himself.

Just then she looked up from the game as if she knew he was thinking about her, and smiled at him with beaming eyes.

He grinned back admiring her from the distance. She then averted her attention to the game again. She rolled the dice into the center of the circle, while the Newsies surrounded her waited for the outcome intently.

Once they saw what she had rolled, a loud roar of cheers came from the circle of boys that surrounded her. Spot chuckled to himself as he noticed Ella cheering as well, and really getting into the game.

He then thought about his previous concerns with her not understanding his way of life, but realized that although they came from different worlds they shared the same heart, and there was no denying his heart beat for her.

His thoughts were then interrupted when an older Brooklyn Newsie around 17 with curly brown hair and hazel eyes named Ace came along.

Ace laughed as he noticed Spot leaning against a crate with his hands in his pockets, gazing lovingly at Ella.

"You're really fallin' dis time ain't ya?" Ace said good naturedly, as he chuckled.

Spot rolled his eyes, and snickered at Ace's bold-faced remark. "Well, you're right Ace, dat's da woman I'm planning on marryin right there." Spot said nodding over in Ella's direction.

"I believe it! Jus make sure ya come and visit us afta ya do aright?" Ace replied playfully teasing him, as he patted Spot on the back before turning to leave.

Spot chuckled, but then once he thought about what was actually said, he knitted his eyebrows together, as an unsettling feeling filled his stomach.

He never really thought about what would happen if he got married, and his boys would be left to fend for themselves.

Suddenly thoughts began to plague his mind. Could he just pick up and leave them all, after everything? After working so hard to become what he had become, and making Brooklyn what it was?

Suddenly the cheering and chatter of the game in the distance became more of a distraction, and he needed to find a quiet place to think. He then headed off to a more secluded spot on the pier.

After a game or two Ella looked up and noticed Spot had been gone for a while, and wondered where he was. She then excused herself from the game to find him.

She noticed a few of the boys sitting on crates fixing up their sling shots, and polishing them up.

"Has anyone seen Spot?" She asked them, as she searched for him.

"If he ain't around here he's probably up by da pier over there." He said pointing further down, and continued "Sometimes he goes there ta think, when we're drivin him crazy." The Newsie answered, causing the rest of the boys around him to chuckle.

"Alright, thank you." Ella said as she headed in the direction the Newsie had pointed to.

As she walked she looked over to see some stacked barrels, and on the other side of them Spot stood gazing over the East River. Ella could tell there was a lot on his mind.

As she neared he heard some footsteps heading towards him, and whirled around angrily to see who had the audacity to disturb him now.

Upon realizing it was Ella his gaze softened, and he rolled his eyes before turning his back towards her again.

"Spot? Is everything alright?" Ella asked approaching him, quite concerned.

Spot sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, refusing to meet her gaze. He continued starring out into the distance.

"Spot, talk to me!" Ella said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it Ella! Does it look like I'm alright?" He replied irritably, pulling away from her touch.

She was taken aback by his response, and was beginning to grow frustrated with the fact that he wasn't answering her question, and had been acting quite strange since they arrived at the docks.

"Spot what's going on? Are you upset with me?" She said as she knitted her eyebrows together and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Spot's tone softened upon realizing that he was taking his frustration out on her, and said "No I ain't upset wit'ch you Ella, it's jus dat I got a lot on my mind dats all."

"Well you know you can talk to me about it, you don't always have to hold everything in. Believe it or not, it can be quite helpful to let it out sometimes." Ella replied looking up at him.

Spot rolled his eyes, and said "Yeah but I don't want ya worryin about it."

"Spot, I want to be able to help you, because I love you, and I'll be more worried if you don't tell me, then if you do! Atleast if you tell me I'll know what's making you so upset." Responded Ella.

Spot sighed before letting it out, and finally telling her. "I love ya too Ella, more then you know, but I gotta lookout for my boys. Bein a Newsie is more den jus shootin marbles, and sellin papes, it's a way of life, and it ain't an easy one. One day I gotta move on, and what's gonna happen when I do? I can't jus walk away from'em, Brooklyn is my life Ella."

"Ella looked at him, and smiled compassionately, glad that she finally understood what had been bothering him.

"Spot, I see the way those boys respect you, and how they look up to you. It's pretty clear how much you care about them, and who's to say that you can't still be there for them, if you do happen to move on? Even if you're not an official Newsie anymore, you'll always be a Newsie in here." She said pointing to his heart.

She then continued and said "Besides it's not like you're going to be moving out of the country or anything, I mean unless you wanted too, but I know Brooklyn is your home, and knowing you I doubt you'd be going far from it anyway." Ella said with a laugh, trying to cheer him up a bit.

She had some good points, but he still wondered if someone could take his place if it ever came to that. "Yeah but who's gonna take ova when I'm gone Ella?"

"Spot, you've taught them well, and I'm sure that'll all get figured out, one step at a time. When the time is right you'll know who it'll be, and you'll know what needs to be done. Just have faith."

Spot snickered as he shook his head, and placed a hand on his hip saying "Faith?"

"Yes faith, believe it or not, it goes a long way." Ella said assuredly.

"Oh yeah, how can ya be so sure?" He asked challenging her.

"My father once told me It's like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it, and you know it's there." Ella said as she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling of the wind blowing over her face, and through her hair.

Spot watched her, so sure and confident in her words, and the love he felt for her overcame him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss every inch of her then and there.

"You know Ella wit everythin I've been through, I always had a hard time havin faith in sumthin, but you give me sumthin ta believe in." He said, as he gazed at her amorously.

She then opened her eyes and smiled at him, and before she knew it, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

As they kissed in a heated embrace he led them backwards leaning her against the stacked barrels, that shielded them from anyone's view.

He deepened the kiss, and pulled her hips in longing to feel her against him. Their hands slid over each other, as passion splurged through their veins.

As Spot ran his hand down her side, he slowly began to pull up her skirt. He wanted her then and there, if only she would let him.

But she stopped him, before it went too far, and said trying to catch her breath. "Spot, we can't not now, not yet."

He then paused breathing heavily, and groaned into the side of her neck exasperatingly, before reluctantly stopping.

He then hung his head, and reached his arm over her shoulder resting a hand on the barrels behind her, while placing the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry Spot…it's just…I always wanted to save myself for my husband. I think there's something beautiful in waiting till you're married, and being able to give my whole self to him holding nothing back in that special bond of marriage. I hope you can understand." She replied gazing at him.

He stood in silence for a moment pondering over her words. As much as he wanted all of her then and there, he admired and respected her decision to wait till after marriage, and couldn't wait to be the one that married her.

He then looked up with a smirk, and said playfully teasing her "So you're waitin for your husband huh? Well I'll find dat dirty rotten sucka, and soak'im! Cuz da last time I checked, you were my goil!"

Ella let out a laugh as she gazed at him with beaming eyes, and his eyes shone right back at her.

"Oh Spot, you know you have my heart, and you always will." She said with a coy smile.

Spot smirked impishly, overjoyed to hear those words from her mouth, and said "Then dat makes me da luckiest man alive."

Ella smiled as they kissed again, grateful that he understood, and Spot deepened the kiss once more.

He could feel Ella pulling back, and realized he was getting carried away again, and broke the kiss as he said "Aright, aright, I'll stop. It's jus I'm crazy about ya Ella."

"I'm crazy about you too Spot! Waiting isn't easy for me either, but some things are worth the wait." Ella said smiling, as she gazed into his love-struck eyes.

Spot pondered over her words of wisdom, and smiled. He then looked into her big brown eyes and said "I love ya so much Ella I'd wait for you any day."

He then gave a smug smirk and continued "And ya know dat's da truth! Cuz like I said, I ain't a fan of waitin." He replied playfully teasing her, as he snickered at his own cheekiness.

Ella laughed a loud at his remark, and she could have kissed him again, but realized they should get back if she wanted to make it home in time.

She then grabbed his hand and said "Come on, Nathan and I need to be home by dinner!"

Spot smirked before rolling his eyes, and reluctantly followed. If it were up to him he'd keep her there all night if he could.

They then headed off to the others as she linked her arm in his.

Nathan and the Newsies, noticed Spot and Ella nearing them.

"Well fellas, looks like I gotta take em' back now." Spot said, as he motioned for Nathan to come along too.

There were some sighs, and groans from some of them upon hearing Nathan and Ella had to leave.

"Cheer up fellas, they'll be back." Spot said with a grin.

"Well thanks for the game everybody." Nathan said as he made his way over to Spot and Ella.

Two-bits, and Froggy came running over to Ella, and her heart melted as they hugged her goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, just like Spot said." Replied Ella looking down at them. Spot noticed them hugging her, and smiled.

Two-bits and Froggy nodded their heads, and let go of her, before she waved and said her goodbyes to the Newsies. Then her, Spot, and Nathan turned to leave.

As they headed off Ella realized she hadn't seen where Spot, and the others lived yet. "Can we walk by the lodging house on the way home?" Ella asked looking up at Spot, as Nathan followed.

"Yeah, it's on da way. But if you gotta get home for dinna I'll have ta take you inside anotha day." Spot said.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Ella replied, with a smile.

After walking for a minute or two they reached a tall red brick building with stone trimmings, and many windows, and paused. "Well here it is, home sweet home." Said Spot with a grin.

"So, this is the Brooklyn Lodging house! It looks a lot like the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ from the outside." Said Ella as she observed the building.

"Yeah, it does." Said Spot agreeing.

"Is the inside similar to ours as well?" Asked Ella.

"For da most part, we got lobby where da office is, da dining area in da basement, bedroom's and washrooms upstairs, da usual stuff." Spot said, as Nathan listened, and nodded.

"Are there classrooms here as well?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, we got a few classrooms, and a gym too. School starts at 9 every mornin, accept Sundays, and there's evenin classes here afta woikin hours too." Spot explained.

"So, there are teachers that work here as well then!" Ella said smiling, glad to know school ran here too.

"Yeah, but da ones here ain't as pretty as you." Spot said flirting shamelessly, causing Ella to laugh.

"Oh Gosh." Nathan said awkwardly chuckling, after hearing Spot's flirtatious remark about his sister.

Spot sniggered, and said "Well we betta get goin if ya wanna be home in time."

Nathan and Ella nodded agreeing, as they headed off again.

* * *

Once they reached the apartment building Spot walked them upstairs.

He was hoping to get a chance to speak to Ella's father regarding marrying his daughter, but he had to do it when Ella wasn't around, so he could surprise her when he popped the question. Although, Spot had a feeling she knew it was already coming.

They knocked on the door, and to Spot's delight Mr. Colley answered.

Upon noticing Spot was with them, he said "Oh hello Spot, how have you been?"

"I've been well Mr. Colley, thanks for askin. I ran inta your daughter and son today, and figured I'd walk'em home."

"Well Thankyou Spot, that's quite kind of you." Mr. Colley replied with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Spot, it was great hanging out today." Nathan said.

"No problem kid, I'll see ya around." He replied as Nathan waved, and headed inside.

Spot then turned his attention to Mr. Colley and said "And no worries Mr. Colley, it's a pleasure. I'm sure you know how much I care for your daughter, I'd do anythin for her." He said as he grinned at Ella, who coyly smiled back.

Mr. Colley chuckled, and said "So Ella tells me you looked into that job at the shipyards I was telling you about, and got it. Good for you!" Mr. Colley encouraged.

"Yeah, I sure did Mr. Colley." Spot replied proudly.

He then averted his gaze to Ella, and said "Actually speakin of dat do ya mind if I have a word with your fatha for a minute?" He said turning to Ella.

Caught off guard Ella replied "Oh…sure, I'll just be inside if you need anything."

As she turned to leave she closed the door behind her, and wondered what Spot wanted to talk to her father about. She then shrugged it off as she headed on in, taking off her hat coat and gloves.

"So, what would ya like to talk about Spot?" Asked Mr. Colley curiously, as they stood outside the apartment in the hallway.

"Well Mr. Colley, rememba I asked ya on da rink dat day what kind of man ya wanted for your daughter?"

Mr. Colley nodded, and said "Yes actually, I've thought about that conversation a few times."

Spot nodded glad that Mr. Colley remembered, and then continued "Well I've been thinkin a lot about what ya said too, and woikin towards bein dat special someone for Ella. Da truth is dat I'd like ta ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. Ya see Mr. Colley, I'm crazy about her, she inspires me to be betta, and ta do betta. I know I can be da husband dat can give her all she needs and wants, and da husband that'll love her no matta what gets thrown our way. She's my angel Mr. Colley, and now dat she's in my life, I can't see it wit'out her.

After Spot had said all that to Mr. Colley, he felt a little taken a back at how vulnerable his words had been, but he meant every part of it, and hoped that Mr. Colley would give them his Blessing.

Mr. Colley stood for a moment astonished as he pondered over Spot's words. It wasn't easy letting go of his little girl whom he cherished and loved so deeply, but when he looked into Spot's eyes he could see that Spot meant every word, and loved Ella very much. Still, Spot was practically a stranger to him, and there was still much Mr. Colley needed to learn about this mysterious Newsboy.

Spot noticed Mr. Colley was pondering, and seemed to be struggling to give him an answer.

He then persisted, and said "Mr. Colley, I'm askin dat ya show us somethin dat Ella's been teachin me about, which is da same thing you taught her, and dat's faith. So how about it? Do you have enough faith in Ella and I ta give us your Blessin?"

Quite impressed by Spot's words Mr. Colley thought about it a little more, and finally answered.

"Well Spot, to be honest I was wondering when you'd ask me for my daughter's hand in marriage, and truthfully I had a feeling it was coming." Mr. Colley said chuckling, as Spot awaited his answer.

Mr. Colley then continued "I don't know much, but I do know she really loves you Spot, and I can see the love you have for her as well, so yes, you have my Blessing." Mr. Colley said with a smile.

A large grin crossed Spot's face as his heart jumped with joy, feeling like it could leap out of his chest at any moment.

He then firmly shook Mr. Colley's hand, and said "Thank you Mr. Colley, I won't let you, or your daughta down."

Mr. Colley chuckled, and said "Well I sure hope so Spot! She deserves the best."

"Right ta dat! Your daughta's a good goil Mr. Colley, ya raised her right." Spot said agreeing.

"Thank you Spot, Actually, we're just about to have dinner, you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like to." Mr. Colley said.

"Thanks for askin Mr. Colley, but afta I say goodbye ta Ella, I gotta get back. I got some woik ta do."

"Alright, you take care of yourself." Mr. Colley said.

"Will do, Oh and one more thing, don't mention any of dis ta Ella. I wanna surprise her when I pop da big question." Spot said smirking.

"My lips are sealed." Mrs. Colley said grinning, before turning to call Ella back.

Once Ella came to the door, Mr. Colley nodded at the two and smiled, before leaving them to say goodbye.

As Spot gazed at Ella, he couldn't help but smile proudly knowing she'd be his future wife, as she closed the door behind her.

"So, what was that all about?" Asked Ella, as the two of them stood out in the hallway.

"Nuthin really jus had to talk to ask your fatha about something." He replied with a smirk.

Ella then crossed her arms, and leaned her back against the door as she gave him a disapproving look for being secretive with her again.

Spot chuckled at her expression, and said "Look, you'll find out soon, I promise, aright?"

"Oh really? When?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"How about next Saturday evenin? Can ya wait dat long?" He teased. He needed some time to plan so he figured a week would give him enough time, to pop the question.

Ella laughed, and said "A whole week? Not really but I suppose I'll have to."

"Great! I'll see ya then." He said with a smile, before planting a kiss on her lips, as he pulled her in.

After kissing her lips, he suddenly burst into a bunch of playful little kisses all over her face and neck, causing her to giggle uncontrollably at the tickling sensation.

Light-heartedly pushing him away, she said through her laughter "Spot! My father is just on the other side of this door! What if he sees?"

He chuckled, and beaming down at her with eyes full of love, he said "It's aright angel face, soon enough ya won't have ta worry about dat eitha."

She stood wide-eyed at his remark, and before she could say another word, or ask what hea meant, he grinned and turned to leave as he made his way down the hallway.

"You better have a darn good explanation for all of this Spot Conlon!" Ella called after him, quite bewildered, as she stood with her arms crossed.

Spot paused, and looked back at her with his infamous smirk. "Some things are worth da wait." He said repeating what she told him earlier, and with that he headed off leaving her filled with excitement, and wonder.

She laughed to herself, and shook her head at his cheekiness, before heading back into the apartment, and closing the door behind her.

Off she went to her world, as he went back to his, but one thing for sure was that even in the midst of two worlds, their hearts remained the same, and beat for the same thing...each other.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone :)**

 **I really hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! I'd love to hear your opinions and reviews on it, and what your thoughts are on the character portrayals.**

 **Thanks so Much!**

 **-xDreamBigx**


	19. Chapter 19: A Gift from an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places or people, mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Gift from an Old Friend

It was a couple days after Spot had seen Ella, and he was on his way to the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ for his weekly visit with Birdie, in hopes of seeing Ella again too. He missed Ella more and more each day that he wasn't with her, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Spot walked with his hands in his pockets, to keep them warm from the cold breeze that sent shivers down his spine, he was thinking about how he could make his proposal to Ella a special one, and one she would always remember.

He continued walking down _7_ _th_ _Avenue,_ and saw a familiar building along the way. He then paused to look at it, as distant memories of his childhood flooded back to him.

 _Carnegie Hall_ the building read. Spot began to remember the smell of the Hall, the red velvet seats, and the sound of the most beautiful melodies that filled the air each night.

He remembered when he would watch his father practice, and perform with the _New York Symphony_ from time to time _,_ and couldn't help but smile as he thought about how much Ella would have loved to see such a site.

He wondered if his father's friend Mr. Shaw still helped run the place for the owner Mr. Carnegie, or if he'd still be there now.

Suddenly he had an idea. _If I could find Mr. Shaw and get a deal on some tickets, I could bring Ella here on Saturday_ he thought hoping for the best.

He figured it was worth a try, so he went up to the doors, and headed in.

 _Dis place hasn't changed much._ He thought as he smirked to himself, and observed the familiar surroundings.

There was an older gentleman in the front selling tickets for the evening show, and he noticed Spot looking at the posters on the wall. "Hello there boy, are you here to buy a ticket?" He asked.

Spot turned around to see the ticket seller eyeing him from the booth, and said "Well actually, I was wonderin' if Mr. Shaw still woiked here?"

"Yes, he works here." Answered the ticket seller.

Spot grinned in disbelief at his luck as he thought, _Da ole'man still woiks here afta all!_

Spot's thoughts were then interrupted when a prim middle-aged woman who seemed to work there as well over-heard, and approached him.

"May I ask who would like to know? She said raising her eyebrow in inquisition, as she eyed Spot down, assuming he was up to no good.

He ignored her disapproving stare, and said "Yeah, if he's aroun' tell'im Spot… actually tell'im Thomas Conlon is here ta see him."

Spot noticed she was still looking at him questionably, and rolled his eyes before saying "Look, I ain't here to cause any trouble if dat's what your thinkin, he was a friend of my fatha's, so dat's how I know'im."

After some thought she said "Very well, come with me." She then motioned for him to follow.

Spot rolled his eyes again, _Snooty-mug_ he thought as he followed behind her _._

The woman led Spot into the amphitheatre where Mr. Shaw sat at the back admiring the empty auditorium, and stage.

"Mr. Shaw? There's a boy here named Thomas Conlon who would like to see you, he says you were a friend of his father's." The woman said skeptically, still wondering if Spot had been telling the truth.

Mr. Shaw sat, thinking about the name for a minute, and his eyes widened upon realizing who it was. He then quickly got up, and turned around to see Spot.

"Hey ole' man." Spot said with a smirk.

Mr. Shaw chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. "Thomas Conlon, now there's a name I havn't hoid in a while!" Mr. Shaw replied with his thick New York accent, as joy filled him to see Spot after so many years.

He then went over to Spot and patted him on the back, before motioning for the lady to leave so they could chat.

She abruptly nodded, and headed out.

"Well dat makes two of us, to be honest I havn't hoid dat name in a while eitha." Replied Spot.

He observed Mr. Shaw and noticed how much he had aged. He was still on the shorter side, perhaps an inch or two shorter then him, and his mustache, trimmed beard, and whatever hair he had left had turned grey. The old man's eyes were still full of liveliness though, and he still had as much charisma as Spot had remembered.

"Really? So, what do they call ya now?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"Spot Conlon, or Brooklyn 'imself." He replied cheekily.

"Oh? Brooklyn himself huh? Sounds like somebody's movin up, aint ya?" Mr. Shaw teased chuckling, as he motioned for Spot to sit, while taking a seat as well. He then continued "So, why Spot?"

"Well dats anotha story I'll tell ya one'a these days." Spot replied, as he took a seat, making himself comfortable. He took in his surroundings as he leaned back, with his hands resting on his thighs, and his legs slightly parted. He forgot how big the amphitheatre actually was, and felt quite small in it.

"Well I look forward ta hearin' it!" Mr. Shaw said, hoping Spot would tell him the story.

Spot smirked at Mr. Shaw's response. "Love what you've done wit da place." He said changing the subject, as he nodded towards the stage.

"Yeah, seems like Mr. Carnegie made a good investment wit dis place, it's only gonna get betta from here!" Mr. Shaw said excitedly.

"Yeah." Spot said nodding, as his eyes wondered around.

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Shaw piped up and said "So how's little Amelia doin? Does she still go by dat, or did she change her name too?"

Spot chuckled, and said "Yeah she's doin good. She ain't so little anymore though, she's 15 now, and goes by da name Boidie."

"Already 15! Boy does time eva fly! Is she still singin? I'll neva forget how dat goil loved ta sing, jus like her mudda." Mr. Shaw said laughing as he remembered.

"Yeah, she's still singin aright, jus watched her singin a couple months ago actually, at da _Manhattan Home for Goils_." Spot replied.

"Dat's good ta hear, and how about you kid? You still tappin' away at'em keys." Mr. Shaw asked with a smile, as he playfully pretended to play the piano.

Spot snickered as he shook his head, it had been a while since he had played the piano. "Nah I stopped playin dat a while ago, besides I neva had da patience for it anyway." Spot replied.

Mr. Shaw laughed and said "Well you were good kid, but I'll never forget all the times ya fatha tried to get ya ta practice, ya couldn't stay still for more den a minute." Mr. Shaw said laughing.

Spot chuckled. "Yeah, you got dat right. I wish I had da patience ta learn it though, it could'a came in handy now." Spot replied.

"Well kid, it's neva too late." Mr. Shaw said encouraging him.

Spot sniggered, and rolled his eyes, before saying "Yeah right, I ain't got time for dat now."

Mr. Shaw laughed, at Spot's remark. "When's da last time ya played?" He asked.

"Not since me Pa passed, but it's a whole otha woild out there now." Spot said, pondering over how much his life had changed since his parents passed away.

"Yeah, but it's worth a try ain't it?" Mr. Shaw said with a smile, still trying to convince him.

Spot chuckled at Mr. Shaw's persistence, and said "Maybe one of dese days."

The two of them continued chatting and laughing together, as they pondered over past memories, and then Spot said "So Mr. Shaw, I was wonderin' if I could ask ya a favour?

Mr. Shaw raised his eyebrow in inquisition, and said in a jokingly tentative voice "What kind a' favour?"

Spot laughed, and said "Well there's dis goil…"

Just then Mr. Shaw burst out laughing, and said playfully teasing him "Seems like every good story starts wit there's dis goil…"

Spot sniggered, as he rolled his eyes and said "Yeah but dis one is different. Ya see, da truth is, I'm in love wit her, and I'm actually plannin' on proposin ta her Saturday." Spot replied assuring Mr. Shaw, that he was serious about this one.

"Well congratulations kid! She mus be somethin special!" Mr. Shaw said ecstatically.

"Is she eva, and she loves music. You gotta hear her sing, she's got da voice of an angel, and well I was wonderin if you could give me a hand on gettin' us some tickets for da show on Saturday." Spot said, hoping for the best.

Mr. Shaw nodded, as he thought about it. "Of course! That shouldn't be a problem, you're welcome here anytime. As a matta'a fact I'll get'em for you myself. Your fatha was a good friend a' mine, he helped me out more den once, and I'd be glad ta do da same for his son too." Mr. Shaw said with a smile.

Upon hearing Mr. Shaw's response, Spot grinned and his eyes beamed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ella's face when she saw those tickets.

He then stood up, as he held his hand out to Mr. Shaw and said "I can't thank ya enough for dis, it means a lot ta me, and I'm sure it'll mean da woild ta Ella too. I'll pay ya back when I can."

Mr. Shaw stood up and firmly shook his hand in return, and said "No no no, you ain't gotta pay me back. Consider it as a gift from an ole' pal. You jus make sure you take care'a dat goil of yours, especially if she's as special as ya say she is."

"Right ta dat, she's in good hands, you can count on dat." Spot said with a smile.

"Dat's what I like ta hear!" Mr. Shaw replied.

They then headed back out to the front, and Mr. Shaw approached the ticket man, and said "Give dis fella here two tickets for Saturday's show, and don't worry about da charge, I'll take care of it."

The ticket man nodded his head, and handed two tickets to Spot.

Spot took them, and nodded a thank you again to Mr. Shaw, as he grinned and put them in his pocket.

"Well, I'll be seein ya aroun' then." Spot said, quite grateful for the tickets.

"Yeah of course, I'll be here!" Said Mr. Shaw with a smile.

Spot smirked at him, and gave a curt nod before turning to leave.

Just then, Mr. Shaw called after him again as he yelled "Hey kid!"

Spot paused and turned around to hear what else he had to say.

"Don't be a stranger, ya hear?" Mr. Shaw replied urging him to come around more often.

Spot then chuckled, and said with a cheeky smile "You have my woid ole' man."

Mr. Shaw grinned at Spot's response, and nodded before turning to leave.

The two then parted ways, and with his head held high, and a heart full of love Spot continued onward to see his sister and Ella.

* * *

Once Spot reached _The Manhattan Home for Girls,_ he knocked on the door still grinning from ear to ear.

Mrs. Burton opened the door and said "Mr. Conlon, how nice to see you, Birdie and Ella are upstairs, Ella is just finishing up her evening class. Why don't you come on in?"

"Thanks Mrs. Burton." Spot said with a nod as he entered, glad to get out of the cold.

"Not a problem dear, if you'd like you can go upstairs." Said Mrs. Burton, bending the rules a little bit, by letting him walk upstairs alone in an all girl's home.

She then whispered. "Not to worry, Mrs. Jones stepped out to run some errands."

Spot chuckled and nodded, and made his way up the stairs.

While Ella was finishing up she heard a tapping on the doorframe, and looked up from her desk to see Spot standing across the room smirking imperiously. His arm was leaning against the door frame, and one ankle was crossed over the other.

"I hope you goils ain't givin Miss Colley a hard time dis evenin'." Spot teased, as the girls looked behind them, and gasped. They ruptured into a fit of girlish giggles at the site of him.

"Spot!" Birdie yelled happily as she ran over to her brother and hugged him, as he smiled and returned the hug.

Ella smiled from her desk as Spot embraced Birdie, and he grinned at Ella from across the room.

"Alright girls class is over!" Ella said quite excited to see Spot there as well.

"I'll be down in a minute aright? I jus gotta talk ta Ella about somthin." Said Spot to Birdie.

Birdie nodded, and headed out with the other girls.

Once the class was emptied Spot closed the door, and headed over to Ella who was now erasing the chalkboard.

He then leaned the palm of his hand against the chalkboard, and placed the other on his hip, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

Ella laughed at his persistence, and turned to face him. She smiled gazing up at his cerulean eyes.

"Hey there angel face." He said with a smirk.

Ella looked down coyly as she laughed, and looked up at him again. "How did you manage to get up here?" She asked.

"Ya friend Mrs. Burton let me in." Spot replied impishly.

Ella smiled and said "Well I'm glad you came."

"So am I." He replied, now inches from her face.

It wasn't long before their mouths met and they were locking lips passionately, unable to resist each other. Spot pulled her in closer, as she rested her hands on his chest.

She then suddenly remembered about Saturday, and pulled back from his lips.

Spot rolled his eyes, and chuckled before saying "Can't ya jus let me kiss ya?" He wanted more of her lips, but she was still determined to find out what he had asked her father.

"Well that all depends, are you here to finally tell me about what you spoke to my father about?" She said playfully teasing him.

"I dunno, is it Saturday yet?" He said teasing her back.

"She rolled her eyes and laughed before saying "No, but I wish it were."

He smirked impishly at her response, and said "So do I. I'll tell ya one thing though, make sure ya dress nice, cuz on Saturday there's somewhere I wanna take ya."

He gazed at her for a moment longer, as she knitted her eyebrows together in wonder. He then smiled before stepping back from her, and turned to leave before he let anything else slip.

Ella stood wide eyed as she crossed her arms and said "So what? That's it? Jus wear something nice? That's all you're going to tell me?"

Spot snickered, as he looked back at her and said "I'll see ya Saturday. Be ready for 7'o clock sharp! Ya here?" He then proceeded to head downstairs.

Ella huffed, and said apathetically "Alright, I'll be ready." She was even more anxious now than ever.

Spot noticed the tone in her voice, and paused as he looked back at her again. "Hey, hey, hey! Neva fear me goil, and turn dat frown upside down will ya? I promise you're gonna like it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Ella laughed at his comment as she stood with her arms crossed, and rolled her eyes.

"Dere's dat goigeous smile'a yours, much betta." He charmingly replied grinning back at her.

"Oh Spot, you always know just what to say don't you?" Ella replied, laughing.

Upon hearing her remark his infamous smirk crossed his lips, as he playfully sniggered at his own cheekiness.

Without another word, he then averted his gaze from her, and headed down the stairs where Birdie awaited him.

Ella watched him leave, and thought _That Spot Conlon can be so mysterious when he wants to be, but oh how I love him so_. She then chuckled to herself, as she shook her head at his obscure behaviour, and proceeded to clean up the classroom.

Once Spot was downstairs, Birdie approached him and they headed out the door.

"So, what did ya have to talk to Miss Colley about?" Birdie asked curiously, as she followed her brother down the steps towards the street.

"What's it to ya?" He teased smirking as he kept walking, and looking ahead.

Birdie gave him a disapproving look as she crossed her arms and exclaimed "Spot!"

Spot looked at her and shook his head, as he chuckled at her and finally said with a cheeky grin "I jus came from _Carnegie Hall_ , and ya wouldn't believe who I saw there."

"You went in? Oh, my goodness it's been so long since I've been! Who did ya see?" Asked Birdie anxiously.

"Rememba Mr. Shaw?" Spot asked as he raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Of course, I do!" Birdie exclaimed, as they walked.

"Well da ole'man still woiks there, and got me some tickets to take Ella on Saturday." Spot said grinning.

Birdie's eyes widened as she blissfully looked up, and said "Well isn't that romantic! That's where Pa proposed to Ma! I still remember da story, wait a minute…" Birdie paused as she began to put it all together and continued. "Spot, are you goin to ask Miss Colley to marry ya?"

Spot smirked as he looked down impishly, and didn't say a word.

Birdie noticed Spot wasn't answering so she linked her arm in his, and jumping up and down impatiently she exclaimed "Spot! Tell me, I promise I won't tell a soul!"

Spot chuckled at her persistence. "Aright, aright, I'll tell ya! Anythin ta keep ya from jumpin on me arm." He teased, rolling his eyes as he attempted to shrug her off his arm.

She then stopped jumping and gazed up at him curiously with her arm still linked in his as she said "Well?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Well you're right, but ch'ya betta not say a woid about it ta Ella, or anyone about anythin. Dat means nuthin about da tickets, or about what I'm askin her on Saturday, Ya hear? I mean it Boidie." He warned.

Her eyes then widened as she paused and stepped back speechless, but only for a moment before she followed after him saying "Oh my goodness, what wonderful news! I'll finally have a sista, and who betta then Miss Colley! I jus can't wait for da weddin, ya think she'll help me pick out her dress? And I think June would be a nice month for a wedding, don't ya?"

Spot sniggered as he shook his head at his sister's eagerness. "Hey, hey hey, one step at a time! She's gotta say yes foist." He replied with a smirk.

"She will, I just know it!" Birdie said assuredly.

Knowing very well that Ella would say yes too, Spot grinned and said "So do I."

They continued walking, and chatting with excitement in their hearts, as they proceeded to make their way to a nearby hot dog stand for a bite to eat.

Once they received their hot dogs, they spent the evening together as Birdie joyously chatted away about the recent news regarding his plans to propose to Ella.

Spot was glad his sister was happy. His sister and Ella meant so much to him, and he couldn't wait to make Ella apart of his family.

He looked over at Birdie still yapping away, and smiled as he thought _If only Ma and Pa could see us now_ …but deep in his heart he hoped they could from up above, and knew they'd be happy too.

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I was originally going to make this part of the next chapter that I'll be posting soon, but then it started getting long so I had to split the two. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Looking forward to posting the next chapter, stay tuned for what's to come…**

 **-xDreamerBigx**


	20. Chapter 20: Always a Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places or people, mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Always a Hero

Saturday had finally arrived, and Spot was at the _Brooklyn Lodging House_ getting ready for the night ahead. He was alone in the sleeping area, and the rest of the Newsies were either downstairs, or still out selling newspapers.

He wore a nicer shirt than usual, and combed back his sleek golden-brown hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, and grinned pleased with his appearance.

Spot then grabbed his coat and hat, and put them on, as his bright blue eyes beamed with joy and anticipation.

He then headed towards his bunk, and knelt down as he reached a hand under his bed.

He felt for the loose wooden floor board below his bunk, and lifted it up revealing a small jewellery box under it.

Spot then pulled out the jewellery box, and sat on the ground leaning his back against the night table as he opened it with the key he always wore around his neck.

In the box, there were some hidden treasures of his that he held dear to his heart. Inside of it was his mother's engagement ring, and his father's golden cuff links that his father had been wearing the night of the fire. Side by side his parents wedding bands lay as well.

He pulled out his mother's engagement ring and examined it. It was a simple gold band with a little sapphire on it, and so many memories came flooding back to him as he looked at it.

Spot couldn't quite afford to buy Ella a ring just yet, but knew his mother wouldn't object if he gave Ella hers. _Ma would have loved Ella he thought._

He polished the ring on his shirt, and put it in his coat pocket, along with the tickets for the show at _Carnegie Hall_.

Spot then closed up the box locking it, and put it back under his bunk. He then put the floorboard back in place, and with that, he headed out the bedroom door.

"Well don't you look handsome, my dear!" Mrs. Kirby the home's superintendent said, as she swept the hallway. Her sleeves were rolled up, and she wore an apron over her grey dress.

She was an older widowed lady with slightly greying hair that she put back in her usual simple bun. She had gentle eyes and a big heart, but she also had a fiery spirit, and knew how to handle those Brooklyn boys better than anyone when she needed too. Although she was a petite woman in size and stature, and growing old she was as strong as a bull, and the Brooklyn Newsboys greatly respected her.

"Thanks Mrs. Kirby, I'm gonna be askin Ella ta be my wife tonight." Spot said smiling as he gave a proud nod.

Upon hearing his remark Mrs. Kirby's stopped sweeping, and her eyes widened, as a large grin crossed her face. "Well, all be damned Spot! You've fallen in love for real this time, haven't you?"

Spot chuckled as he replied "I sure have Mrs. Kirby, there ain't no denyin' she's da goil for me."

Mrs. Kirby's eyes beamed and she couldn't help but feel emotional considering those boys were like her sons. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mrs. Kirby? You aright?" Spot asked noticing the tear, as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm just fine! There's just something in my eye that's all, you run along now don't keep that girl of yours waiting too long!" Mrs. Kirby said as she shooed him along, averting her gaze, and continued sweeping.

Spot chuckled and said "You got it Mrs. Kirby, and for da record, I neva saw ya cryin' eitha." Spot teased with a smirk, knowing very well she prided herself on being a strong woman, and didn't want him to see her cry.

She then paused again, and shot him a warning look for his remark, and said "Oh Spot you don't miss a thing, do you? I'm just so happy for you! You know how much you boys mean to me, I've practically raised you for heaven's sake!" Said Mrs. Kirby.

Spot smiled, looked down at her and said "You're right about dat Mrs. Kirby, and thanks for everythin ya do. You're da closest thing I've had to a motha since me own passed away, and I know you're dat for a lot of da otha fellas here too."

Upon hearing Spot's heartfelt words, another tear uncontrollably fell from her eyes, and she laughed, and said playfully shooing him away again, "Well you better be going now before I turn into a blubbering mess! All the best tonight dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Kirby, I'll see ya later. Oh and Mrs. Kirby, don't tell da otha fellas about all dis yet, aright?" Spot said. He wasn't sure how some of his boys would take the news of him potentially having to leave the lodging house once he was married, so he figured he'd wait till he had more time to talk to them about it all.

"I won't say a thing Spot, besides it's not my news to tell." Mrs. Kirby said with a smile.

Spot grinned, and gave a curt nod. Content with her answer, he turned to leave and headed down the stairs.

Once he reached downstairs he noticed some of the boys, playing a game of poker. "Hey fellas, I'm headin ta'hattan, I got some business ta take care of." He said with a smirk.

Accepting Spot's frank explanation, the boys didn't ask questions, and nodded as they said goodbye.

He walked out the door and headed down the street but it wasn't long before he noticed Two-bits running towards him.

As Two-bits neared, Spot noticed he was wide-eyed, and filled with fright.

Spot knitted his eyebrows together in concern, and said looking down at him "Two-Bits what's a'matta, is everythin aright?"

"Fire on _Hicks St._! Everybody's screamin, and yellin, and I hoid there's a boy trapped on da top floor!" Two-Bits exclaimed out of breath from running over.

Spot then looked up to see a giant cloud of smoke filling the air in the distance, and his eyes widened as memories of his parent's death came flooding back to him.

His heart went out to that poor boy who was trapped. He wasn't able to save his parents from the fire that destroyed everything he held dear, but he would do what he could to save that boy.

Without thinking twice, Spot ran off towards the scene, with Two-Bits following.

As Spot neared the fire, his eyes widened at the site of the burning building in front of him.

"I heard it happened from a gas leak." He heard one of the ladies observing say.

Suddenly he heard someone crying from the top floor, and noticed a fireman holding back what seemed to be the mother of the child who was trapped.

The mother was screaming and crying and pleading for help, but the fireman continued to hold her back so she wouldn't risk her life by going back into the burning building.

Her husband stood numb with a worried expression on his face, as they waited for more firemen to arrive.

Spot looked over at the wailing mother crying out for her son, then looked over at the building, and without further thought he ran towards the apartment.

He noticed a bucket of water and poured it on himself soaking his hat, and clothes, clenching his jaw as the ice-cold water dripped down his back. Spot then grabbed another half-filled bucket before climbing up the fire escape to save that boy.

He hastily ran up the rickety stairs that were beginning to burn, lugging the bucket along.

A fireman yelled "Boy get down here! You'll get yourself killed!" But Spot still continued to climb ignoring the firemen's warnings.

Two-Bits and the crowd gasped as they watched him in amazement, and disbelief.

As Spot continued climbing the stairs he squinted his eyes, and shielded himself from the sparks and flames that were flying from the building.

After some struggle, he reached the top window and broke it open with his cane. He then placed his cane in his belt loop, and splashed some of the water from his bucket over some flames before climbing in through the window.

As he entered he pulled the collar of his wet coat over his nose and mouth to avoid inhaling too much smoke. He then headed in, and splashed the fire again with the remainder of the water from his bucket.

Once the water hit the flames, a black cloud of smoke filled the air clouding his view, and causing him to cough uncontrollably.

He then got low to the ground beneath the smoke, and maneuvered himself across the floor with his elbows, following the cries of the child.

Just then a wooden beam covered in flames, fell from above missing him by inches.

"Somebody, anybody! Please help me!" Cried the boy.

"I'm hear ta help ya kid! Keep yellin out so I can find ya!" Spot shouted as he struggled to get to the child.

Then suddenly in the corner shielded under a tabletop, he found the boy.

He then stood up, and lifted the hot heavy table, throwing it to the side, and singeing his hands in the process.

There the boy sat hunched up in the corner. He looked to be no older than five, and his face was tear stained, and filled with soot.

Spot then grabbed the child and picked him up, as the child wrapped his arms around him.

Suddenly another wooden beam fell in front of them blocking their way from the window he had come through.

Spot's eyes widened upon realizing they were trapped, and he knitted his eyebrows together pensively as he tried to think of an escape plan.

He didn't know what else to do at that point, so he did something he hadn't done in a while, he briefly closed his eyes, and he prayed.

He prayed to God that he'd find a way out, prayed that the frightened boy he held in his arms would get to be re-united with his family, and prayed that he would get to see his dear Ella again.

He then opened his eyes and quickly looked around the smoke-filled apartment.

To his surprise it was almost like the smoke cleared up for a moment, and he suddenly noticed a door leading out. He then hastily headed towards it, carrying the child.

Spot kicked down the door with all his might, and they exited the apartment.

They were now in the hallway, where some fire had reached as well. Spot looked around and noticed a slightly opened window that lead to another fire escape.

"Aright kid I know you're scared but you gotta be brave, and ya need ta listen to what I say, ya hear?" Spot said.

The kid nodded, and Spot continued "Aright, da only way, we're gonna be able ta get outta here is if we stay low, so we gotta get on da ground, and try and roll ova to dat window ova there, aright?"

The boy nodded again, and then Spot put him down. He then placed his wet jacket on the boy, which seemed to be fighting off some flames, and they began to roll.

Once they reached the window Spot lifted the window sill, and picked up the boy again putting him outside first. He then climbed out after him.

Spot looked down at the fire escape stairs, and noticed it wouldn't be much longer before it would collapse as well, so he picked up the child, slung him over his shoulder, and made his way down as fast as he could.

The boy and him continued to cough uncontrollably from the smoke, as they headed down the fire escape.

Spot's head was spinning from the smoke inhalation, and his chest and body were aching from various burns, but he was determined to get the child to his parents.

Once he reached the ground Spot noticed how blurry his vision had become, and he dizzily staggered towards the parents who were crying in relief at the site of their boy safe in Spot's arms.

Spot then handed the boy to his mother, and she beamed through her tears, and exclaimed "Oh, thank you! Thank-You!"

The fireman patted Spot on the back and said "Boy, you're crazy for going up there, but you sure are quite the hero."

That was the last thing Spot heard before he collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

Race and Josie were in Brooklyn heading back from an evening at _Sheepshead Races_ when they heard some chaos in the distance, and noticed smoke filling the sky.

"Uh oh, looks like anotha fire." Race said before taking a puff from his cigar.

"Oh, my goodness! I hope everyone is alright!" Josie exclaimed worried, as they neared scene.

"It don't look so good. It'll be a miracle if they make it outta there." Race said, as Josie looked over in terror.

Race glanced over to where a crowd of people, and some firemen were gathered, and noticed a person laying limp on the ground.

His eyes widened in horror upon realizing who it possibly was. "Look! Look! Dat looks like Spot!" He exclaimed as he threw his cigar to the ground.

He then stepped on it to put it out, and then hurried over to get a closer look.

Josie's eyes widened, and she followed. The two of them pushed through the crowd, ignoring the glares they received as they shoved by.

When Race got close enough to realize that it was Spot, concern filled him as he exclaimed "Damn it Spot! What did ya get yourself inta dis time!"

Josie looked down at Spot lying limp, and helpless on the ground, and noticed the burn marks on his hands and arms.

A tear streamed down her face as she thought of Ella, knowing Ella would be broken-hearted at the site of him.

"You know this boy?" The fireman asked, turning to Race.

"Yeah of course I know'im! Dat's Spot Conlon, leada' a da Brooklyn Newsboys." Race said knitting his eyebrows together, with a troubled look on his face.

"Yeah, and so do I!" Two-bits exclaimed as he shoved his way through the crowd as well.

"Do you know where this boy lives? We need to get him there as soon as possible! He seemed to have collapsed from the smoke inhalation." The fireman said, looking over at Two-Bits and Race.

"Yeah, he lives at da _Brooklyn Lodgin House_ ova on _Poplar Street_." Replied Race warily, still in shock.

"He's our leada!" Added Two-bits.

The fireman smiled at Two-bits, and said "Well kid, you sure have quite the leader, this Spot friend of yours is truly a hero."

"He sure is mista!" Added Two-Bits, who witnessed the whole thing.

A reporter seemed to be scribbling something on a notepad nearby as he listened to their conversation.

The fireman looked over at Race and noticed his confounded expression, and said "Your friend here saved that boy over there from the fire."

Race looked over to see a mother and father holding the boy close, as the firemen inspected him to make sure he was alright.

Racetrack then put his hand to is mouth in astonishment, and shook his head before saying "I shoulda known he'd do somthin like dat. He wouldn't be Brooklyn if he didn't."

"Well, we better get him to the lodging house for further examination." The fireman said.

"I'm a qualified nurse, is there anything I can do Sir?" Asked Josie, quite concerned.

"Well you could keep an eye on him till we get to the lodging house, then we'll have to call the doctor. He seems to be breathing still, but further examination will be needed. He inhaled quite a bit of smoke, and by the looks of his arms and hands, back and chest, he's been burned in various places." The fireman said.

Josie abruptly nodded her head, choking back tears as she said "Alright, I'll do what I can!"

"As for you, young man, I'll need your help carrying your friend here back to the lodging house." The fireman said turning to Race.

Race nodded, and helped the fireman lift Spot up. They carried him over to one of the firemen's carriages, placing him inside.

Suddenly the mother came running towards them, and handed Josie Spot's damp coat that he had placed on her boy to protect him from the flames.

"This belongs to your friend, please tell him how thankful I am that he saved my boy's life." Said the mother earnestly.

Josie nodded as she took Spot's jacket, and said "I will, and I'm glad your son is safe."

The mother nodded gratefully, and smiled back before returning to her boy, and family.

Josie watched the mother leave, as she gripped Spot's coat close, wondering how she would bring herself to tell Ella about all this.

Race noticed her staring at the scene in front of them, with a concerned expression on her face, and he placed his arm around her, holding her close.

"Come on Jose, we gotta get'im back to da lodgin house. Besides it's Spot, he's a tough guy rememba? He'll be aright." He said trying to comfort her, wanting to believe his words as well.

Josie nodded and her, Race and Two-bits, climbed into the carriage next to Spot, who lay unconscious beside them.

Before they left, the fireman went to tell the other firemen who were still in the process of putting out the fire, that he was off to get Spot to safety, and with that he headed to the carriage and jumped in with Spot and the others. He then flicked the reins and they quickly rode off.

* * *

Back at the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ Ella waited anxiously in the front sitting room for Spot to arrive. It was now about seven thirty, and Ella was beginning to grow worried. It wasn't like Spot to be late, and she hoped he was alright.

Mrs. Burton noticed Ella, restlessly looking out the window hoping to see him. "Oh dear, maybe something came up, I'm sure he'll be here soon, why don't you sit down and have some tea." She said, trying to ease Ella's anxiousness.

Ella nodded, as she warily closed the curtain, and slowly headed over to where Mrs. Burton was pouring tea for Nora as well.

"What exactly did he say to you about tonight?" Nora asked as she sat sipping her tea.

"He said be ready for seven o'clock sharp, and he said to wear something nice so he definitely had something special planned!" Ella replied.

"Hmm…maybe something came up in Brooklyn?" Nora said trying to figure out why he wasn't there yet as well.

"I don't know, it's just not like him to be late, and I can't help but feel this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, I hope he's alright." Ella replied quite concerned.

Just then Birdie entered, and said "Mrs. Colley! Don't you look lovely! But where's Spot? I thought he was coming at 7?

"So, did I Birdie, but he's not here yet, have you heard any news about where he could possibly be?" Ella asked, hoping Birdie knew something.

"I haven't Miss Colley, but you're right, it isn't like Spot to be this late, especially on a night like this one…I mean since he told you to dress up and all." Birdie said trying not to give too much away about Spot's plan to propose.

Suddenly they heard the phone ring from Mrs. Jones office, and Birdie and Ella ran towards it.

Mrs. Jones picked it up first, and answered. "Hello _, Manhattan Home for Girls_ , this is Mrs. Jones speaking."

Ella and Birdie eagerly watched from the office door to hear if it was any news about Spot.

They noticed a look of concern crossing Mrs. Jones face, and continued to listen intently.

"Oh dear, I'm quite sorry to hear that, I'll have them sent over right away." Mrs. Jones said before quickly hanging up.

She paused for a moment thinking about what to say, as Ella and Birdie awaited an answer.

Mrs. Jones then looked up and said trying to keep her composure from the shocking news "That was Mrs. Kirby calling from the _Brooklyn Lodging house_ …it seems as though Mr. Conlon was in a fire. Apparently, he was quite the hero and ran into the burning building to save a child."

Upon hearing those words Ella's eyes widened in fright. She froze with fear and felt as though her heart stopped, as she placed her hand on her chest and started breathing heavily praying that him and the child made it out alright.

"Is he aright Mrs. Jones? Did they make it out?" Birdie exclaimed as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Well, I was told to tell you there are various burns, and he seemed to have fainted from the smoke inhalation, and is out cold. However, he is still breathing so I suppose that's a good sign. So yes, by God's grace him and the child seem to have made it out."

Ella sighed in relief thanking God he and the child made it out, but knew she needed to go to Spot at once.

"I need to get to him!" Ella exclaimed, she had to see him, it hurt her to know that he was going through this, and she wanted nothing more than to be by his side.

Without thinking twice, she ran towards her coat and began putting it on, as Birdie and Mrs. Jones followed.

"I'm coming with you." Birdie said to Ella, and Ella nodded.

Mrs. Jones knew that the right thing to do would be to send Ella, and Birdie to be there with him, but insisted that Nora go with them as well for safe keeping.

Upon hearing the news Nora gladly agreed to go along as well.

Ella, Birdie, and Nora, were just about to run out the door when Mrs. Jones stopped Ella and said "Wait a minute!"

Ella then turned to see Mrs. Jones handing her some coins. "Please take this, if you see a cab carriage, use these coins and take it along the way, it will get you there much faster." Mrs. Jones said, giving her the coins.

Ella gratefully nodded, and said "Thank you Mrs. Jones." She then put the coins in her coat pocket, and her Birdie and Nora headed off to Brooklyn.

* * *

Back at the _Brooklyn Lodging House_ , all the excitement had died down, and the Newsboys were getting ready for bed.

Mrs. Kirby had placed Spot in a room separate from the other newsboys, so the he could have some privacy, and peace and quiet.

He still seemed to be mostly incoherent, as he briefly came in and out of his sleep, groaning from the pain, and exhaustion.

Josie had told Mrs. Kirby to call the _Manhattan Home for Girls_ to let Ella and Birdie know as soon as possible, and had a feeling they were making their way over now.

The doctor had examined Spot, given him an antidote, and cleaned him up, and Josie helped him bandage up Spot's burns.

According to the doctor it was a miracle Spot made it out alive, and if he and the child would have stayed in there any longer they wouldn't have made it.

Before the doctor left he instructed Josie on how often to change Spot's bandages, when to give him his next antidote which seemed to have helped him sleep, and what to do once he fully awoke.

Josie now sat in a chair by Spot's bed where he lay in a deep slumber, and Race sat beside her.

She leaned her head on Race's shoulder, and sighed exasperatingly. She was exhausted from the events of the night, and knew they weren't over yet. She was instructed to keep watch and Race was keeping her company.

Race pulled her in closer, and looked down at her as he said with a cheeky smile "You make one hell of a good nurse."

Josie laughed and said "I guess all that studying came in handy."

"Yeah, I'd say so!" He replied with a smile.

Josie laughed again, and said with a coy smile "You weren't so shabby tonight either! You were quite the assistant, thanks for your help."

"Thanks! Maybe I should consida becoming a nurse too, huh?" Race joked, as he held his head high.

Josie chuckled, and said playfully teasing him "Umm…I said you were quite the assistant, but maybe leave the nursing part to me."

Race snickered at her cheekiness and said "I'll be your assistant any day if dat means getting ta be wit ch'you." He charmingly replied.

Josie giggled at his cheeky remark, and he pressed his lips against hers.

She happily reciprocated the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss.

He then ran his hands up and down her shoulders, as they sat locking lips in a sweet embrace.

Suddenly Spot's coat fell off from behind the chair that Josie was sitting on and out tumbled a gold ring on to the floor.

Race and Josie broke apart upon hearing the noise of the ring rolling, and their eyes widened in astonishment.

"Dear me! Looks like he had some big plans for tonight." Race said, as he looked down at the ring on the floor.

"Actually, come to think about it, Ella did mention Spot was taking her somewhere special tonight!" Josie replied as she excitedly went to pick the ring up.

"You think she knew about dat?" He asked, pointing to the ring.

"Well when I asked her where he was taking her, she said she wasn't sure but he did tell her to dress nice. But I don' think she knew that he was planning on proposing! We'll have to keep this a secret, looks like it was supposed to be a surprise." Josie replied as she sat down, and examined the ring to make sure it was still in good condition after the fire.

Race looked at it too, and noticed it still looked quite perfect considering what it had been through. "Would ya look at dat? Not even a mark!" He exclaimed.

Josie smiled and said as she held the ring up admiring its simple beauty "I know it's amazing! Through thick and thin, right?"

"Always and foreva." Race replied as he beamed at her lovingly.

Josie smiled beaming up at him then averted her attention to the ring again, as she thought of Ella. "I wonder when he'll propose to her now?" She said.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the front door, and Josie's eyes widened, as she exclaimed "That must be Ella!"

She quickly placed the ring in her skirt pocket for safe keeping. She figured she'd give it to Spot once he fully woke up.

Mrs. Kirby answered the door, and opened it to see Birdie, Ella and Nora. "Come in, come in, he's just resting, and the doctor just left." She said inviting them in.

"Where is he?" Asked Ella.

"Just upstairs dear." Answered Mrs. Kirby assuming Ella was the girl Spot spoke of earlier.

Once Josie heard Ella's voice she ran down to see her friend. As she headed down she noticed Birdie, and Nora had come with her too.

"Is he alright?" Asked Ella running up the stairs to meet Josie half-way, and Birdie and Nora followed.

"He's been in and out, bust mostly incoherent. The doctor gave him an antidote for the pain, and his breathing, which seemed to have helped him sleep. If all goes well tonight, he'll wake up by morning." Josie said as she led them up the stairs to where he lay.

They entered the room, and Spot lay limp covered in bandages, and still out cold.

Upon seeing her brother, Birdie then ran to his side, and Ella slowly walked up to his bedside.

A tear began to stream down Ella's face, and her heart broke at the site of him.

Josie, Race and Nora stepped back to give Birdie and Ella a moment with Spot.

Ella held his hand, as Birdie lay her head on her brother's bandaged chest, and began to sob uncontrollably. She had never seen her brother in such a helpless condition before and was quite frightened.

"You betta wake up, ya here? You can't die on me, you're the only family I got." Birdie said through her tears.

Nora pulled out her handkerchief, and wiped away a tear that seemed to be falling down her face as Josie went to Ella's side, and put her arm around her to comfort her.

Ella then placed her hand on Birdie's back and tried to remain strong, as she comforted her as well.

"He's not going anywhere Birdie, this won't beat him." Ella said as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Josie began to weep as well, and Race hung his head low, as he held his hat in his hands.

"Do you really think so Miss Colley?" Birdie said looking up through tearful eyes.

Ella couldn't control her tears any longer but nodded hopefully.

Race looked over and felt quite sorrowful, but then optimistically went over to Birdie, and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said "She's right kid, he neva let anything beat'im not even dis."

Birdie managed to smile, and nodded as she hugged Race, and soon enough Josie and Ella joined in on the hug too.

Race then looked over at Nora with a smile and said "There's room here for you to Miss Nora!"

Nora laughed, and joined in on the hug as well. They smiled through there tears as they held each other for a moment hoping for the best, and quite grateful they all had each other.

They then sat down, and Josie and Race explained all that had happened in detail with the fire, and the doctor as they chatted for another hour or so.

Before they knew it, it had gotten quite late, and Mrs. Kirby gave them permission to remain at the lodging house for the night.

Spot was still in a deep slumber, and Birdie and Ella offered to stay beside Spot for the night, so Josie and Race could get some rest. Nora left to get some sleep as well.

Birdie and Ella now sat beside Spot's bed with Birdie on one side, and Ella on the other. They sat quietly, and Ella prayed hoping he'd recover by morning.

* * *

Minutes soon turned into hours and it was now about 3 am, and Birdie had fallen asleep sitting with her head down on Spot's bed.

Ella still sat awake fighting the exhaustion that seemed to be overtaking her. She refused to leave Spot's side, and wanted to be there for him in case something happened, or if he needed anything.

Suddenly Ella heard someone walking down the hall, she wondered who could be awake at this time, and then noticed Race peeping his head in the doorway, as a cigar hung from his mouth.

"Oh, hey Race, what are you still doing up?" Ella said surprised to see him.

"Couldn't sleep. Besides, wit'em Brooklyn fellas, you'd think dat a train was comin in wit da way they snore." Race teased, as he stepped into the room. He had been attempting to sleep in the bunkroom with the rest of the fellows but wasn't having much luck.

Although Ella was exhausted she managed to giggle at his remark and said "So how about Josie, is she asleep?"

"I think so, she's in da room wit Nora down da hall so I ain't too sure, but she was real tired so I'm guessin she is." Race said as he held his cigar with one hand, while the other was in his pants pocket. He looked over at Spot with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I can't sleep either, or at least I'm trying not to. I want to be awake if Spot wakes up." Ella said gazing down at Spot.

Race chuckled, and nodded in Birdie's direction as he said "Yeah, well looks like Boidie's out, so I guess dat leaves you on night watch."

Ella let out a small laugh as she shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah she tried to stay awake but she was so tired."

Race nodded, and said "Yeah well you jus make sure you get some rest too, I'm sure ya wanna be able ta stay awake tomorrow when Spot wakes up."

"Yes, of course, and don't worry, I'll be able to stay awake alright. I'd do anything for him just to see him feeling better again." Ella said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, love does dat to ya I guess, I'd do anythin for Jose too." He said beaming through his weary eyes, as he thought of his Josie.

Ella grinned and said "I guess that's when you know you're meant to be with that person for life huh?"

"You got dat right, and I know Spot would do anythin for you too." He said with a wink as he remembered the ring that tumbled out of Spot's coat pocket.

Ella then smiled again as she gazed at Spot with loving eyes, and grabbing Spot's hand she said "He sure would."

Race then chuckled and gave a small nod, before turning to head out.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and although Ella tried hard to fight the sleep over taking her she felt herself dozing off before quickly trying to stay awake again.

Before she knew it, the sun was creeping through the window and Mrs. Kirby's voice was ringing through the halls getting everyone up for the morning.

Race had left to get an early start on selling, and Nora, Josie and Birdie were still fast asleep but then on cue with Mrs. Kirby's wake up call, Spot stirred as he slowly began to open his eyes again.

Ella noticed this, and her eyes widened. Snapping out of her tired state, she grabbed is hand and exclaimed "Spot!"

She could have sworn in that moment that he knew she was there as he gazed at her through weary eyes, and a small grin tugged at his lips.

"Spot it's me Ella! I'm here." Ella replied assuring him. She then felt him slightly grip her hand.

"Hey angel face." He managed to say wearily, through his weakened state.

Ella smiled in relief, and as tears of joy began to well up in her eyes she said "Good morning Spot."

He gazed into her tired yet beaming eyes, and although he was weary and still hurting from the various burns, seeing her face again made him forget it all for a moment before the pain kicked in again, and he groaned out loud.

Startled by his groaning Birdie suddenly awoke as she sprang up.

Ella's eyes widened with concern as she stood from her chair and said "Spot is everything alright?"

Birdie looked down at him with fright in her eyes.

Spot was still very tired, and in too much pain to speak as he held his chest, and began coughing uncontrollably, and Ella immediately exclaimed "Birdie, go get Josie!"

Birdie abruptly nodded and ran off, to fetch her.

As he coughed Ella ran to grab a cup of water for him from the dresser. She gently helped him sit up a bit, and held the cup up to his mouth.

He struggled to take a drink through his coughing but the liquid seemed to sooth his throat for a moment of two.

It wasn't long before Birdie and Josie came running in the room fresh out of sleep, and took over from there.

Ella stepped back, to let Josie do what she had to do, and Josie exclaimed "Ella, I need you to go downstairs and boil some water, Birdie run and find some cloths!"

Ella and Birdie then ran downstairs to get what was needed.

"What's goin on here? And why am I still coughin so much?" Spot managed to sputter out though his hacking.

Josie thought she would wait to explain things till he was more comfortable, and coughing less.

She then propped a pillow behind his back, and went to get his antidote to calm down the coughing.

"The doctor left me in charge till he comes back, in the meantime take some of this it'll help stop the coughing." She said placing the medicine to his lips, as he took it.

The syrup burned as he swallowed it but he was grateful for anything that would stop his coughing at that point.

Once he was settled, and his coughing ceased, he leaned back, and sighed in relief as he closed his eyes, and Josie figured she could begin explaining things now.

"It's going to be alright Spot, you inhaled a lot of smoke so the coughing is normal. You're very lucky that you managed to make it out alive, you and the child." Josie said with a smile.

"Well at least somethin good came outta of dat." Spot replied as he laid back with his eyes still closed. He was grateful to have made it out, but was still in a lot of pain, and was also quite frustrated with the fact that it hurt to move, or get out of bed.

"You were quite the hero Spot, the boy's mother told me to thank you for saving her son." Josie said.

Spot paused for a moment, before answering and said "It wasn't jus me in there wit'im Josie."

He knew it was a miracle that he made it out with the boy, and he knew what really got him out of there _._

"What do you mean?" Josie asked curiously raising her eyebrow in inquisition. She knew the Brooklyn leader didn't regularly open up to people, so she listened intently to what he had to say.

Spot briefly paused again thinking. "Do you believe in miracles?" He then asked.

"I do, and it's quite obvious this whole situation, and you being here is a miracle, even the doctor said so." Josie replied.

"Ta be honest I neva believed in'em till I met Ella, dat was me foist miracle, and now afta what happened in dat fire dere's no denyin'em now."

"For sure, faith goes a long way, doesn't it?" Josie said laughing, and understanding what he was referring to without him having to elaborate.

"Yeah, so I hoid." Spot said snickering, as he remembered how he prayed for his life in that fire.

Suddenly Spot's head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he remembered about the ring, and how he was planning to propose to Ella but never made it in time.

He then remembered the ring was in his coat pocket, and he placed his coat on the boy.

"Damn it! Where's me coat? Did ya get me coat?" Spot replied searching around fretfully, as he attempted to get up, wincing at the pain.

"Relax Spot, you can't be moving around too much yet, and do you mean this coat?" Josie replied holding it up with a cheeky grin on her face, before tossing it over to him.

"Yeah dat one." Spot said as he rolled his eyes, and hastily started checking the pockets to make sure the ring was still inside.

Spot knitted his eyebrows together, and looked down as a troubled expression crossed his face.

He couldn't find the ring, and he also noticed his tickets to _Carnegie Hall_ had blackened, and ripped to shreds from the smoke, and water that seeped through his coat.

He silently swore to himself trying to figure out where the ring had gone, but Josie knew what he was looking for.

"Found this in it too." Josie said pulling out the ring from her skirt pocket, and holding it out to him.

A look of relief crossed his face. "Thanks." He muttered as he grabbed it from her sticking it in the bedside table drawer next to his bed.

He still had every intention to propose to Ella, but wanted to do it properly once he was in a better state.

He then shot Josie a warning look before saying "Ya didn't tell Ella yet did ya?

Josie chuckled at his expression and said "Don't worry I haven't said a word. Only Race and I know. It came tumbling out of your coat pocket last night."

"Yeah well keep it dat way…how did ya get me coat back?" Spot asked as he leaned back again, a bit more relaxed now.

"Don't worry Spot, we won't say a word. As for your coat, the boy's mother brought it over to me to give it back to you, and the ring still happened to be in there! I guess that was another miracle!" Josie said grinning.

Spot smirked as he gave a curt nod and said "Yeah, ya got dat right."

Just then Ella and Birdie came running in with the cloths, and boiling water, and Josie and Spot looked over at them.

"Spot!" Birdie exclaimed as she ran over to her brother and hugged him, as he lay in his bed.

Josie smiled to herself, as she took the boiling water and cloths from the girls. She then began soaking some cloths in the water to clean up Spot's wounds.

Spot grinned as he wrapped his arm around his sister, and held her close. "Hey take it easy, will ya?" Spot teased as he winced at the pain from her hugging him too tight.

Birdie laughed and said "Oh Spot, I was so afraid I'd lose ya when I saw ya yesterday, don't ever scare me like dat again!" Birdie replied, as Ella watched smiling, as she gave the siblings a moment together.

Spot let out a small chuckle at Birdie's remark, and said "You can't get rid a' me dat easily, besides dere ain't no fire in all a' New York dat'll eva come between us, not if I can help it, ya hear?"

Birdie smiled and said "You got that right!" She then nuzzled into Spot's chest as he pulled her in again, before she got up to help Josie prepare the bandages.

Ella then slowly made her way towards his bedside, and sat down next to him in the seat she had sat in all night.

She then reached over, held his hand, and smiled lovingly at him.

He beamed back at her, gripping her hand and said "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

Ella chuckled, as she looked down coyly, and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, before looking up at him.

She didn't want to even think about what she looked like after being awake all night, but to Spot she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Birdie what do you say we go get some more rags for the bandages, and maybe some breakfast too, would you come down with me to get them?" Josie asked.

Birdie nodded, and looked over at Spot. "Don't you go runnin away on us now, ya hear? You stay right where you are!" Birdie said playfully warning him.

Spot laughed, as he looked down at his bedridden state and said "Well looks like I ain't goin anywhere, anytime soon."

The girls chuckled at his remark, and Josie and Birdie headed out to give Spot and Ella a moment together.

Spot and Ella were now left in the room on their own, and Ella immediately hugged him, as she gently snuggled into her chest.

He then pulled her in close, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Spot, thank God you're alright, I was so worried." She said holding him close.

Spot gently rubbed her back. "You know somthin Ella? I don't rememba much about bein in dat fire, but I do rememba one thing, and dat was me prayin ta God dat I'd get ta see dat goigous face a'yours again." He replied as a smirk tugged at his lips.

Ella giggled into his chest and said "Oh Spot, even when you're in pain, and bedridden you still always know just what to say don't you? And Yes, believe it or not, prayer really does go a long way you know."

"Yeah, so does love. Don't it?" He replied softly.

Upon hearing those words, Ella looked up and beamed at him. "I love you Spot Conlon, and I always will."

"Then dat makes two of us, I can't live witout ch'ya Ella, you give me somthin ta believe in again."

Ella smiled and then gently placed her lips on his, and they longingly kissed so grateful that they had each other, and so thankful to be near each other once again.

Spot wanted to deepen the kiss then in there, and pour out his love for her into it, but a sharp pang in his side reminded him of his burns, and he winced pulling back from the pain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Asked Ella as she pulled back, eyes wide with concern.

Spot cringed at the pain, and knitted his eyebrows together quite frustrated that it even hurt to kiss his girl, and he said putting on a brave face "Yeah I'm fine, it ain't your fault Ella, jus hoits a little dats all."

"Is there anything I can do ta help?" Ella asked.

"Nah nothin dat ain't been done already, jus stay here where I can see ya." He said with a small smile, as he gripped her hand.

"Of course, Spot, I'll be here." She said assuring him.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Mrs. Kirby with some hot breakfast for everyone, and Josie and Birdie followed with the bandages.

"I brought some hot porridge for you all. Spot you make sure and eat up, you need to regain your strength, we can't have you bedridden for days, now can we? As for you Ella, you should eat something too. I heard you've been up all night, and I'm sure some hot food would strengthen you as well." Mrs. Kirby said as she placed the tray of food on the bedside table for them to eat when they were ready.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Kirby." Ella said smiling glad to put some food into her belly.

"You got dat right Mrs. Kirby, da moment I'm able ta get up and outta dis bed, I'll be back at in no time. And da soona I get outta here and back ta woik, da betta." Spot replied as Ella placed the tray in front of him, so he could eat.

"Yes, but till then the doctor says you need to rest up." Josie said turning to him, as Birdie and Ella grabbed a bowl too and ate.

"That's right, don't go overdoing yourself now." Agreed Mrs. Kirby as Spot rolled his eyes, he disliked laying around in bed all day, especially when there was so much work to be done.

"You should eat something too Josie, a nurse needs her strength as well!" Encouraged Ella.

Josie felt her stomach grumbling, and after some thought she said "Alright, but right after breakfast I need to change Spot's bandages, and you guys can watch so if ever I'm not around you'll know how to do it as well." Josie said as she took a bowl of porridge, and sat down eating it.

Mrs. Kirby then left the girls to do what they had to do, and about half way through breakfast Nora joined them as well.

"Hey there Miss Nora!" Spot said with a grin once he saw Nora entering his room.

"Good morning Spot! How are you doing this morning?" Nora said, as she sat down on an extra chair.

Spot smirked and said "Betta then I was yesterday dats for sure. Besides, I got me goil and me sista beside me, and one hell of a good nurse ta fix me up, what more could I ask for?" Spot replied cheekily, before taking a bite of porridge. He was still in a lot of pain but refused to admit it.

Nora chuckled and said "Well I'm glad you're feeling better today, you gave us all quite the scare last night."

"Ahh there ain't nothin ta be afraid of, I'll be aright." Spot replied assuring them.

Once they were done, Josie proceeded to bandage him up, as Ella and Birdie helped her as well.

Mrs. Kirby then came upstairs to clear the dishes, and Josie gave him some more antidote, to help with the pain.

Spot could feel his eyes growing heavy as sleep began to overtake him. He then looked over at Ella, and noticed how exhausted she was too, and before he managed to fall asleep again he turned to her and said "Make sure you get some rest too, ya hear?" And with that he closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Spot's right Ella, you should get some rest too, you look exhausted." Josie said hoping that after hearing what Spot said Ella would agree to some rest.

Ella sighed, and warily agreed as she said "Fine, I suppose a small nap would be alright."

"Yes, it would do you some good, come on now, I'll show you where you can sleep." Mrs. Kirby said.

"Thankyou Mrs. Kirby, and Josie if there's anything you need, please let me know." Ella said, as she yawned following Mrs. Kirby out.

Josie nodded and said "Don't worry Ella, he'll be fine, go get some rest!"

Ella gave a nod, and walked down the hall as Mrs. Kirby showed her the spare room where the other girls had stayed in the night before.

Mrs. Kirby then left to do the dishes, and Ella collapsed onto the nearest bed quite exhausted to even change into something more comfortable, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and Nora had gone out to run some errands with Mrs. Kirby, and Josie and Birdie were in the room with Spot, keeping an eye on him.

They suddenly noticed his eyes opening, as he squinted at the sunlight from the window, and groaned.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Birdie said as she plopped down beside him.

To drousy to respond to Birdie's taunting comment, Spot rubbed his eyes wearily, and said "What time is it, and where's Ella, did she get some sleep too?" He asked.

"It's about noon, and yes, Ella finally decided to get some rest after yo told her to, she's in the room down the hall." Josie replied.

Suddenly the sounds of Race and Jack's raving voices were heard as they neared Spot's room.

"Sounds like ya got some visitors!" Birdie said with a smile.

Just then the door swung open and in walked Race and Jack. They seemed to be quite excited as Race was flailing a newspaper in his hand, and heading towards Spot with it.

Spot noticed them grinning as if they knew something he didn't, but figured he'd find out what all the commotion was about eventually.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble Jack be quick." He said still quite weary, but also glad to see his pals as well.

Jack grinned quite happy to see that Spot was alright. "So, looks like ya moved up in da woild Spot! Got your own room and everythin." Jack joked, before sitting in a chair next to Spot.

Spot chuckled as he rolled his eyes at Jack's comment.

Jack then nodded in Birdie's and Josie's direction and said "Mornin ladies, I hope Spot here ain't givin you too much of a hard time." He teased, as Race placed a peck on Josie's cheek while she was folding up some rags on the dresser.

Spot sniggered as he rolled his eyes. "Easy there Jackey-boy, I may be stuck in dis bed but I can still use me fists if I need ta." He said taunting him back.

Jack snickered at Spot's remark. "Well glad ta see ya feelin betta Spot, and back to your ole' charmin' self again." He wise-cracked, causing the rest of them to chuckle.

Before Spot could retort Race plopped himself down on Spots bed, and slapped the newspaper against Spot's chest giving it to him, as he said "You're one hell of' a lucky bum, you know dat?"

Spot sniggered. "Well ya got dat right, but what's all dis for?" He said as he looked down at the newspaper now in his hand.

"What are ya blind or somthin? Look at da front page!" Race replied eagerly.

Spot then shot Race a warning look, before he turned over the newspaper and read _Brooklyn Newsboy saves Child from Burning Flames._

Suddenly Spot's weary expression changed to an astonished one as his eyes widened. "Where's my name, where does it say my name?" He replied as he hastily read the article.

"Would ya quit thinkin about ya self?" Jack joked.

"Quiet Jackey-Boy! I'm tryin ta read here." Spot retorted dismissing Jack's comment.

Spot continued to read the article which said " _Brooklyn master work boy Spot Conlon was quite the hero as he bravely ran into a burning building on Hicks St to save a child from a treacherous fire caused by what seemed to be a gas leak…"_

The article went on, and once Spot finished reading it, he was quite content with all it had to say, and grinned as he gave a proud nod, before putting the paper to the side.

"Looks like you're quite da hero now, ain't ya?" Jack said with a chuckle.

Spot gave a small laugh. "Well Jackey-Boy, I'm sure any fella wit'a half descent heart would'a done da same." Spot answered humbly, as he gazed out the window from his bed, thinking about it.

Upon hearing Spot's humble and almost vulnerable remark, Jack and Race looked at him quite surprised with his response, before Birdie piped up and exclaimed "My brother, a true hero!"

Her comment broke the silence, and everyone laughed aloud.

"Three cheers for Spot!" Race shouted, and they all exclaimed "Hip, hip hooray!"

They continued chatting and laughing, and after a few more minutes Ella had joined them as well. She was feeling much more awake, and rested now.

It wasn't long before they were showing Ella the newspaper, as she read the article and was quite proud of Spot as well.

"Well, it's been a pleasure chattin wit ch'you all but I gotta get back to woik." Jack said as he stood up from his chair.

"Bye Jack, thanks for coming." Ella said as she gave her childhood friend a hug.

Jack smiled and said "No problem Ella, as soon as I hoid I came rushin ova. If any of you'se eva need anythin you let me know, aright?"

Race got up to leave as well. "Yeah, I gotta get back ta woik too. Dese papes don't sell dem selves. Besides, good headline today, right Spot?" Race cheekily said referring to Spot's front page story, as he leaned over and playfully nudged Spot in the arm, with his elbow.

Spot chuckled, gave a curt nod, and said "Right ta dat! Thanks for stoppin in fellas, I'll see ya lata."

"See ya lata Spot!" They said, as Josie and Birdie followed them downstairs to walk them out.

Ella and Spot were now alone and Ella rested her elbows on his bed as she lovingly gazed at him, with her head in her hands. "So, you're everybody's hero now huh?"

Spot chuckled at her remark, and gazed into her big brown eyes. "Come'ere you." He said smirking as he pulled her closer so he could kiss her sweet lips.

They kissed lovingly for a moment, and Ella remembered again, about how they were supposed to go out somewhere the night before and pulled back. "What's a matta now?" He said knitting his eyebrows together.

"Spot, where were you planning on taking me last night before the fire happened?" She asked curiously.

He smirked, and decided he wouldn't tell her yet, because he still had every intention of taking her to _Carnegie Hall_ and proposing to her there.

"I dunno is it Saturday yet?" He teased giving her the same answer he had given her once before.

Ella then peered at him, as she gave him a playfully cross look before saying "It's passed Saturday now!"

Spot laughed and said "Nah, we still got a few days."

Ella realized he was now referring to next Saturday and sighed as she sat up. "Fine, but next Saturday don't go running into any burning buildings alright?" She teased causing him to chuckle.

"I'll try not ta, but I can't promise ya anythin." He said though his laughter, as he beamed at her.

Ella giggled at his response and said "I guess once a hero, always a hero, right?"

"As long as I'm you're hero too." He replied smirking.

"You're always my hero Spot." She said smiling back at him.

They then locked lips again, and he knew more than ever that he had to make her his wife, for not even fire, or death itself could separate their love.


	21. Chapter 21: Worth the Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 21: Worth the Wait

Nearly a week had passed since the fire on _Hicks St,_ and Spot was beginning to regain his strength. Josie did her best to fix him up, and when she wasn't around, Ella would help Mrs. Kirby take care of him throughout the week.

It was now Friday, and Ella, was at the _Brooklyn Lodging House_ helping Mrs. Kirby with some final things, before heading back to _Manhattan_.

As her and Mrs. Kirby collected some rags and boiled some water for Spot's bandages, Mrs. Kirby looked over at Ella and smiled, Ella looked back at her and returned the grin.

"You know something Ella, in all my years of knowing Spot, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, and I can see why. You've been such a dear, being by his side, and helping me care for him." Replied Mrs. Kirby.

Ella smiled and said "Of course Mrs. Kirby, I'm glad to help, If I didn't have to teach during the day, I'd be here more often."

"I'm sure you would, but us women need to work as well! I've always believed in the success that hard work can achieve. My family started off as Irish immigrants with nothing, and now look, I run my own lodging house. If there's one thing I try to teach these boys, it's that hard work pays off." Mrs. Kirby said with a smile, as she grabbed the kettle to carry upstairs.

"I agree Mrs. Kirby, and it's quite evident that Spot and these boys have learned a lot from you." Ella said as she grabbed the folded rags and followed her up the stairs.

"Yes, it's not so much getting them to work that I have a problem with, but rather getting them to stay put when they need to! Spot's been itching to get out of that room, since the night of that fire!" Mrs. Kirby said with a laugh, as they walked down the hall.

Ella chuckled at her remark, and they entered Spot's room. There he stood in front of the window, leaning against the frame. One hand rested on his hip, as he gazed out, looking down.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, and he whirled around to see Mrs. Kirby and Ella walk in.

He was glad to see them, but rolled his eyes when he noticed them carrying the kettle of boiling water, and more bandages.

"How many times do we gotta do dis Mrs. Kirby?" Spot complained, as he put out his arms, for them to bandage knowing the routine. He was determined to visit Mr. Shaw to get some new tickets to Carnegie Hall, so he could propose to Ella there tomorrow, and was growing impatient with the repetitive bandaging.

"Now Spot, I've heard just about enough grumbling from you, if we don't change them your wounds can get infected, and you'll be stuck in this room even longer." Mrs. Kirby said as she began to un-do his old bandages.

"She's right Spot, the sooner you heal, the sooner you won't need these bandages." Ella replied, agreeing with her.

Spot quickly averted his gaze to Ella upon hearing her remark, and rolled his eyes again at the fact that she was now lecturing him to.

Ella ignored his annoyed expression, and continued to help bandage him up.

"I told ya both I'm fine, and you ain't keepin me in here today, there's somthin I need ta take care of lata." Spot stubbornly replied.

Mrs. Kirby and Ella knew that once Spot's mind was made up, there was no convincing him otherwise.

"Alright, but don't be too long, maybe I can send one of the boys with you." Mrs. Kirby suggested as she tied up the last bandage on his arm.

Spot snickered and said "You ain't gotta worry Mrs. Kirby, dis is somthin I need ta do alone, I can handle it me self."

Mrs. Kirby gave him a stern warning look before saying "I sure hope so. You be careful now Spot." She then gave a curt nod, before stepping out and leaving Ella and Spot alone in the room, as the door closed behind her.

Ella stood in front of Spot with her arms crossed. She shook her head at him through disapproving eyes. She was worried about him stepping out again, he had gotten a bit better but wasn't fully healed yet.

Spot perched his elbow up, leaning it against the wall beside the window frame. He then placed one hand on his hip and looked down at her, as he smirked at her concerned expression.

"I'm fine Ella, I promise. Besides if ya knew what I was doin you wouldn't be givin me such a hard time." He teased alluding to the surprise awaiting her.

"Oh I see, so this has something to do with that mysterious surprise waiting for me tomorrow?" Ella said still not quite convinced, as she raised her eyebrow at him inquisitively.

Spot chuckled at her remark, and beamed down at her. "If I said yes, would ya change your mind?" He asked taunting her.

Ella snickered at his cheekiness, and exclaimed "I don't care where you're going Spot! The point is you're not completely healed yet, and it worries me that you're going out by yourself already."

Spot rolled his eyes, and sighed exasperatingly. He then turned to look out the window.

"Let me come with you." Ella abruptly added.

"Ya can't come wit me Ella, it ain't happenin." He replied, refusing to meet her gaze as he continued looking outside. It wasn't easy saying no to her, but he was set on it being a surprise.

"My goodness Spot! You can barely walk without limping!" Ella argued.

"So I'll take da trolley if I have ta, it ain't a big deal Ella." Spot replied growing more impatient, with her stubbornness.

Ella sighed as she looked down warily. She wondered if she was being too over protective, but she almost lost him once, she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again.

He looked at her, and shook his head at her troubled expression, snickering to himself. Then without warning, he swooped her up into his arms, and planted a big kiss on her lips, throwing her completely off guard.

She let out a little scream and couldn't help but laugh as she tried to pull away, playfully swatting him.

"Put me down, you'll hurt yourself!" She exclaimed through her giggles.

"Maybe I can't walk so good Ella, but I sure as hell can still do dis!" he replied through his laughter as he whirled her around, while trying to keep them from stumbling.

She continued laughing hysterically. "You're crazy Spot Conlon!" Ella replied through her uncontrollable laughter, giving up on trying to break free from his embrace.

"You got dat right, ain't it clear dat I'm crazy about you Ella? Now I ain't gonna put ya down till ya quit givin me a hard time about goin out lata!" He teased as he continued spinning her around in his arms.

"Fine, fine! Just go then! Anything to get you to put me down before you injure yourself again!" Ella exclaimed finally surrendering.

Satisfied, he gave a curt nod, and placed her down as they stumbled on to his bed.

There she lay with him on top of her as they gazed into each other's eyes breathlessly.

She smiled up at him, and her heart pounded as he held her close ."Good, I'm glad we can finally agree on somthin." He teased in a low tone, causing her to giggle, and playfully nudge him in the arm.

"Easy there." He playfully warned chuckling, after she had nudged him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Spot, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something horrible happened to you again." She replied gently brushing a strand of sandy brown hair from his beaming cerulean eyes.

Spot smiled, and his heart melted at her love for him. "You know Ella, da truth is I neva had anyone really lookin out for me till I met you. It's always jus been me lookin out for everybody else, so I ain't use ta dis. But I can promise you dat I'll be aright, I won't let anythin happen dis time, ya here? You jus be ready at your grandparents house for 7'o clock sharp tomorrow, and wear somthin nice." He replied assuring her with his infamous smirk.

Ella giggled, and cheekily said "I'll be ready alright, you just make sure and come this time!"

Spot chuckled and said "I'll be there Ella, you have my woid."

She smiled lovingly at him, and unable to resist her sweet full lips, and doe eyes any longer, he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

As they locked lips, Ella pulled him in closer intertwining her legs with his. He loved the feeling of her body against his own. It had been a few days since he had been able to really kiss her this way, and his desires began to overtake him. He passionately deepened the kiss taking her in, and she gladly reciprocated it. Her heart continued to race as heat began to rise within her. He continued to hold her against him, and his kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. She couldn't help but murmur his name, making him crazy for her.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and they broke apart.

"Spot, you in there?" Striker called from the other side of the door.

Spot sighed, and rolled his eyes quite annoyed with the interruption. Ella froze with fear of being caught in such a heated embrace.

"Hang on will ya! What's so damn important dat ya have ta interrupt me anyway?" Spot yelled irritably.

Ella shot Spot a disapproving look for answering so coldly.

Frustrated, he raised his eyebrow quizzically. Seeing no wrong in how he reacted, he mouthed the word _what,_ before Striker said "Sorry Spot, it's jus dat Ella's brotha is here ta pick'er up."

"Thank you Striker, I'll be there in a minute." Ella said as she pushed Spot off her, and got up.

Spot then rolled onto his back and let out an exasperating sigh as he tried to regain himself.

After a few seconds, he looked over at Ella, and noticed she looked a little flustered, and upset.

"What's a matta wit'ch you now?" He said knitting his eyebrows together, and propping himself up with his elbows.

"You didn't have to respond so rudely Spot, he was just trying to tell me my brother is here." She replied adjusting her hair in the mirror, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Well he picked a bad time ta do it, we was jus gettin' started." Spot replied smirking sheepishly.

Caught off guard by his bold and ill-mannered remark, she abruptly averted her attention to him and said "Spot how can you think that? You know how I feel about going all the way, and you know how much it means to me to wait till marriage. Maybe it was a good thing he interrupted, who knows where things could have went."

"Well if he neva interrupted I guess we would'a found out!" Spot retorted.

Ella's eyes widened at his remark. "I can't believe you!" She exclaimed angered with the fact that he was still persisting, despite knowing how she felt.

Spot rolled his eyes at her comment, and tilted his head back in frustration. "Oh come on Ella, would ya jus stop bein so damn uptight about it? And don't act like ya wern't enjoyin it, a minute ago I didn't hear ya complainin." He replied smugly, eyeing her down with a wolfish grin.

In disbelief, and quite fed up with his insensitive remarks, Ella angrily threw a pillow at him, wiping the smug smirk right off his face.

An astonished expression crossed Spot's face, and he irritably tossed the pillow she had thrown to the side, as he got up glaring at her.

As he stood up, he winced from the remaining wounds he still had from the fire. "What da hell was dat for Ella?" He grumbled through his clenched jaw, as he held his side in slight pain. He was growing quite aggravated with Ella's sudden mood change.

Ella rolled her eyes, and turned from him grabbing her coat as she said "For goodness sake Spot, one minute you can be so sweet, and so charming, and the next, you can be a downright arrogant ass!"

Spot's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard such coarse language coming from _her_ mouth, no one dared to ever speak to _him_ that way.

His expression then turned cold as he staggered towards her, grabbed her arm, and firmly turned her to face him.

Wide eyed she looked up into his icy stare, as he growled "I don't care who you are, nobody talks ta _me_ like dat, ya hear?"

Spot's cold words were like a jab to her heart, but she undauntedly pulled away from his tight grasp.

"Well that's just fine and dandy, but respect goes both ways Spot. If this is going to work between us, I don't want you speaking to me the way you did. I'm not just another notch on a bedpost, I need you to respect that too." She replied calmly, but sternly as she crossed her arms.

Spot paused for a moment before knitting his eyebrows together, and stepped back.

Her words _if this is going to work between us_ rang through his head, and a sense of slight horror stirred in the pit of his stomach, as he mentally kicked himself.

He reluctantly knew she had a point, and realized that he should have been more understanding, and less persistent before.

She made it clear from the beginning about how she felt about waiting, but he was also growing impatient. Waiting wasn't easy for him, and he sure wasn't use to it. Either way, he knew he couldn't risk losing her, and had to remind himself that she was different than anyone else he's been with.

After some thought, the rest of her remark kicked in, and his stubbornness took over again.

He averted his attention back towards her, and now standing inches from her face, he said with a glower "So is dat what ch'you think Ella? Dat ta me you're jus anotha notch on me bedpost?"

"I don't know Spot, I thought it was pretty clear that I wasn't, and I know we've had this discussion before. But by the way you were talking a minute ago, you had me wondering." Ella replied refusing to be intimidated by his icy glare.

He then averted his gaze from her, and looked downward with a troubled expression on his face.

Ella sighed, and gently placed her hand on his cheek, bidding him to look at her.

Part of him was still quite upset by her words as he breathed heavily trying to control his temper, but it didn't taint his love for her. Despite his present feelings he still couldn't resist her gentle touch, or her pleading gaze.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, this isn't easy for me either Spot, waiting is just as hard for me as it is for you." Ella replied reminding him.

His troubled expression softened at her understanding remark. He then grabbed her hand that rested on his cheek, and held it as he said "Some things are worth da wait right? Well I say da fasta you marry me da betta." He replied with a smirk.

Ella couldn't help but let out a laugh as she rested her hands on his chest, glad that he remembered what she once told him.

She playfully teased him saying "Yes, somethings are worth the wait, but when are you planning on asking me to marry you already?!" She had an inclination, that he would be proposing soon.

Spot chuckled at her eagerness. He was so smitten that he could have pulled out the ring, and proposed to her then and there, but he was determined to make it a special event for his special girl. So instead, he smirked as he kissed her tenderly, still keeping his plans to propose to her tomorrow a secret.

Before he could deepen the kiss, Ella reluctantly pulled away before things got too heated again, as he mumbled "Sorry Ella…I jus can't help me self when I'm wit ch'you..."

"I understand Spot, but Nathan is waiting for me downstairs, and probably wondering what's taking me so long!" Ella replied laughing, as she gently pushed back a loose strand of hair from his face.

Even the gentle touch of her hand, and the tender look in her big innocent eyes drove him mad for her, and he quickly averted his gaze trying to control his emotions.

"Well ya betta leave before I get too carried away again, besides I got woik ta do." He replied with a smirk as he caressed her hair, still holding her close, with his other arm.

"Then you better get to it, and please, be careful, and take the trolley if you can!" Ella advised concerned for his well-being.

"You don't gotta worry about dat, I'll be aright Ella." Spot assured grinning confidently.

Ella smiled and they gave each other one last peck, which turned into a longer kiss.

Ella giggled as she tried to break free from his lips, but he held her hands refusing to let her go right away. "Spot!" She exclaimed, and continued "I really do have to go!"

"Aright, aright, get outta here." He playfully teased finally letting her go.

She giggled as she shook her head at his cheekiness, and quickly headed out the bedroom door.

As she walked down the hall Spot leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

With a love struck grin, he watched her leave.

Before she headed down the stairs she looked back at him once more, and smiled.

He returned the smile, quite head over heels for the woman who not only knew how to push his buttons from time to time, but made him crazy for her in every way.

She then went downstairs, and once she had left he headed back into his room, shut the door, and began to quickly get his belongings together so he could finally get to _Carnegie Hall._

* * *

The next evening Ella was at her grandparent's house preparing for the surprise event Spot had planned for them. Josie had come over to help her get ready.

"How about I wear this one?" Ella said, as her and Josie rummaged through the bedroom armoire looking for the perfect dress for Ella.

"No not that one, it's too plain." Josie replied. Earlier that week, while Josie was at the _Brooklyn Lodging House_ helping out with Spot, she had finally convinced him to tell her what he had planned for Ella when he proposed to her. So she knew about the tickets to _Carnegie Hall_ , and wanted Ella to look her best.

"Too plain? What kind of event is this, a ball or something?" Ella joked.

"I just think you have nicer dresses that you could wear." Josie replied trying her best not to give too much away.

Just then Josie's eyes rested upon a familiar bright red dress trimmed in white lace. "How about this one?" She said, pulling it out.

Ella laughed out loud, and said "That one? But that's my theatre dress! The one I wore when I sang on New Year's, I can't wear that tonight!"

"Well why not? It's nice, you can wear it with a nice shawl and your mother's silk gloves, I think it would classy enough." Josie replied.

"No, I couldn't, it's far too fancy!" Ella said still unconvinced.

"Just wear it, I'm not going to tell you much but I can promise you, that you won't be overdressed for the event." Josie replied still trying to convince her.

"Oh really? So you know where he's taking me then?!" Ella exclaimed wide-eyed.

Josie laughed and bit her lip before saying "I might have an idea. How about we ask your mom what she thinks of the dress?"

"Cora! Can you come in here for a minute!" Josie called.

Ella placed her hands on her hips, and laughed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at Josie's persistence.

"Sure, how are things coming along? Did you find a dress to wear?" Cora asked with a smile as she walked into the bedroom.

"Well I'm trying to convince Ella that this dress is perfect for tonight. Spot is planning on taking her to a special surprise, and it so happens that I may have an idea on where it is. So, what do you say Cora? Should she wear the dress?" Josie replied holding up the dress and trying to convince Cora to say yes as well.

Cora laughed at Josie's determination, and after some thought she said "Well it is a nice dress Ella, and it does look beautiful on you. And you should get some more wear out of it. Besides, I think Josie is quite an honest source. I'm sure there's a reason why she's telling you to wear it." Cora replied with a wink. She had an inclination that tonight would be a very special night for her daughter indeed.

After pondering over their words, Ella decided to trust their advice.

She huffed in defeat and said "Fine, I'll wear the dress! As long as I don't stick out like sore thumb!" She then grabbed the dress from Josie's hand, and went to go put it on behind the dressing shield.

Josie smirked satisfied with Ella's decision, and Cora laughed.

"Well its alright if you stand out darling, it shouldn't be a problem for you. After all you always were made to shine." Cora replied playfully teasing her daughter, and causing Josie to laugh a loud as well.

Ella rolled her eyes at her mother's remark, and chuckled to herself. "Would you just come back here and help me with this? It's a nice dress but it sure is a pain to get on!" Ella said grumbling.

"Yes Ella, I'll be right there." Cora replied laughing to herself, as she headed over to assist her daughter.

* * *

Back at the _Brooklyn lodging house_ Spot seemed to be having a hard time finding the right clothes for the evening as well.

Mr. Shaw gave him the best seats in the house, and hooked him up with a carriage ride, so he wanted to look like a half-descent gentleman, but was running out of ideas. His good shirt had been destroyed from the fire, so there wasn't much left to choose from.

After some time of rummaging through whatever little clothes he had, and sat down on his bed in frustration, as he held his head in his hands pondering.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Spot sighed before saying "Yeah, I'm here, what is it?"

"Spot it's me, we need to change your bandages before you go, may I come in?" Mrs. Kirby asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Spot replied glumly.

Mrs. Kirby entered, and noticed Spot's distressed state.

"What's wrong Spot? Last time I checked, you had a special event planned for the evening, but by the looks of it, you seem a little down." She said as she placed the kettle, and bandages on the dresser.

Spot sighed, and rolled his eyes before saying "Mr. Shaw got us da best seats in da house, he even got me a deal on a carriage! And I'm gonna be proposin' to me future wife tonight. But I ain't got anythin half- descent ta wear."

Mrs. Kirby paused for a moment, and smiled. "Well why didn't you say so sooner? Come with me." She said motioning for him to follow.

An astonished expression crossed his face as he warily wondered where she was taking him, but he got up, and followed her anyway.

They walked down the hall, and reached a spare room with an armoire in it.

Mrs. Kirby headed towards the armoire, and opened it revealing a selection of suits.

She pulled one out and held it against Spot measuring it to see if it would fit. "Just as I thought, you and Mr. Kirby seem to be very similar in size." She replied with a grin.

Spot was truly touched by her kind gesture, but he didn't feel quite right about accepting it.

"Mrs. Kirby, dats really nice of ya and all, but I can't wear dat, it's Mr. Kirby's." He replied stepping back as he put up his hands, and shook his head, refusing it.

"Nonsense, you _can_ wear it, and you _shall_ , I'm sure Mr. Kirby would have done the same if he was still alive. You were always like another son to him." She replied averting her gaze as memories of her husband filled her mind.

Spot hesitated as he looked at it. "I don't know about dis… you sure it's aright?" Spot asked uneasily.

"Of course I'm sure, besides it's about time these suits got some wear out of them, they've been sitting here collecting dust for far too long! So go ahead, take your pick." She said passing him the suit she held, and then leaving the room to let him decide.

He looked down at the suit in his hand, and rubbed his fingers along the elegant fabric. He thought of Mr. Kirby and smiled at the fond memories he had of him.

"Aright ole' man, if dis sends yeah stirrin' in ya grave it was your wife's idea, not me own." He joked out loud, knowing in his heart that Mr. Kirby, more than likely wouldn't mind.

After finding the perfect suit for the evening, he tried it on, and was quite pleased with his appearance as he looked in the mirror.

He had never worn a suit before, but had an idea of the perfect thing to wear with it, his father's gold cuff links.

* * *

It was nearly 7'o clock, and Ella sat anxiously waiting as her mother pinned the last strand of Ella's hair in place.

"You look beautiful darling." Cora said beaming.

"Thanks mother, you did a lovely job on my hair." Replied Ella smiling, as she gazed at her appearance in the mirror.

"Now just one more thing!" Josie replied as she came over and unexpectedly sprayed Ella with a puff of perfume."

Ella laughed out loud as she coughed from the sudden puff of perfume and exclaimed "Josie! You almost got it in my mouth!"

"Well if it got in your mouth it wouldn't be so bad, I'm sure Spot wouldn't mind if he leaned in for a smooch." Josie replied teasing her friend, as she made smooching noises near Ella's ear.

Ella playfully shoved Josie's face aside, as the two ruptured into a fit of giggles. Then just as the clock struck 7, there was a sudden knock on the front door.

"Oh my goodness! He's here!" Ella exclaimed quickly standing from her seat. She could feel her stomach swirling as butterflies filled her.

"You stay here, and get your things together, I'll answer it." Said Cora hurrying out.

Ella nodded, as her and Josie scurried to get her belongings for the evening.

Cora made her way down the stairs, smoothed out her skirt so she looked presentable, and opened the door.

There Spot stood looking like the perfect gentleman with his suit, holding his cane, and grinning from ear to ear. Behind him a carriage awaited him and Ella.

"Good evenin Miss Cora, You're jus da person I was hopin ta speak ta."

Cora smiled as she slightly shut the door behind her, and stepped out on to the porch.

"Well don't you look handsome, by the looks of it you seem to have one special night planned for you and Ella." She said smiling, and hoping to find out more.

Spot smirked as he adjusted his tie, and said "Well, dats what I was hopin ta speak to ya about Miss Cora."

"Please call me Cora." She said interrupting, with an inquisitive stare.

"Well Cora…" As he said this, she nodded, and he continued "From da moment I laid eyes on you're daughta I knew she was somethin special. Da truth is I'm in love wit her, and I'm plannin on askin her ta marry me tonight."

Upon hearing those words Cora's eyes widened, and she could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Spot noticed this and wasn't sure how to react so he continued."Now I know it don't look like I have much, but I promise ta love you're daughta and do all I can ta.." But before he could say another word, she threw her arms around him, nearly sending him stumbling over, and said "Oh Finally! I know you're a good man Spot, I've always known, and I'm so happy for you both."

Spot smiled, and gave a curt nod upon realizing that Cora was in fact crying tears of joy rather than tears of sorrow. "Thanks Cora, I appreciate it." He said as he patted her back.

"I know she'll say yes!" Cora replied as she pulled back. She then pulled out her handkerchief, and wiped her tears away. "Welcome to the family Spot." She said with a smile.

Just then the door creaked open "Is everything alright out here?" Ella said as she stood in the doorway, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Spot looked up and was floored upon realizing how beautiful Ella looked. She took his breath away, and he struggled to speak as he took in her beauty.

Cora then piped up and said "Everything is more than alright! Now you two go and have yourselves a wonderful night."

She then gave her daughter a hug, and smiled as she whispered in her ear, "I see why there's no need for a chaperone tonight, you'll be alright." And before she gave too much away, she hurried inside.

Ella smiled at Spot, and shrugged her shoulders at her mother's odd behaviour, before focusing her attention on him.

"My goodness Spot, you managed to get a carriage too, and for the record, I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before, you look great! " Ella replied as she eyed his attire, and admired how handsome he was.

Spot smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Ya look so beautiful, I can't take me eyes off ya."

Ella blushed, and as he was just about to kiss her they were interrupted by the sound of Josie's voice. "Wow Spot! You clean up pretty good, And look! You got a carriage and everything, impressive!" Josie said with a cheeky smile.

Spot chuckled, and pulled Ella in again as she beamed at him.

Smiling down at Ella he said "Yeah well, it's a special night, for one hell of a special goil."

Josie laughed, and she bid the lovebirds farewell as they headed off to the carriage, arm in arm.

As they walked, Ella noticed Spot was still staggering a bit, and using his cane for support.

"You're still limping, are you alright?" She asked as concern filled her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, besides how do ya think I got such a good deal on da carriage?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know, perhaps someone felt sorry for you once they noticed your stagger?" Ella teased.

Spot rolled his eyes, and snickered at her remark. "Yeah maybe dats part of it, but also, it so happens dat I got quite da connections aroun' here." He said smirking smugly.

Ella laughed and said "I'm sure you do."

Once they reached the carriage Ella began to help Spot up, but he stopped her before she could. "Oh no ya don't, ladies foist." He said smirking as he motioned towards the carriage.

Ella smiled and said "Are you going to be alright getting up here on your own?"

Spot chuckled and said "Well I made it here didn't I?"

Ella laughed, and said "Alright." She then climbed into the carriage, and he climbed in after her.

Once they were seated she snuggled into him, and he gladly placed his arm around her pulling her close. He grinned, and felt like the luckiest man alive.

"We're ready to go Joe, and you know where to." He said to the coachman, signalling him onward.

Joe nodded, and flicked the reins as they took off.

"So where are we headed?" Ella said looking up at Spot, hoping to finally get it out of him.

"You'll jus have ta wait and see, now won't ya?" He replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Spot! How much longer do I have to wait?" Ella exclaimed eagerly.

Spot chuckled, and cheekily said "Well Ella, a smart woman once tol' me some things are worth da wait."

Ella playfully nudged him, and sarcastically said "Ha ha, very funny."

"Jus sit tight, and enjoy da ride." He replied chuckling at her.

"Alright, I can do that." Ella replied beaming at him with love-struck eyes.

He then pulled her in again, and together they sat stealing kisses, and snuggling beneath the stars.

* * *

After some time in the carriage, Ella noticed a familiar building up ahead. "Look Spot! It's _Carnegie Hall_! I've always wanted to see inside, what do you think it looks like? Oh I could just imagine it! A big stage, the red velvet seats and the sound of the orchestra filling the stadium." It had always been a dream of hers to go there one day.

Spot laughed, and said "Well, you're right, it looks jus like dat."

"You mean you've been in there." Ella asked looking up at him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah I've been there, I practically grew up there. Ma and Pa use ta sing and play in da _New York Symphony_ , and it so happens, we're headin there now." He said with a grin as he anticipated her reaction.

"What? Oh Spot! This was the surprise wasn't it? Well, it's the greatest surprise ever!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, and passionately kissed him.

He gladly reciprocated the kiss, and pulled her in closer, craving more of her lips. She then pulled back and said. "How can I ever thank you for this?"

Spot slyly smirked, and taunting her, he said "I got a few ideas."

Ella let out a laugh, and shook her head at his audacity, and teasing him back she said "Mhmm, I'm sure you do!"

She then averted her gaze to the hall as the horses trotted closer towards it, and excitement filled her.

It was all lit up in the front, and people dressed in their finest attire were entering the building as they laughed and chattered along the way. Everyone seemed to be in high-spirits, and a sense of mirth filled the air.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I'd be overdressed." Ella said, mesmerized by the site in front of her.

"Nah, I say you're poifectly dressed." Spot replied grinning at her.

The look of the excitement in her beaming eyes filled his heart with such joy. The place that seemed so familiar to him suddenly filled him with a new enchantment for it, as he watched her reaction seeing it all from her eyes.

The carriage came to a stop, and Ella grabbed his hand, and eagerly said "Come on, let's go!"

As they got out Spot turned to Joe and tossed a coin to him, saying "Meet us back here in a couple' a hours."

Joe caught the coin and nodded, before saying "Enjoy da concert tonight."

"Thanks Joe, I'm sure will." Spot said with a curt nod, grinning as he glanced over at Ella's thrilled expression.

"Thanks Joe for bringing us here. You have a great night as well, and we'll see you soon!" Ella added.

Joe smiled, and tilted his hat to them as they headed off, anticipating the night ahead.

Once they got into _Carnegie Hall_ , Ella glanced around continuing to take it all in. "It really is as grand as I imagined." Ella said, still in awe of the place.

Spot chuckled before saying "Jus wait till ya see da _Main Hall._

"Hey Thomas, ova here!" Mr. Shaw called in the distance, as he waved over at them in the midst of the crowded lobby.

Spot looked up and grinned upon noticing who it was, and headed over to him.

"Thomas?" Ella said glancing over at him in surprise.

"Yeah, Thomas is me real name. Come'ere dere's someone I want ya ta meet." Spot said nonchalantly changing the subject, as he held her hand and headed over to Mr. Shaw.

Before she could respond Mr. Shaw approached them and exclaimed "Would ya look at dat! I'm guessin dis is dat lovely goil of your's you've been talkin me ear off about?"

Ella blushed, and Spot smirked as he said "It sure is ole' man, Ella dis here is Mr. Shaw, he runs da joint, and was a good friend of me fatha's."

"So nice to meet you Mr. Shaw." Ella said with a smile.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine! Come on in, let me show ya you're seats, I'm sure you'll be happy wit'em." Mr. Shaw said with a smile as he led them through the crowded lobby into the _Main Hall_.

Ella couldn't help but take it all in as she noticed the ornate gold and ivory coloured walls, the big beautiful stage, and the red velvet seats that filled the room. She wondered where they would be sitting.

"Well here you are! Mezzanine seats jus like ya asked for." Mr. Shaw replied putting his arm out, motioning to their seats.

"Mezzanine seats?!" Ella exclaimed wide-eyed, as they sat down.

Spot smirked, and gave a proud nod as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said "Anythin for my goil."

Ella laughed and blushed at Spot's remark. She then looked up at him with beaming eyes and said "Thank you so much, I'll never forget this moment."

Spot beamed back at her. "Right ta dat! I won't forget it eitha." He replied with a grin.

Mr. Shaw cleared his throat interrupting their love struck gazes. "Well I'll leave you two alone now, you kids be good now ya hear? No causin trouble, there's eyes everywhere." He said teasing them, as he turned to leave.

Spot snickered at Mr. Shaw's sly remark and said "No worries Mr. Shaw, and thanks for everythin."

"Yes, Thanks for everything!" Ella added.

"You're very welcome, ya know I'm always here if ya need anythin." He called back as he walked off.

Once the two lovebirds were alone Ella looked up at Spot and said with a smirk "So, Thomas?"

Spot sniggered as he rolled his eyes, and said "I was wonderin when you'd bring dat up again."

"Well, I had no idea Thomas was you're real name!" Ella exclaimed.

"Well it is, but dat doesn't change anythin ya here? And not a woid about it ta anyone." Spot warned.

"You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" Ella replied laughing.

Spot then averted his gaze to the stage as he smirked to himself, and he thought of his surprise of proposing to her later. "Well angel face, it ain't ova yet."

Astonished Ella raised her eyebrow quizzically, and exclaimed "There's more?!"

He smirked, and looked into her eyes. He then placed his lips near her ear and whispered in a low tone "I guess you'll have ta wait and see now won't ya?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she giggled as she shrank away coyly.

She could feel her cheeks growing warm. She then briefly glanced around, and wondered if anyone could see them being so intimate.

Spot noticed she was blushing, and sniggered at her uneasiness.

"Don't worry about it Ella, you'll neva see these people again anyway." He teased nodding towards the crowd seated around them.

"Well, maybe we won't, and maybe we will, I mean, there's only a few million people here in New York after all!" Ella said sarcastically teasing back.

Just then the lights dimmed, and Ella grabbed Spot's hand in excitement. "Oh Spot! It's about to start!" She exclaimed happily.

Spot squeezed her hand for a moment and grinned, the lights went up again revealing a full orchestra of musicians playing a lively tune.

Ella watched amazed at the sound of all the wind, string and percussion instruments mixed together to creating a beautiful melody that filled the hall.

Spot glanced over at Ella, and smiled. As Ella watched the orchestra in amazement, Spot couldn't help but watch her.

Knowing she was happy made him the happiest man alive. He didn't have much, but he was glad he could give her this. He enjoyed every minute of being with her, and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

After an hour and a bit, the show had ended, and the stadium slowly began to empty. Some people left, while other's stayed behind and chatted for a bit longer.

"So how did ya like dat?" Spot asked grinning.

"It was absolutely beautiful Spot, I couldn't have asked for a better evening." She said beaming at him.

He glanced down at her shining eyes, and wanted to kiss her then and there, but then he got an idea.

He remembered a way to one of the other halls in the building, and he decided to take her there so they could get out of the chattering crowd, have some privacy, and so he could finally pop the question.

"Come on, there's somewhere I wanna take ya." He said, as he took her hand and lead them through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed.

"You'll see." He said, continuing to squeeze through everyone as he held her hand.

Once they had made their way through the crowd, Spot lead her through another door. This lead to another empty, smaller, and more intimate hall called the _Chamber Hall_.

"Are we allowed in here Spot?" Ella asked warily, as she glanced around.

"Yeah Mr. Shaw won't mind." He replied. He then opened the door, and looked around recognizing the stadium where his father proposed to his mother years before.

"Dis it it…" He said thinking out loud.

"It's beautiful Spot! But what's _it_?" Ella asked wondering what he was referring to.

Spot simply smirked, and led her to the big empty stage where a piano sat in the corner of it.

Ella noticed the grand piano, and immediately went towards it. She sat down, and grazed her fingertips over the keys.

"Me pa use ta teach me piano right there where you're sittin, when I was younga." He said proudly as he stood leaning againt the piano and watching her with his hands in his pocket.

"This very piano! Wow, I had no idea you played! Goodness Spot, is there anything else I should know?" Ella teased surprised yet again, with another uncovered secret from the mysterious Spot Conlon.

Spot chuckled at her remark, and wondered if he should propose to her now, but figured he'd set the mood first.

"So why don't ya play somethin on it, let's hear what ch'ya got." Spot playfully taunted as he walked closer to her, and nodded towards the piano.

Ella chuckled and said "Will I get to hear you play too?"

Spot sniggered at her and said "Ladies foist."

Ella rolled her eyes as she laughed at his cheekiness, and said "Fine but you have to promise you'll play me something too."

Spot chuckled as he rolled his eyes, before he finally agreed and said "Aright, I promise." It had been a while since he played, but he figured he'd attempt to give it a go.

Ella laughed and said warning him "Alright, but I'm telling you, piano isn't my strong suit, guitar is, I only know the basics when it comes to piano."

Spot chuckled, and said "Well dat makes two of us then."

Ella giggled at his remark, took a deep breath, and began playing a song she had written.

As she played, Spot watched her slender dainty fingers playing each note gently but with such passion. She lost her self in the music, and he lost himself in her.

Every bit of him wanted to kiss her then and there, as he neared her from behind.

He leaned forward, and from behind he started kissing her neck longingly.

Ella giggled, at the tickling sensation of his lips trailing down her neck. "How can I play with you doing that?" She exclaimed, as she stopped.

Spot smirked and said "Why don't I give ya a hand?" He then reached over her shoulders, and began to plunk out a familiar tune.

Ella grinned in astonishment, and she joined in, as the two began to play a playful duet which lasted for about 30 seconds before Spot fumbled.

They burst into a fit of laughter and Spot said beaming down at her, "I tol ya I was no good."

"Maybe you should have practiced more!" Ella teased back.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Spot said chuckling.

Ella laughed, and he continued placing kisses down her neck making his way to her lips from behind as she reached back and ran her fingers through his hair.

Spot deepened the kiss, and she turned around to face him. Still standing, he leaned into her placing his hands down on the bench, on either side of her.

As he leaned forwards and pressed against her, their weight against the keys caused the piano to make loud clang.

Upon hearing the noise Ella jumped, and Spot laughed as he gazed into her eyes and said "I guess we betta keep it down in'ere."

Ella laughed a loud at his remark, and remembering what Mr. Shaw said, she jokingly replied "Especially if there's eyes everywhere."

Spot chuckled at her remark, and paused to gaze at her, he knew in his heart that it was time.

Suddenly he grew more serious as he stood up straight, and pondered for a moment about what to say, and how to say it.

Ella noticed his sudden mood change, and said "Spot is everything alright?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, and felt the outside of the pockets, fidgeting a bit as he tried to think of how to ask her. _Damn it, why am I so noivous? Spot Conlon neva get's noivous, but Ella, I'm crazy for'er, I need ta do dis right._ He thought, before focusing his attention on Ella's warm loving eyes again.

"Spot?" She said, wondering why he was acting so oddly.

He then bent down on one knee in front of her, took her hand in his, and looked down nervously. "Ella, there's somethin I've been meanin ta ask ya."

Ella placed her other hand on his, and smiled lovingly as she said "Of course Spot, you know you can ask me anything."

Upon hearing those words Spot looked up into her beautiful brown eyes again, that had such a way of drawing him in, and the words suddenly came to him.

"Ella, from da moment I saw ya, I knew there was somthin special about ya, and I had ta have ya. I ain't met anyone like ya. I love ya Ella, and I'm fallin for ya more, and more everyday…"

As he spoke Ella began to clue in on what could very well be happening here, her eyes widened in anticipation as she nodded, prompting him to continue.

"You're smart, beautiful, lovin, carin, and honest. And unlike all of 'em otha folks aroun' here, you ain't afraid ta tell me when I'm bein an ass, and I ain't afraid ta tell ya when you've crossed the line…"

Upon hearing this Ella couldn't help but burst out laughing, and tears of joy began to well up in her eyes.

Spot couldn't help but let out a chuckle too at his own remark, and he pulled out the ring causing Ella to gasp.

He then continued and said "Wit dat bein said, we need each otha, and now dat you're in me life, I can't see it wit out ya. So how about it Ella? Will you make me da happiest man alive, and do me da honour of bein my wife?"

Without hesitation Ella exclaimed "Yes Spot, Yes a million times over!"

Upon hearing her remark, his eyes shone as so much exhilaration filled him causing his own eyes to well up a bit too.

He then placed the ring on her finger, and embraced her, nuzzling into her and grateful for her answer.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up, and spun her around joyously.

The two laughed in each other arms, eyes gleaming and so in love.

He then placed her down effortlessly, and tenderly wiped a joyful tear from her eye before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

They then broke apart for air, and Ella looked down and beamed at her ring "It's beautiful Spot." She said admiring it.

"It was me Ma's. I'm sure she'd want ya ta have it, and it so happens, dat dis very spot is where me pa proposed ta ma."

Ella's eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled coyly saying "Wow Spot I must say, I'm quite impressed! Looks like a lot of thought went into this."

Spot snickered at her comment. "Some things are worth da wait, aint they?" He said with a smirk.

"They sure are! But the faster you marry me, the better!" Ella teased, remembering what he had told her.

Spot chuckled at her cheekiness, and pulled her in. "You got dat right! I'd marry ya today if I could, but foist we got some plannin ta do." He replied holding her close.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, an excitement filled Ella, and she smiled at thought of being Mrs. Conlon.

* * *

 **Well I know it's been a while since I've posted, but here it is, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. :) I'd love to hear you thoughts on the chapter!**

 **-xDreamBigx**


	22. Chapter 22: Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or any of the non-fictional places or people, mentioned in the story that exist or have previously existed. Any characters you don't recognize from the movie Newsies, are my own.**

Chapter 22: Changes

Spring was just around the corner, as the frost began to melt, and love filled the air. Word had already gone around about Spot and Ella's engagement, along with Josie and Race's, and there seemed to be much to plan, and talk about.

The rain fell from the night sky gently hitting the window panes, of the _Manhattan Home for Girls_. The girls sat around Ella in the bunkroom, all in there night gowns, eager to hear the details about how the infamous Spot Conlon proposed to her.

Nora decided to join in as well, as Ella sat on one of the beds, and told them all about the proposal.

Mrs. Jones stood from a distance, as she leaned against the doorframe secretly enjoying the story too.

"How romantic!" Kitty replied dreamily.

"Yeah, I hoid da King of Brooklyn is quite da catch, and by da sounds of it, I can see why!" Queenie boldly stated.

Ella chuckled at Queenie's audacity, and Birdie shot Queenie a glare before shrugging Queenie's comment aside, as Ella continued.

Birdie listened intently as she smiled knowing the story, but never growing tired of it.

"Then he proposed to me in the exact same place his father proposed to his mother..." Ella said trailing off and remembering the moment, as she grinned blissfully.

"I've always wanted a sista Miss Colley, and I'm glad it's gonna be you." Birdie said bringing Ella's attention back to the girls.

Ella quickly averted her gaze to Birdie, and smiled lovingly at her, as she said. "So am I Birdie, so am I."

Birdie then flung herself into Ella's arms, and Ella gladly hugged her back.

Just then Little Susie climbed up on to the bed beside them, and said sadly "Miss Colley if you get married does that mean you're going away?"

Still hugging Birdie with one arm, Ella wrapped her other arm around Little Susie pulling her in, and said "Oh Susie, nothing can keep me away from this place, or any of you girls! You all mean so much to me, and even though I may not be sleeping in the room across the hall anymore once I do get married, I'll always come back here to visit."

Little Susie then nuzzled into her, and Ella held the girls close, as a small tear trickled down her face.

She was so happy that she would get to marry the love of her life, but her and Spot had discussed renting a place in Brooklyn once they were married, and oh how she would miss these girls, they were such a huge part of her life.

"Will you still come back, and teach us music?" Little Susie asked looking up at her.

Ella pondered on the question wondering what to say. Once a woman got married in this day and age, she was expected to stay home and devote her time to her husband, and children. She had every intention of devoting herself to Spot and her future children, but didn't see why she couldn't work at times as well. In her opinion a woman could do both.

She then averted her gaze to Mrs. Jones, who was quite touched by the scene in front of her as she quickly wiped away a tear, hoping nobody had noticed.

"I would love to, if Mrs. Jones would have me of course." Ella replied hopefully.

Mrs. Jones then regained her composure, crossed her arms, straightened up, and said "Ella your time here has been truly appreciated, you have shown a considerable amount of devotion to our school, our mission, and no doubt to all our girls. I can see how much they admire you, and I can see the impact you've left on them...and also on myself. Because of you, I have learned what it means to love again, but most importantly, I have learned the meaning of grace. So I thank you for that..."

Mrs. Jones paused for a moment, to quickly wipe away another tear, as she pondered what to say next, and continued. "However, you do know that once a woman is married to a man she is expected to give her full devotion to her husband, and her children, from there on in, making it hard for her to hold a job as well..."

Nora glanced around and noticed the solemn expressions beginning to form on everyone's faces. She then cut in, unable to control her tongue any longer, and voicing exactly what Ella was thinking she said "Mrs. Jones, it's a new century! I don't see why Miss Colley, can't do both? Perhaps when she visits, she can do a music lesson as well? I'm sure the girls would greatly appreciate it! We all know I could use some help with carrying a tune, so I would appreciate it too!"

"Oh please Mrs. Jones, I would love to!" Ella added hoping Mrs. Jones would agree. The other girl's chimed in as they begged Mrs. Jones as well.

Mrs. Jones stood quite astonished at their boldness, and put a hand up silencing them.

Once the room was silent, Mrs. Jones sternly continued. "My goodness girls, have you forgotten your manners already? If only you would have let me continue Miss Nora Robertson, you could have saved yourself the trouble of all this supplication."

Mrs. Jones then averted her gaze to Ella and straight-forwardly said. "Miss Colley, I know how much this place, and most importantly these girls mean to you. So, I have a proposition to make. I know you will be visiting quite often, at least we hope you will, and I have decided that if you are willing, and can manage both being a wife and teacher, you will be allowed to teach here twice a week. If I see that you are lacking in your work ethic, and can't manage appropriately, I will have to ask you step back in terms of teaching. If I see that you are thriving in both areas, perhaps we can make an arrangement on three days. But two days a week to start, no less, and no more, this is my final offer."

Nora's and Ella's eyes widened in happiness and disbelief as they glanced at each other.

Ella was more than willing to take that offer, and knew that Mrs. Jones was taking the risk of going against societies standards. Allowing her to still teach, while being married was unheard of. She wouldn't be teaching as much but in time, perhaps she could prove that she could handle more days, and be married as well. Although Spot would never admit it, she also knew they would need the extra income, but even more so, she knew she needed her girls, and they still needed her too.

Ella then glanced at the girl's hopeful faces, and grinned. "I accept Mrs. Jones, and I am truly grateful for your offer."

Nora and the girls let out a huge cheer, as some ran up to Mrs. Jones throwing her off guard as they threw their arms around her.

Mrs. Jones revealed a small grin, as she awkwardly hugged them back, not used to such affection.

She then put up her hands, and said "But not a word of this to anyone or there will be great consequences! As you know I am taking quite the risk allowing Miss Colley to still teach once she is married. The less people who know, the better."

Ella laughed at Mrs. Jones remark as she rolled her eyes, and the girls agreed not to tell, but Nora piped up, and said "But Mrs. Jones, you may also be held in high regard, and respect for embracing this new way of thinking! After all it's a new day and age for us woman!"

Mrs. Jones scowled, as she shooed Nora's comment away, unconvinced. "Oh I'm sure I'll be held high alright, held high perhaps by a rope, for going against authority, how appealing. Nice try Miss Robertson." She sarcastically replied but although she was resistant to these new ways of thinking, at times she knew the girls made some very good points.

Ella laughed and said "But it's true Mrs. Jones, women are standing up more than ever for their rights now a days. I am quite confidant, that we'll also be voting by the next decade or so."

Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrow quizzically. "Really? I can see what good that has caused, if I talked back the way you girl's do now a days...the trouble I'd be in..." She mumbled, as she picked up a pillow that had fallen to the floor during all the excitement, and handed it to one of the younger girls to put it back where it belonged.

Brushing off Mrs. Jones' remark, Nora persisted and said " Having a voice is a wonderful thing, and I tell you Mrs. Jones, there will come a day when us women will have the same rights as men do."

Mrs. Jones snickered as she turned to leave the room, and said "Oh yes, perhaps when pigs fly! Now enough chatter for tonight, it's a school day tomorrow, and I expect you all to be up, ready, and on time for breakfast in the morning."

Ella and Nora simply chuckled at her comment, as they shook their heads both knowing how stuck in her ways Mrs. Jones could still be at times.

Despite Mrs. Jones' scolding, she managed to still leave a room of giggling, hopeful, and carefree joyous girls behind her.

* * *

Back at the _Brooklyn Lodging House_ , the boys waited anxiously in their bunk room for their leader. They too had heard the latest news of the proposal, and knew Spot was planning on speaking to them about it tonight.

Some were getting ready for bed, while others played card games in their bunks, or rolled dice on the old wooden floors.

Ace and another newsboy named Curly sat chattering amongst themselves amidst their card game.

"So now wit Spot gettin' married and all, ya think, he's gonna pick a new leada?" Asked Ace, as he placed his card down.

"Ya know Ace, I was thinkin da same thing! What's gonna happen wit'out Spot?" Curly replied, as he warily scratched his mop of red curls.

Slinger was teaching Two-bits and Froggy a new card game, and over heard them speaking.

"Jus cuz Spot's gettin married, it don't mean we'll neva see 'im again fellas! Knowin Spot, he won't be goin far. Brooklyn's his home." Slinger said as he stood up with a smile.

"Well I sure hope so! Who's gonna teach me to shoot good if he ain't aroun?" Two-bits exclaimed.

"Yeah and who's gonna teach me ta fight all of dem scabbers?" Froggy said making a tough face, pretending to punch the air.

Slinger chuckled and said "He'll be aroun', and besides, there's plenty of us that can help ya out! Now dats enough for tonight, we betta clean up, Spot should be here any minute now."

"Maybe he can still be married, and live here? I neva imagined dis day would come... I should'a known da day he brought her ova here, and saw her shoot down dat bottle like nobody's business, a match made in heaven...maybe she can live'ere too?" Curly said not quite thinking about the fact that it was a _boys_ lodging house.

"Yeah, I always wanted a mamma!" Froggy croaked from his bunk.

Just then Striker emerged from the washing area. He had heard the whole conversation, and threw a towel at Curly's mop of red hair.

"Ya know Curly, too bad your brain wasn't as big as ya hair! She can't live here, she's a goil. Once Spot gets married you bums really think he'll have time for any of us?! Besides, you got me! I'm Spot's right hand man ain't I?" Striker replied with a greedy grin, as he crossed his arms, and leaned on the bunk post. He was convinced that Spot would pick him to be the next leader.

The Newsies mumbled under their breath at Striker's comment, and just then they heard Spot's footsteps heading up the stairs towards their bunk room. They quickly cleaned up, ended their games, and sat up eagerly anticipating his arrival.

As they waited for him to enter they whispered, and chattered amongst themselves about what they thought Spot had to speak to them about.

Just then Spot appeared standing in the door way, grinning from ear to ear. He had been more happy then ever since Ella agreed to marry him. Also, to his luck his boss from the shipyards was so happy with his work, he put him in charge of more, and with greater responsibility came a greater amount of pay.

Spot paused for a moment, glanced around the room, and noticed them chattering. He then took his cane and banged it on the wooden floor to silence them.

Once the boy's noticed him in the door way, they stopped talking, and waited for him to speak.

When Spot was satisfied with the silence in the room, he gave a curt nod, and entered.

He began pacing the floor, and with a glimmer in his eye he started to speak. "Evenin fellas, I'm sure you've all been hearin things from little' boidies about me and Ella gettin' engaged. Clearly it ain't a secret anymore, so if dats what ch'you been hearin, well, it's right. Ella agreed ta marry me, and I feel like da luckiest man alive." He replied with a smirk.

Just then a series of cheers, whistles, and cat calls emerged from the newsboys, causing Spot to chuckle at their way of congratulating him. After allowing the noise for a moment, he then raised his hands up, motioning for them to quiet down so he could continue.

"Wit dat bein said, I need you fellas ta know dat once I marry'er, I won't be aroun' as much cuz I'll have me wife, and family ta look afta, but have no fear cuz I ain't plannin' on leavin Brooklyn anytime soon eitha. I ain't goin too far away. Once we're married, Ella and I are plannin' on rentin a place up da road, so I'll still be aroun' if things get outta line, or if any of you fellas need anythin." He replied with an assuring nod.

This caused more cheers to erupt from the boys, now that they knew they wouldn't have their leader too far away.

Spot grinned, and proceeded speaking. "Now, as much as I'd love stayin here wit ch'you fellas, and listenin to ya snorin' and bickerin when I'm tryin ta get a decent nights rest..." As he said this, the boys snickered at his sarcasm, and he continued " Da truth is, I'd much rather be sleepin' wit me wife." He replied with an impish lop-sided smirk, as he lethargically leaned against a bunk post with crossed arms, and one ankle crossed over the other.

The boys laughed, and made comments as the older ones clued into what he was referring too, and Spot chuckled at their sly remarks.

"But Spot, when your gone, who's gonna take care of us?" Two-bits, said bringing the light hearted chatter to a sudden stop, as the boys silently wondered the same thing.

Spot's laughter also stopped, as he abruptly averted his gaze in Two-bits direction. His heart sank as he looked into Two-bits big dark sad eyes. The realization that leaving these boys, and this Lodging house crept in, and he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had a plan.

He then straightened up, and his tone grew more serious. "Well Two-bits, I'm glad you brought dat up. Ya see, as I said, I'll be aroun' but, I'll need someone ta look afta you fellas when I can't be here." He replied.

Upon hearing this Striker stood proudly, sure that this would be the moment where Spot picked him to help lead.

Spot paused for a moment, and glanced around the room as he gripped his cane.

He began pacing the floor again pondering on what to say and how to say it, and then he continued to speak. "I'll need someone who I can trust, someone who's dedicated ta Brooklyn. Ya see fellas, bein a leader aroun' here is more then bein able ta use your sling ta shoot down any target dat stands in your way, and more den bein able ta soak any scab, or goon dat comes at ya wit a fight. It takes brains, and more then jus half a one, and it takes heart. "

The boys nodded, and commented in agreement, and Spot paused pondering his next words, then continued. "Does anyone here know why Brooklyn has da most respected Newsies in all a' New York?" He asked searching the boys for the answer he wanted to hear. He had put much thought into who would help lead his boys when he couldn't be there at times once he was married, and was planning on revealing who that would be tonight.

"Well, it's because of you Spot. We couldn't have done it wit out ch'ya." Striker said more for his benefit then Spot's. He hoped his 'complimentary' words would give him the position he greedily yearned for.

Upon hearing this, Spot abruptly turned in Strikers direction, as some of the boys commented in agreement once again. But, that was not the what Spot was hoping to hear, nor was it the point he was trying to make. Sure Spot knew at times he came off as proud, or egotistical but that pride came from his pride in Brooklyn, and all that Brooklyn was to him, and for him.

He then neared Striker, who stood inches taller than him, trying to keep a brave face as Spot eyed him up and down.

"Is dat so?" Spot asked peering into his eyes as he read between the lines of Striker's half-hearted-words. He sensed Striker's dishonesty.

Striker had done a lot for the boys, and he was a good fighter and sharp shooter, but Spot was smart, observant and could read people like an open book, a gift that worked in his favor. There were very few people that he couldn't figure out, and he was also very aware of Striker's ignorance and behaviour towards the boys at times, and people in general.

Striker, simply nodded, and Spot tore his gaze away. He walked a couple more steps, and paused.

"Well Striker, sorry ta break it to ya, but dat ain't da answer I was lookin for! Da reason why we are what we are today is because of us, it ain't jus because of me. We're a team here, and da loyalty and dedication I've seen you fellas show for Brooklyn is what keeps us togetha! And if we can't even trust each otha, then we're nothin, and if we can't stick together then we're nothin. And dat's da reason why we are who we are today, and knowin dat is what makes a good leada!" Spot said banging his cane on the ground with a strong nod, as the boys let out a cheer.

Spot hoped that Striker would get the message, for Spot was beginning to mistrust him more and more.

Upon hearing this Striker's face grew red from Spot's rebuke, and he stood silently arms crossed, as rage filled him.

"Slinger!" Spot exclaimed pointing his cane towards him.

"Yeah Spot?" Slinger said looking over at him.

"Who are we? Why don't ch'ya tell these fellas, what we all are!" Spot exclaimed, believing he wouldn't be disappointed with Slinger's answer, as his eyes flashed in anticipation.

Slinger looked up from where he was sitting quietly on his bunk, but then averted his gaze as he looked downward warily, and quietly said "We're family Spot."

Upon hearing Slinger's remark, Spot's gaze softened. Impressed he raised his eyebrows, and gave a nod of approval.

"Did ya hear dat fellas, why don't ya say dat a bit louda...so we can all hear it!" Spot replied prompting him onward.

Slinger grinned, stood up tall, and confidently nodded saying "We're family! We may not all have ma's and pa's like some people do, but we got each otha!"

The Newsies cheered agreeing with Slinger's remark, as a new strength and hope rose within them.

Spot looked over at his boys cheering Slinger on, and smiled as his previous worries faded away. He knew they'd be alright when he couldn't be there.

"Dat's right! We're family, and it takes a smart leada ta know dat. So, wit dat bein said... say hello to da fella that'll be me right hand man when I can't be here." He replied proudly nodding over at Slinger, glad to finally reveal it.

Slinger's face lit up, as excitement filled him. The boys cheered even louder upon hearing the news, all the boys accept one of course, who quietly snuck away.

Spot noticed Striker had angrily left the room, but chose to ignore it for the time being. He knew Striker was upset, but he also knew that Striker couldn't be trusted to take charge any longer.

He then motioned for the boys to quiet down so he could speak again. "Now I ain't married yet, but when I do tie da knot, and I ain't livin here anymore, I trust dat you fellas will be in good hands."

Slinger then looked over at Spot, and said, still in disbelief "But Spot, why me?"

Spot smirked at the boy's humility. "You're a good kid Slinger, you got brains, and you got heart, your also about da same age I was when I started out runnin' things aroun' here." He said nodding as he looked up, reminiscing with a grin.

Slinger smiled at Spot's encouragement, and said "I hope I don't let Brooklyn down."

Spot averted his attention back to Slinger and smirked. He knew that in time Slinger's confidence, and abilities would grow. "There's a reason why I picked ya Slinger, now you jus need ta believe in yourself like I do." He encouraged, as Slinger nodded.

"I'll give it my best Spot." Slinger said assuring him.

Spot nodded, content with his answer, and they spit shook on it.

The boys continued to chatter amongst themselves, and Spot was reminded of Striker's quick departure.

He knitted his eyebrows together as he thought about where Striker could have gone.

Slinger saw Spot looking pensively in the direction where Striker had stood, and noticed he was missing too. "Where do you think he went?" Slinger asked wondering.

Spot paused thinking on it some more, before answering.

"The Bronx." He then replied disapprovingly, as he put two and two together.

Slinger's eyes widened, upon hearing that Striker was headed in the direction of their greatest rival. "Should we go afta'im?" He asked as concern filled him.

Spot stood silent for a moment, furiously knowing what now lied ahead with the Bronx.

For some time he questioned Striker's loyalty to Brooklyn, and wondered why Striker would take so long when he'd send him to the Bronx to deliver a message on Brooklyn's behalf. It was all becoming clear to him now.

Then stating the hard truth for what it was, Spot sternly replied "There's no need for dat Slinger. He made his choice, and he ain't comin back."

* * *

The rain poured down from the night sky, covering the streets of New York. Striker had hitched a couple of rides on the back of some carriages for the majority of the way to the Bronx, but was now running as fast as his feet could carry him.

Rage filled him as he pondered over the previous events of the evening. _Afta all I've done, afta everythin I do, Spot still has da nerve to pick dat little sissy ova me! I shoulda been da one ta take charge not Slinger! Well I've had it...I'm tired of being bossed around like a dog by dat good for nothin' King'a Brooklyn... I shoulda joined da Bronx when I had da chance. Wise Guy was right when he left Brooklyn all those years ago, and I should'a too! Well, it's about time dat I did. All of 'em Brooklyn punks are gonna pay for dis! Spotty Boy and Slinger will be off their high and mighty thrones before they can blink an eye._

As he ran angry thoughts continued to fill his mind, and he had reached the Bronx Lodging house before he knew it.

He stood outside of the door, and paused for a moment, as he thought about what he was doing, and if it was smart. But as he remembered the way Spot rebuked him, and the big smile on Slingers face once he was picked, Striker's skin crawled, and he was once again filled with fury.

Without second guessing himself any longer, he banged on the Bronx Lodging House door.

After a few seconds a younger newsboy answered the door, and stood wide-eyed as an infuriated, and soaked Striker pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

"Where's your leada kid? I need ta speak ta him, it's important." Striker said eyes piercing down at the boy.

"He's upstairs..." Before the boy could say anymore, an older taller boy with dark hair interrupted, and shooed the younger boy away.

"So, what brings Spot's little boidie ova here dis time aroun'? " The older newsboy said snickering, as he cracked his knuckles, like he was getting ready for a fight.

"Well Knuckle head, for your information, I ain't Spot's little boid! Now where's Wise Guy, there's somthin I need ta speak ta him about." Striker retorted undauntedly.

"For da record...me name ain't Knuckle head it's Knuckles, and I sure hope you have one hell of a good reason for bein here! Or else Wise Guy ain't gonna be too happy, and you'll be leavin in worse shape than you are now." Knuckles said snickering, as he taunted Striker and his drenched, and haggard appearance.

Any other time Striker would have soaked the knuckle head for speaking to him like that, but he knew now was not the time to get on Bronx's bad side. They needed him, and at this point he needed them.

So instead, Striker rolled his eyes, and said "Oh I see, well my mistake 'Knuckles', and if you're so damn curious, then why don't ya do less talkin, and jus bring me to'im yourself."

"Easy there little boidie, you ain't in a position ta be speakin to any of us like dat. You'se in Bronx territory now! But, I could use some entertainment, so come right dis way." Knuckles sniggered as he made an overexaggerated gesture towards the stairs.

Striker rolled his eyes, and sighed. _What did I get myself inta? Well...too late ta back down now, besides I'd ratha be here then Brooklyn any day..._ He thought as he irritably followed Knuckles up the stairs.

He passed the bunkroom where a bunch of rowdy newsboys stood getting ready for bed. He noticed the glares darting in his direction once they saw that he had come for a visit.

They then reached a door across the hall, and Knuckles aggressively banged on it, as he shouted "Hey Wise Guy, we got some company!"

From the other side of the door Striker could hear some faint giggles from a female companion.

"Knuckles! You betta have a damn good reason for interruptin me when I'm wit me goil! How many times have a tol ya fellas when dis door is shut, ta stay away!" He angrily yelled, making the situation more intimidating for Striker then it already was.

"You got it boss, but I tell ya it's a damn good reason aright! I gotta a little boid here from Brooklyn demandin ta speak to ya!"

After a few moments, Wise Guy opened the door abruptly.

There he stood with the door half closed behind him. His tousled brown hair and unbuttoned shirt looked quite dishevelled, as he stood leaning one arm up against the door frame. His features were boyish, and seemed to be friendly, but the expression in his wolfish green eyes and his wicked smirk, suggested otherwise.

"Well, well, well if it ain't one of Spotty boy's little boidies, tell me little boidie, what news do you have from me ole' pal today?" He asked, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Well, foist of all, I ain't one of his little boids any more, and second of all I don't want nothin ta do wit dat snooty Brooklyn sucka eve again!"

Wise guy snickered at his remark. "Oh, is dat so? And how do I know ya aint lyin, for all I know Spotty boy could'a put ya up ta dis himself."

"I ain't lyin! I'm tellin you da truth! Afta what he said tonight, I'm done wit Brooklyn!" Shouted Striker, as Knuckles and another tough looking newsboy surrounded him on either side getting ready to soak him if necessary.

Just then a blonde woman with big smoky eyes, and a cigar in her hand, came out from Wise guy's room, and joined him by the door. Wise Guy aggressively kissed her, and wrapped his arm around her thin waist possessively.

"Is everythin aright here darlin?" She said asked playing innocent, but knowing very well that a fight could go down any minute.

"It's alright doll face, jus a little problem dat's all, it ain't nothin we can't handle right boys? Wise guy replied with a devilish smirk as the others began cracking there knuckles, getting ready for a fight.

Striker looked around and mentally kicked himself for coming to the Bronx but he couldn't give up that easily. Although, he knew he was at risk for a good soaking. "Wise Guy, jus let me explain aright!" Striker pleaded.

"Ya know, first ya come 'ere bangin on me door, disruptin me boys, then ya come interruptin me time wit my woman, only ta tell me you'se got inta a pesky little argument wit ch'ya so called leada, and you expect me ta drop everythin for you're sorry little..."

Before he continued Striker yelled, as he struggled to break free from the grasp of the newsboys, "You gotta listen ta me Wise Guy! I swear on me life dat so called King a' Brooklyn is plannin on steppin down from his throne, leavin it open ta rightfully take back what should'a been yours!"

Suddenly a look of curiosity filled Wise Guy's eyes as he lifted his brow in interest.

"Da King of Brooklyn? Steppin down? Why I neva hoid of such a thing, he couldn't give up his throne then, even though Idesoived it! Why would he give it up now?" Wise Guy asked as anger filled him, remembering his own situation with the Brooklyn leader a while back, a situation that destroyed their friendship forever.

"Well Wise Guy, looks like he's found a woman." Striker answered.

Suddenly Wise Guy burst into a fit of laughter. "A woman? Out of all da things ta soften da sucka... a woman? Well she mus be some woman! Why I neva thought I'd see da day when da King a' Brooklyn would be softened by somebody, let alone a woman? Sounds like she's got him wrapped around her finga!" The other Bronx newsboys that surrounded him, laughed at the news in disbelief.

Once Striker noticed they were laughing he grew less tense. "Yeah, well he's plannin on marryin her." He added, causing the boys to laugh even more.

"Well I think dat's sort'a sweet." Said the blonde blissfully who stood by Striker's side.

Suddenly Wise Guy's laughter ceased upon hearing her remark, as anger and envy replaced it.

"Who asked you anythin sweetheart?" Wise Guy replied through clenched teeth.

"Well I was jus sayin..." But before she could continue Wise Guy interrupted her.

"You ain't sayin anythin! You stay out of things dat don't concern ya! Now how about you fine somthin betta ta do, and leave us fellas ta talk real business!" He shouted quite annoyed.

With that she glared into his piercing gaze. She then huffed at his insensitive remark, and stormed off, as he rolled his eyes irritably.

Striker then piped up again, bringing Wise' Guy's attention back to him. "Wit Spot plannin on steppin down and all, you can take Brooklyn down! It's time ta get more of da respect you deserve!" He said trying to say anything to get on Wise Guy's good side.

Striker knew the story of the friendship Spot and Wise Guy once shared, torn apart when Spot was chosen over Wise Guy to take on Brooklyn, a few years back. He also realized if he helped the Bronx overtake Brooklyn, he could finally get the position he deserved as well.

"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose we do dat" Wise guy asked arms crossed, as he raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Well you're lookin at Spot's ole right hand man. I know all there is ta know about Brooklyn, and da King himself, so I got some ideas." Striker replied proudly knowing he was finally luring them in to his devious, and revengeful plan.

"He's gotta point boss, who would know betta then Spot's own little boidie?" Knuckles replied, as he greedily grinned, loving the thought of taking down Brooklyn once and for all. The Bronx newsboys were as tough as they came, but only second to Brooklyn, their greatest rival.

Wise Guy paused for a moment, thought about it, and realized it was time to hear more of what Striker had to say. "Aright little boid, step into me office." He said motioning for Striker to enter his room to explain more.

Striker willingly accepted the offer, as Wise Guy shoed the rest of them away. He then lit a cigar, sat in his chair, and motioned for Striker to sit as well.

Still slightly on edge Striker sat on the chair next to him.

Wise Guy then blew out a puff of smoke, as he lounged back in his chair placing his feet up on the bed adjacent from him. He then crossed one ankle over the other. "You betta start talkin fast little boid, and if ya know what's good for ya, I suggest you make it worth me time."

With that Striker nodded, and began revealing more details on the recent news, along with Brooklyn's strengths, but more importantly their so called weaknesses, as the two of them plotted their next steps to taking down Brooklyn, and finally becoming the greatest burrow in all of New York...

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I know it's taking me longer to update but I am planning on finishing the story so stay tuned for more chapters :). I'd love to hear what you all think of it so far, reviews and comments are really appreciated!**


End file.
